Love and War in the Garden of Eden
by devildog3479
Summary: December 2002, America is on the verge of War with Iraq. In NY Richard Castle receives a phone call that will soon have him in the heart of the bloodiest battle of the conflict at that time. Unknown to his friends, Castle is a Marine Reservist assigned to the 8th Tank Battalion, who will be in the thick of things. How will this change the dyamics of everyone involved including KB.
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone. Well I am back with a new military fiction story including our beloved characters. This one specifically is close to me, because 15 years ago, I was one of the Marines in the 1st Marine Division waiting and hearing the news about the Battle of An Nasiriyah just on the outskirts. So I hope you enjoy the story and as always please leave reviews. Thank you.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Castle series or the characters. This story is based solely on the entertainment of the readers.**

 **Love and War in the Garden of Eden**

 **Fort Knox, Kentucky**

 **March 20** **th** **, 2018**

The group of 18 people milled around a group of chairs near a stage as other groups of people were scattered about the area. Men and women in digital camouflage uniforms stood near by the stage. On either side of the state were two large tan colored M-1 Abrams Tanks. While everyone was waiting for the ceremony to start, a little brunette girl came up and tugged on the suit jacket of the tall man besides her. The man looked down as the girl looked up at him with sad eyes. "Daddy when is mommy going to be here?"

"She'll be here soon sweetpea." The man answered young girls question. He reached down and picked her up. "Do you miss her?"

The little girl nodded as a red headed woman on over. "Dad did she say why she is late?"

"The Senate session ran longer than she thought." The man answered as he swayed with the little girl. "But she called a few mins ago. They just landed so she'll be here in a few mins."

The red headed woman nodded as a Hispanic man similarly dressed walked up. "Why do these things always start late Castle?"

Richard Castle chuckled. "Wouldn't be a military ceremony if it started on time Esposito."

Esposito chuckled as Detective Kevin Ryan walked up. "It will be starting soon according to one of the Marines."

Castle nodded as he continued to sway with his daughter. "Thanks Ryan."

"Have you spotted people you know Castle?" Esposito asked as Ryan nodded his acknowledgment of Castle statement.

"Everyone originally from the deployment." Castle answered as he stopped swaying. His daughter wanted down so he accommodated her. He then looked up back up as she went to her older sister. "Minus a few people who couldn't make it."

Esposito nodded and patted Castle's shoulder before moving off. A second later, the five minute warning for the start of the ceremony came over the speakers as Castle looked around. Where the heck was his wife?

As everyone started to take their seats, Castle looked down the aisle and finally saw the form of his wife hurriedly walking down the aisle. He stood up. "Hey you made it."

State Senator Kate Beckett Castle nodded. "It was tight, but your friend the general was waiting for me at the airport."

Castle smiled and gave her a quick kiss as the young girl who Castle swayed came almost running down the row to her mother, who smiled and picked her up and gave her a kiss, as a voice boomed over the speakers. "Ladies and Gentlemen, please take your seats. The ceremony is about to begin."

Castle let his wife, and young daughter who was back on the ground by to take their seats and then himself sat down. The voice again came over the loudspeakers. "Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for attending today's ceremony. Today marks the 15th anniversary of the start of Operation Iraqi Freedom. Please rise as the Commanding General of the United States Marine Corps Reserve, The Commanding General of Fort Knox, and the Commanding General of Task Force Tarawa."

Everyone in the audience stood up as Castle's thoughts went back just some 15 years and four months ago to December of 2002 when their lives changed forever.

 **A/N: Today will be a special day for everyone. Its a 2 for 1 special. The next update will be posted sometime today. So I hope you enjoy it. In that one, we will see Castle get the call, and the team finds out about Castle's secret. Hope you enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone. I know I promised this yesterday, but I had a event I completely forgot about that I commitment my attendance too. But here it is the next update, which kind of brings back memories for me, as I prepared as well to head off to the war. So I hope you enjoy it, and as always, please review. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **December 21, 2002**

 **12** **th** **Precinct, New York, New York**

Castle looked at the murder board as Kate Beckett, worked on typing up the warrant to search their current suspect's apartment. Castle and Beckett had been working together for the past two and half years, since Beckett had brought Castle in to question him about a series of murders based on his books. Despite being cleared, he used his influence to "help" with the investigations, nearly being killed in the process. Then he used his influences to begin shadowing her, much at the start to her disgust, but despite the ups and downs of everything, they became partners and best friends. But being friends didn't help that Castle was totally and madly in love with her, and it hurt that she was with Dr. Josh "Motorcycle Boy" Davidson. But for now he couldn't do anything about it. Castle took a quick look at Kate before turning his attention back to the murder board.

For Kate Beckett, she saw the look Castle gave her. In the beginning, she hated that he used his influence to shadow her, but over time she came to accept, like, and love his presence with her at the precinct. Sure they had their ups and downs, his looking into her mother's case, her flaunting of her relationship with Demming, and the hurt of him leaving for the summer earlier in the year with his ex-wife before she was going to tell him she wanted to go to the Hamptons with him and other things. But now she was with Josh, and despite him being gone a lot, and her feelings of love towards Castle, she was giving her relationship with Josh a chance. Yet if she could, she would take a chance on them despite her walls. She sighed, shaking her head, before she took a quick glance at Castle as he stared at the murder board.

Castle saw Kate give him a quick glance as she continue to wait on the phone. He heard his phone ring, so he reached into his pocket, flipping it up without checking the number. "Hello?"

"Major Rogers?" A deep voice on the other end said?

"Yes this is he?" Castle answered. He saw Kate looking at him. He pointed to the conference room and his phone. Kate nodded her understanding. "Who is this?"

"This is Staff Sergeant Aaron Jackson sir." SSGT Jackson identified himself as Castle closed the door to the conference room. "I'm one of the I&I instructors at Fort Knox."

"Oh yes." Castle replied as he walked to the window. He had been expecting this phone call for the past couple months now. "How can I help you Staff Sergeant?"

For Richard Castle, he wasn't a man of many secrets, but this one he kept close to the vest. Prior to him becoming Richard Castle, he had been 1st Lieutenant Richard Rogers of the 1st Tank Battalion, 1st Marine Division. To past time between training and maintenance, he wrote several books which became best sellers. But not to interfere with his military career he kept the Richard Castle persona quiet. His publisher and agent agreed to this on one condition. He would make appearances on long weekends, and while on leave. He kept this up until after Desert Storm when he transferred to the reserves. The only people who knew of his service was his mother Martha, his daughter Alexis, his publisher Gina Crowell, his publisher Paula Haas, and his ex-wife Meredith, which he kept in great finaical shape and the threat of revoking the finaical agreement if she leaked it. Meredith and Castle had divorced prior to his deployment to the Mideast, but he had been awarded custody of Alexis. Transferring to the reserves helped with Alexis, but he missed the everyday activity that came from being an active duty Marine.

"Yes sir, I am to inform you that you are being called to active duty." Staff Sergeant Jackson answered Castle's question. Castle dutifully attended every drill weekend, sometimes using a book sighing as cover. "With a report date no later than by 2359 1 January, 2003. All information is being emailed to you. Do you have any questions sir?"

Castle didn't have any questions, but he knew what he had to do. "No questions Staff Sergeant. Is there anything else?"

"No sir." SSGT Jackson replied to Castle's question. He took a breath. "We'll see you by 1 January sir. Happy Holidays."

"You too Staff Sergeant." Castle answered. He saw Kate coming towards the conference room. "Thank you."

Castle heard the reply and quickly closed the phone as Kate knocked before entering. "Hey everything ok Castle?"

Castle nodded. "Everything is fine. You get the warrant?"

"Yes I did." Kate answered as she stood by the table. She looked Castle over. "You sure everything is ok?"

Castle nodded and took a breath to calm himself. "Everything is fine Beckett."

"Ok then. We are about to execute the warrant." Kate told him. She looked him over once again before moving on. "You coming?"

"Actually I got something to take care of." Castle answered with a lie, which he hated doing. "Mind if I use your….?"

Kate nodded. "Yea. I'm still logged in, just log me out of all NYPD programs though."

"Ok thank, I will. I'm just printing some business emails." Castle said again hiding the truth. He gave Kate a look. "Call me if anything interesting pops up?"

Kate nodded. "Of course. See you later Castle."

Castle nodded as Kate left the conference room. He sighed and rubbed his face waving bye to the team as they left the bullpen. He shook his head as he walked towards Kate's desk. He hated lying to Kate, but he had to figure out a way to tell her, Ryan and Esposito. But that was a problem for later. He moved quickly to the desk and brought up the web browser. He opened his email and found the email. He clicked on the print icon for all the attachments, and sent them to the printer. Once he printed everything, he moved to the printer and retrieved everything, and went back to the desk. He quickly went through everything. The attachments in the email were his orders, request for any updates on to the dependent information, information on wills, and powers of attorney, and etc. The last page was the acknowledgement which he signed. He quickly went the paperwork one last time before he set the papers down and closed out the email and the internet, and logging Beckett out of the computer. He gathered up all the papers, so he thought, and left the bullpen. He would realize later on back at the loft, he would leave behind a piece of evidence that would forever change his life with the boys and Kate.

 **Castle's Loft**

 **Soho, New York**

Half an hour after leaving the precinct, Castle arrived back home at the loft. He walked in surprising his mother and daughter. His mother spoke first from the kitchen island. "Richard, darling you are home early? Is everything ok?"

Castle remained silent trying to figure out a way to break the news to them, but Alexis spoke now. "Dad is everything ok?"

"I got a call." Castle said coming towards them with a folder in his hand. "I got activated.

Martha's hand flew to her chest. "Oh dear lord."

Alexis was just stunned. "When?"

"I need to be at Fort Knox by January 1st." Castle answered both of their statements and questions. He sat down on the couch. "I kind of had a feeling this would happen."

"But daddy why?" Alexis answered already knowing the answer.

"Because its my job, and duty to go to Alexis." Castle replied. He got up and moved closed to Alexis and put his arm around her. "But I don't like it either.

Martha got up and move to where they were standing. She looked around the loft before turning her attention to them. "And once again we will support you dear. At least we will have Christmas together."

Castle smiled and looked around also. "That we do."

Alexis now answered. "And we'll make it the best one yet."

"That we will pumpkin and mother." Castle answered with a smile and kiss to the both of them. He then bent down and retrieved the folder with the papers inside. "Let me get these knocked out before we start."

Martha groaned. "I hate doing those forms Richard. Why do they need so many?"

Castle laughed. "It's the Marine Corps mother. They live on a sea of…."

Castle stopped talking which got Alexis's attention. "Dad is everything ok?"

"No the SGLI form isn't here." Castle answered. He went through the paperwork again. Then it hit him. "I must have left it on Beckett's desk."

"Well Katherine will surely bring it…" Martha started to say but she saw her sons look. "She doesn't know."

Castle shook his head. "None of them do. I was going to break it to them, once I figured out how."

Alexis jumped in now. "We understand dad. What are you going to do about the paperwork?"

Castle sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. "I'll have to run to the precinct and grab it."

"Why not print out a new copy dad?" Alexis asked as her father moved to the door. "And what about Beckett, Ryan and Esposito?"

"I rather not have them find out this way." Castle answered as he opened the door. He put on his coat. "Besides they are searching a suspect's apartment. They'll probably be several hours."

Castle didn't hear their reply as he walked out and closed the door behind him and headed towards the precinct.

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

"That turned out to be a bust." Ryan said as they stepped off the elevator and walked towards their desk. "The guy is smarter than we thought."

"Doubt that bro." Esposito replied to Ryan's statement. He sat down at his desk. "He just stashed the murder weapon in a different place. That's all."

"Well go through his life again to see if there are any other places he could have stashed it." Beckett ordered as she sat down at her desk. She looked at Ryan. "And Ryan, he's not smarter, we are not just there yet."

Ryan chuckled as Kate logged into her computer. She was pleased to see Castle had logged her out. So as he waited for the NYPD intranet to load, she looked over the desk. She noticed a important piece of paperwork titled life insurance on it. "Javi you put your life insurance paperwork on my desk."

Esposito came over as Kate held it up. He grabbed it and looked at it. He shook his head surprised at the form. "This isn't mine Beckett. This is someone named Rogers. Funny it has the same name as Castle and his family."

Kate took the paper from Esposito and studied it. "No its their socials. I remember from the paperwork that Castle had me sign that would make me Alexis's guardian."

"So he is using it for some book, or he is doing stolen valor." Esposito basically said screaming. "That son of bitch. He worked the pile with us. He was there when…."

"Javi calm down." Ryan told his partner with a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "You got a friend at the Pentagon. Call him up and check on this. You never know, they could have had their socials stolen."

Esposito tossed his partner a look and then to Kate. She shrugged her shoulders. "Makes sense Esposito. Place the call."

Esposito wanted to say something but didn't. He moved to his desk and placed the call. The call was answered a moment later. "Personnel Sgt. Thompkins speaking."

"Thompkins, Esposito." Esposito replied as he swiveled in his chair a bit. "How are you doing?"

"Not too bad Javi. How's life in the big apple." Thompkins replied

Esposito shifted in his seat. "Not to bad. How's your family?"

"Nancy is good, and the kids are growing like weeds." Thompkins stated. He took breath. "I know this isn't a social call Javi. What do you need?"

"Can you run a social for me?" Esposito asked. He then went onto explain. "We want to see if his social is stolen, or I can kick his ass."

"I hear you. What's the social?" Thompkins asked. Esposito told him the social security numbered, Thompkins entered it. "Whoa Javi. It checks out."

"What?!" Esposito asked in shocked. Beckett and Ryan came over. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. I'm looking at his record including his picture." Thompkins told Esposito. Hecopied the file into an email and entered Javi's NYPD email. "I sent you a email, but this Marine is the real deal and damn fine one. Combat vet, Silver Star, Purple heart….."

"I got it bro." Esposito said. He saw the email popped up. "Got the email Thompkins. Thanks."

"Not a problem Javi." Thompkins replied. He closed out the screens. "Don't be a stranger now."

"I won't be. I'll make a trip down." Esposito told his friend. He clicked on the email sending it to the printer. "Got to man. Talk to you later."

Thompkins nodded on his end. "You too man. Later."

Esposito said bye to his friend, and went to the printer, grabbing the paperwork, and was looking at them as he walked back. "Son of a bitch?"

Both Beckett and Ryan looked at Esposito. "What?"

"It's true." Esposito replied as he arrived back his desk. He set the paperwork down "Major Richard Rogers. Company Commander and Battalion executive officer of the 8th Marine Tank Battalion, 4th Marine Division."

Ryan took a portion of the paperwork. "Awarded the Silver Star for engaging an armored company outside Kuwait City."

Kate sat there stunned looking at Ryan and Esposito. The group never heard the elevator dinged or saw Castle coming towards them. Kate took a sheet. "He was award the purple heart. How was he wounded?"

Castle spoke now from behind them after he saw them looking at them for a moment. "Caught a piece of shrapnel in my shoulder when I was fixing an enemy position for artillery."

All three looked up in shock. Kate stuttered. "Castle…what….why?"

"I came back from my life insurance paperwork." Castle answering coming over to the desk. He grabbed the paperwork, including his life insurance. "And I find you guys…."

Ryan answered first. "We wanted to see if you were faking a military service, or had your socials stolen. Turns out you are a hero."

"I'm not a hero Ryan." Castle countered. He put the paperwork in the bag he brought from his car before looking back up everyone. "I did my job. That's all."

Esposito rolled his eyes as Kate remained in shock. She took a deep breath. "How come you didn't tell us about this?"

"I just couldn't find a way to tell you." Castle answered. He then shifted on his feet. "And its one part of my life I really keep to myself."

Esposito scoffed now. "You wanted it private. What about us?" What about using Kate's mother murder for your books? Or us as examples…."

Esposito never finished that statement as Castle charged forward. His eyes went dark. "YOU THINK YOU KNOW EVERYTHING DON'T YOU SGT. ESPOSITO?!"

Esposito was in shock now as Castle's voice as it was now took him back to his army days. He popped to parade rest as Castle leaned in close. "You should know especially after 9/11 why I keep this shit quiet, because I don't want terrorist or anyone else using this against me. So to my men, I'm just Major Richard Rogers."

Esposito remained quiet and at parade rest. So Castle stood up straight, looking at everything for a moment. He took a deep breath. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going home and get me and my family ready for my extended absence."

Castle turned and walked toward elevator, ignoring the looks and gossip of the crowd that had gathered. Ryan looked at Kate and Esposito. "Wow. Wow. I've never seen Castle do that."

"Neither have I." Esposito replied relaxing from parade rest. He tossed a look over to the crowd who started to disperse when they saw the look from him. He then looked back to Kate and Ryan. "He chewing me out took me back but I don't care what says. He still should have told us."

"Yet I can understand Javi." Ryan countered Esposito's statement. He shifted then on his feet. "I mean we never really asked him like he did with us. I mean I don't know how his arrest didn't bring up his military record, but we never really ask. Now he's…"

Esposito finished the statement. "Probably going to war in Iraq. Don't get me wrong I'll support him, but I'm still pissed he decided…."

Kate sated there listening to the exchange between Ryan and Esposito thinking on the points being made. The man she loves was leaving and possibly may not return. She needed to talk to someone about this and she knew that one person. She got up quickly and moved just as quick to the elevator. Ryan and Esposito noticed this. Esposito called out to her. "Hey Beckett where are you going?"

"To talk to a friend." Kate answered as the elevator doors opened. She walked on and pressed the button hoping Lanie wasn't busy.

 **OCME**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Kate walked into autopsy with such a force that caused Lanie to look up with a start. "Girl why are walking in here like Castle pissed you off again? What is wrong?"

Kate walked around the autopsy table a couple times. "I don't know where to start?"

"The beginning is usually a good place." Lanie replied. She sat down at the desk near her. "What is going sweetie?"

"Castle is leaving." Kate replied as she stopped pacing around the table. She saw Lanie's reaction. "And he may not come back."

Lanie shifted in her seat. "Where's he going?"

"To the Mideast." Kate answered as she leaned against the autopsy table. She looked down at the floor. "He's an officer in the Marine reserves."

"Yeah right." Lanie scoffed. Then she saw the look on Kate's face as she looked up. She was taken back. "Really?"

Kate nodded and then went on to explain what they found. "Esposito called a friend who confirmed it. Then after we got the info, Castle came in and confronted us. He and Javi got into it, but then Castle ripped into him. I've never seen that before in Castle. Esposito popped to parade rest. Heck it made me cringe."

Lanie looked at Kate with shock on her face. "So writer boy is…."

"Going off to war." Kate answered as she got off the table and started pace again. "And I don't know if I'll ever see him again."

"Are you going to tell him?" Lanie asked Kate. Her question got Kate to stop pacing and look at her. "That you love him?"

Kate tossed her friend a look. "Lanie!"

"Well you aren't you?" Lanie replied crossing her arms and stared her best friend down. "I know you are with Josh, but you are in love with Castle aren't you?"

"I…I…" Kate stammered knowing that Lanie was right. She took a breath. "So what? I should dump Josh to be with Castle who might not come back. I don't want to live with that. I love him, but I can't risk it?"

Lanie tossed Kate another look. "Why not?"

"Because if I lose him, I truly will have nothing left." Kate replied as she jumped off the table and started towards the door. "Then I will die."

Lanie sighed. "What happens if he is killed without some sorta of goodbye from you?" How will that make you feel?"

Kate stopped for a moment and lowered her head. "Damn it Lanie. What should I do?"

"I don't know honey." Lanie replied. She walked over and placed her hands on Kate's shoulder. "But you better figure it out before he leaves and you miss your chance?"

Kate looked at Lanie and nodded before leaving the morgue wondering if her friend was right again.

 **Castle loft**

 **SoHo, New York**

Castle went about the checklist for the deployment as he sat in his office. His will with the Battalion Jag was only reflecting his services with in the Marine Corps. His current will was with his lawyer and would only be read after the receive notification from the Corps. Besides his will he had notified Paula and Gina about his orders. To say they were not happy was a understatement. Gina had even gone as far as threating to call their senator but backed off when Castle threaten to leave Black Pawn and taking Nikki Heat with him. As far as Paula was concerned, she was more upset about rescheduling events, and that she had trouble explaining why but she said she would get everything handled.

Now as far as finances were concerned, Castle's business manager would handle everything. Alexis's school was paid through the end of the year. And mother's expenses were automatically handled by his business manager anyway. So there was major worries there. The only other major worry he had was that who would care for Alexis. He didn't know if Beckett would honor her commitment to be guardian of Alexis, after what happen today. He hoped she would but he didn't know.

A knock at the door brought him back out of his thoughts. He got up and walked to the door and was surprised when he opened it. "Beckett."

"Hey Castle." Kate answered shyly from the other side. She looked up and gave him a weak smile. "Can I come in?"

Castle nodded and stepped aside. "Of course. Please come in."

Kate smiled weakly again and entered the loft. She looked around. "Where are Martha and Alexis?"

"They are out shopping." Castle answered. He closed the door and followed her into the living room. "They are getting dinner food for my farewell dinner."

Kate nodded. "Oh ok."

Castle noticed uneasiness. He walked towards the kitchen and wine rack. "Would you like some wine?"

"No thanks Castle." Kate replied. She took a breath as Castle walked back towards her. "I'm sorry for everything. We could have handled it better. Especially Esposito."

"Its ok Kate." Castle replied as he stood a couple feet away from her. "I could have told you guys, but I felt you wouldn't believe me so….."

Kate nodded her understanding. She eased up a bit. "I understand Castle, I do. It is ok if I ask you something?"

"Of course it is Kate." Castle answered with a soft smile that always got her racing. "You know that."

"I know it is Castle." Kate said. She took a breath and took a step forward. "How come your military file didn't pop when…?"

"I stole a police horse and the other times." Castle answered with a smile. He sat down on the arm of the couch. "Believe it or not, those officers were former Marines under my command. So they…"

"I get it Castle." Kate said. She walked over and sat down next to him. "So when do you have to report by?"

Castle sighed. "January 1st but I'm heading in earlier. I have to get the company and possibly the battalion ready."

Kate muttered oh before looking down at the floor. Lanies words ringing in her head but she chickened out and said. "Would it be ok if I wrote to you while you are gone?"

"Of course you can Kate." Castle answered with a smile that made Kate's heart flutter faster. "As soon as I get the address, I'll give it to you. You can give it to everyone else too."

Kate laughed now. "Including Esposito?"

Castle laughed now. "Yes even him."

"Ok then." Kate replied. She got up and squeezed his arm. "Just come back to safe to all of us."

"I'll try my damnest Kate." Castle told her. He then squeezed her arm in return. He also stood up. "Do you want to stay for dinner?"

"Uhh, no thank you Castle." Kate replied. She started towards the door. She wanted to tell him but decided against it. "I have to get back to the precinct. And don't worry about Alexis. I'll look after her with my life should anything happen to you."

Castle felt a huge weight off his shoulders and smiled and nodded. "Thank you Kate. I understand. I'll be back to say good bye before I head into report."

Kate smiled and nodded. Then the both of them headed towards the again. Castle there first, and opened it. Kate reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "See you later Castle."

Castle smiled and nodded with Kate returning the smile. Once she walked out, Castle closed the door, leaning against it, hoping when he came back, he would have a chance with Kate. He pushed off the door and walked back towards his office. Just on the other side of the door, Kate was leaning against the door as well knowing she had chickened out in there. She sighed and pushed off the door walking towards the elevator.

Twenty minutes later after leaving Castle's loft, Kate arrived at Lanie's. After persistently knocking, Lanie opened the door. "Girl what are you doing here?"

Kate pushed passed Lanie and into her apartment. "I went by Castle's loft just a little bit ago. We talked about him leaving."

Lanie looked at her friend as she sat down on the couch as Kate started to pace. "Ok, so you talked to him Kate. Did you tell him?"

"I chickened out Lanie." Kate replied as she continued to pace around the living room. She sighed and rubbed her hands over her face. "I asked him if I could write but…."

"Girl I'm going to smack you." Lanie answered. She got up and stopped Kate from pacing. "You had the prime chance, and you asked if you could write to him. What is wrong with you?"

"I don't know Lanie." Kate replied as she turned away from her friend and sank down into the couch. "I couldn't bring myself to say, and besides I'm in relationship."

Lanie scoffed. "With a man who is barely here for it, and a man who has been there more than Josh has is about to leave for god knows how long, and even if he comes home, you're going to string him along despite how you both feel for each other."

Kate looked at Lanie disbelieving now. "Lanie what do you want me to do. I'm not a cheater, and I will not do that to Josh or Castle."

"What if he doesn't come back Kate?" Lanie asked her now. Kate gave Lanie a hard look. "Remember what you said in the morgue. Can you live with yourself knowing that?"

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **December 24** **th** **, 2002**

Castle waited as the elevator made its way to the homicide floor. He was nervous. He knew Kate was working, but he decided to give her presents tonight, because tomorrow afternoon he would be on the road. Alexis, Martha, and him decided to drive to Fort Knox instead of flying, so they can spend more time together. So Castle decided tonight was the only chance he would get to see Kate for god knows how long. Yet when Castle walked off the elevator, he didn't see Kate at her desk. Figuring she was on a call, Castle stopped by her desk and dropped off her presents along with a note. He then turned and walked back to the elevator. He rode it down, waved bye to the desk sergeant, then went outside and hailed a cab to head back to the loft to spend the holiday with his family.

Unknown to Castle, as the cab past Remy's, he didn't notice Kate walking out the restaurant with a scowl on her face. She just had a terrible dinner with Josh, where he complained to Kate about her working on Christmas Eve and wanting to stop by Castle's for a little bit, after she was off shift, for a little bit before meeting up with Josh for dinner. Well that didn't sit too well with Josh.

" _I don't understand why you have to work today?" Josh said from a booth inside Remy's which was full despite the holiday. He ignored the look she gave. "Surely there is someone else that can work this shift?"_

 _Kate scowled at him. "Josh I told about this couple weeks ago. What is the problem? Doctors work Christmas?"_

" _Kate that doesn't matter, you don't need to do this." Josh told her again. He shifted in his seat. "Its our first Christmas as a couple. We should spend it together."_

 _Kate blew out a disgusted sigh. She was tired of this argument. "And we will. After my shift."_

" _No we wont." Josh countered back angrily. He leaned back and crossed his arms. "Because you are going to spend time with your tag along."_

 _Kate tossed him a furious look and leaned forward. Just after finding out, Kate and the boys, along with Lanie agreed to keep Castle's military service a secret from the world including Josh. Esposito even let the cops of the precinct know this, and so far it was working. "I'm not spending all day there. I'm going to drop off his and his family's presents, as well as…"_

" _You know what Kate. I don't care." Josh answered cutting her off. He sighed. "Do what you feel like."_

So at that comment, Kate got angry, threw some money on the table and walked out of Remy's to Josh's and the restaurant's shock. She just missed seeing Castle's cab go bye as she walked out. She shook to clear her head and took her cruiser back to the precinct. Once she walked on to the homicide floor, she headed straight to her desk. She stopped short when she noticed the presents sitting on her desk. She quickly walked over. She smiled as she saw who they were from and opened one of them. She gasped as she saw the sterling silver necklace with a locket attached. She opened it and gasped again. Inside there was a picture of Castle in his dress blues with Alexis in a formal gown what she could tell was a formal event. In fact the picture was taken at the battalion's birthday ball that had occurred just a month earlier. She wiped her eyes and set the box back on her desk. That is when she noticed the note with the familiar hand writing. She picked up the note.

" _Dear Kate, I wanted to give you this tomorrow, but our plans changed, and we are leaving tomorrow afternoon to head to Kentucky. I know I promised I stop by before I leave, but alas it was not to be. You were my last stop after I saw the boys and Lanie, who of course cried and threaten to kill me if I didn't come back. The boys were pretty good about it, especially Esposito, who seemed a little more receptive. Well my dear Beckett, I've got to run. We're doing Christmas early at the loft. Please stay safe and I'll get you the address as soon as I have it. Thank you again for looking after my family while I'm gone. I'll repay you when I get back. Love and respect, Richard Castle."_

Kate wiped her eyes as the tears began to flow. He must have come while she was on meal. She looked at her watch. If she hurried, she could catch Castle before he went to bed. Yet as she grabbed her purse, her desk phone rang. She stared at it for a long moment contemplating letting it ring, but she went with her training and answered it. "Beckett."

She sighed as she reached for a pencil and wrote down the address of the scene. As she hung up the phone, she reached for the present from Castle, opening it to admire the necklace one more time. She quickly opened the second present and gasped. The second present was a set of earrings with her birthstone attached also in sterling silver. Kate quickly closed the second present and grabbed both of them and stuck them in her purse. She reached into her desk drawer and retrieved the bags holding, Castle, Alexis's, and Martha's presents. If she dropped them off now or after she left the scene, Castle would still get his present before he left. Since the scene was in the opposite direction of the loft, she decided to clear the scene first then got to the loft before going back to work on the case. She wanted to give him his present, so she rushed out the door to get to the scene so she could finish and go and see Castle.

 **Castle loft**

 **December 25** **th** **, 2003**

 **Soho, New York**

Kate rushed into the entrance of Castle's building, surprising the doorman. The case she got called on, turned out to be a doozy, and she was stuck at the scene way later than she should have been. It turned out to be a domestic squabble that escalated when the fiancé of a man discovered he was cheating on her with her sister. The woman killed both him and her sister and when officers arrived they found her barricaded inside the apartment. Well this caused the hostage negotiator to be called in which kept Kate, the officers who were assigned, and the medical examiner to be delayed. She was also frustrated because the scene commander refused to let her leave until the situation was resolved. Yet when it was over, Kate took the lady into custody, and got access to the scene, though it took all night and most of the morning. Captain Montgomery who had also been called out, told Kate to go home and finish the reports later, and see Castle before he left. Montgomery was there when Castle ripped into Esposito, and agreed with the plan to help keep Castle's secret. He told Kate to pass along his well wishes to Castle as she left which she promised she would. Now here she was racing to see him before…"

"Detective Beckett?" George the doorman called out.

"Merry Christmas George." Kate called out as she reached the elevator. "I'm on my way…."

"They're not there." George said cutting her off. He saw Kate's face sink so he came around from behind the desk. "They left about an hour ago. They got word of a pretty bad storm front that could impact their travel along their route, so they wanted to get as far as they could. Mr. Castle told me to tell you he's sorry.

Kate sank to the floor as the tears came. She had missed her chance to give Castle his present and wish him good bye, and the well wishes. Now she may not ever get her chance to tell him how he truly meant to her.

 **Addition note: Next update, Castle arrives and prepares for deployment, Kate tries to deal with missing Castle, and Castle heads to Lejune to board the ships.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everyone. My apologies for the delay in getting this out, but work and getting ready for vacation delayed me in finishing this. Word of advice, do not lose your wallet. You have to jump through all kinds of hoops especially 24 hours out from boarding a plane. Lol. So anyway I hope you enjoy this update. I took a little licensing with the call ups of the actual reserve unit, but that is at my discretion. The unit in this story is the real unit that took part in the battle of An Nasriyah, and some of the characters were the actual people that commanded in the battle. All this and more about the battle can be found in the book "Marines in the Garden of Eden: The true story of seven bloody days in Iraq. By Richard S. Lowry." So again enjoy and as always please review. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **December 27** **th** **, 2002**

 **Fort Knox, Kentucky**

The grey Mercedes pulled up to the parking lot of the 8th Marine Tank Battalion. There were more cars in the parking lot than Castle thought were would be. He shook his head as he exited the car, straightening out his green digital utility jacket, followed by his cover. Castle turned and watched as Alexis and Martha exited the vehicle also. "You two didn't have to come you know? I'm coming back to the hotel tonight."

"We know dear, but we wanted to come." Martha answered as she walked over with Alexis following her. "How does dinner in Louisville sound?"

Castle shook his head. "No thank you mother. Its best I stay close to base, but you two can go ahead. I can catch a ride back to the hotel."

It was then Alexis's turn to shake her head. "It's ok dad. We'll get something close by then."

"No need Alexis. Enjoy yourself." Castle replied coming over and giving them both a hug. He then took a step back. "I'll probably be pretty late tonight, so don't wait up for me."

Martha looked at her son. She wanted to say something, but all she did was nod. She's been through this before but Alexis the last time was too young to remember, but they would deal with it like they always did, together. "Alright Richard, but please wake us when you get back."

"Will do mother." Castle replied coming over and giving them another hug. He then took a step back. "You two enjoy yourselves today ok."

Alexis and Martha both nodded before climbing back into the car and pulled away, waving good bye to Castle. Castle then turned and walked towards the battalion building returning a couple of salutes on his way. A couple minutes later, he arrived at his battalion commander's office door. Colonel John Beauchard was sitting behind his at his desk going over something on his computer. A 22 year veteran of the Marine Corps serving both on Active Duty and reserves. Like Castle he served in Desert Storm as a tank platoon commander. Castle knocked. He knew also of Castle's alternate name, but he kept that quiet as well going by Castle's original name while they were on reserve duty.

Colonel Beauchard looked up and smiled when he saw Castle. He got up and moved around his desk. He offered his hand. "Rick glad you made it. How was the trip?"

"Not too bad. We ran into weather near the New York, Pennsylvania border." Castle replied. He shook his commanding officers hand. "How are you doing John?"

"Not too bad Rick." Colonel Beauchard answered as he motioned Rick to a chair. "How's the family?"

Castle sat down and looked at his commanding officer. "They are good sir. They joined me out here for the time being. How is yours doing?"

Colonel Beauchard nodded. "They are doing well thank you. And how is your detective friend doing?"

"She is good also sir, thank you for asking." Castle answered. He then shifted in his seat. He saw his CO's reaction. Small talk was over. Time for business. "What's going on John? I got activated assuming the whole battalion was, but so far I have seen only a few Marines."

Colonel Beauchard sighed and nodded. "We just got the word. It's only A company which means you, and your Marines. Those Marines you see out there are from 8th and I checking on the status of our tanks, and the word is, you'll be picking up your tanks, and supply train when you get to Lejune and the ships."

"Why can't I take my tanks from here? They are just as good, probably better." Castle asked, knowing that his CO knew Castle and the Marines took pride in their equipment.

"Not enough time or shipping available to get them down to Lejune and get them prepped for the loading." Colonel Beauchard answered with low and apologetic voice. He then dug through his desk and pulled out a folder handing it over to Castle. "You're being attached to Task Force Tarawa, centered around the 2nd Marine Regiment but officially you are with 1st Battalion 2nd Marines. However you'll be assigned to whatever mission the Task Force Commander designates."

Castle sighed and leaned back in his chair. "So I have to support an entire RCT with one company of tanks, without knowing their history mechanically. Care to imbibed me with more good news sir?"

"Yeah you are getting a electronic warfare maintenance Marine from a reserve unit in Florida." Colonel Beauchard answered with a smile. He shifted in his seat a bit. "You are also getting the newest seven ton trucks, along with LVT's for fuel and supplies, along with humvess, all in good shape I am told. You're also OIC for them. Any more questions?"

Castle shook his head and stood up with a small smile. "Not that will get me relived. I better get started on the loading plan than sir."

Colonel Beauchard laughed and nodded. "Go ahead right. I'll be here most of the day."

Castle nodded and came to attention before leaving the office, cursing to himself knowing he was going to be there most of the night. He'll have to call Martha and Alexis at the hotel to let them know. Yet upon reaching his office, he decided to place another call before he placed that one.

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Kate was miserable. She looked over at the empty chair next to her. Castle was in Kentucky getting ready to leave for the Middle East, and no one made her coffee like he did. He also made the days lighter when he started shadowing her and the team. On top of everything else, Josh was being even more of an ass than he had been on Christmas Eve.

" _You know Kate, now that your tag along is gone, maybe we'll have more time together." Josh said the other night in her apartment. "Maybe he'll like the writing about the military and start a new series."_

 _Kate tossed him a look. She sighed not wanting to have this fight again. "I told you Josh, He is covering it for a new idea of a book. It doesn't mean he'll write about it."_

 _Josh scoffed. "Sure it is. Right now some female public affairs officer is probably fawning all over him, and he is probably enjoying every second of it."_

 _Kate tossed Josh a hard look. She had enough of it for one night. "You know what leave. Get out. He is risking his life by going over there. Leave. We'll talk later."_

" _Oh Kate come on. You know it's…." Josh started to counter her statement._

" _OUT!" Kate ordered him. Luckily for the both of them, Josh decided on it was in his best interest to leave before Kate physically removed him. Once Josh had left, Kate moved to her room, collapsing on the bed and cried real tears before falling asleep._

That was the other night, and now here she was at the precinct trying to catch up on her paperwork while the boys went to bring a suspect back to the precinct. The sound of her desk phone ringing became a welcoming reprieve from her thoughts. She picked it up. "Beckett."

"Beckett, its Castle." Castle said from his office. He spun around in his chair and looked out the window. "Did I catch you at a bad time?"

Kate shifted in her seat uncomfortably. "No Castle its ok. Just waiting on the boys to get back with a suspect, and doing the paperwork you like to avoid doing."

Castle laughed. "Now you know the reason I never did any paperwork."

Kate laughed also. "I have a better understanding why now."

"Yeah." Castle added in. He shifted in his char. "I want to apologize for just dropping off your present and leaving it on your desk with a note. I figured you were busy with a case and I had to see Esposito and….."

"Castle its ok." I was at dinner." Kate told him. She then shifted in her chair. "I was going to come to the loft after I got your note, but I got a call out, and when everything was said and done, and I got to the loft…."

Castle sighed. "We were gone. Yeah we left shortly after presents to try and beat a storm front which we didn't do so…"

"It's alright Castle." Kate responded. She turned and saw the boys coming off the elevator with their suspect. "Hey, the boys are back so…"

"Right. Tell them I said hello." Castle said. He shifted the phone in his hand. "Oh and ask them how they liked their presents."

"Will do Rick." Kate answered with laugh. She sighed as she shifted in her seat. She fought the tears. "Talk to you later Rick."

"Talk to you later Kate." Castle replied. He hung up the phone and turned to his computer to begin the paperwork.

Back at the precinct, Kate quickly wiped her as the boys passed of their suspect to a uniform officer. Ryan walked on over. "Was that Castle?"

Kate nodded as she got up. "Yeah."

Javi shook his head. "I thought he wasn't leaving until later."

"He had to try and beat a front that was moving in." Kate replied. She stretched as the muscles from sitting too long protested. "He told me to say hi for him."

Javi scoffed. "Sure he did."

Ryan tossed his partner a look before looking back at Kate. "Tell him I say hi, and appreciate the gift. I know Jenny will too."

Kate nodded and looked at Javi, but the look said it all. Kate decided not to ask. She decided to move past Castle. "Tell me about our suspects."

The subject of Castle was closed as the team went back to work.

 **December 29** **th** **, 2002**

 **Fort Knox, Kentucky**

Castle sighed as he walked out of the battalion building and toward his car which his mom was driving. Martha stepped out of the car. "How's it going today Richard?"

Castle groaned and rubbed his face. "Rough. We are getting the lists out and scrounging for everything we need before we leave."

Martha nodded remembering it well before Castle left for Desert Storm. "Well dear you'll get it done. I know you will."

"Thank you mother." Castle answered returning a salute of a couple passing Marines, and soldiers. "Are you and Alexis still leaving in the morning?"

Martha sighed and nodded. "Yes we are, but Richard is this really necessary?"

Castle nodded. "Once we get everybody here, we are going to busy with everything necessary to leave, and then when that is complete we are leaving for the ships."

"I understand dear, though we don't like it." Martha replied. She patted her son's shoulder. "Alexis and I will join you for dinner tonight."

"Sounds good mother." Castle told her. He then reached into his pocket, pulling a envelope out and handing it to Martha. "Can you give this to Kate for me please?"

Martha looked at the envelope then her son before nodding. "Of course."

"Thank you mother." Castle answered. He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "See you for dinner."

Martha smiled and nodded as she got in the car, pulling away from the battalion building. Castle sighed and walked back to the battalion building. Colonel Beauchard was waiting by the door. Castle saluted. "What's up sir?"

"Word just came down from Headquarters. Alpha Company departs to Camp Lejune at 0900 January 10th." Colonel Beauchard told Castle. He took a breath. "All personnel will be here no later than 10th January, 2003. How is it coming?"

Castle took a breath. "Me and the 1st Sergeant have a gear list emailed out, along with medical and dental on standby. Supplies for the tanks are starting to be palletize right now. Should be completed a couple days before we leave."

Colonel Beauchard nodded. "Good. Get me a updated report by 1900."

Castle nodded. "Aye, aye, sir."

Colonel Beauchard nodded and walked back into the building as Castle checked his watch and groaned. It was going to be another late night.

 **January 2** **nd** **, 2003**

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

Kate waited nervously as Captain Montgomery finished up with his phone call. She knew it would be a long shot, but she had the days, but the notice is what was lacking. So when Montgomery saw her and waved her in. She took a breath and made her way towards his desk. "Sir."

"Kate." Montgomery replied. He saw her shift on her feet. "What can I do for you?"

"Sir, I know its short notice, but I would like to use some of my personnel time." Kate replied. She took a breath and set the paperwork down, "It's for tomorrow though…"

"The 9th. I've got it." Montgomery answered. He took the paperwork and sighed. "You and the boys also put it in for it. They also told me about Castle, which pains me to do this."

Montgomery signed off on the paperwork stating the request was denied. She was shocked. He took a breath. "One PP put a hold on all new vacations request, unless those already approved. They didn't give an explanation why, sorry."

Kate's hope shrank. "Sir please…."

"Beckett, I tried and pleaded your case." Montgomery replied. He sighed and rubbed his face. "But without divulging the real reason Castle left…"

Kate nodded. "I've got it sir. Thank you."

Montgomery nodded. "Sorry Kate."

"Its ok sir, you tried." Kate said half-heartily. She got up and moved back out to the bullpen and was surprised to see Josh sitting there in Castle's char. "Josh what are you doing here, and get out of that chair."

Josh looked at her for a moment before blowing out a sigh and got to his feet. "I came by to see if you want to get lunch?"

Kate shook her head, and sighed. "No I don't Josh, I'm busy, and not in the mood for lunch with your right now. My vacation request got denied, and I have two open cases and the real reason you are here is to really see if Castle is gone aren't you?"

"No. I just want to spend time with you." Josh replied. He shifted on his feet. "Doesn't hurt that is gone though."

Kate scoffed as she reached her desk. "Josh try not lying to me ok? I can detect bullshit."

Josh looked at Kate, before shuffling his feet. "Ok, fine. Yes I was making sure he didn't back out. But what did you want me to do?"

"How about trust me Josh ok?" Kate replied harshly. She really didn't want to have this conversation here in the precinct. "I will call you tonight."

"We had reservations." Josh countered.

Kate leaned in. "Well I'm cancelling because you are being an ass. I'm going to dinner with Alexis and Martha instead."

"So you are blowing me off for your tag along's family." Josh argued. There were starting to draw a crowd. "That's real classy."

"You know Josh leave, or I'll have you escorted out." Kate said. She then got in his face and pinned him with a hard look. "Just for your information. They are just as part of my life as I am theirs."

Josh opened his mouth but closed it when he saw Esposito come on over. He nodded. "Fine. We'll talk about this later."

Kate answered sarcastically. "Look forward to it."

Josh walked to the elevator as Esposito walked up besides Kate. "You ok chica?"

"Not really." Kate replied truthfully. She looked at Esposito. "Montgomery denied my request."

"Yea. He denied mine and Ryan's too." Esposito told her. As much as he was still upset with Castle for hiding this, he wanted to support him as he went to war. He sighed and shifted on his feet. "Do you really have plans with Martha and Alexis?"

"No but I figured I stop by." Kate replied honestly. She leaned against her desk, and took a deep breath. "Martha called me last night and told me that Castle was working long hours getting ready to leave."

Esposito nodded his understanding. "I remember those days. So what were you going to tell Castle if you saw him?"

"That I love him." Kate thought to herself. She cleared her throat as she sat down. "Wish him luck, come back to us, and give him his Christmas present."

"What was his present?" Esposito asked. Kate opened the drawer and shown the image she found of the present. Esposito whistled. "Where did you find that?" That's a collector's edition."

"I know and it wasn't easy." Kate replied. She put it back in the drawer. "I'll be paying off that bill for a while."

Esposito chuckled. "So are you going to send it to him?"

Kate shook her head. "No I don't want him to lose it or it to get ruined. So I'll wait until he gets home to give it to him."

Esposito nodded and moved off again to his desk as Kate sighed as she looked at a picture on her desk of her and the team including Castle. She wiped her eyes and went back to work. Four hours later, Kate logged out of her computer, grabbed her stuff including Martha's and Alexis's present, and left for the loft. Thirty minutes later she waved to Eduardo twenty minutes later and took the elevator to the fourth floor. She arrived at the loft door a moment later, knocking on it. It opened a second later, with a smiling Martha on the other side.

"Oh Katherine, you came." Martha said with a smile and hugs. She with a sweep of her arm invited her into the loft. "Please come in."

Kate smiled and handed a bottle of wine that she stored in her crusier over to Martha. "Thank you Martha."

Martha nodded as Alexis appeared from around the island. "Hi Detective Beckett."

"Please call me Kate please Alexis." Kate replied with a smile. She hung up her coat and handed the bags over. "These are for you."

Martha and Alexis accepted their gifts and opened them. Martha gasped as she pulled out a beautiful red and gold silk kimono robe from the bag. "Oh Katherine. You shouldn't have. Thank you. I love it."

"You're welcome Martha." Kate replied as Martha came over and hugged her. Kate heard Alexis squeal. "You like your present Alexis?"

Alexis nodded and came rushing over. "You got me tickets to see Haley's sister play in the tribute concert."

Kate nodded as Alexis hugged her. "She came by the precinct to tell us and remembered you. So I asked for an autograph but she gave me tickets to give to you."

"Thank you Kate." Alexis answered letting go of Kate. Her smiled faded a bit. "I would take dad…

Kate nodded. "I know."

Martha noted the change in the air, so she decided to change the subject. "Alexis dear lets get our presents for Katherine."

Kate was shocked. "No you didn't…."

"We know dear." Martha replied with a kiss on Kate's cheek. "But we wanted too."

Kate nodded as the pair went to the closet next to the door and retrieved the gifts. They returned a moment later. Martha handed her present to Kate first. "Here you go my dear."

"Thank you Martha." Kate answered. She opened up the silver wrapped present, and the box. She gasped. "Oh Martha its beautiful.

Kate pulled a dark blue dress that Kate could tell would fit her perfectly. She looked at Martha. "How did…

Martha smiled. "I had it made dear. One of my former customer designers was the designer in my last show, so I asked her to create a dress for you."

Kate jumped up and hugged her. "Thank you."

"Glad you like it." Martha replied hugging her back.

Kate released the hug and went over to Alexis who handed Kate her present. She opened it, and was shocked to see it was a book and it was signed by the entire 2001 New York Yankees team. "Alexis how…"

"Dad told us how excited you were about meeting Joe Torre. I won the book in a school function." Alexis told her. She came over to where Kate was now standing. "So I asked him to sign the book when he came to the school for a speech. Well after I told him who you were and how big of a fan you were, he offered to get the whole team to sign the book."

Kate was stunned at the gift. So she went over and wrapped Alexis in a huge hug. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." Alexis replied with a smile on her face.

Martha came over and with just as large of a smile on her face. "Come on now. The food will be here soon. We'll eat at the table."

Kate and Alexis nodded. Kate followed Alexis towards the table. "Have you heard from him lately?"

Martha nodded. "He called yesterday. Wished us a happy new year. He said he called you but it went straight to voice mail."

Kate looked confused. "That's odd. My phone is never off."

"Could it have been dead?" Alexis asked as she pulled silverware and plates from their places.

Kate thought about it. "Could have been. I'm going to have to ask a certain someone."

Martha and Alexis nodded their understanding as Kate thought back to yesterday. She spent most of the day alone, other than a quick lunch with her dad. Josh did stop by to talk about dinner for tonight before he left, but that lasted before he left for an emergency surgery. So Kate shrugged it off and joined back in the conversation. "Did he say anything else?"

"Just that he was going to be busy." Alexis replied with a sad tone in her voice, and equally sad look on her face. She took a breath. "His company will be there next week and he's trying to get anything they might need extra pulled together. He doesn't know how much time he actually has before they leave."

"Oh. Kate replied. She shifted in her seat. "So you're not…"

Martha shook her head. "No because he doesn't know if he is going to leave for the ships sooner or later, so he wants to make sure if it sooner, his company can grab everything and go."

Kate nodded her understanding as Alexis lit up. "Oh dad gave us a letter."

"A letter?" Kate asked.

"Your right dear." Martha added it as a knock came from the door. "You get it for Kate, while I get the food."

Alexis nodded and went quickly to the island. She returned a moment later and handed the envelope to Kate. "Dad says its only for you to read."

Kate nodded her thanks and opened the envelope pulling the paper out. It was short but true to Castle's heart.

" _Dear Kate. I asked Mother to give this to you once she returns. Hopefully she listens. Lol. I want to thank you again for looking after them while I am gone. I know you will make sure nothing happens to them, but with you looking after them, I feel certainly better. You really don't have to worry about Alexis, or mother, but if you are able, please stop by the loft every now and then and just join them for a evening. I know Josh won't like it, but it will help them cope with my absence. Anyway my dear detective, I got to run. Got more dreaded paperwork to get through. Thank you again for looking after them. Love and respect, Major Richard Rogers "Castle."_

Kate wiped away the tears. "Damn him, because he already knew I was going to do what he asked."

"We figured you would." Alexis said with a small laugh that got Kate laughing now too. "It will be alright Kate."

Kate nodded as Martha brought over the food. "Well that is enough of the sad talk. Let's eat."

Kate and Alexis chuckled softly as everyone sat down and began to eat.

 **January 9** **th** **, 2003**

 **Fort Knox Kentucky**

Castle watched as the Marines of the Company laid out their gear on the parade deck. The orders getting them there called for them to arrive on the 10th, but all of them arrived earlier that morning, so Castle decided to make sure they had everything. He was proud of the Marines under his command. But since they arrived they had been very busy. They had done medical and dental, as well as administrative checks. The range had to be canceled since their weapons had been zeroed last month, but they did draw and clean their weapons. Then they ran the palletize gear over to airfield so the gear they were taking from their unit could get to ships.

The gear inspection was including everyone including their support personnel. Castle and his First Sergeant Jacob Williamson were conducting the inspection, but they divided up responsibilities. The 1st Sgt. Would handle the enlisted and the Staff Non Commission Officers, including those driving the support train, while Castle would handle the platoon leaders and the tank crews. Since they were short two officers the platoons were led by two Staff NCO's which cut down on inspections.

Now Castle had just finished up with his tank crew. PFC Daniel Patterson the youngest member of the crew was just 19. He had joined the reserves to help pay for college while working as a mechanic at his father's auto shop in Louisville. Lance Corporal Jose Sanchez was 23, who joined the reserves as a way to earn extra income for his family while working at a ranch hand at on the horse ranches that Kentucky is known for. Rounding out the crew was Corporal Michael Donahue, who at 25, had spent four years on active duty with the 1st Tank battalion before he left active duty and joined the reserves. He stayed in the reserves to continue to serve. His family lived in Louisville where he worked as a heavy equipment repair operator.

Castle nodded as he signed off on the inspection. Everyone had to have the following for the deployment: three pair of desert cammies with two extra that would be issued once they got to the ships; five pairs of socks, underwear and t-shirts, spare boots, desert bonnie cover, eight pointed cover, hygiene gear including razors, and shaving cream. Gas mask, body armor with plates, weapon magazines and pouches, first kit, and whatever else they could fit in their two bags rounded it out.

Castle's thoughts were broken by Colonel Beauchard. "Major Rogers?"

"Sir?" Castle replied turning away from the inspection. "Yes sir."

"Just spoke to General Natonski, the task force commanding general." Colonel Beauchard said. He and Castle walked away from the group and took a breath. "He told and assured me the tanks are in good shape. That is according to the records he has seen."

"Seen?" Castle replied with shock. "He hasn't viewed them personally?"

Colonel Beauchard shook his head. "They are hold overs at the 2nd Tank Battalion, so no, but you'll get your chance when you take them aboard the ships. Colonel Grawboski the battalion commander will be ready to offer any assistance you need. The General also informed me if your men are missing anything he can get you into CIF (Consolidated Issue Facility). You'll be temporarily housed with 2nd Tanks if you don't get aboard the ships right away. Any questions?"

Castle shook his head. "No sir."

"Good." Colonel Beauchard replied. He patted Castle on the shoulder. "I'm expecting the orders for your bus and vehicle travel to come through any time."

Castle nodded. "I understand sir."

Colonel Beauchard smiled. "Ooh rah Major. I expect a update by 1900."

"Aye aye sir." Castle replied. Colonel Beauchamp nodded and walked off as Castle looked to the sky. "Looks like another late night."

Castle sighed and turned back to the inspection.

 **January 10** **th** **, 2003**

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

Kate sighed and looked at the murder board. She thought to herself Castle would enjoy the case. A magician had been murdered by using his own trick, and the team was stuck because Castle's usual theories helped them along. Kate groaned and turned away from the murder board. "Anything?"

Kevin shook his head. "Nothing."

Esposito added in. "If Castle was here, he could help even if it was with a outlandish theory."

"Well he's not, so let's work it like we did before he was here." Kate replied as her desk phone rang. She saw them nod as she picked up the phone. "Beckett."

"Hello Beckett, its Major Rogers." Castle replied from his office at the Battalion building at Fort Knox. He smiled at her chuckling. "How are you doing today?"

Kate chuckled again. She decided to play his game up to a point. "I'm good today Major Rogers. How are you doing Castle?"

"Pretty good. How's everyone?" Castle asked as he looked at the two bags in the corner.

"We're good. Busy with a case." Kate answered. She saw the boys looking at her. She mouthed Castle and put him on speaker. "Hey Castle you are speaker now."

"Hey Castle." Ryan said as he came over.

"How's it going sir?" Esposito added in somewhat snarkily earning a look from Ryan and Beckett.

"Pretty good. I got the mailing address." Castle replied ignoring Esposito's comment. He took a breath. "Let me know when you are ready?"

Kate dug out a sticky pad and a pen. "Go ahead."

"It's Major Richard A. Rogers. A Company 8th Tank Battalion." Castle told them as he read the address from the email that he had printed it out. He had given it to Martha and Alexis already. "FPO, AE 09456."

Kate wrote it down. "Got it. So you are…"

"Yeah soon. Castle answered. He took a deep breath. Then he thought to himself, as soon as I am off the phone with you." The palletize supplies were already at Lejune in the area they would be located, and the buses were outside. He had already called Alexis and Martha who both cried uncontrollably.

Kate took in the pause. "Well stay safe Castle, and we hope to hear from you soon."

"Yeah don't forget to write Castle." Ryan added in as well.

Esposito scoffed softly earning a look again. "Watch your six sir."

"Will do Esposito. You do the same." Castle replied ignoring the same scoff he heard that drew Esposito look. "Well everyone I…"

"Oh Castle." Castle said picking up the handset breaking the connection with the speaker. "You got a minute. We need help."

Castle took a breath. "You need to make it quick Kate."

"Got it. I want to run something by you." Kate replied. She quickly ran down the case for him. "Now we're stuck. Everyone has an alibi, and we…."

"What about his movements?" Castle countered. He leaned back in his chair. He took a breath. "Does he have a car? What about his own shop?"

Kate looked at the board and groaned. "No he doesn't. He has a metrocard. I'll to everyone again. Good work Castle."

"Thanks Kate." Castle replied. He heard a knock on the door. He saw his 1st Sgt. In the door. Castle nodded at him. "I got to go Kate. I'll talk you later."

Kate wiped the tears away that were coming. "Talk to you later Castle. Stay safe."

She wanted to say I love you, but she chickened out. Josh had decidedly give her some space for the next three weeks and took off on another medical mercy mission in Central America that morning. Yet she couldn't do it, but Castle stood up and decided to end the call. "Bye Kate."

"Bye Rick." Kate answered before she hung up and wiped away the tears away before turning back to the boys.

Back at Fort Knox, Castle picked up his bags and walked to his office door, turning the lights off. "All marines present and account for?"

1st Sgt. Williamson nodded. "The Marines are saying their final goodbyes."

Castle nodded. "What about you Jake?"

1st Sgt. Williamson shook his head. "They didn't want to come this time, so we did our good byes over the phone."

Castle nodded as they walked out of the battalion building where the Marines and their families were standing in front of. He sighed as he took in the sight. It was time. "Alright, get them formed up and on the buses and in the vehicles."

"Aye aye sir." 1st Sgt. Williams answered with a salute which Castle returned.

He moved off to carry out his orders as Castle watched the final rounds of good byes take place. He was already wishing everyone was there, but he stepped down the steps passing off his bags to a Marine at the bottom of the steps. Five minutes later, everyone was in the buses and vehicles, and the small convoy took off towards Camp Lejune.

 **Additional note: I will be on vacation until the 10** **th** **of July so I hope everyone enjoys the holiday and please be safe. In the next update, Castle arrives at Lejune, and finds a rude awakening when he and his company link up with his tanks. Kate deals with a overzealous agent with Homeland Security, Castle and the Marines arrive in Kuwait and try to get their tanks combat ready.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Hello everyone. I hope everyone had a enjoyable Fourth of July Holiday. I was able to get this chapter done while on vacation. So I hope everyone enjoys the latest update.**

 **To Guest: Yes while the Marines would generally inspect the gear they would take into combat, Alpha Company 8** **th** **Marine Tanks did not visually inspect their gear. They went of the records they received. This is in the book the story is based on. Go ahead and read it, its called** _ **Marines in the Garden of Eden. The True story of Seven Bloody Days in Iraq.**_ **Also there is nothing in regulations about Marines interacting with civilians who happen to be friends. If there were, I would have lost many of the friends I grew up with. And trust me phone call home to family and friends while on deployment helps Marines or anyone who has served post 1991 get through the deployment.**

 **So to everyone else enjoy the update, and please feel free to leave reviews. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **January 11** **th** **, 2003**

 **Camp Lejune, North Carolina**

The small convoy of buses and government vehicles rolled into the battalion area of 1st Battalion, 2nd Marines. The area was relatively deserted except for a few officers and Staff NCOs'. As the convoy came to a stop, Castle stepped off the lead bus and walked towards the battalion office, when he noticed a man walking out of the building with a silver oak leaf on his collar. Castle saluted which was returned. "Colonel Grawboski, Major Rogers."

"Oh yes. I was told you were coming. Sorry I am in hurry." Colonel Grawboski replied. He shook Castle's hand. "I'm heading to the ships. So if you want to follow me to 2nd Tank Battalion to get your vehicles, and we'll talk on the ships after we get aboard. Unfortunately you're going to have to change your load plan. This is the remaining space available."

Colonel Grawboski handed Castle a printout of available spaces aboard the ships. Castle scanned it for a moment and nodded. "Yes sir. I'll work on the changes while we are following you to the battalion area."

Colonel Grawbowski nodded. "Good. It will take several days to load everything aboard the ships but I'll be on the Ponce, so you'll probably have to take the RHIB(rugged hull inflatable boat) over, but I want to go over the plan with you."

Castle nodded. "Very good sir."

"Good. Now follow me, and we'll get your Marines to where you need to go and have them start drawing their vehicles. Colonel Grabowski answered.

"Aye aye sir." Castle replied. With a smile and a nod, Colonel Grawbowski made his way towards his car as Castle climbed back onto the bus. Castle saw his executive officer waiting. Captain Raymond Albright a ten year veteran, and lawyer in real life had a look on his face. Castle waved at him. "Alright, load plan will have to change because of space and shipping issues. The Colonel will take us to the vehicles locations and have us start drawing everything."

"Will they be there?" Captain Albright asked.

Castle shrugged his shoulders as he sat down after telling the driver to have him follow the Colonel. "Got me."

Captain Albright sighed and nodded. Nothing was going by how they had been training for years for, but they couldn't do anything about it now. As the bus began to follow Colonel Grawbowski's car, Castle began to look over the available spacing aboard the ships. The command group and his third platoon would go aboard the USS Ashland, while his second platoon would go aboard the Gunston, and his first platoon would fit on the USS Portland. That left his supply train which Castle realized would have to go aboard the black bottom ship USNS Watson. Castle sighed. That meant any problems that arose with the tanks or vehicles would have to be handled over email, ship to ship transfer, or video conferencing, or Castle could spread his maintenance people amongst the ships and leave none on the black bottom ship.

Castle turned to his maintenance chief, Ssgt. Reginald Jackson who was sitting behind him. He passed over the newly written out load plan. "Staff Sergeant what do you think?"

SSgt. Jackson looked it over and shook his head. "If you want my opinion sir, the civilians on the black bottom can handle maintenance on the supply train. I rather have our Marines spread across the ships to handle any issues."

Castle nodded. "That is what I was thinking, but lets leave a small detachment aboard the Watson to check on our vehicles anyway."

SSgt. Jackson nodded as Captain Albright who was also the maintenance officer for the company looked over the list. "Five Marines should do it. I would like have all our vehicle mechanics aboard the amphibs."

Castle thought about it for a second then shook his head. "We have four mechanics. Put the most senior one on the Watson to lead the detachment, and attach each one of the remaining mechanics to each of the ships, as well as evenly spread the maintenance Marines as well."

Both Captain Albright and SSgt. Jackson nodded as the small convoy rolled to 2nd Tank Battalion. Twenty minutes later the small convoy arrived at the 2nd Tank Battalion area. Colonel Grawbowski waved as the convoyed rolled into the area as he headed towards the ships while Castle and his Marines under his command rolled towards the battalion headquarters and tank park which was full of tanks. The Marines were shocked but Castle wasn't. He figured that 2nd Tank battalion would pick up tanks from Preposition Maritime Ships while they would take the extra tanks from here like he was told. The convoy came to a stop and Castle walked out of the bus.

A captain on crutches came out of the building. He quickly got situated and saluted Castle who returned it. "Major Rogers, Captain Donaldson. We have been expecting you sir."

"Good to meet you Captain." Castle replied. He looked around the area. "Where are my tanks Captain, I would like to see them before I sign for them."

"They are at the beach already sir. We were told to get them staged there." Captain Donaldson answered Castle's statement. He saw the look. "I'm sorry about that sir. We were just following orders from Colonel Bailey who is the RCT commander, and if we would have known…"

"Alright I get it Captain." Castle replied. He took a breath while squeezing his nose as his Marines unloaded their gear. "Is the rest of the company's vehicles here. Humvees, trucks, M88 retrievers?"

Captain Donaldson replied. "Yes sir. They are."

Captain Albright came over. "Sir we have to get the vehicles aboard the ships according to this printout and soon."

Castle took a breath and again squeezing the bridge of his nose before nodding. "I know. Alright, let's get out vehicles from here, and get them to the port to load up, while maintenance goes over the records. We'll have to try and inspect the tanks before they are loaded up."

Captain Albright nodded and proceeded to pass on the orders. Castle turned to Captain Davis. "Ok Captain. I got to get a hold of Colonel Grawbowski with the new load plan, so I need a computer."

Captain Donaldson nodded. "Yes sir. If you will follow me, I will get you set up. We are shorthanded. Our battalion deployed a few days ago to hook up with RCT-5 and fly out with them. So all we have on hand is the remain behind party and most of them are with the tanks down at the beach."

Castle nodded. "I understand Captain. Thank you."

Castle follows the Captain into the battalion building and to a computer. Castle sends the new updated load plan to Colonel Grawbowski who signs off on it a half hour later. Twenty minutes after the reply SSgt Jackson walks into the office where Castle has set himself in. "Sir everything checks out with the vehicles except the fuel pumps for the refuelers. We are using the spares. Apparently the Marines here took the primaries with them when they left."

Castle groaned. "Alright Staff Sergeant, I guess it's the best we can do with then. Get the vehicles down to where the Watson is tied which I believe is Morehead City."

SSgt. Jackson nodded as Captain Albright walked on in. He sighed and sat down. He set the paperwork that would transfer the tanks to Castle's authority in front of him. "According to the records the tanks are in great shape and we spoke to a couple of the Marines who were down at the beach. They are starting to load the tanks aboard the ships."

"Alright, but I want them inspected as soon as we get aboard." Castle answered. He picked up the paperwork and signed for the tanks and the vehicles. He didn't like it, but he understood the pressure that everyone was under to get loaded and underway. He took a breath as he stood up. "We load aboard the ships tomorrow at 0900. So let's get everything completed so we can give the Marines a chance to relax before we board the ships."

SSgt. Jackson and Captain Albright nodded and walked out of the office. Castle leaned back in the chair with a nagging suspicion that something was going to go wrong once they got aboard the ships.

 **January 13** **th** **, 2003**

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Kate sighed as she walked into the bullpen after she had testified at a trial for one of their cases. The defense attorney had been a bit of an asshole asking where Castle was, and Kate had skirted around on perjury while trying to keep Castle's cover when the defense attorney asked why he wasn't there to testify. After the judge ruled that an observer who did not appear on any of the paperwork was not eligible to testify did the defense attorney moved past and questioned her on the facts of the case which she shot holes in the defense strategy. She needed a drink but she still had three hours worth of paperwork waiting for her when she finally got back to the precinct, and was surprised to see Martha sitting at her desk. "Martha? What's wrong?"

Martha stood up. "Nothing is wrong Katherine. But Alexis and I were wondering if you would like to join us for dinner again tonight. Our wonderful housekeeper brought us a traditional Guatemalan dish for us to try."

Kate smiled at the request with her nerves relaxing. "I would love to Martha, but I am getting back from court late, and I have three hours of paperwork to do still."

Martha nodded her understanding. "It's alright dear, I understand. It was Alexis…."

"But I can put it off until after dinner to finish." Kate said cutting off Martha with the smile still on her face. She told Martha a moment went to Captain Montgomery's office and let him know where she was going, to her surprise, he gave his ok. She came back to the desk. "All set."

"Oh wonderful dear." Martha answered. She grabbed her purse and waited as Kate grabbed her stuff. "I think you will enjoy this. It looks delicious."

Kate nodded as they walked towards the elevator. Kate pressed the button and stood to the side as the doors open to allow Martha on first. "I forgot to ask. With Castle gone, who will do the cooking for you and Alexis?"

"Oh Richard had time to do a couple of quick meals before we left, and I can cook some." Martha replied as the elevator arrived at the ground floor. They started towards the door. "Mainly I think Alexis and I will have to learn how to cook more or we will eat out more as well."

Kate nodded as they walked outside and headed towards her squad car. "I hope you don't mind riding…"

"Its alright dear. I understand completely." Martha replied as they arrived at the car. Kate opened the door for Martha before walking around and climbed into the driver's seat. Kate pulled away from the precinct a moment later. Martha turned and looked at Kate as she drove. "So where is that doctor friend of yours?"

Kate's grip on the steering wheel tightens. "He's on a medical mission to Central America someplace. Truth be told we need the space. All we did the past few weeks is argue about Castle."

Martha nodded and took a breath. "So are you still together then?"

Kate nodded and thought to herself, I don't know why though, before she answered. "We are but we are going to have to have a serious discussion about this relationship when he gets back."

"Well if you need any advice dear please feel free to call me." Martha told her.

"Thank you Martha." Kate answered truthfully, but deep down she knew this would be something she would have to handle on her own as they continued towards the loft and dinner.

 **January 16** **th** **, 2003**

 **Somewhere in the Atlantic**

After spending several days at the barracks of the 2nd Tank Battalion preparing for to board the ships, and getting two sets of the new woodland digital cammies, Castle got a rude awakening when he and his Marines aboard the three ships finally got a chance to really look at their tanks. Castle was in shock at the tank he saw would be his in combat. The group was just as much in shock as he was as Castle shook his head. "I knew I should have looked at these things down at the beach."

SSgt. Jackson nodded his agreement. "Me too sir."

The Marines of Alpha Company were collectively shaking their heads aboard the three ships at the conditions of their tanks. The records indicated that the tanks were in great shape, and combat ready, but the actual product in front of them proved otherwise. The tanks were laden with rust, some had maintenance problems a mile long. And Castle had seen an email from the Ponce and Gunston, two of the tanks had problems with their external auxiliary power units which was a big generator that kept systems running when the tanks engine wasn't running, and according to SSgt. Jackson, one of the tanks aboard the Ashland also had problems with their EAPU. Well nothing they could do about it now.

"Alright we have to pick a starting point, and knocking the rust off will be a good place to start." Castle answered as he looked at the tanks. He started towards the tanks. He turned his head and looked at the group of Marines behind him. "Well I ain't doing all four tanks by myself Marines."

The message got through to the Marines, who started to move to the tanks as well to begin the long painstaking process of going over everything and trying to get the tanks ready by the time they arrived in theater. Thirty minutes later Castle after stripping off his utility jacket climbed down into his tank with this gunner Corporal Donahue. Castle tried to power up his commander's sight. He groaned as he hit the display. "Commander's sight is dead."

"My sight is working sir, but the FLIR needs some maintenance." Cpl. Donahue called up from his position in the tank. He groaned as he ran a test of several the systems needed to fire the gun. "Along with the gun system."

Castle groaned and rubbed his face as SSgt. Jackson appeared at the hatch. "Staff Sergeant, when the crews get a chance, have them write up exactly what is wrong with their tanks.

SSgt. Jackson nodded. "Sir your EAPU checks out fine, but your engine needs some love. Will take some time but…."

"I got it Staff Sergeant." Castle answered. He climbed towards the hatch and climbed out of the tank. "When you get a chance have you or one of the maintenance Marines check out the commanders display. Its…."

"Not functioning." SSgt. Jackson answered finishing the statement. He pulled out a pen and a small notebook. "Adding that to the ever growing list."

Castle nodded and jumped down out of the tank and looked around. The four tank crews, part of the command group and the small detachment of maintenance Marines were busy doing the much needed maintenance they need on their tanks. Castle sighed and found the water bottle that he brought with him. "Going to be a long crossing."

Castle then set the water back down and went back to the process on checking on his tank, and the tanks that were assigned to his ship while on the other ships in the group, the Marines of Company A were doing the same exact thing.

 **January 21** **st** **, 2003**

 **Lower Manhattan, New York**

Kate looked as the paramedics looked over Esposito and Ryan who assured them that they were alright. Kate sighed as her attention went back to the squad car where Hal Lockwood, the man responsible for her mothers, and countless others murder's was sitting. Kate sighed and walked over towards squad car where LT, was waiting. "Make sure we check those cuffs LT. Don't want him escaping."

LT nodded as he shut the door to his car before climbing into the driver's seat, and taking off as Kate felt Esposito come on over. She took a breath. "I thought the paramedics wanted to take you to the hospital?"

"They are, but I wanted to check on you first." Esposito answered as they watched Kate's cruiser being loaded onto a flat bed to be towed to the evidence garage for processing.

The case began when Kate got a call from the former lead detective on her mom's case and he had been killed in front of her. That led them to go back over everything in her mother's case including interrogating Vulcan Simmons, to which Beckett nearly lost it when he mentioned how Johanna squealed when she was murdered. After ignoring a suggestion by Montgomery, Beckett had the boys check out Jolene Anders and Grangers apartments, to which the boys where ambushed and capture. This led Kate to find out where they were being held when Lockwood called her. Yet without her partner when she arrived, she had to improvise running down the guard before he had a chance to use his weapon, and then sneaking in and taking down the other guards and using a pipe to knockout Lockwood before he fired on her. As she released the boys she thought to herself Castle would have done something totally different on this case than she did.

Esposito looked at Kate again. "You ok Beckett?"

Kate nodded. "Yeah, just thinking what Castle could have done on this case?"

Esposito scoffed. "Probably something stupid."

"You know what Javi, just stop it!" Kate told Javi with a hint of anger in her voice. She turned and faced him. "I don't know what your problem is with him, but it needs to stop!"

Esposito looked at Beckett in a stunned fashion. "Beckett, I…."

"So what he kept it to himself. The man has a right to privacy!" Kate told him. Then she got into his face. She took a deep breath. "I give him credit for keeping it quiet this long. He should be admired for doing what he is doing, and the stress it's putting on his family especially Alexis. He doesn't know how long he will be gone from the people he loves or who love him. He'll probably miss his daughter's prom, maybe even her graduation from high school. You know as a former soldier I thought you would understand that as well, but I guess you don't. Now go with the paramedics, and get checked out."

With that note, Kate turned and walked away from Esposito who had a stunned look on his face as the tears began to stream down her face, knowing she spoke the truth especially about those that love Castle, and yet she continued to chicken out whenever she spoke to him. She shook off an uniform officers offer of assistance and made her way to the subway, taking the long way to the precinct and hoping the ride will be able to help her regain her composure before she arrive to do the paperwork.

 **February 15** **th** **, 2003**

 **Kuwaiti Naval Base, Kuwait**

Castle stared across the small bay at Kuwait City, looking so different than it had almost twelve years ago. The last time it still looked like a small city that had been damaged severely by the retreating Iraqi Army with the Americans, and free Kuwaiti military hot on their heels. This time it looked like a sprawling modern city with all the amenities, but for the Marines of the Task Force, there would be no time for liberty. Once ashore, they would head directly to their camp, and according to the reports that he had been copied for, Camp Shoup wasn't even fully constructed. The advance party was working hard to construct it. Worst of all Castle was short one platoon of tanks. The USS Portland, one of the oldest amphibs in the fleet had suffered a mechanical breakdown and was last reported two days out. He was always awaiting critical needed parts, but they hadn't arrived yet to the task force. So he would have to await until he was ashore and make his way over to the Marines of the first and Second Tank Battalion to beg, borrow or steal parts if they didn't arrive soon.

"Looks different than it did the last time you were here sir?" Captain Albright asked as he came over to the railing. He saw Castle nod. "When were you wounded sir?"

Castle pointed. "Just north of the city. An Iraqi armored company was trying to delay us, and decided to lob mortars at us. I caught a small piece of shrapnel in my shoulder."

Captain Albright nodded as a voice boomed over the 1MC. "Land the landing force."

Castle and Captain Albright moved away from the railing knowing the fantail would have to be clear of all personnel for the LCAC's and AAV's as they made their way ashore. Since their tanks were further in the Gunston, it would be at least a day before they would be unloaded, even then, they would have to wait for Army heavy haulers to come and take their tanks to the camp, and Colonel Bailey and General Natonski were quite clear. Until the Portland and Ponce arrived, the tanks and AAV's would remain at the docks so everything could go at once, which was fine for Castle. He decided that he would send his maintenance personnel ahead to set up their portion of the camp, and the maintenance area for their tanks.

Castle saw SSgt Jackson on the smoking deck, one level above the flight deck. "Staff Sergeant, are you and the maintenance Marines all set?"

SSgt. Jackson nodded. "Yes sir. The Watson is tied up and unloading as we speak. By the time we get ashore our vehicles should be unloaded. We go and pick them up and convoy up to the camp and set up our area."

"Good." Castle answered. He then looked to Captain Albright. "Ray, you go ashore with them. Once our area is establish you and SSgt. Jackson go scrounge around our brothers of the first and second tank battalion to get anything we need. Our tanks need those parts or we will be combat deadline until well after the war starts."

Captain Albright nodded. "Aye, aye sir."

Castle nodded as the sounds of AAV's revving up below in the well deck began the process of moving the Marines from the ship to the shore. It would be a welcome relief instead of the cramp quarters of the ships, but soon they would be longing for those hot showers and hot meals. Castle sighed as he pulled out the picture of Kate that she had sent to him. The picture was of him and Kate that Alexis had snapped while at they were at the precinct. It was after a case and Castle and Kate were laughing at something. Castle smiled and stuck the picture back in his pocket and went about to making sure his company of Marines would be ready for when they got a chance to go ashore, but he was wondering what Kate was up to, since it had been a couple days since he last heard from her.

 **February 19** **th** **, 2003**

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

Kate was frustrated as she placed her hands on her hips as she stared down Homeland Security Special Agent Mark Fallon. The past couple weeks had been particularly hard on her. Josh had called and extended his trip to now include Haiti despite her asking him to come back so they could have that discussion about their relationship they had put off since their last blow up. Then Kate had a case in which the person who committed the crime was Castle's best friend from boarding school. Kate had even gone to Martha and asked her for her opinion on whether to tell Castle, but after Martha told her it was the worst possible thing to do especially now with him going to war possibly, Kate decided to put it off. Now she was dealing with this ass of a agent who didn't want to listen to a word she said.

"Look Agent Fallon…." Kate started to say but only to be stopped by a hand.

"Detective Beckett, you don't seem to grasp the concept here. I'm in charge." Agent Fallon said after cutting off Kate. He took a step forward. "And that means you answer to me. And with war ever a possibility with Iraq, that means we take these threats seriously."

Kate nodded her understanding. "I understand that but you have to admit, this seems a little far fetch even for someone who may fit the profile. Amir Alhabi is just a cab driver."

"Who was a nuclear physicist back in Syria." Agent Fallon countered as he took a step near the murder board and pointed to the picture. "Which makes him the perfect person for this."

"So what some terrorist organization hires him to build a dirty bomb and then murders him to set him up." Kate countered a little forcibly now. She took a step forward towards Agent Fallon. Ever since Castle had been gone, she had been trying to think more like him when cases got tough, and this one fit that profile. "Even our observer would say your theory is full of shit."

"Ahh yes the ingenious Mr. Castle." Agent Fallon replied snarkily. He placed his hands on his hips. He leaned forward. "Agent Sorenson mentioned him a few times. Wasn't too impressed with him, and in fact neither am I. So Detective Beckett, I am for the time being going to ignore your theory and have you detain the wife, and the cousin while we tear apart their lives and homes to search for the location of the bomb."

"We already did that, and there is nothing." Kate countered. She pointed to the reports on her desk. "Nothing. No cash deposits, no large storage units, no other apartments. They are living within their means…"

"ENOUGH!" Agent Fallon told her. He got right in her face. "This is my case and I outrank you and I have the permission of the governor, the mayor, and such all the way down the line to your captain. So you either do as I say or go home. Do you hear me Detective?"

Kate nodded. "Crystal."

Fallon smirked as he turned and walked away from Beckett to go to the break room. Kate felt Esposito come up besides her. She turned to Esposito. *"What is his problem?"

Esposito sighed and crossed his arms. "A buddy of mine in the HRT gave me the run down. Agent Fallon was part of the FBI response to 9/11. He was on the phone with his wife when Tower 1 came down. Ever since then, the man has been possessed to stop the next 9/11."

Kate looked at Fallon through the window and nodded. "I understand Javi, but I'm not let him going to ignore the evidence to railroad innocent people. Come on."

Esposito watched as Kate grabbed the files and started towards the conference room along with the murder board. "What are we going to do?"

"Do what we always do." Kate replied as they closed the door behind them. She looked at Javi. "Solve the case."

Esposito looked at Kate for a moment before nodding. That meant going rogue and doing enough to look like they were cooperating with Agent Fallon. They began to dig into the files to try and find the real murderer. Little did they know, due to their work the real culprit would be unmasked and the city would be saved, but almost at the cost of Kate's life when she was stuck in a freezer container and when she yank the wires out of the bomb at the last second, knowing that is what Castle would have done. In the end, she decline to celebrate because Castle wasn't around to make it fun, and Josh had arrived to have that discussion, which she wasn't looking forward to.

 **February 21** **st** **, 2003**

 **Camp Shoup, Kuwait**

In the flat trackless brown desert, many camps had sprung up as the US military built up its forces in the preparation for the possible war with Iraq. Camp Shoup was one of these camps, but unlike some of the others, it was built entirely by the Marines of the Task Force, with many of the tents having no flooring in them. In the regimental motor pool, Castle groaned as he slammed his hand against his commander's display which was still down. After more than a month after joining up with the Marines of the Task Force, his tanks of his company were only about half way to being combat ready, which meant they were still deadline despite the amazing work by his Marines to do everything to get the tanks fixed. Yet they were still short of the critical parts they would need to make his tanks combat ready. The parts were shipped but when they would reach them would be anyone's guess. On top of that the Portland had finally made port two days later than the rest of the group. Then they had an insanely slow convoy that brought them to the camp, to which when they arrived, their tents didn't have wood floors, so they had to sleep in the dirt, which didn't bother Castle. The only good news was the runs over to 1st and 2nd Marine Tank Battalions. They had been able to get some of the parts, with the promise of more parts when they got extra's in. This improved Castle's mood a little bit.

"Major Rogers?" The voice of SSgt. Jackson called from outside the tank.

Castle climbed out of his tank and found SSgt. Jackson and Captain Albright walking towards his tank with a humvee following close behind with a bed full of boxes. Castle had a grin on his face. "It must be Christmas if you are bringing me all these presents."

Captain Albright grinned. "Well most of them are presents. We may get some coal in our stockings for some of them."

Castle jumped down from his tank. "What are you talking about?"

SSgt. Jackson answered. "Well some of the boxes were just laying about in the open, so we did what Marines have always done. We acquired the parts…."

"Never mind I don't need to hear this." Castle answered as he held up his hand and took breath squeezing the bridge of his nose with his other hand. "Did anyone see you or any of our Marines?"

Both SSgt. Jackson and Captain Albright shook his head. Captain Albright answered then. "Most of the parts are stuff that they can get easily enough but if you want we can…"

"Just get them in our tanks and get rid of the evidence before anyone comes looking them." Castle answered. He sighed and shook his head. "From here on out, only honest acquiring. Am I clear?"

"Crystal sir." Both SSgt. Jackson and Captain Albright answered.

Castle chuckled as he walked back towards the humvee stopping at the bed. He sighed. The parts were a small step in getting them ever closer to being ready for combat, but it was going to take more trips to get everything fixed.

 **A/N: In the next update, the Marines continue to prepare for war, while back home Kate and Josh have that final confrontation, and war the begins.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Hi everyone. I hope everyone is doing well. I am sorry for the delay in getting this out there, but work had me pretty busy the past couple weeks since I got back from vacation, so I was trying to get this written on breaks, lunches, and my time off. So I hope everyone enjoys this. Now let me again address this. The basis of this story is fact. It is based on true events to which I was a part of to a large extent as I was part of Bravo Battery 1** **st** **Battalion 11** **th** **Marines which was attached to RCT 1** **st** **Marines. The book I am using is called** _ **Marines in the Garden of Eden: The true story of seven bloody days in Iraq."**_ **So what had happen with the tanks really happen, and the book doesn't address where they came from or why they were in such poor condition. As the author I am allowed a little license to certain items, but to much extent it will be factual of actual events. So there is that. So I hope everyone enjoys the update, and as always, leave reviews. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **February 23** **rd** **, 2003**

 **Camp Shoup, Kuwait**

Castle grinned as he pulled up his commander's display. It had taken a little over a month, but the main display that would help him in combat was up and running, all thanks to his electronics weapons repairman Corporal Aaron Muller. Muller had performed miracles on many of the tanks since they came off the ship, along with the rest of the maintenance Marines. Now with the tanks up and running, Castle needed to put them through their paces. He shut down the display and climbed out of the tank. He nodded to Mueller who was standing nearby working on a tank. Mueller smiled at the unsaid complement from Castle before turning to the tank he was working on. Castle smiled as well as he turned, but the smile disappeared when he saw Colonel Grawbowski coming towards him. "Yes sir."

Colonel Grawbowski nodded. "Major Rogers what is the status of the tanks. I know you and your Marines have been working pretty hard on them."

"Yes sir we have." Castle answered. He took a breath and looked around for a moment before replying. "All fourteen tanks of the company are up and running, but with your permission sir, I would like to take them out and put them through their paces."

Colonel Grawbowski nodded. "That is fine. I'll see if I can get you some ammunition too. There is a target range north of here you can use. When would like to take them out?"

"Tomorrow if possible sir." Castle replied.

"Fine with me, but the ammo may not be here by then." Colonel Grawbowski answered. He shifted on his feet. "I have a maneuver drill scheduled three days from now. I want your tanks involved with that."

Castle nodded his understanding. "We'll be ready by then sir."

"Good." Colonel Grawbowski said with a smile and a pat on the shoulder. "Battalion staff meeting at 1600 at the CP."

"Aye aye sir." Castle responded. Colonel Grawbowski nodded and turned and walked off. Castle sighed and looked around where he spotted 1st Sgt. Williamson talking to one of the maintenance NCO's. "1st Sgt. Williamson!"

1st Sgt. Williamson turned his head in Castle's direction, and nodded when Castle motioned him over. He quickly dismissed the Marine he was talking to, and moved quickly to where Castle was. "Yes sir."

"There is a battalion meeting at 1600 at the 1-2 CP at 1600." Castle told him. He saw his company 1st Sgt pull a notebook out. He gave him a second to go to a blank page. "So company officers and Staff NCO's shortly after the battalion meeting."

1st Sgt. Williamson nodded. "Yes sir."

Castle nodded and looked at his watch. Almost lunch time; although the lunch here at Camp Shoup usually involved eating a MRE. Meals at the camp were often prepared tray meals called T-rats, that were barely edible but everyone ate them. He sighed. "Alright after noon chow, make sure the Marines continue maintenance on the tanks. Captain Albright went to a couple army camps to see if they can get the last of the parts we need. So I suspect he will…"

1st Sgt. Williamson who was a police officer in a small Indiana town when he wasn't a company 1st Sgt, nodded. "Acquire the parts we need maybe through dubious circumstances."

"That would be correct" Castle answered laughing. He took a breath. "Anyway that is the word as of now. Questions?"

1st Sgt. Williamson shook his head. "No sir."

"Good, then lets carry on new plan of the day then." Castle told him.

1st Sgt. Williamson nodded and moved off to pass the word to the members of the company. Castle checked his watch. He had time to eat his MRE and knock out the latest chapter in the latest Nikki Heat novel. He had brought his laptop with him and with Kate providing case information along with talking to her on the phone every other day while on the ship helped in his creative process. Nice part of being the company commander, he rated his own printer, and supply of paper, so he had been able to send Gina chapters with most outgoing mail. Yet it wasn't the same thing as being there, but there was nothing he could do about it. He sighed and walked towards the company office. He had a choice of MRE's today, and hopefully chili mac was one of them.

 **February 26** **th** **, 2003**

 **Beckett's Apartment, Manhattan**

Kate sighed as she walked around the apartment. She was waiting for Lanie to show up to talk to her. She had called Lanie shortly after Josh left the apartment to go to the hospital to take part in an emergency surgery. Their discussion had not been a good one, with Josh still being very much of an asshole.

" _You know Kate, I don't understand why don't you just cut off all contact with him." Josh told her as he sat down on her living room couch. He ignored the look he gave her. "He has gotten you in also sorts of trouble since you known him."_

 _Kate shook her head. "No he hasn't Josh. Has he done stuff to anger me, yes, but he has never done anything really to get me into trouble."_

" _Really, like the former detective on your mother's case."Josh replied to her statement. He ignored the shock look on her face. "Or what about the psycho that targeted you because your tag along made you a target?"_

" _He saved me from that bomb Josh." Kate countered as she leaned against her kitchen island. She crossed her arms. "Also Castle was not at fault for what happen to Raglan in the diner. That was Lockwood, and Castle wasn't here for that. For that matter, why are you jealous of him? He respects my relationship with you."_

 _Josh scoffed. "Really? For a detective you aren't very observant are you? I've seen how he looks at you. That is a man that wants you. Everyone can see it. Why can't you?"_

" _Because I trust you and this relationship you ass." Kate countered Josh's argument despite him telling the truth she said to herself. She placed her hands on the island. "And turning this around, how do I know you been faithful to me on all these "medical mercy" trips?"_

" _That's a low blow Kate." Josh angrily now. He stood up and walked towards Kate. He stopped when he saw her taken a defensive stance. "I have been nothing been faithful to you. Maybe you're the one that's been unfaithful."_

" _I have been faithful asshole." Kate said now walking defiantly towards Josh who took a couple steps backwards. She poked a finger into his chest when she got close to him. "I never cheat with anyone when I am in a relationship. Never."_

Thankfully for Josh, his beeper went off saving them from continuing the conversation until another night. Kate as soon as the door closed called Lanie and told her everything. Lanie promptly told Kate she was coming over. Kate went to her liquor cabinet and took a shot of whiskey as a knock came from the door. She put away the whiskey and went to the door and opened it. Lanie brushed past Kate holding a bottle of wine. "Alright where is the asshat of a boyfriend of yours?"

"He got called into an emergency surgery.; which was good, because I was going to kill him." Kate answered as she watched as Lanie searched for the bottle opener. "Lanie forget the wine. Get the stronger stuff from the cabinet."

Lanie tossed Kate a look before she set the bottle down and went to the cabinet where she got the whiskey that Kate took a shot out of. She saw Kate get two small glasses from her kitchen cabinet. "It's that bad huh sweetie?"

Kate didn't answered but poured three fingers of whiskey in each glass. "I am wondering if this is how Castle feels every time he sees me with Josh."

Lanie looked at Kate as she sipped her drink. Lanie shook her head as she sipped hers. "What do you think girl? The man may not show his jealousy and hurt on the outside, but its killing him on the inside. Josh on the other hand is unsecure because he sees how close you and Castle are, and he feels like an outsider, which is something you have always done with men in your life, but not Castle. He helped you get the man who killed your mom, rushed into your burning apartment to save you, and helped you close more cases than anything. And you Kate Beckett are in stuck in the middle torn by two things."

"What is that Lanie?" Kate asked as she moved to the couch with Lanie following close behind after picking up the bottle.

"Your love for Castle, and your need to give this relationship a chance." Lanie replied sitting down on the couch next to Kate. She sipped her drink ignoring Kate's look. "You and Josh are fighting over Castle because you want to support Castle while he is gone, and Josh views this as his chance to remove Castle from your life."

Kate looked at Lanie in shock. "I don't want Castle out of my life."

"I know that Kate." Lanie answered. She set her drink down and shifted on the couch cushion for a moment. "But Josh does, because like you told me what he told you. Everyone can see how Castle feels for you, and you do too, despite what that ignorant prick said. So Josh is trying to push you to cut off your communication with Castle and focus all on him."

Kate sighed and drained her drink. "Well that isn't happening, especially now with war seeming more evitable."

"So what are you going to do?" Lanie asked as she drained her drink.

Kate poured another drink but a smaller one this time. "I don't know, but I'm starting to really doubt this relationship with Josh. He's got to trust me. Castle is my best friend, and I'm going to support him no matter what happens."

"Even if you are lying to him why Castle is over there?" Lanie asked as she poured herself another drink.

Kate nodded. "Well do you want the whole world to know that the famous mystery writer is actually a combat veteran who was wounded and awarded a medal for bravery, and going off to war again?"

Lanie shook her head. "No. Are you hiding the letters?"

"Yes." Kate replied. She reached for the bottle again and then decided against it. She set her glass down on the table. "But getting back to this whole debacle; Lanie what should I do?"

"I don't know Kate but do you want my honest opinion." Lanie asked Kate who gave her a nod. Lanie drained her drink. She set her glass down and gave Kate a hard stare. "You should tell Castle how you really before he goes to war because if he never makes it back, you'll spend the rest of your life wondering if maybe you telling him that would have been the difference."

Kate sat there looking at Lanie contemplating if her best friend was right again.

 **February 28** **th** **, 2003**

 **Camp Shoup, Kuwait**

Castle was pleased as much as he could be. All fourteen of his tanks were up and running, and his Marines had at least put 4 rounds through the tanks at a range north of them camp, after putting them through their paces while on the way to the range. The added benefit to the exercise was that any additional problems were identified for correction right away. So the morale of the company was improving with that, along with the fact mail was finally all caught up allowing men to find out the news from home. The other night after everything had been accomplished, Castle had sat down and smiled at the letters and packages he received from everyone, except Esposito who had yet written to Castle formally. He spent extra time reading Kate's letters to him.

" _It's strange not having you help on cases Rick. We find it not as interesting as it was when you were here. It's like the way it was before you started shadowing me and the boys. Speaking of which, I told of Esposito the other night, bout the way he had been treating you..."_

Castle at the end smiled widely and tucked her letter away for safe keeping, and pulled out a pad of paper and wrote to Kate. _"Dear Kate, I just read your letter, and I bet its not as interesting without me there. Laughing. We have been busy working hard to get our tanks up and running, along with constantly trying to train at the same time. We are getting briefings upon briefings on what is going on which I cant tell…."_

Of course that was the other night. Now today Castle was sitting in a battalion briefing listening to Colonel Grabowski go over his plan to reorganize the battalion. "Now gentlemen since we are the only true mechanize battalion in the Regiment, we have the large majority of the lethal fire power. Now this is what I want to do, and this applies directly to you Major Rogers."

"Yes sir." Castle replied leaning forward.

"I am going to swap Bravo Company's second platoon with one of your platoons." Colonel Grabowski replied. He pointed to the screen where in the battalion CP he had a diagram of what he had planned. "This way you have infantry to provide security and we can also have four maneuver elements within the battalion."

Castle nodded. "I understand sir. I'll give you Diablo platoon, but its commanded by Gunnery Sergeant Daniel Mortenson since I am short two platoon leaders."

Colonel Grabowski nodded and smiled. "That's ok, I don't mind."

Castle smiled. "Yes sir."

"Good." Colonel Grabowski answered. He then nodded to his operations officer who went about passing out papers of the upcoming training exercise. "Now starting tomorrow and every day until we get orders to move towards the border or the ports we will train on how to maneuver together as a battalion."

Everyone nodded as Castle raised his hand. "Sir, I am assuming there is a chance any operations will involve urban environments, but there are no facilities around here to train together in on how to properly maneuver."

Colonel Grabowski nodded. "You are correct Major Rogers. Any operations for urban environments will have to be conducted as a sand table exercise. Does that answer your question Major Rogers?"

Castle nodded, and the briefing ended a few moments later. He joined the officers walking out of the tent where he met up with 1st Sgt. Williamson who was exiting his own briefing with the battalion SNCO's and the Sergeant Major. They exchanged notes, and decided to call a company level staff meeting after noon chow, and have the company prepare for what would be the first of many training exercises before the war kicked off.

 **March 3** **rd** **, 2003**

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Kate groaned as she looked at the murder board. This is when she needed to have Castle at the precinct to give one of his crazy theories to help break the case open. It was a murder case but a strange one. The victim was a female mechanic who was killed by her stalker former boyfriend who was also killed. Both the victim and suspect was killed not only by the same gun but the same bullet inside an elevator. Yet the bullet was hardly deformed nor were the wounds of the victim and suspect the deformed either. So the case had gone cold, and Montgomery only gave the team until the end of the day today to figure out what had actually cause the deaths, because if they couldn't, they were ordered to shut the case down and go by standard procedure on the case when it came to murder suicides.

"Anything?" Kate asked as she turned her attention away from the murder board.

Esposito shook his head as he looked up from his desk. "Nothing. It pains me to say this, but we could really use Castle on this."

Kate nodded and thought to herself, yeah we could, as she turned to Ryan. "What about you Ryan?"

Ryan shook his head. "Sorry Beckett. I got nothing either."

"Its ok." Kate replied. She looked at the board and groaned. Nothing was making sense about this case. "One gun, one bullet two wounds of the same size, but the bullet is only deformed after entering one person. There's something we are missing."

"Maybe its one of those cases Beckett." Esposito added in. He leaned back in his chair and stretched as best as he could. "Maybe we should let the time lapse and just right this one off under the procedures like the Captain said."

Kate tossed a look to Esposito. "That is not us Esposito."

"I have to agree with Esposito, Beckett." Ryan countered. He looked at the board. "We are getting nowhere, and the clock is running out on this one."

"You got plans with the fiance bro?" Esposito asked. He smiled at the blush on his partners cheeks. "What are you Jenny doing tonight?"

"I promised I fix something at her apartment." Ryan replied. He leaned forward in his chair. "So I have to stop by my parents house and pick up my dad's tools before…."

Kate's brain picked up on what Ryan said, and she looked at the board. Then she went back to the victim's background. She shook her head with laughter. "Ryan, Espo, I want you to take a couple of officers and go back to the building. Have maintenance open up the elevator shaft, and search the bottom of it."

"What are we looking for Beckett?" Ryan asked as he and Espsoito looked at Beckett.

"You are looking for the victim's weapon." Kate replied. She laughed at the looks she was getting from Ryan and Esposito. "You don't believe. Fine, I will bet you dinner at the restaurant of your or mine choosing depending on who is right."

Esposito grinned. "Alright Beckett you got a deal."

Ryan dubious nodded as well. "Agreed."

Kate nodded as well, so the boys got up and left the bullpen, grabbing a couple of uniforms on the way out. She laughed to herself. "You would love to see their faces Castle when they find the weapon."

Two hours later, the boys returned disheveled with an evidence bag containing a screwdriver that would later determined to cause a matching wound like the bullet that killed the victim. Castle would have loved to been there when Beckett made the boys take out to pay for the bet.

 **March 7** **th** **, 2003**

 **Camp Ryan, Kuwait**

Castle, 1st Sgt. Williamson, Captain Albright, Colonel Grabowski and other officers and senior Staff NCO's were at the Regimental Headquarters going over the battle plan. Colonel Bailey stood by a large map on a easel and a screen. "Now Gentlemen, since we are not assigned our own battle space, we will be following the 3rd ID if the war kicks off. We will follow them into country running parallel to their line of march. We will then stop at Phaseline Queensland for the night, then move on to Talill Airbase just south of An Nasriyah as well as securing this highway cloverleaf interchange. From there we will conduct a relief in place of the 3rd ID and prepare for any operations in the An Nasriyah area which could include seizing the bridges of the Euphrates and Saddam Canal."

The screen next to the Colonel showed a picture of a aerial view on the Saddam Canal Bridge in Eastern Nasriyah. General Natonski strolled to the front now. "Now gentlemen, there is no tasking to take the eastern bridges, and as we can see in some of the photos that made their rounds, the streets leading up to this bridge and in parts of the city are extremely narrow. This approached as earned the nickname of ambush alley, in reference to Mogadishu."

The crowd murmured for a moment in reference of the time when an American military convoy had to battle through the streets of Mogadishu, Somalia battling a large number of militants, and suffering 19 dead and more than two dozen wounded. General Natonski gave them a moment before continuing. "I understand gentlemen, but let me be clear. I have no intention of being dragged into a pitch battle within the city."

The officers and SNCO's including Castle remained unconvinced at this but they would follow orders. Colonel Bailey the RCT commander waited a moment. "I echo the message of the general gentlemen. We are not here to get drawn into a urban battle. We are here to hold open the door for the 1st Marine Division on their march north. Yet plan accordingly for any changes in our tasking gentlemen. Questions?"

Castle raised his hands. Colonel Bailey acknowledged him. "Major Rogers?"

"Do we know the type of ground around the bridges sir?" Castle asked. He shifted in his seat. "I ask sir because if my tanks get stuck sir, we could be in a world of hurt."

Colonel Bailey shook his head. "Unfortunately not at this present time, but hopefully we could get that intel in the future. Does that answer your question Major Rogers?"

Castle nodded and a moment later after no further questions were asked, the group was dismissed. Colonel Grabowski told the officers and SNCO's there would be a battalion level meeting once they arrived back at Camp Shoup. Half an hour after leaving Camp Ryan, the battalion officers and SNCO's piled into the battalion command post. Colonel Grabowski had a screen opened up and a picture displayed. It was an operational plan. He took a moment. "Now gentlemen, while we are not tasked to take the Eastern Bridges, I wanted to be prepared just in case. Are we clear gentlemen?"

Everyone in the tent nodded so Colonel Grabowski continued. "Now Bravo Company will move first towards the Euphrates River Bridge, but you will not take it. You will establish a fire support position, and then Alpha Company will secure the bridge. From there we either have two courses of action. If resistance is light, Bravo will rush up Ambush Alley to the Northern Bridge and establish a second fire support position, then Charlie Company will race across to secure the Northern Bridge. Now if we face heavy resistance, Bravo and Charlie Company will avoid the built up sections of the city by moving out to the east. From there we will capture the Northern Bridge. I echo the RCT commander's and the General's statements; I do not want to get involved in a pitch urban battle."

"Sir what about air support?" Bravo Company Commander asked.

"We are passing around our plan for close air support. As you can see there has been changes." Colonel Grabowski told them. He took a breath as the last of the paperwork was passed to the officers. "Type 1 CAS is what we normally use, which is eyes on target. But Type 2 and 3 we had to research. Type 2 is meant for GPS and laser guide bombs, and Type 3 is deep strike close air support."

Castle looked up with a curious look. "Am I reading this right sir? Type 2 has to be authorized by the battalion air officer and Type 3 has to be personally authorized by you."

Colonel Grabowski nodded. "That is correct Major Rogers. I don't want any friendly fire incidents, so to try and prevent this we instituted these extra measures for safety."

Castle opened and his closed his mouth deciding the discreation is the better part of valor. He nodded. "I understand sir, but I want to let you know I am short not only two officers for two of my platoons, but also a FAC as well but I was told they are working on getting those billets filled."

Colonel Grabowski nodded. "Excellent. Now from here on out, we are conducting exercises to complete our objectives. That includes exercising with just the staff. Questions?"

There were none, so Colonel Grabowski dismissed them from the briefing. Castle looked at his watch. It was an hour before evening chow would begin. He decided to give his company officers and SNCO's their briefing and then eat chow before he would go back to working late in the night going over every contingency, and writing to everyone back home.

 **March 12** **th** **, 2003**

 **Central Park, New York**

Kate walked towards the crime scene in Central Park shaking her head. The body drop had interrupted a wonderful dinner that Martha, Alexis and her were having. Since Castle had been gone, the ladies had gotten together once a week for dinner. Tonight Kate brought dinner from a new Italian place located just the street from her apartment. She had been on call today, and had rushed home before going to the crime scene. She sighed. "Just like murder to interrupt a beautiful evening."

"Sorry about that sweetie, but unfortunately our victim here needs you." Lanie replied with a soft smile on her face. She looked up. "How was dinner with the Martha, and Alexis?"

Kate smiled. "Good. That new Italian place cook's some pretty good food."

Lanie smiled. "That's good, glad you were enjoying their company. Heck they could be your family if you get your head out your ass."

But before Kate could reply to that, Esposito walked up. "Hey Beckett. How was dinner?"

"Good. Thanks for asking Espo." Kate answered. She looked around for Ryan. "Where's Ryan?"

"He called in sick. I know him and his fiancé were not feeling good the other night." Esposito replied. Esposito and Kate had been there when Ryan proposed to Jenny. He shifted on his feet. He looked at the ground. He took a breath and looked around. "Look Beckett. I want to apologize for what happen…."

Kate looked at Esposito. She knew where he was going. He had never really apologized for his attitude towards Castle since he left. "Esposito I accept your apology, but it's not me you really have to apologize too; you know that right?"

Esposito nodded. "I know. I wrote a letter to him and mailed it before leaving for the scene today."

"Good." Kate answered. She and Esposito looked back at the body. "Let's focus back on our victim now."

Esposito nodded as Lanie stood up. "There is nothing much more to tell other than that our victim was killed here with a large caliber weapon, but I'll know more when I get him back on my table."

Kate and Esposito nodded as Lanie continued to describe what she had discovered about the victim.

 **March 17** **th** **, 2003**

 **Camp Shoup, Kuwait**

Since the meeting at the headquarters for the MEB, and RCT, they had been extremely busy with training. Then earlier today they had been recalled from training. Once they arrived, they saw a flurry of activity going on at the camp. Castle walked over to the battalion command post where he saw Colonel Grabowski sitting at his desk. The Colonel looked up. "Major Rogers. Get your company to pack up their personal gear. Anything not needed for combat is getting locked in Conex boxes and left here at Camp Shoup. Also we are breaking out MOPP (Mission Orient Protective Posture) suits. I do not know exactly when we are leaving for the assault area, but it could be soon."

Castle nodded. "Yes sir, I understand."

Colonel Grabowski nodded as he passed Castle the information for the storage of the gear to Castle. "Good. Just so you know. Kerry Sanders of NBC News is here in camp and he has offered the use of his satellite phones for the Marines to make a five minute call home with. So I suggest you and your Marines make good use of it."

"Aye sir." Castle replied. He knew Kerry Sanders personally and rather not run the risk of him being revealed to his Marines. He would avoid the phone call. "I'll pass along the instructions sir."

Colonel Grabowski nodded and Castle came about and left the command tent. He moved to the company area where he spotted the company officers and SNCO's standing by. He had received a new platoon commander, and his FAC the previous day, who rolled up in a Crown Victoria right next to the tank he be riding in, had been accepted into the company. They were all looking at him as he walked on up.

"Here is the word gentlemen. Have the Marines pack up personal gear they will not need. It will be stored in a Conex box here at the camp." Castle told the staff who were starting to murmur. He gave them a moment. "There is no word when we will be moving to the assault area. So be on standby for that. Have the Marines break out their MOPP suits as well. Also over at 2-8 Kerry Sanders with NBC News has satellite phones. He is letting the Marines make five minute calls home. So lets cycle the Marines through before the opportunity disappears, once the work is done. That's all I got for right now. Let's get it done."

The staff nodded and moved off quickly to carry out the orders. Castle sighed, and looked at his watch. It was going to be a late night but it couldn't be help. Yet going against the better judgment he had he moved over to the 2-8 area and found the table with the phones. Thankfully the line was short and Kerry Sanders wasn't around. He tried to call the loft and both Martha and Alexis, both which didn't answer the phones. He sighed and called Beckett's apartment which she didn't answer, so with his last shot, he called the precinct. He got her voicemail. He left a voicemail and hung up the phone. He nodded to the man at the table and left the area, just as Kerry Sanders walked up to the table.

" _You reached the voice mail of Detective Kate Beckett, if this is a emergency please hang up and dial 911. I am away from my desk at moment, but if you like to leave me your name and number I will get back to you at my earliest convenience. If it is necessary for you to get a hold of me right away please call the 12_ _th_ _Precinct desk sergeant to and state the urgency to him and he will contact me. Thank you."_

" _Hi Kate, its Rick. I don't have long to talk, but I wanted to drop a line and say thanks again for looking after my family while I am gone. Uhh, this may be the last you hear from me for a while, so I suggest you and my mother and Alexis not watch the news. I hope all is well with you. Bye."_

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

Kate walked into the precinct after arresting the suspect in their murder case in Central Park. She passed the suspect over to a couple uniforms and sat down at her desk. She noticed the message light on her phone blinking. As tired as she was she decided to pick it up and listen to it. Then tears started to flow.

Esposito and a still paled Ryan came over as she listened to the message. Ryan noticed the tears. "Beckett you ok?"

Esposito noticed the tears as well. "Hey Chica, you ok?"

Beckett didn't answer the question but stood up and walked away from the desk leaving a bewildered Ryan and Esposito wondering what was going on.

 **March 19** **th** **, 2003**

 **Assault Area Hawkins**

In a small area of trackless desert, wedged between the 3rd ID and RCT-5 of the 1st Marine Division, the task force had arranged itself into its assault columns. 1-2 was the lead battalion, since it contained the most armored and mechanized units. While in route to the assault area, the column had stopped a few times because SCUD warnings, which caused everyone to stop and don their gas masks and the rest of the MOPP gear which included the gloves, since they were already in their overalls and chemical warfare boots. Castle sighed as he walked, weighed down by the MOPP gear, towards the battalion command Amtrac's which was the C7 models which contained radios and maps. As he walked up he noticed the two Amtracs sitting back to back with their ramps down and covered by camouflage netting. Colonel Grabowski noticed Castle walking up. "Major Rogers what is your company's status?"

"We are ready to go sir." Castle answered truthfully. He noticed the map on the board inside the C-7 vehicle. It was the map of the assault lanes in the berm that marked the Iraq-Kuwait border. "As soon as the order is given."

Colonel Grabowski nodded. "Good to know. The President has given Saddam and his sons 48 hours to leave the country. We are down to about 12 hours from that deadline from expiring. So get some rest because I have a feeling that Saddam won't leave so I guess we'll be forcing him out so I need you to be ready."

Castle nodded. "Aye, aye sir. We'll be ready for you."

Colonel Grabowski nodded and patted Castle on the shoulder. Castle turned and walked back towards his company knowing that shortly the war would be starting shortly. He stopped and took a sip of water and looked at his company as they milled around their vehicles as Castle wondered if any of them would be coming home to their families, which he included himself in that thought. He took off his helmet and looked at the pictures of his mother and daughter, and the boys that Ryan had sent. Then his eyes focused on the picture that Beckett had sent him. It was a photo of her that Ryan had snapped outside the precinct. He smiled at it before putting his helmet back on. He started towards his tanks again. "Dear lord, please look after us as we undertake this great task and please if possible allow me to bring all my Marines home."

Castle ended the prayer as he arrived back at the company to pass the word to his Marines.

 **Kate's Apartment**

Kate sat on the couch watching the news despites Castle's request not to do so. She, Martha and Alexis had been religiously watching the news hoping for a glance for at him. She looked at the desk. The letters were banded together. She should have put them away since Josh was coming over, but right now she didn't care if he saw them. Josh had called from the airport after landing home from a medical conference in Dallas in which he had attended for the new surgical techniques, saying he was on the way to her apartment after dropping his bags off at his apartment. She groaned at the knock that came from the door, knowing it was him. She got up and walked over to it, and opened it. "Hi."

"Hi!" Josh said with a smile on his face. He tried to kiss her but was disappointed when she turned and walked away. He walked over and set his jacket on the counter. "What is wrong Kate?"

"Nothing Josh, it's just I am tired. I've had a busy week and the news from the Mideast is pretty grim." Kate replied. She sat down on the couch. "I would just like to relax."

Josh didn't say anything and walked over to the fridge not wanting to push her. He got a bottle of water and drained it in one helping. After chucking the bottle, he started towards the couch, passing the desk on the way. That is when he noticed the stack.

"Kate what is this?" Josh asked as he held up an envelope from her desk. He looked at the address. "What? Is he freaking writing you now from over there?"

"Yes Josh, You know I told you Castle was over there covering the war and we were writing each other." Kate replied. She got up and walked over and took the letter from him and set it back on the desk. "Why does it matter?"

"Because I thought he would be too busy screwing some female journalist, but instead he's writing my girlfriend." Josh said fuming. He shook his head at the sight of the letters all banded together on her desk. "Damn, how many has he written you?"

"Josh I don't want to hear it. You are jealous of him even though he's not here. We are friends so we are going to write to each other" Kate replied. She walked on over, and stood in front of him. "And just for the record he would not be screwing a female journalist. He's been with a Marine unit the entire time."

"Marines huh?" Josh answered scoffing. He crossed his arms. "They have more balls than he does."

"You know what get out. We're done." Kate told him. She had finally had enough. She was tired of this, and decided to finally end it. "GET OUT!"

Josh was shocked. "What!?"

Kate didn't relent. She pinned him hard with her stare. "I said we are done. Get out. I'll get you your stuff later. Castle has just as big ones as they do. You have been ragging on him since he left, but it takes a real man to go into a war instead of criticizing it from the safety of back home and a ocean between it."

Josh shook his head. "I always knew you were screwing him when I was gone, now I have…."

Kate reached up and smacked him hard across the cheek. She pinned him hard again. "Get out, or I'll throw you out."

Josh looked at Kate and realized she wasn't playing around. He walked backwards, grabbing his jacket and heading out the door. Kate dropped into the chair, not feeling sad but relieved.

 **March 20th, 2003**

 **Assault Area Hawkings**

Castle sat on top of his tank, Beckett's Sass, and watched as the 3rd Infantry Division's Multiple Launch Rocket System, MLRS, launched missile after missile into the sky over the border of Kuwait and into Iraq. He had hoped that Saddam Hussein would come to his senses and leave the country but that didn't happen, and now here he was getting ready to go to war once again. Earlier that day the Iraqi's tried to shell the engineers creating assault lanes in the berms in the 1st Marine Division Area to which the artillery of the 11th Marine Regiment had returned fired. He sighed and turned his attention away from the action that was going on in front of him and turned it to the east. Just on the horizon was the dimmest of flashes, from the area of the 1st Marine Division was located. The 11th Marines reinforced was hammering away at Safwan Hill and the 51st Iraqi Army Division near the Ramallah Oil fields, but the Marines of Task Force Tarawa were not following their brothers and sisters of the 1st Marine Division. Their task was to follow the 3rd ID into Iraq, and towards the Euphrates River to the town of An Nasiriyah and secure a cloverleaf intersection and one bridge over the Euphrates River, while being prepared to secure two more bridges over the river and the Saddam Canal.

The current plan really worried Castle. Conducting an operation in a urban environment was not really what the M1 Abram's was designed for. He had seen the surveillance photo's albeit over a month old, and while there was broad boulevards which was the plan for them to travel down and secure, there was narrow streets, and it could very easily for the tanks of his company to get stuck or disabled in. He had voiced his concerns to the commanding general of the Task Force, and the General himself was concern, but they had a job to do, and it needed to be done, but Castle was given the order to use his best judgment regarding the safety and lives of his Marines. Castle felt better about that, but he was still worried, but now wasn't the time to change the plan. He and the rest of Task Force Tarawa were in their assault columns awaiting the word to push north.

"Sir, are you ok?" Cpl. Donahue called from his position as the gunner of the tank, but right now he had his head stuck out the hatch watching the display of firepower in front of him. He had his gas mask along with the gloves close by near the hatch of the tank, while Castle's was on his hip in case of chemical attack. He, Castle, and everyone else in theater was hating wearing the MOPP Suits "You need anything sir?"

Castle shook his head in the dark light. "No I'm fine Donahue thank you. Just thinking and observing."

Castle's loader, Lance Corporal Sanchez also on top of the tank looked his head. "About what sir?"

"Just different things, the mission, home and family." Castle replied half-truthfully. He really was thinking about the mission, but he was also thinking about his friends and family back home, especially one Katherine Beckett. "You guys doing ok?"

The two Marines on top of the tank answered yes sir, but their driver, PFC Patterson didn't answer. Castle was surprised, because Patterson was pretty adamant since their arrival at the staging area to see the war start. Castle dropped down inside the tank. "Hey Patterson are you…."

Castle took in the sight of the young Marine who was curled up in his seat passed out. Castle chuckled and climbed back out. "Don't know how he is comfortable, but Patterson is out."

Cpl. Donahue chuckled. "Yea, passed out a little while ago after seeing the rockets fired off. I plan to wake him up in a little bit to turn the engine over."

"No let him sleep Donahue. You do it and then get some sleep." Castle ordered the Marine who nodded. Castle turned his attention back towards the launch of the rockets in front of them. "We're all going to need it. I'll take first watch."

The crew nodded and dropped down into the tank as Castle continued to watch the opening stages of the war unfurl, wondering what Beckett was up to.

 **12th Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

If Castle could see what Beckett was up to, he would think she was doing paperwork at her desk, but what she was really doing was writing him a letter, which she groaned, crumpled it up and threw in the trash, along with several other already crumpled versions. She put her head on her desk and shook it. It was harder than she thought to tell Castle about what had transpired with her over the previous week. As she picked up her head, she saw the small box of stuff that she was waiting to give to her ex-boyfriend Josh. She shook her head at the last of their blowups which ended the relationship, and it all started with a letter she received from Castle.

 _"_ _Kate what is this?" Josh asked as he held up an envelope from her desk. He looked at the address. "What? Is he freaking writing you now from over there?"_

 _"_ _Yes Josh, You know I told you Castle was over there covering the war and we were writing each other." Kate replied. She got up and walked over and took the letter from him and set it back on the desk. "Why does it matter?"_

 _"_ _Because I thought he would be too busy screwing some female journalist, but instead he's writing my girlfriend." Josh said fuming. He shook his head at the sight of the letters all banded together on her desk. "Damn, how many has he written you?"_

 _"_ _Josh I don't want to hear it. You are jealous of him even though he's not here. We are friends so we are going to write to each other" Kate replied. She walked on over, and stood in front of him. "And just for the record he would not be screwing a female journalist. He's been with a Marine unit the entire time."_

 _"_ _Marines huh?" Josh answered scoffing. He crossed his arms. "They have more balls than he does."_

 _"_ _You know what get out. We're done." Kate told him. She had finally had enough. She was tired of this, and decided to finally end it. "GET OUT!"_

 _Josh was shocked. "What!?"_

 _Kate didn't relent. She pinned him hard with her stare. "I said we are done. Get out. I'll get you your stuff later. Castle has just as big ones as they do. You have been ragging on him since he left, but it takes a real man to go into a war instead of criticizing it from the safety of back home and a ocean between it."_

 _Josh shook his head. "I always knew you were screwing him when I was gone, now I have…."_

 _Kate reached up and smacked him hard across the cheek. She pinned him hard again. "Get out, or I'll throw you out."_

 _Josh looked at Kate and realized she wasn't playing around. He walked backwards, grabbing his jacket and heading out the door. Kate dropped into the chair, not feeling sad but relieved_ _._

Kate's thoughts were broken by commotion coming from the break room. She stood up and saw Esposito coming over. "Hey Espo what is going on?"

"You know we bombed Baghdad right?" Esposito asked Kate who nodded. He took a breath and looked at her. "The news announced that we are beginning the ground war, and I heard from my buddy at the Pentagon. He didn't say much, but it looks like Castle will be in the thick of it."

Kate dropped into her chair as her desk phone began to ring with Lanie's number popping up.

 **Additional note: In the next chapter, Task Force Tarawa charges into Iraq, and Kate talks to Lanie about her decision about Josh, and the battle of An Nasyriah starts as Castle's secret may be exposed?. Stay tuned.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Authors note: Hello everyone. Here is the latest update to the story. I am overwhelmed at the response everyone is giving this story. Since I was part of the invasion myself, its was a little harrowing hearing the news about the battle that these Marines of Task Force Tarawa was fighting to open the route for us, and in the chaos of battle we really didn't know what was happening in An Nasiriyah. To find out more again the story is based on the book** _ **Marines in the Garden of Eden: The true story of Seven Bloody Days in Iraq.**_ **So I hope everyone enjoys the update. The next few chapters will span the course of March 23** **rd** **and the reaction back home because of the battle. I know the battle lasted a week but the really worst of the action happened on March 23** **rd** **. So again I hope you enjoy the update, and as always please review. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **March 20** **th** **, 2003**

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

Kate hung up the phone after talking to Lanie. She put her head down on the desk as she tried to compose herself after her best friend tried to comfort her. Yet right now she didn't need comfort. She needs a drink, a lot of drinks.

" _Hey girl. The news just said….." Lanie started to say but was cut off by Kate._

" _I know, Espo just told me." Kate said. She took a breath and shifted in her chair. "Lanie what do I do? I can't write telling Castle what happen between me and Josh now because everyone said he needs to be focused, but at the same time…."_

" _Sweetie I don't have an answer for you." Lanie replied cutting off her best friend. She took a breath now. "You had your opportunity to tell him and you have may have missed your opportunity. But the choice is up to you but if I were you I find a way to tell him."_

They ended the phone call a moment later, with Lanie promising to call Kate later on, and Kate promising to call Lanie if she and the boys heard anything. Now with her head on her desk, Kate took in several deep breaths to try and calm herself, until a hand came down on her shoulder.

"Hey Beckett you ok?" Esposito asked her as he stood next to her desk. He saw her look up. "What did Lanie say?"

"I'm ok Javi, and Lanie didn't say much." Kate answered. She stood up and looked around and into the break room where a gathering of uniforms were. "Any news?"

Ryan came on over now. "Not since the reports the artillery was hitting Iraqi positions."

Kate nodded, and reached for the locket that she had taken to wearing since Christmas. Then she looked at the picture of the Castle family that Martha had given her at the last dinner they had. She then knew what she had to do. She reached for her belongings. "Cover for me will you with the Captain?"

Esposito nodded as Ryan looked questioningly at her. "Where are you going?"

Kate started towards the elevator. "To check on Martha and Alexis."

Ryan and Esposito nodded as Kate boarded the elevator and took it down to the ground floor. Twenty minutes later she was pulling up into the front of the loft. She nodded to the doorman on duty and took the elevator to the fourth floor. A few seconds later she knocked on the loft door. Martha opened the door a moment later and hugs Kate. "Oh Katherine."

"Hi Martha." Kate answered. She laid her head on Martha's shoulders. She took a breath. "How are you and Alexis doing?"

"I have been through this before, but honestly, I am just as scared as I was in 1991." Martha answered. She released the hug and they walked into the loft. "And I am worried about Alexis."

Kate looked around the loft. "Why is that, and where is she?"

"She is with friends right now. I sent her out so she wasn't watching the news. The poor girl called out of school when the news first broke." Martha replied. She walked towards the island, and wine rack. She pulled out a bottle of wine, and poured a glass, offering one to Kate, who shook her head no. Martha nodded and took a very healthy sip. She sighed as she set the glass down on the counter. "Alexis is too young to remember but the last time this happen, she was four and half, so…"

Kate nodded her understanding as the front door open and in walked Alexis who was surprised at the sight of Kate. "Kate, this is a surprise. What are you doing here?"

"I came to check up on you two." Kate replied with a soft smile. She walked over and gave the young girl a hug. "Martha said you were out with friends."

"I was, but I decided to come home." Alexis replied. She walked over to the counter and sat down, and joined her grandmother at the island. "I couldn't enjoy the movie."

Martha reached over and clasped her hand. "Dearie, I know you are worried, but staying here all the time glued to the TV won't do you any good."

"I know, but what do you want me to do Gram?" Alexis answered. She sighed and grabbed a bottle of water that Kate took from the fridge and placed in front of her. "Kate what should I do?"

Kate looked on in shock. She quickly composed herself, and took a breath. "Alexis, I cannot truly answer that for you, but I can tell you if it was my dad, I would try and respect his wishes."

Martha looked at Kate with love in her eyes, but nodded her agreement. "She is right dear. I think we should all try and respect your father's wishes, and not worry ourselves too much."

Both Kate and Alexis nodded at the comment as they all wondered how the man they loved with all their hearts was doing over in the warzone.

 **March 21** **st** **, 2003**

 **Assault Area Hawkins**

Castle groaned and stretched as best as he could inside the tank. After his watch, he had dropped down inside the tank and curled up in his command position to which he was warm and content. He checked his watch again and saw it was 0215 Zulu, (Greenwich Mean Time), which he converted to 0515 local. Iraq was three hours ahead of Zulu time, so Castle decided to begin his day. He crawled out of the tank and through the hatch. He noticed Patterson on the fifty caliber machine gun scanning ahead of the tank. "Good morning Patterson."

"Good morning sir." Patterson replied. He shifted out of the way so Castle get by him. "Did you sleep well?"

Castle nodded as he saw Donahue and Sanchez waking up from their positions next to the tank. "I did thank you; what about you?"

"Pretty good sir." Patterson answered as he continued to scan ahead of the tank and the surrounding area. "The army began moving towards the border a couple hours ago. A few helicopters flew ahead of them."

"Ok thank you; make sure you shave and eat too. I have a feeling we'll be moving out soon." Castle told his driver. He looked down at radio handsets next to the Marine. "Which one is which?"

"Left one is company, and right one is battalion sir." Patterson answered as he held up a MRE in front of him. "I ate already sir."

Castle smiled and nodded as he reached into his pack and grabbed his hygiene kit, digging out his electric razor. The M1 had an inverter plug where the crew could attach an inverter and use electric razors since there was no place to heat up water to shave with. Shaving for Castle took a few minutes, while he listened to the radio chatter over the battalion frequency as units called in their morning reports. Castle saw Captain Albright come on over. "Everyone is all present and accounted for sir."

Castle nodded. "Good. Call in the morning report."

Captain Albright nodded and moved off towards the logistic train of the company as Castle dug out a MRE, when the call came in. "All Timberwolf elements this is Timberwolf 6. FRAGO. Timberwolves will move out in 45 mikes. I say again Timberwolves will move out in 45 mikes. Location is 485880. Convoy speed is 15 miles per hour. I say again location is 485880. Convoy speed is 15 miles per hour. Timberwolf 6 out."

"Panzer 6 copies." Castle said into the handset after he heard the message. He sighed and set down the battalion handset and picked up the company handset. Breakfast will have to wait. "All Panzer elements this is Panzer 6. Make sure all Marines have taken care of morning routine and eaten before leaving. Report when complete. Panzer 6 out."

Castle set the handset down and picked up his MRE. Heating it up would be out the window as well as eating it at the time being, so he put the meal back in his pack and climbed down into the tank and brought up the electronic map and checked it against the paper copy. The grid location was the border, so Castle knew they were heading towards their assault lanes. Castle nodded and made notations on his map before climbing out the hatch again, and saw his crew storing their gear. "Donahue, Sanchez did you eat?"

"Yes sir." Both Marines answered.

Castle nodded. "Good. Let's get the gun checked out real quick before we move out. Patterson start the tank here in about 20 minutes and leave it running."

Patterson nodded as he finished up shaving and put his hygiene gear back into his pack. Castle spent the next few minutes going over his deployment strategy for movement to the border. He correctly assumed that 2nd Light Armored Reconnaise Battalion had moved towards the border earlier to screen the way for Task Force. So he knew he would be leading the battalion towards the battalion, so he made a decision. He reached for the handset. "All Panzer elements this is Panzer 6. Panzer 6 and Red platoon will lead the battalion, with Blue and White Platoons providing Flank security. Break. Engine start up in 15 minutes. Contact Panzer 6 if you need any further instructions. Panzer 6 out."

There was no request for further instructions as the Marines of the company began packing up their gear and getting it stored as the logistics train came around collecting the trash from the platoons. Then as if on cue, the tanks of the company began turning over and the crews began to take their final positions within their tanks. They donned their crew helmets, and attached the intercoms to their helmets. Castle's helmet was not only connected to the intercom, but also the radio, and a simple button allowed him to switch frequencies between company and battalion, while his FAC who was now climbing down inside the tank would attach his radio handset to another attachment on another radio to talk to the aircraft. The tank while tight with four was tighter now with five Marines inside.

A few minutes after the engine start up commenced; a call came over the headset of Castle's CVC helmet. "Panzer 6, Timberwolf 6. When you are ready, move it out."

"Roger Timberwolf 6. Panzer 6 out." Castle replied. He then clicked on the button to switch over to the company frequency. "Panzer elements, this is Panzer 6. Move out."

Since Alpha Company's first platoon was in the front of the column, it moved out first, slowly, followed by the second and third platoon, then the battalion followed the company, then the logistics train. The battalion made a steady twenty miles an hour. Ten minutes after moving out, 2nd Battalion, 8th Marines began moving out, followed by 3-2. Regimental and MEB Headquarters would depart thirty minutes after the last battalion.

Forty-five minutes after leaving Assault Area Hawkins, Castle was trying to eat when a call came in over the company frequency. "Panzer 6, this is Panzer 5 over."

"Go ahead Panzer 5." Castle answered after swallowing a bit of Chicken Tetterazini.

"Roger be advised Blue 2 is down with mechanical issues break." Captain Albright reported. He looked at the tank as it sat off to the side of the convoy. The crew working with one of the mechanics while the battalion moved off. The mechanic shook his head and walked over to the tank Commander Gunnery Sergeant Raymond Lindston, who shook his head in disappointment. "Looks like they cant fix the tank."

"Roger solid copy." Castle replied as he made notations in his notebook. He sighed. "I'll send back a M88 to tow it over."

Captain Albright who had been briefed by GySgt Lindston listen in. "Negative. He is going to look for someone who can get him the part they need to fix it over."

Castle sighed and squeezed the bridge of his nose. "Roger. Tell him to keep me updated. Panzer 6 out."

Castle ended the transmission as the convoy slowly continued to approach the border of Iraq and Kuwait. Castle thought to himself this was a auspicious start to the war.

 **Castle loft**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Kate stretched as best as she could in the guest bed. Montgomery had given her the rest of the previous day off to spend with Martha and Alexis with the understanding she come if the boys caught a case which luckily they didn't. Esposito had called saying Josh had yet to stop but also give her the latest news, stating the military was moving into Iraq yet there was nothing definitive yet. So the three ladies stayed up late trying to watch a movie, but somehow ended up turning on the news and seeing the local and national coverage which there was plenty but like Esposito said there was nothing new. So the Martha, Alexis and Kate all went to bed. Kate turned down Martha's offer to sleep in Castle's bedroom, but accepted the offer of the guest bedroom. Despite it being the guest bedroom, the sheets were sinfully soft, and the mattress so comfortable, she fell asleep immediately. Kate climbed out bed, and got dressed, and quietly made her way down stairs.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she was startled by the sight of Martha. "Oh Martha, you startled me."

"Oh sorry dear." Martha replied from her position at the island. She reached over and pushed a cup of coffee towards Kate. "Here you go Kate."

Kate nodded as she accepted it and sipped it contently. She sighed and set the cup down on the counter and looked at Martha. "I thought I was quiet when I got up."

"Oh you were dearie. " Martha said as she sipped her coffee. She set her mug down and picked at the fruit in front of her. "I was up anyway."

"Oh. Thinking about Rick?" Kate asked getting a nod from Martha. She took another sip of coffee. "When was the last time you….."

"February 1991." Martha replied as she pushed the plate of fruit away from her and towards Kate. "Even with the short offensive, I was a nervous wreck but I didn't show it in front of Alexis."

Kate nodded her understanding. "So how did you handle it?"

"Love, prayers, and a whole pitcher of martini's when Alexis went to sleep." Martha said with a smile on her face. She and Kate shared a chuckle. "You haven't dealt with this before dearie, but it never gets easier, especially when the person you love is in harms way, and can't truly express it."

Yet before Kate could answer that statement, her department issued cell phone rang. Internally breathing a sigh of relief she answered it. "Beckett."

Martha handed her a pen and paper to which Kate nodded her thanks and wrote down the address. Once she hung up the phone, she smiled at Martha. "Sorry."

"It's quite alright Katherine. Like my son duty calls." Martha told her. She got up from her spot and began to escort Kate towards the door. "Where are you heading?"

"To Hudson River Studios." Kate replied as she put on her jacket. She put her hand on the door. "A janitor found a dead body on the set of Temptation Lane."

Martha was shocked. "Oh dear. Wonder if it was somebody I know."

"You were on Temptation Lane?" Kate asked she opened the door. She smiled at Martha's nod. "I don't ever remember seeing you on there."

"Oh it was years ago dearie." Martha answered with a smile on her face. She patted Kate on the shoulder. "I'll tell you about it sometime."

Kate smiled and gave Martha a kiss on the cheek before leaving. "Look forward to hearing about it."

Martha smiled as she waved by to Kate and closed the door to get ready for when Alexis made her appearance for the day.

 **Phaseline Queensland**

 **Southern Iraq**

Castle watched as his one of his tanks makes its way back into the coil, or defensive position, and another start its way towards the fuel trucks to refuel. They had spent all day in their vehicles making its way towards their objective for that day; a trackless spot in the desert only known as Phaseline Queensland. After arriving just after dusk, the tanks set up in their coil and began the process of refueling, with Castle leading the way. Castle scanned the area using his commander's sight, and stopped, focusing in on a line in the distance. He shook his head at the sight as he opened up his vegetarian MRE. "Idiots."

"Who is that sir?" Corporal Donahue asked as he ate his MRE.

Castle motioned to his sight. "The army. That is Highway 7, and they are driving on it with their lights on."

Cpl Donahue shook his head as the radio went off. "Panzer 6, this is Timberwolf 6."

Castle reached for the radio. "Timberwolf 6, this Panzer 6 send your traffic over."

"I need you to come to the battalion Trac." Colonel Grabowski said over the net. Castle noticed the seriousness in his voice.

"Roger Timberwolf 6. On my way." Castle replied. He sighed and set his MRE to the side with Donahue letting him know he'll keep a eye on it. "Panzer 6 out."

Castle grabbed his Kevlar helmet and his M-16 and climbed out of the tank. Most of the Marines of the tank platoons would sleep in the tanks, while the rest of the company had dug fighting positions into the sand. So with Marines of the company and the infantry battalion on the ground, Castle had ordered his tanks when ever in position to use a ground guide. It took Castle a couple minutes to reach the command trac. He heard the sound of weapon safety clicking off. "Halt who goes there?"

Castle answered as soon as he stopped. "Major Rogers."

The sentry issued the challenge. "Its sure be nice to Hear a song."

Castle replied with the password. "It would sure be nice to Sing a song."

The sentry lowered his weapon. "Advanced and be recognized Major Rogers."

Castle walked to the command trac and nodded to the young Marine PFC who was standing guard outside the flap. He saw Colonel Grabowski standing there with the battalion surgeon. "Sir?"

"Major Rogers, I know you passed word on the use of ground guides, but just make sure you reiterate it." Colonel Grabowski told Castle. He saw the look of confusion on Castle's face. "One of your tanks drove over a position, but there was a guide. Apparently they were redirected, and no one told the Marine who redirected them, there was a fighting position just in front of them when the tank made the turn. I'll tell my Marines to make sure everyone gets the same information."

Castle nodded his understanding. "Yes sir. I understand. How the Marine?"

"He is severely injured with crush injuries and internal bleeding." The Battalion surgeon who was standing by the hatches of one of the Amtrac's replied "There's a helo enroute to pick him up."

Castle shook his head as the flap of the tent opened up behind him. "I'm sorry sir."

"It's alright, lets make sure it doesn't happen again on everybody's part." Colonel Grabowski replied. He saw everyone nod as he noticed the new person inside the COC. "Can I help you captain?"

"If you don't mind sir, I need Major Rogers." The Captain replied. Castle spun around and saw his third platoon commander, Captain Jesus Cantos standing there. He had a down look on his face "Sir we have an issue?"

Castle sighed and rubbed his face. "From the look on your face, we have an issue with one of your tanks."

Captain Cantos nodded. "Sgt. Donaldson's tank went down to a maintenance issue sir. They are looking at trying to find the problem, but SSgt. Jackson thinks it wont be until late tomorrow before they really find out."

Castle rubbed his face. "We can't wait that long. Have a M88 tow it, and when we stop at our objective tomorrow have them fix the damn thing. The only good thing is GySgt. Lindston is back up and running. Should be able to catch up with us sometime next day or two."

Captain Cantos nodded and left the COC. Castle turned and looked at Colonel Grabowski. "Do you need me for anything else sir?"

Colonel Grabowski shook his head. "No Major Rogers. Thank you. Get a good night's rest."

Castle replied yes sir and left the command track. He cursed all the things that were already going wrong with the operation. "Not the auspicious start to the war that we were looking for."

Castle continued to walk back towards his tanks in the dark of night.

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Kate watched as Ryan and Esposito brought in the boyfriend of their victim, who was a writer for soap opera drama Temptation Lane, to the interrogation room. She gathered up her paperwork and studied it for a moment. She was going to let the man stew for a few movements before she would walk on in and interrogate the man. Temptation Lane is one of her favorite shows, and when Martha appeared on the set, Kate wasn't all that surprised. Even one the stars remembered her, and remember Martha in the span of three weeks being kidnapped twice, buried alive, and left in a cave with bears. So with Martha's knowledge and help of her friend, they were able to close in on the victim's boyfriend.

Yet before she could head to interrogation, her desk phone rang. "Beckett."

"Hey Detective Beckett its Sgt. Miller down here at the front desk." The desk sergeant said from the lobby. He looked over at the man who was arrested in scrubs. "One of our units brought in a drunk and disorderly and the perp says he knows you."

Kate sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Well Sergeant it will have to wait I'm about to go into interrogation. What's the perps name?"

The desk sergeant looked at the ID. "A Dr. Joshua Davidson."

Kate shook her head and sighed. "Put him in lockup and I'll be there after I interrogate my suspect."

"Yes ma'am." The desk sergeant replied before hanging up his phone. He then turned to the uniform officer and an arrested Josh Davidson. "She'll be with you after she has interrogated a suspect. Take him to holding."

Josh groaned as the uniform led him away to hold while up on the homicide floor Kate shook her head as she set down the phone. Esposito and Ryan noticed this as they walked towards the desk. Ryan saw the distress on Beckett's face. "Beckett what is wrong?"

"Josh is in holding." Kate replied. She saw the looks of shock on their faces. "Yeah that is the same reaction I had. I'm making him stew while I interrogate our suspect."

Esposito grinned. "Nice one Beckett. Make the Estupido wait."

Kate smiled at the comment as she headed towards interrogation with Ryan and Esposito walked behind her to head to interrogation. Thirty minutes later the boys were on the way to check on the boyfriend's alibi, while Kate headed down to lockup. She nodded to the cop on duty and walked to the cell that Josh was being held in. He was asleep on the cot. Kate shook her head with laughter and found a broom in the corner. She motioned for the officer to remain quiet and swung the broom, handle first into the bars. It made a loud clanging noise. Josh jumped up startled from his position on the cot.

"Jesus Kate." Josh said drunkenly from the sitting position on the cot. He shook his head. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Well then you can operate on yourself then. Your ego is big enough." Kate replied with a smirk on her face.

Josh shook his head. "Not as big as your tag along's."

Kate gave Josh a hard look. "Josh you had the desk sergeant call me, and if you want to insult Castle who right now is somewhere in the middle of war zone, then I'm leaving. So what do you want?"

"Alright, alright; I had them call you to see you if you can get them to drop the charges." Josh told her. He stood up and walked staggering over to the bars. He smelled like a cheap dive bar. "It's the least you can do."

"What makes you think I owe you anything?" Kate countered as she glared at him.

Josh smirked at her. "Maybe because you assaulted me without provocation in your apartment after our argument?"

Kate looked at Josh in shock and then she glared at him. "I just dumped you and you wouldn't leave my apartment after I told you too. So the court will see my side of the argument ass."

"Or I can the whole world know of your tag along's secret." Josh countered with a sneer on his face. He saw the shock look on her face again, and chuckled. "Famous mystery writer is actual Marine War hero."

"You asshole." Kate snarled at him. She shook her head and glared at him. "You know what Josh; I hope you burn in hell."

Kate turned and walked back towards the entrance of holding with the sound of Josh's laughter filling her head. Once back in the bullpen, she sat down at her desk and started to cry a little bit. A moment later she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw LT standing there. "You ok Detective Beckett?"

Kate shook her head. "No. Josh is in holding and is threatening to out Castle to media unless I release him and get the charges dropped."

LT was in shock. "Anything I can do?"

"No unless you have a clock that can turn back time." Kate answered softly with a very small smile.

But before LT could answer, a big burly cop who was new to the precinct walked over to them. "Hey LT, I got those reports for you."

Kate looked at the cop and then LT, and a plan was formulating in her mind. A devious smile then ghosted across her face. "On second thought LT. Bring Jackson here and put him in street clothes."

The new cop was trying to figure out what Kate meant when the same smile appeared on LT's face. Two hours later, Josh had forgotten all about his threat to out Castle.

 **March 22, 2003**

 **Cloverleaf Intersection of Hwy 1 and 7**

 **Outskirts of An Nasiriyah**

Castle looked through his binoculars at city of An Nasiriyah some five clicks in the distance. The city while sprawling looked run down, ever since the uprising at the end of Desert Storm. Saddam had punished the citizens and placed his strangled hold on the city, and since then there was a lack of financial improvements into the city. Castle shook his head and dropped down inside the tank. They had spent all day travelling caught behind the massive traffic jam that the 3rd ID was causing both on the roadways and in the desert area, but they had finally arrived, and Castle had ordered the perimeter to be set as they prepared to conduct a relief in place of the units from the 3rd ID.

"Not much to look at huh sir?" PFC Patterson said from his position at the front of the tank where he was currently sitting.

Castle shook his head. "Not to much at all, but I am glad we are here and not in there. I would get nervous fighting a battle inside the city."

Cpl. Donahue chimed in now. "Do you think we'll take those Eastern Bridges sir?"

Castle shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe, but at most, I think the battalion would move to take the one over the Euphrates and not the Saddam Canal. Probably to just tie down enemy forces that may hit the flanks of the column."

"Makes sense." The FAC a Major Hawkins answered. He had climbed back into the tank after getting some water and riding with the humvees for part of the journey. "But if I were General Conway or Mattis, I would have us take those bridges and spilt the columns up in case of chemical attack."

Castle shook his head. "That would be a bad move. It would split the fire power of the regiment if we get into a heavy fight."

"I heard one the SNCO's from the battalion talking sir." PFC Donahue chimed in again. He had gotten out of his seat and was by the hatch getting water and a MRE. "They suspect the Iraqi's to just surrender as we approach."

LCpl. Sanchez added in now. "I heard the same from someone at regiment."

"Guys don't listen to the rumor mill. If anything pops up I will tell you." Castle told them with a firm voice letting them know his opinion. He swallowed some water after finishing off his MRE. "Just remember to do your jobs if called upon understood?"

The crew answered yes sir as they continued to eat and relax after a long day. Yet at time, changes were being made to the plan at the higher levels. The original plan had called for a small screening force to be in place at the HWY 1 Bridge and the cloverleaf intersection. Now as General Natonski had finished his meeting the 3rd ID commander, orders came down from 1st MEF to secure the eastern bridges for another route for RCT-1. Then after his arrival back at his headquarters, General Natonski ordered a briefing to which Colonel Bailey and Major Kennedy arrived, and were informed of the changes. One battalion would secure the HWY1 bridge, while 1-2 would move to a position known as 20th Northing and be prepared to take the eastern bridges with 2-8 and the artillery battalion 1-10 behind them to provide support when needed Bailey had asked for intel and resupply of fuel both of which the MEB didn't not have at the moment. So armed with only the bare minimum Colonel Bailey left to carry out his orders, to which were only passed on verbally which would provide confusion later on.

As the hours grew, Castle and Sanchez were resting when Donahue's voice came down through the hatch. "Major Rogers, Battalion ops chief for you sir."

Castle groaned as the two hours of sleep he hoped for was interrupted after only forty five minutes. "Coming."

Castle grabbed his helmet and pistol leaving his M-16 behind in the tank and climbed out and down coming face to face with the battalion operations officer who in war time conducted and planned all of the battalions operations, and in garrison was in charge of all the training. "What's up Sosa?"

"We're moving out at 0130." The Battalion operations chief told him. He shifted on his feet for a moment. "We are moving to a line of departure in preparation to possibly secure the eastern bridges. The line of departure is the 20th Northing. We will stop and hold there until told otherwise. CAAT and you are in the lead of the battalion. Questions?"

"Nope, I got it. Thanks." Castle replied to him. He saw the battalion ops chief nod and move back up the road back towards battalion. He turned to face Donahue. "Have all platoon commanders meet here right now."

Donahue nodded and reached for the radio as Castle climbed into the tank and grabbed his map. The 20th Northing was up Highway 1 about halfway to the Eastern Bridges. And the operations officer mentioned nothing on intel, so Castle would have to call over to the intel section to find out but he suspected there wouldn't be any. So Castle did what he was trained to do, and prepare for the movement as best he could.

Five minutes later, the platoon leaders were at the tank, along with Captain Albright. Castle jumped down. "Alright we are moving out at 0130 hours. Mission is to move to a LD at the 20th Northing to prepare to take the eastern bridges. CAAT and us are in the lead of the battalion. Road march formation will be twin column. I will get intel and provide it before the move. Questions?"

Surprisingly there were no questions from the assembled leaders so Castle dismissed them. He looked at his watch. He had about two and half hours before the battalion would move. There was a lot to do in the mean time before then and the first would be seeing if there was any intel on anything before the move. Two and half hours later, the engines of the battalion came to life as the Marines filled in their fighting holes and started to climb into their vehicles. Castle donned his crewman's helmet and connected it to the radios. His hunch had been correct; there was no current intel so anything they would find would be new which worried him but he had only one worry at the moment. And that was to lead the battalion towards its new objective.

"Timberwolf 6 this is Panzer 6." Castle called on the radio. He gave it a second and heard Colonel Grabowski come on the radio. "Roger Timberwolf 6. We are ready to move out over?"

Colonel Grabowski replied immediately. "Roger Panzer 6. As soon as we get the all clear we will go ahead and move out over."

Castle nodded and looked at his watch. "Roger Timberwolf 6. Panzer 6 copies."

Colonel Grabowski acknowledged Castle last transmission before signing off. So all Castle had to do was sit and wait for the order to come. Two hours later, the call finally came down and the battalion led by Castle's tanks surged forward. Castle shook his head at the delay but he couldn't help it now. His whole focus now was to protect his Marines and the Marines of the battalion. Shortly after leaving the area, they came up to the cloverleaf and were shocked at the sight. A huge traffic jam in front of them.

"What the fuck is this?" Donahue saw through his scope at the bright lights of the army trucks on the highway. "They must think they are on the freeway back home."

"Or Kuwait." Castle added in. He sighed and rubbed his forehead as the tank came to a stop. "Patterson why did you stop?"

"There is no room to get through sir." Patterson answered as he searched for a opening. He slammed his hand on the controls. "Fucking Army isn't letting me in."

Luckily for Castle he didn't have to call to let Colonel Grabowski know of the traffic jam. His tracs were right behind Castle's company and CAAT. So when they stopped, he got out and came forward to check out the delay. He sighed and threw his hands out and directed his operations officer Major Sousa to clear a path. It took Major Sousa to literally become a traffic cop to hold up traffic to allow the battalion to pass through. But the trafficjam would have a fatal result for the Task Force. A SNCO assigned to 3-2 would be killed in a traffic accident when the army convoy ahead stopped all of a sudden, and the humvee the SNCO was riding in ran into the back of the army truck.

Once a hole was open, Castle and part of the company quickly passed through then came another small delay then more of the battalion. Major Sousa was doing what he could to keep the traffic flowing, and everything close to being on schedule as possible. It took over an hour, but the battalion passed through the cloverleaf and continued towards the 20th Northing. Yet after the convoy of both Army and Marine vehicles had passed through the cloverleaf, a small army convoy passed through the cloverleaf and headed north on the route that 1-2 and its Marines had taken. It was the 507th Maintenance Company and they had gotten lost while trying to catch up to the rest of their unit. That wrong turn at the intersection sent them towards the heart of ambush alley and the Marines of 1-2.

Castle as they were stopped watched that convoy of the 507th pass by, he though like many others did that there must be an army unit to the north of them and this unit was going to support it, so he paid it no mind. A little while later, the battalion got under way again and continued towards the 20th Northing.

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Kate was working on paperwork to wrap up the Temptation Lane case. It had turned out that the assistant had committed the murder after the victim had discovered she plagrized her work to get a fellowship and the assistant killed her boss to protect her job. It was one of those cases that Castle would have loved, and probably come up with something to really trap their suspect. Instead she ran when confronted with the evidence. Kate shook her head as her desk phone began to ring. "Beckett."

"Kate its Alexis. Its terrible." Alexis said from the other end of the phone at the loft. Kate could tell the panic in her voice. Alexis took a deep breath. "What are we going to do?"

Kate was confused. "What are you talking about? Did something happen to your dad?!"

Alexis could tell the panic in her voice. "No. Somehow word got out dad is in Iraq but the wording of the story has him as an observer."

Before Kate could answer Ryan and Esposito came rushing in. Ryan reached her desk first. "Hey Beckett, the local news has it that Castle is in Iraq covering the war."

"God damn it." Kate replied. She squeezed her nose as she thought it through. "Alexis call Paula, and have her get ahead of this. She would know what to do."

"Right." Alexis answered. She took a deep cleansing breath before continuing. "What are you going to do?"

"Find out who leaked it." Kate answered. She and Alexis said their good byes and hung up. Kate turned to the boys. They had known what Josh had threatened to Kate. She gave them a hard look. "Go pay our favorite doctor a visit and see if he leaked it, while I talk to the news station."

The boys nodded and quickly took off towards the elevator as Kate found the station that broadcast the news and dialed it up, asking for the report. She came on a moment later. "Detective Beckett, Julia Ramirez its pleasure to speak to you. Now what can I do for you?"

Kate took a breath knowing this was a long shot. "We saw the story on the local news, and acting as the legal guarding for Ms. Alexis Castle we would like to know who gave you the information that Mr. Castle is in Iraq observing the war?"

"As you know detective I am under the protection of the 1st Amendment that protects me from revealing my sources." Julia Ramirez took Kate. She leaned back in her chair and set her feet with her six inch stilettos on her desk. "Now if you be willing to go on the record to state this is confirmed, I may be willing to budge a little."

Kate's grip on the phone tightens a little more. "I can't do that unfortunately because if the story is true, we have to worry about his family safety."

Julia chuckled. "Then I can't help you unfortunately detective. I hope you have a pleasant evening. Good bye."

Kate set her phone down with a force hoping that boys would be able to find out if it was Josh who leaked the story. If it was god help when Kate got ahold of him.

 **March 23** **rd** **, 2003**

 **Hwy 1**

 **An Nasiriyah, Iraq**

Castle dozed inside his tank as the battalion sat in a defensive position alongside the highway. He had gone out of his tank once they arrived and checked the ground and found it not conducive to his tanks. The ground was soggy from a rain storm previously that hit the area and he had broken through in spots. He reported his findings to Colonel Grabowski who went out to inspect the ground around the rest of the battalion so Castle took the opportunity to get a little shut eye. But like everything else in war his needs went came last as Colonel Grabowski's voice came over the radio. "Net call net call. All Timberwolves elements this is Timberwolf 6. Frago. We are moving north to the 22 Northing. Time to move is five mikes. I say again we are moving north to the 22th Northing. Time to move is five mikes. Timberwolf 6 out."

Castle groaned and shook Patterson awake who groaned himself as he tried to wake up. "Get the tank started we are moving out."

Patterson nodded as Sanchez, Donahue and the FAC climbed back in. Donahue looked worried. "Colonel Grabowski was not happy. He was on the radio arguing with someone at regiment to let us move two clicks up the highway."

"Yep, grounds shitty." Castle replied as the tank rumbled to life as he donned his helmet as everyone else did the same. "Cant properly enfilade off the highway, so I'm guessing we're moving up the highway to better ground we hope."

Everyone nodded as the word came out to move. At that time, the army convoy that passed the Marines earlier that morning was in trouble. Their CO, Captain Kingston, had take taken the wrong turn and ended up in ambush alley. When he realized that he was in bad guy country he attempted to turn around. The Iraqi forces saw this as their chance and launched an ambush of the convoy. And these Iraqi forces were not just regular army, but a mixture of Fedyeean militia, Republican Guard, and regular army. The soldiers of the 507th were caught unawares and many of them had not fired a weapon since basic. They were mechanics, cooks, supply clerks, and many of them were wounded severely or abandoned their vehicles and took cover in a ditch. Several were captured while others wounded were captured and rushed to a hospital including Jessica Lynch. The CO and one other vehicle escaped and rushed back down towards highway one and the Marines of Task Force Tarawa.

Back at Task Force Tarawa, Castle's company and the combined Anti-Armor Team or CAAT was leading the battalion north towards its new positions when the _thump, thump, thump,_ of mortars firing caught everyone's attention. Castle was partially erected in his hatch with only the name tag showing when the mortars fired. He heard the CAAT team leader call in the mortars and watched as they exploded. He knew the mortars didn't contain poison gas because the alarm wasn't going off so he remained unmasked, but as soon as the Iraqi Machine Gun opened up, he and the first tank platoon commander dropped down inside their tanks and buttoned up. He heard the CAAT team platoon leader call in a fire mission just as he secured the hatch.

Castle began to use commander's scope to search for the targets but was having difficulty trying to locate the targets because of the skill of the Iraqis at concealing their positions. "I can't see a damn thing with the scope. I'm heading back out to see if I can spot the targets better. Load a HE round into the gun."

The tank crew nodded as Castle pressed the button that let him radio to the company. "All Panzer elements this is Panzer 6. Load HE round. I say again load HE round. Panzer 6 out."

He then popped himself out of the hatch only exposing himself to the name patch just as the CAAT team began letting loosing with their machine guns while the tow gunners tried to find targets for their missiles. Castle saw his first tank platoon leader fire his main gun into the building while another Iraqi position began to open up along with machine gun from the other side of the road. Castle watched a moment later as a tow missile took out one the enemy positions. That is when he noticed vehicles approaching. He pressed the intercom for his crew. "Donahue, vehicles approaching, begin tracking and take them out…"

"They're ours sir." Donahue called out from his position. He turned and looked up at Castle. "Looks like the convoy that passed us last night."

Castle dropped down and looked through his scope, and sure enough they were American Humvees. He saw one turn around and head back up the road, its crew thinking they were Iraqis while the others scream pass and coming to a screeching halt. He then watched as the crew dismounted and took cover. He pressed the intercom again. "Cover me, I'm going to go and talk to them."

Donahue and Sanchez nodded as Castle climbed out of the tank after disconnecting everything. Despite the fire from the battle, he walked briskly over to Capta in Kingston who was taking cover behind his door. "What is going on here Captain?

Captain Kingston looked at shock at Castle. "You have to go and get them. You have to help them."

"Where did you take fire from?" Castle asked the dazzled Captain. He leaned forward in case the captain didn't hear him the first time. "What's the situation up there?"

When Captain Kingston didn't answer, Castle tried once again to get information from the Captain. "How many soldiers are left behind up there?"

Captain Kingston still in shock what had occurred stuttered. "I..I…need you to go and get my people sir. I got people up there."

"Okay then, fine." Castle replied. He turned and walked back quickly to his tank and climbed back in. After donning his helmet and making the connections, he called Battalion. "Timberwolf 6 this is Panzer 6 over?"

Colonel Grabowski answered at once. "Go ahead Panzer 6 this is Timberwolf 6, send your traffic over."

Castle reported what he had learned. "Roger, spoke to the occupants of the vehicles break; they are from that convoy that passed last night break; OIC reported they were ambushed and he also reports soldiers are left behind at the sight break; Request permission to go ahead and search for them; how copy over?"

"Roger solid copy." Colonel Grabowski replied. He turned and ordered that the survivors be brought down to the battalion CP. "Go ahead and see if you can find survivors break; if you do contact Timberwolf so they can be evaced , how copy over?"

Castle made notes of that and began to think of where the soldiers could be. "Solid copy over."

"Roger, Timberwolf 6 out." Colonel Grabowski said signing off the radio.

Castle now since he had permission clicked on the company net. "All Panzer elements this is Panzer 6. Form up on me, move out. We are going to go search for survivors from that army convoy. Move out immediately, how copy over?"

The company acknowledge at once. The logistic train would remain behind as the tanks went forward. So as the tanks surged ahead, Castle wondered if today was going to be a very bad day and he wondered if he would live to see the end of it.

 **A/N: Next update, Castle rescues the survivors of the ambush, and the Marines of 1-2 charge forward, and start encountering heavy resistance, while at home Kate finds out who leaked the story, and everyone gets word of the big battle that is just beginning in Iraq. Again a reminder, the next few chapters will span the day of March 23** **rd** **and the worst of the fighting. So enjoy. Thank you.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Hello everyone. I hope everyone is doing well with everything. Schools across the country are starting to or getting ready to get back in session. Summer is coming to a end. My thoughts and prayers go out to those affected by the wildfires in California. With that said, here we are with the next update. Just a reminder the next few chapters will cover the entire day of March 23** **rd** **, 2003 and the worst of the fighting in the city of An Nasiriyah. So I hope everyone enjoys the update and as always please leave reviews. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **March 23** **rd** **, 2003**

 **Hwy 1**

 **An Nasiriyah**

Castle watched as his third tank platoon bounded forward as he searched for threats as his second platoon raced from their previous position to race past to catch up to third platoon. Once they reached the next position, Castle's and first platoon would bound ahead to take the lead. Though they were doing what the American military has always done, leaving no man behind, Castle was worried. He didn't know what was waiting for them up ahead.

"Roger Gunrunner 5." Major Hawkins said into the radio that allowed them to talk to aircraft. He saw Castle's look and gave him a thumb's up. "Push forward and continued the search. Hawk out."

"Nothing?" Castle asked as the tank surged forward.

Major Hawkins shook his head. "Not yet, but they observed smoke ahead of them, so they are going to search there."

Castle nodded as the tank slowed down as it raced past third tank platoon who had taken up the overwatch position. Such was the way for the next 15 minutes when Castle's first platoon leader came over the radio. "Panzer 6, this is red 6. I have eyes on them."

"Roger Red 6." Castle answered the radio call. He then after a quick scan of the area decided on what the course of action would be. "All Panzer elements this is Panzer 6. Form a perimeter around the survivors until cas-evac arrives. I say again form a perimeter around the survivors until the cas-evac arrives. Panzer 6 out."

Yet as the replies started to come in, a Iraqi machine gunner who must have been suicidal or foolishly brave opened up on Castle's tank with his machine gun. Castle through his scope spotted this and jumped into action. "Gunner target designated. House with green door. Second floor, second window."

Sanchez who had already had a previous round loaded sound. "HEAT UP."

Cpl Donahue slew the gun onto the designated target and saw the flashes of the machine gun. "IDENTIFIED!"

Castle gave the command. "FIRE!"

"ON THE WAY!" Donahue replied and pressed the fire control.

The tank lurched back as the 120mm smoothbore cannon fired a round at the target at the speed of 5200 feet per second. The poor gunner was dead before his brain had even regristered that the tank had fired at him. From the time that Castle spotted the machine gun to the round impacting it took twenty five seconds. Castle nodded as he looked at the scope. "Disengage. Begin active searching."

The crew began nodding as Castle heard enemy began to pick up while on the radio he also heard the forward observer trying to contact battalion to get fire support. He saw his executive officer who had jumped into one of the tanks trying to get rid of an external fuel pod before a member of his crew got his attention and got him back into the tank. "Panzer 5, Panzer 6. You take charge of the cas-evac, while I manage the security. How copy over?"

"Solid Copy over." Captain Albright replied. He had already anticipated this move by his commanding office. "Be contacting Timberwolf at once over."

"Solid copy Panzer 6 out." Castle said as he signed off the radio. He used the commanders scope to scan as he heard the distinctive sound of a Cobra's cannon going off. He tossed a quick look to Major Hawkins. "What's the Cobra's going after?"

Major Hawkins looked up from the radio. "Third platoon spotted the mortar as well as spotted some artillery pieces."

Castle nodded as Donahue called out. "TARGET. ZSU-23!"

Castle quickly turned back to his screen and used the device to slew in on what Donahue sighted. "Confirmed designate."

"HEAT UP!" Sanchez called out.

Castle gave the command. "FIRE!"

"ON THE WAY!" Donahue answered Castle's command. He pressed the firing trigger and sent the round down range. It impacted on the anti-aircraft gun just at the point near where the turret met the hull. The explosion was brilliant as the on board ammo and fuel exploded.

"CEASE FIRE. CONTINUE SEARCH!" Castle told his crew as he heard more tank rounds go off as well as the distinct sound of a 50 caliber going off. "Where the hell are those amtracs?"

It took the cas-evac amtraks fifteen minutes to arrive on the scene, during which the Marines of Alpha combined with air and artillery to destroy two tanks, two anti-aircraft weapons and three platoon size elements of Iraqis, but once the amtracs arrived, the corpsman and Marines moved quickly to load up the wounded soldiers and the survivors. One of the soldiers, a first sergeant didn't want to leave due to his people still being out there, but the Marines promised they would go out and search for them once the area was secured. Once they were loaded the amtracs, along with the Marines of Alpha made their way back to 1-2.

After arriving, Castle stretched as best as he could inside the tight compartment, when the radio went off. "Panzer 6, this is Diablo 6."

Castle clicked on the button. "Diablo 6 this is Panzer 6. Send your traffic over."

"Roger, be advised Diablo 6 is red line on fuel." Diablo 6 told him.

"Roger Diablo 6 solid copy over." Castle replied. He took a breath and clicked on the button again. "All Panzer elements, send me your current fuel status. Panzer 6 out."

As the tankers of Alpha Company began to get their fuel status, Castle looked down to Patterson who was writing down their fuel status. "Patterson where are we at?"

Patterson passed the paper to him. "We are running low sir."

Castle groaned as he looked. The Task Force had not received their allocation of fuel so the men of the company had not had a opportunity to refuel, and that was starting to show up now as the company reported in and half of his tanks were low on fuel. Castle groaned. "Timberwolf 6, this is Panzer 6 over."

"Panzer 6, this Timberwolf 6." Colonel Grabowski replied immediately on the radio from the battalion position just down the road from him. "Send your traffic over."

"Roger Panzer is low on fuel break;" Castle told Colonel Grabowski. Hopefully nothing would happen for the next couple of hours so he could refuel. "Request permission to refuel, how copy over?"

Colonel Grabowski answered right away. "Solid copy Panzer 6. Request granted. Contact Timberwolf upon departing refuel point."

Castle breathed a sigh of relief. "Roger, solid copy Timberwolf 6.

Colonel Grabowski acknowledged Castle's last transmission and signed off. So a minute after the radio transmission the Marines of Alpha Company began rolling towards the rapid refuel point which was located at the end of the column. Castle thought since they were currently holding he would have the time to refuel his tanks. Yet in the battle of An Nasiriyah, nothing was going to go right or as expected for the Marines of Task Force Tarawa. While Castle was on the way to refuel, Colonel Bailey and General Natonski made their way towards 1-2 to find out what the delay was in taking the bridges. Thus began what later was discovered a series of miscommunications, and communications breakdowns, 1-2 never received the word to officially take the bridges, so they were carrying out their previous orders to hold at the line of departure to prepare to take the bridges.

So as the regimental commander and the task force commander made their way towards the command post of Colonel Grabowski, Castle and his Marines arrived at the rapid refuel point to refuel their tanks. Yet like everything else that had started for the Marines of Alpha Company, something always came up.

Castle had his head out the hatch when his tanks of Diablo platoon rolled up to the refueler, but instead of going on either side of the truck, they lined up behind each other. He saw the SNCO in charge walking over to him. "What's going on Staff Sergeant? Why only the one side?"

"We're down to one operational pump sir." The SSgt replied to Castle's inquiry. He took a breath before continuing. "The other froze up and the spare had a motor burn out."

"Son of bitch." Castle exclaimed. He slammed his hand on the outside of his turret, ignoring the pain from doing so. "It could take me hours to refuel."

The SSgt looked apologetic. "Sorry sir."

Castle waved the man off. "Not your fault Staff Sergeant."

The man nodded as Castle watched as the slow process of refueling his tanks began. Two minutes after the first tank began refueling, the final pump broke down, and the Marines of the rapid refuel point had to refuel the tanks of the company by gravity which was an agonizingly slow process. Castle looked to the sky and cursed. "Nothing is going right today."

Castle then turned his attention back to the refueling of his tanks at a snails pace.

 **Kate Beckett's Apartment**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Kate lies in her bed staring at the ceiling and feeling frustrated and for once not sexually. She was frustrated because the boys after arriving back at the precinct had told her Josh was not the one who leaked the news about Castle. She had hoped it would be him, and upset when the boys told her it wasn't. Then a phone call from Alexis really set her reeling.

" _Beckett." Kate answered her phone as sat leaning back into her chair, upset at the news the boys told her. Josh was out of the country quietly whisked away by the hospital until his court appearance for his drunk and disorderly charge. So he didn't have enough time to leak the information, and his records proved that._

" _Kate its Alexis." Alexis said from the other end of the line. "Any news?"_

 _Kate sighed and leaned back in her chair. "Our main lead panned out and wasn't him. I am beginning to wonder if it was your mom."_

 _Alexis sighed. "I thought to and called to confront her. She said she didn't do it."_

" _And you believe her?" Kate asked sitting back straight now._

" _My mom may not be the brightest person, but she's not stupid." Alexis replied as she sank down on to bed. She wiped her eyes. "She knows what would happen if she leaked it. She even offered to pay for a private investigator that I would pick to prove it, so yea, I believe her."_

 _Kate groaned. This news was not helping them get anywhere. "Alright thanks Alexis. Send me your moms contact info in the morning so I can confirm it myself."_

So Alexis had agreed to send all the information over to her in the morning, and unless there was something that broke like a body dropping, she and the boys would work on this for a little bit. So Kate turned over and tried to get comfortable enough to sleep when a knock on her door startled her. She groaned and got up wondering who would be here at 2am.

A more persistent knock came from her door as Kate made her way towards it. "Alright, alright. Hold on a second, geez."

Kate opened the door and was surprised to see Lanie on the other side of it. She shook her head to make sure she wasn't sleep-walking. "Lanie what are you doing here?"

"Can I come in please?" Lanie asked softly and at the ground.

"When do you need an invitation; Come in." Kate answered sweeping her arm aside and letting her best friend into the apartment. She closed the door and saw her friend eyeing the cabinet where she kept her liquor. "It's a little late Lanie. Want some coffee instead?"

Lanie shook her head as she sat down. Kate noticed her friend was upset about something. She made her way over to the couch. "What's up Lanie?"

"Have you and the boys found out who leaked the story about Castle to the news?" Lanie asked still looking at the floor.

Kate shook her head. "No we haven't. Josh didn't do since he didn't have time since his arrest and quick exile out of the country, and Meredith may not have done it, but we'll check…."

"Don't bother checking. I know who did it." Lanie answered as she finally raised her head to look Kate in the face. "And you will be shocked who did it."

"Ok, I know it wasn't Paula or Gina. They're not that stupid." Kate said as she thought about people all who knew about Castle being gone. "And it was anybody at the precinct. We made sure of that. That would only leave….."

Kate's voice suddenly dropped and she turned and looked at her best friend. "Lanie?!"

"To be frank it was by accident, and it was mainly Pearlmutter." Lanie said in defense. She got up and started pacing. She saw Kate pressing her for information just by her look. "Ok. You know Sanderson from the office, the orderly."

"Yea the 22 year old that you said has the body of greek god." Kate replied to Lanie's statement. Lanie stopped and stared at her. "You did say it."

"Ok so he does, and things with Javi aren't the greatest right now." Lanie answered as she continued to pace. She took a breath. "So Sanderson is leaving for the Marines next week, and we had a good bye celebration for him."

Kate nodded and indicated for Lanie to continue. "So the subject of Castle came up and we decided to put together a little care package for him, with me as the lead; so when I got to Pearlmutter I asked him, and you know he feels about Castle."

"Yeah he hates him." Kate replied. Then it hit her. She put a hand on her forehead. "Oh no."

Lanie nodded. "Yep, and being as drunk as we were especially him it was a little loud, and he said and I quote…."Why am I going to send that overgrown child anything? Don't the Marines have enough to keep him entertained while he is observing them fighting a war?"

Kate added in. "And sitting right behind you was Julia Ramirez."

Lanie nodded before she continued. "Once I saw the news report, I called Pearlmutter. He too saw the report, and needless to say he's scared."

"Of Castle's family suing him or getting him fired?" Kate asked but she already knew the answer.

Lanie shook her head. "Nope of you."

Kate nodded her head vigorously. "With good reason Lanie. Call him because I want him at my desk by nine am."

"Okay." Lanie replied. She shifted on her feet before looking at Kate. "I know I may not be your favorite person right now, but…."

"Yea, I'll get you a blanket.' Kate answered. She got up and moved to the closet where she retrieved the spare blanket and pillows. She then moved back to the couch and handed them to Lanie. She shocked Lanie by giving her a hug. "And I'm not mad at you. I'm just worried if the news reaches Castle, what would happen to his focus."

Lanie nodded. "I understand sweetie. Trust me I'm worried too."

Kate broke the hug and smiled at her. "Good, we all should be. Now come on, lets get some sleep."

Lanie nodded and went to set up the couch as Kate moved back to her bedroom, waiting by the light switch for when Lanie was ready to sleep. When she saw that Lanie was, she turned off the light. "Night Lanie."

"Night Kate." Lanie replied settling in under the covers and slowly drifting off to sleep.

Kate moved to her bed, and collapsed into it, but the nagging worry still lagged at the back of her mind as she tried to drift to sleep. What would happen if Castle found out that his presence in the Middle East was leaked? Sleep failed to come to Kate that night.

 **Rapid Refuel Point**

 **An Nasiriyah, Iraq**

Castle drummed regilouisly on the outside of the hatch of the tank watching the refueling operation going, or the snail's pace which it was occurring. On top of that, Colonel Grabowski had called to see how it was going, and Castle had to inform him of what was happening, to which Colonel Grabowski was understanding but not pleased with the current situation. Well Castle wasn't pleased either, but he couldn't help it either. His tanks needed the fuel and badly, so all they could do is sit and wait.

While Castle's company was refueling, General Natonski, and Colonel Bailey were conferring with Colonel Grabowski about the delay in taking the bridges. They were not mad at Colonel Grabowski, but at the communication breakdown from the last night's meeting to reaching all the battalion commanders. Now they on the scene telling Colonel Grabowski that he needed to take the bridges, and take them in a hurry. They had 1st MEF and RCT 1 breathing down their necks. On top of all that, LAR was chomping at the bit to lead the RCT through the city, and MEF had threaten to take away the task forces mission and give it to LAR, which didn't please Colonel Grabowski.

Castle heard Colonel Grabowski call a net call for the battalion, and go into a tirade. "Regiment is threatening to give our mission to LAR, and I will let not that happen. Press hard to the bridges. Timberwolf 6 out."

Castle shook his head at the message. His tanks were still refueling, and wouldn't be available to support the battalion. Castle hit the outside of his tank. "Nothing is going right."

Luckily for the crew they silently agreed with their commander. Everything they spent preparing for and training for was following by the wayside, and it was starting to get frustrated. Castle shook his head and watched as his continued to slowly refuel. While this was still happening the battalion began to move forward towards the bridges to open up the route for RCT-1 to the city and the routes beyond. Yet as Bravo Company and CAAT team lead the battalion over the railroad bridge, they spotted some Iraqi Tanks which they began to engage along with some Iraqi infantry near some oil storage tanks that the FAC had the Cobras take care of. Then the battalion net came alive with radio traffic that had Castle wondering what was going on.

Waiting to help secure the southern part of the route, 2-8 sat off the road near a garbage dump being pestered by flies while its commander tried to make sense of all the same radio traffic that Castle was listening too as well, well at the Western bridge, 3-2 sat in a defensive position with Army special forces attaching itself to the command group, while the battalion commander went to scrounge supplies and succeeded from a young army lieutenant at Tallil Airbase south of the city. While at the Regimental CP, General Natonski was letting Colonel Bailey know of the frustrations that 1st MEF were expressing to him, and Colonel Bailey understood, also conveying the frustrations of the meeting he and the RCT-1 Commander, Colonel Dowdy had about LAR when its commander, Lt. Colonel Eddie Ray offered to help. Ray was commanding 2nd Light Armored Reconnaissance Battalion, who had trained with many of these battalions at Camp Lejune. 2nd LAR was minus one company who was currently attached to Task Force Tarawa as their LAR attachment. The meeting led to tense face of when Colonel Dowdy accused Colonel Bailey of taking LAR away from him, but Lt. Colonel Ray had been doing what Marines had been doing for almost 250 years, and that was support Marines in need. But in the end Bailey relented and let 2nd LAR stay with RCT-1 which would later down the road hunt Colonel Dowdy.

At the railroad bridge, Colonel Grabowski had pulled the command group into a protected culvert and sent his executive officer back to retrieve Castle and his tanks, because not knowing the situation in front of him, he wanted the armor support for the drive to the bridges. Major Tuggle jumped into a hummvee and race down the route to the rapid refuel point where Castle watched as the fourth tank of second platoon(Diablo) was finally taking on its fuel.

Yet listening to the traffic on the battalion network, Castle shook his head. He had to make a decision, and he made it in a instant. He clicked on the button on the cord that connected him to the radios. "Diablo elements, this Panzer 6. Cease fueling operations, and get up the road and support Timberwolf on the drive to the bridges. How copy over?"

"This is Diablo 6. Solid copy over." The platoon replied over the radio.

Castle breathed a sigh of relief. "Roger. Panzer 6 out."

Castle watched as the last tank of Diablo platoon take on what would be the last bit of fuel and start moving away from the refuel point, and joins its comrades. They took off up the road towards the battalion as the other tanks began moving forward to take on fuel. Castle was happy about the company being able to refuel but he was upset about one small thing. Last night he had been ordered to move his combat train to the end of the battalion logistics train, so they weren't following the tank. Castle complained that in case ran into trouble it would be easier, but the argument was moot. In the end the combat train of the tanks was now in the logistics train. Twenty minutes after leaving the refuel point, Diablo platoon arrived back to where the battalion was located. The Iraqi's seeing the tanks broke and ran from the Euphrates and railroad bridge. Once the tanks arrived, the battalion began to move once again Bravo in the lead, followed by Alpha Company then Charlie bringing up the rear. The plan was once the battalion had secured the two bridges 2-8, who was sitting in a position at cloverleaf would drive up and secure the route between the two bridges.

Yet like everything else in war the plan never survives the first shot in combat.

 **Kate Beckett's Apartment**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Kate groaned and stretched as best as she could in the bed and glanced over at the clock. It was 430 in the morning, and had only been two hours since Lanie showed up at her apartment giving her the news that she and Pearlmutter had been the ones to leak the information to the press, although by accident. She wasn't upset at Lanie, or even Pearlmutter, but at the situation. It could have been worse, but thankfully Lanie was coherent enough not to let Castle's secret out. But she still had to deal with this, at least for Alexis's and Martha's sake.

"I should get going, but I have an hour before my alarm goes off." Kate told herself. Yet a moment later she got up and headed towards her bathroom. She clicked on her TV in the bedroom. She was hoping to catch some of the latest news from Iraq, but the reports were basically the repeats of the ones that she saw before she went to bed. So once she was done in the bathroom, she came out and turned off the TV just as a breaking news bullentin came across her screen.

She came out in the living room and saw Lanie still asleep on the couch. She shook her head with laughter and wrote a note to her best friend before leaving her apartment to head to the precinct to get a work out in before her shift started.

" _Lanie, went to the precinct to hit the gym before my shift. Just lock up when you leave. Kate."_

Little did anyone know that everyone associated with Castle would soon be finding out that their friend and love one would be in the biggest fight of his life.

 **Rapid Refuel Point**

 **An Nasiriyah, Iraq**

Castle sat and watched as his tanks slowly took on the fuel that they needed while he tried to follow along with what was going on with the battalion and his tanks of Diablo platoon. But it was a near impossibility to follow along on the battalion net. It seemed everyone with a radio was talking, while on the company net Castle learned that the battalion had engaged with Iraqi tanks and some infantry, but had defeated the defense and was moving on the bridges. So at least he had some sense of what was going on within the battalion. Yet Castle shook his head at the lack of radio discipline which would make his life even more difficult.

"Sir, it will be least another half hour before we refuel." Patterson told him from his position in the tank.

Castle nodded. "Thanks Patterson. Sanchez how are we on ammo?"

"We're fine sir." Sanchez answered the question. He stuck his head at the hatch. "We're also good on machine gun ammo too sir. Both for the 50 cal and 240's."

"Excellent." Castle replied. He stretched as best as he could. He watched as another one of his tanks pulled away from the refueler. "Another one down."

Everyone nodded as the radio crackled to life on the battalion net. "We captured RCT-1's objective. It's ours."

Everyone in the tank smiled at the news that broke over the net, but the drive to the bridge was not without problems. As soon as the battalion crossed the Euphrates River Bridge, the Iraqi's opened fire from a 180 degree arc in front of the lead vehicles which was the CAAT vehicles. On top of that the narrow streets didn't allow for the firing of the missiles because the back-blast could cause severe injuries in the narrow confines, so the TOW gunners reached for the SAWS (Squad Automatic Weapons) to start laying down fire. The SAW's on top of every other weapon in the CAAT's began firing. The lead vehicle had spotted a Iraqi Technical, basically a truck with a machine gun on the back, getting ready to fire on it, when Diablo 6 rolled in between the CAAT vehicle and the technical and took it out with a main gun round, defenening the crew, but it was a small price to pay. On top of the heavy fire coming in front, the Fedayeen were using shoot and scoot tactics, basically firing their mortars then went into hiding to avoid the airpower of the Marines before reappearing and firing again. Yet with the speed of the advance, the Iraqi's could not disengage to reset their defenses, so they stood their ground and fought using rifles, machine guns and RPG's, but it failed to stop the battalion from capturing the bridge.

Castle smiled at the news. He looked down at his crew. "Well things seem to be finally going our way."

Cpl. Donahue nodded. "Seems to be sir."

"I think so Corporal. Take over for me for a few minutes." Castle told him. He climbed out of the hatch as Cpl. Donahue nodded and came to the hatch and popped his head through. "I'm going to talk to the Staff NCO and see if they are repairing the pumps."

Cpl. Donahue nodded as Castle climbed down off the tank and took off towards the refueler trucks. Little did he and the rest of the battalion and task force know is that capturing the Euphrates River Bridge would become the simpler part of their day. The plan had called for Alpha to hold at the Euphrates River Bridge, while Charlie would follow Bravo and the Command Group as they would skirt the built up areas and go through the salt flats to the east. Yet as soon more problems would be encountered. Enemy fire had not slacken when the bridge was captured, in fact it remained steady and at point increasing. So as the vehicles and armored tracks and tanks went through the narrow alleyway, the problems of fighting in an urban environment came up.

First as the armored vehicles and CAAT team vehicles exited the alleyways and onto the salt flats, the vehicles broke through the surface and became stuck in the muck, along with three of the four tanks of Diablo platoon. The command group tried to avoid the muck, but when the command track appeared to stop on solid ground, it too broke through and became stuck. An Nasiriyah had suffered at the hands of Saddam, and its infrastructure was horribly maintained with open sewage everywhere, and affecting the flats that the battalion command group found itself in. The group also found that communications had broken down, so the battalion and the companies could not talk to each other. The FAC's assigned to the battalion did have communication with the aircraft, but beyond that comm had went down. That was only the start of the problems that would eventually lead to a life and death struggle within the city and streets of the Iraqi City.

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Kate walked downstairs after leaving the gym and feeling fresh from her shower, ready for the day. Even though she was early, she figured she would get a jump start on the pile of paperwork for the Temptation Lane Case. She looked into the break-room and saw the coffee machine that Castle had bought the precinct, and her heart sank. She missed Castle brining her coffee every day, the smiles he brings to her face whenever he showed up to the precinct or outside crime scenes. She missed the innuendos, and the flirting they did with each other. She missed seeing those blue eyes of his dance whenever they saw her, undressing her with them, the way they looked when he wore shirts that brought them out. God she missed him. She decided before getting a start on the paperwork, she would walk down to the corner coffee shop and get a bear claw and a coffee even though it wasn't Castle's. So she went to the elevator and took it down to ground floor to go and get her breakfast.

Twenty minutes after leaving the precinct, as she was walking off the elevator she noticed a large group of uniform police officers in the breakroom gathered around the TV in the breakroom. She saw Ryan and Esposito in there as well wondering why they were here so early. Beckett walked to her desk as Ryan spun around and saw Beckett. He then tapped Esposito's shoulder and motioned to the bullpen. Esposito saw her and patted Ryan on the shoulder as he left the breakroom.

"Morning Beckett." Esposito said in a low voice that Beckett heard with a hint of concern in it. He shifted on his feet. "You sleep ok."

"I did Esposito, thank you." Beckett replied. She set down her coffee and pastry on her desk and stood up and looked at him. "What is going Esposito? Why is there a large crowd in the break room?"

Esposito shifted on his feet again, and looked at the floor. Beckett was getting a little concerned and apprehensive. "Javi?"

"I spoke to my buddy at the Pentagon. He called me early this morning." Esposito said after a moment. He then brought his head up and looked at her directly. "While we were sleeping an army maintenance convoy got ambushed. The Marines of the Task Force Castle is assigned to went and rescued them with the tankers running point."

"So they got the soldiers back." Kate answered. She smiled at the news. She saw the look on the face of Esposito. "So what is going on? If they got the soldiers back why the look…"

"The Marines are encountering stiff resistenance as they try to secure the bridges on the Eastern side of the city." Esposito told her. He saw the smile disappear from her face. "He doesn't know the full extent yet, but from what he has heard is that the enemy is pressing full on to repel them."

Kate reached for her chair as her desk and department issued phone began to ring with the numbers of Lanie, and Martha popping on the screens as she tried to sit down.

 **Additional note: In the next update, Castle and the remainder of Alpha Company get the word and race as the battalion engages in the fight of its life, as Kate, Ryan, Esposito, Martha and Alexis converge on the loft to watch news updates, as Castle races to help the battalion fend off the attacks of the Iraqis.**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey Everyone. I hope everyone is doing well. I am sorry for the delay in getting this out, but work has been extremely busy lately, so I had to find time to write. But I got it done, and I know all of you will enjoy the latest update. Reminder that the next few chapters are covering the day of March 23** **rd** **. So I hope everyone enjoys the latest update, and as always please leave reviews. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **March 23** **rd** **, 2003**

 **Rapid Refuel Point**

 **An Nasiriyah, Iraq**

While Castle was out of his tank and talking to the SNCO who was in charge of the refuel point, checking on the status of the pumps and their repair status, the battalion was starting to face very stiff resistance from the Iraqi Forces inside the city and Ambush Alley. Colonel Grabowski with the CAAT, three of four tanks, his command tracs, and part of Bravo Company were stuck in the sludge. Charlie Company with no communications with Bravo or the command group also started towards the bridge, while one of the AMTRAC's suffering mechanical difficulties limped along. Alpha Company would follow the plan and guard the bridge until 2-8 arrived and relieved them. Yet for the whole battalion the fierce resistance they were experiencing was not anticipated. They were told that the Iraqi forces would outright surrender, or fire a few shots and run away, well that was currently not the case.

Colonel Grabowski was certainly concerned enough with the fire he sent his executive officer back to make sure the tanks were still coming forward, while Bravo Company condense down their men into the free Amtracs, leaving behind one platoon to cover the stuck vehicles before Colonel Grabowski sent them north to capture the Saddam Hussein Canal Bridge. Yet the enemy was bolden by its early success with the Army convoy they would not back down facing the Marines. This would come to haunt them in the later stages of the day, but for now they were pressing their attacks.

So as the battalion began its movement towards the Saddam Canal Bridge, Major Tuggle roared into the rapid refuel point. He saw Captain Cantos standing by his tank. "I need you to bring your tanks forward. The whole battalion is in contact."

Captain Cantos nodded and tried to raise Castle on the radio but failed to contact him. So he radioed his wingman. "Let's just go."

So the two main tanks of the third platoon took off towards Bravo company leaving the rest of the company behind. Yet as the two tanks of third platoon took off towards Bravo Company, Castle had arrived back at his tank. His crew immediately told him of the order from the battalion executive officer, so Castle leaped into action. He pressed the button on his radio. "All Panzer elements, this is Panzer 6. Cease fueling and press towards the battalion. I say again, cease fueling and press towards battalion. Panzer 6 out."

The rest of the company abandoned refueling operations and began pushing towards the bridges and to the battalion to go and support their fellow Marines as they tried to secure the bridges. The maintenance Marines of the company free from supporting the refueling operations moved forward in their thin skin vehicles and their tank recoveries vehicles to go and recover their stuck tanks. At as they crossed the railroad bridge, they came under intense fire near the remnants of the 507th Convoy. The fire was so intense that the Marines had to abandon their vehicles and take cover.

However that was just the start of when things started to go bad from there.

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Kate sank into the chair as her department issued cell and desk phone continued to ring. Esposito looked at her worryingly as Ryan came out of the breakroom and stood next to Esposito. Then he saw the look on Beckett's face. He then knelt down. "Hey Beckett. I'm sure he's ok."

"You don't know that Ryan?" Beckett asked not looking at him. She fought the tears that were starting to form in her eyes. She took a deep breath as her phones began to ring again. "He could be dead for all we know."

Esposito shook his head. "He's alive Beckett. My buddy told me that no tanks of the task force were destroyed."

Kate looked at Esposito now. "But how old is that information Espo? All we know he could…"

"He's alive Beckett!" Esposito told her forcefully. He knelt down by her now. "He's well trained, and got some of the best this country has around him. He'll come through all right."

Kate just looked at Esposito without answering but after a moment she nodded as Captain Montgomery came in off the elevator. He ignored the breakroom and went straight to the team. He had seen the news that morning as well, and was just as concern as the team was. "Kate, go, get out of here. Be with Martha and Alexis. They are going to need you more than we will. Ryan and Esposito can handle the paperwork. If a body drops, we'll call you. Go."

Kate looked at Montgomery and nodded. She stood up and started to gather her stuff when the elevator dinged again, and off stepped Pearlmutter who was looking hung over and a little bit concerned as he walked over. "Ahh Detective Beckett. Dr. Parrish told me you would like to speak to me about last night. First of all, I would like to apologize for my behavior last night….

Kate shot a look over at Pearlmutter. "Pearlmutter, we know you don't like Castle, but your condensing attitude even towards him while he is gone is horseshit."

Pearlmutter harden up at the rebuke. "He is a menace to this precinct, and our profession. Yes I am glad he is gone, but I wish him no harm."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. I remember you telling him on a couple of occasions that you wouldn't mind seeing him on the table. I'd be surprised if you didn't know that Julia Ramirez was there."

Pearlmutter scoffed this time. "I didn't know she was there. But why are you so concerned Detective? The man has caused you…."

"BECAUSE WE ALL CARE FOR HIM YOU JACKASS!" Kate said getting into his face. She put a hard finger into Pearlmuters chest. "Especially those that love him you asshole."

Esposito and Ryan stepped forward now before Pearlmutter could respond. Esposito put a hand on her shoulder. "Get out of here Beckett. We'll handle him."

Kate nodded and walked around Pearlmutter and headed towards the elevator. She pulled out her cell and dialed Lanie's number. "Hey Lanie."

Lanie spun around on her chair. "Girl, I just saw the news. How are Martha and Alexis taking the news?"

"I don't know." Kate answered as she pressed the button for the elevator. The doors opened a moment later. "I'm on my way over there right now. I'll call you when I get there."

"Ok girl. Take care of Martha and Alexis." Lanie replied."

Kate took a breath as the doors closed. "Will do bye."

Lanie answered right away and hung up her phone. Kate sighed as the elevator descended to the ground floor. A few moments later the doors opened and Kate walked off, opening her cellphone again, calling the landline to the loft. It rang for several moments. "Castle residence?"

Kate took a breath. "Martha its me."

"Oh Katherine, have you seen the news?" Martha asked her as she turned and looked at the TV in the living room.

"I just got the news, so I'm on my way to the loft now." Kate answered as she walked quickly towards the doors of the precinct. "Where is Alexis?"

Martha glanced at the stairs where her granddaughter was currently in her room crying. "Upstairs in her room; she caught the news when a friend and school called and told her."

Kate's eyes welled up as she approached her cruiser. "I understand. Keep her away from the TV for as long as you can."

Martha replied at once. "I will try, but I cant promise anything."

"I understand." Kate said. She unlocked her cruiser and climbed in. "See you soon Martha."

"Bye dear." Martha replied. She then hung up the phone as a repeat of the news story came onto the TV.

Kate pulled away from the precinct and started towards the loft with a million thoughts going through her head. Somehow she managed to keep the car straight as she drove. Thirty minutes later, she parked the cruiser in a spot and walked inside the building waving hi to the doorman on duty before getting on the elevator. A moment later she is at the loft door knocking on it. Yet instead of Martha answering it, a teary eye Alexis opened the door. "Hello Kate."

"Oh Alexis." Kate said sweeping the young girl into a hug. She held her for a moment before releasing it. "How are you doing?"

Alexis answered with a soft smile as they made their way to the island. Martha came down the stairs and noticed the pair walking up to the island. "Oh Katherine. It's lovely to see you, but should you not be at the precinct?"

Kate walked on over and gave the elderly woman a hug. "I was but Captain Montgomery told me to come and be with you and Alexis. The boys can handle the paperwork, but if a body drops I have to leave."

Martha nodded and walked over to the island to join her granddaughter, as Kate went and brewed a couple of cups of coffee for the ladies. They nodded their thanks as Kate passed the cups over to them. Then Kate made one for her and took a sip, closing her eyes thinking and wishing Castle was there to enjoy it with them. She sighed. When she opened her eyes, she saw Martha and Alexis looking at her. "Sorry."

"Its ok dear." Martha replied. She took another sip before setting her cup down on the counter. "So did you find out who leaked that Richard was over in the Middle East?"

Alexis looked at Kate now too. "I hope so. Paula and Gina called me late last night. They are not happy."

"Why did they call you?" Kate asked suddenly concerned and leaning towards upset at Castle's agent and publisher.

Alexis took a breath. "They wondered if it was my mom also, but when I explained what she said to me, they backed off, but they are going to check on her story anyway."

All Kate could do was nod. She had Ryan do the same thing late last night once the story broke. She took a sip of coffee and set the mug down. "How about we all have some breakfast?"

"I'm not very hungry." Alexis countered.

Martha leaned over and took her granddaughters hand. "Kate is right dear. I've been through this before, and we need our strength. So let's have breakfast."

Alexis relented and nodded her agreement, so Kate and Martha went about the kitchen to get breakfast ready for the three of them. Little did they know they would need every bit of their strength to get through the day.

 **An Nasiriyah**

Castle's third platoon had raced ahead and reached the Euphrates River Bridge just as the last of the Charlie Company Vehicles crossed. As they crossed the bridge, they did not follow the AMTRAC's north through the gauntlet of fire that Charlie Company was facing, but instead took the narrow alleyways that their companions had taken. In one of the tanks, smoke started to fill the tank, but the crew didn't yet know problem. Charlie Company raced up Ambush Alley through the heavy fire and returning the fire just as heavy as well. As they crossed over the Saddam Canal Bridge, one of the AMTRAC's took a RPG, which wounded several Marines, some seriously and started the vehicle on fire. The Marines abandoned the AMTRAC and evacuated the wounded Marines as the Company established a perimeter on both sides of the road. Captain Wittman radioed Colonel Grabowski and radioed that they had captured the bridge. Unfortunately for Charlie Company that would be the last time they would have contact with the Battalion Commander until the end of the day. As they established a perimeter, they came under intense fire from AK's, RPG's, mortars and as well as artillery.

For Castle's third Platoon they exited the alleyways and into the same field that the other tank and vehicles got stuck in. Once they broke out into the field, they became stuck as well. The tank that had the smoke coming into the crew compartment abandoned the tank as a fire broke out, when it was discovered the NBC filters had become clogged and caught fire, but the fire was extinguished a few moments later. As far as the rest of the company, they were racing ahead to support the battalion. As far as Castle was concern if nothing else went wrong it would be a great thing.

"Sir, we are losing power." Patterson called out from his position.

Castle looked down and saw his display starting to go out, as well as the other electronic functions of the tank. Fortunately for them, the emergency power kicked on, and powered the equipment. He clicked on the company frequency. "Red 5, this is Panzer 6. Pull up next to me, and take over. I'm swapping tanks with you."

The Platoon Sergeant responded immediately and pulled right up next to Castle's tank. Castle took the display, the radio codes and extra batteries before he climbed out the hatch. He and the Gunnery Sergeant made the switch quickly. They literally were close enough they just jumped from each other tank decks to the other ones. Major Hawkins joined Castle as well climbing down into the tank as Castle was finishing connecting his crewmans helmet to the tanks communications.

"Alright Dawkins, lets go." Castle ordered the driver. Then he reached for a switch near the display as he powered it up. The tank shuttered as a mine plow which had been attached to the tank, was disconnected and brushed aside as the tank moved forward. "What do you have loaded?"

The gunner, a young kid by the name of Dwyer answered. "MPAT's sir, but there is a problem."

"Of course there is." Castle replied as he finished getting squared away as the tanks approached the railroad bridge. "What's the problem?"

Dwyer took a breath real quick. "They are old rounds sir, and we have to kick them home because they…."

Castle finished the sentence. "Have expanded, and don't quite fit in the breech. Wonderful."

Castle shook his head as the tank caught up with the rest of the company and as a whole they began crossing the railroad bridge. That is when Castle noticed the tanks that the CAAT team had attacked earlier. Only some of the tanks had been destroyed, the rest were disabled and still operable. "GUNNER; TARGET DESIGNATE; T-72!"

"MPAT UP!" The loader called from his position with the round already previous loaded.

"FIRE!" Castle ordered as he saw the gunner lock onto the target.

"ON THE WAY!" Dwyer replied, depressing the trigger on the gun. The tank shuttered as it fired the round at the tank, while still travelling forward. The round impacted on the tank, causing a large explosion completely destroying the tank.

As Castle searched for new targets, the rest of the company began to engage the tanks. Like Castle's current tank, they had switched over to the MPAT rounds, and where having trouble because of the age of the rounds. One of the tanks tried to load a round once the Iraqi Tanks were destroyed but the round got stuck. The Tank Commander swore before he got onto the company net.

"Panzer 6, this is Red 3." The Tank Commander called. With the round stuck half in and out of the breech, the main gun was useless.

Castle answered at once. "Red 3 this is Panzer 6. Send your traffic over."

"Roger be advised. Condition Red on the Main Gun. I say again Condition red." The tank commander answered Castle's radio call.

"Roger Red 3. Solid copy on your status." Castle answered with a roll of his eyes. Definitely nothing was going right. He took a breath. "All Panzer elements, this is Panzer 6. Form a perimeter around Red 3 until he is condition green. I say again; form a perimeter around Red 3 until he is condition green. Panzer 6 out."

As the tanks formed a perimeter around Red 3 as they went to work to clear the main gun, Castle tuned into the battalion frequency listening to the calls as the battle began to pitch in even more earnest.

 **Castle's Loft**

 **SoHo, New York**

Kate sighed as she put her breakfast plate in the dishwasher. Breakfast was good, very good, but for some reason it didn't exactly sit with her well right now. Something was wrong, and her gut told her so, but she couldn't quite put her detective instincts on it. So far the news has not really updated since she arrived, and they had switched channels to try and see if they could find more information. Yet all the news channels were reporting the same information at the moment, with added info that the Marines were facing some resistance. Kate tossed a look over her shoulder and saw Alexis camped out on the couch watching NBC Good Morning America, while Martha was sitting in a chair next to her granddaughter also watching the news.

Kate felt at home there in the loft with them, and Castle when he was there. Ever since he first welcomed into his home, to all the dinners and lunches they had at loft, and even when she stayed after her apartment was destroyed by the bomb, she felt at home. Yet with him gone, and all the letters and emails they had written, she was still too chicken to tell him how she really felt about him.

"This sucks." Alexis exclaimed as she changed the channel again.

Martha scolded her at once. "Alexis, watch your language."

"Well it does Gram." Alexis replied immediately as she continued to flip around on the channels in vain to try and find out any updates. "Dad could be in a battle for his life, and we don't know anything."

Martha reached over and took the remote from her granddaughter "And flipping around, driving yourself mad won't help you either dear. Trust me I know."

Alexis looked at her grandmother. "How do you know grams?"

Martha took a breath. "I have been there dearie, back in 1991 when your father was in Desert Storm and in the thick of the fighting on the drive to Kuwait City."

Alexis looked at her grandmother for a moment before turning her attention to Kate. "Kate, what do you think?"

Kate was startled when Alexis asked the question. She shifted on her feet before answering. "I can't really answer that question for you Alexis, but if it was my father I would be a nervous wreck too."

Alexis smiled and nodded and turned to Martha but Kate added on. "Yet flipping around the TV channels in a vain search doesn't do you or anyone any real good. It will just drive you nuts."

Alexis who had turned to look at Kate just nodded before turning back to the TV. Martha smiled at Kate who smiled back as her cell phone rang. She picked it up immediately. "Beckett."

"Hey Beckett, its Espo." Esposito said from the bullpen of the 12th precinct. He shifted in his seat. "How are they holding up?"

"Martha is doing ok so far." Kate replied from her position by the island. She shifted on her feet. "Alexis is driving herself a little nuts but we are trying to keep her calm."

Esposito sighed. "That's all you can do."

"Yeah." Kate answered. She sighed and walked around the island and towards the couch. "What's going on Javi?"

"Pearlmutter has been handled." Esposito answered Beckett's question. He leaned back in his chair. "With the warning that if he ever mistreated or bullied him again, the next body that would end up in the morgue would be his so…"

Kate laughed. "Wow thanks Espo.

"No problem Chica." Esposito answered as the second line on his phone lit up. It was his army buddy. "Beckett got to go. My buddy is calling me."

"Gotcha Espo." Kate said. She sat down next to Alexis. "Talk to you later."

Esposito ended the call and picked up the line with his buddy. Kate set her phone down and looked at Castle ladies. "The leak has been handled. It was Dr. Pearlmutter."

Alexis looked at Kate in shock. "I knew he didn't like dad, but he leaked…."

"He was drunk at a going away party for an aide at the ME's office." Kate answered. She explained what Lanie said to her. "So the boys put the fear of god into him. Trust me, he'll think twice again before saying anything bad about Rick."

Martha and Alexis laughed at this, along with Kate, as the three ladies in Castle's life ignored the news as a breaking bulletin flashed onto the screen.

 **An Nasiriyah**

Castle watched as the tank commander of Red 3 pick up the round they had removed by using a bore plunge and throw the round over the bridge into river below. Castle breathed a sigh of relief came up on the company net. "All Panzer elements, this is Panzer 6, move out. Panzer 6 out."

The tanks moved from their position to continue the march to support the battalion in their fight against the Iraqi's in the streets and houses of the city. As the rest of the company was moving, the battalion was starting to literally fight for its life. In the area of the Euphrates River Bridge, Alpha Company was facing an increasing enemy force while trying to maintain its perimeter on the bridge, as well as be care in not causing civilian casualties. The company commander realizing that he needed a singular point to collect any casualties that may come from the fighting sent a group to secure a building.

Bravo Company minus the squad guarding the stuck vehicles was in the middle of a running gun battle with Iraqi Forces firing on them from the roof tops and houses that line the opened area that the company and the battalion command group were traveling. It was slow going with the company and the command group only travelling three kilometers before they stop to consolidate their position. Unfortunately the fog of war was starting to set in amongst Bravo Company FAC who was also the battalion FAC. The company and the FAC still believed they were the lead company so the FAC sent a pair of A-10's who had checked in north of the Saddam Canal Bridge. The fog of war later on would cause an incident to happen Charlie Company during the battle.

As for Charlie Company, they found themselves in the battle of their lives north of the bridge. The lost an AMTRAC to an RPG, and had suffered casualties from that RPG hit. On top of losing the AMTRAC, the company faced withering fire from the Iraqis. From mortar, artillery, RPG's and machine gun fire. The Marines established a perimeter to try and establish fire superiorly over the Iraq's. While the Marines were successful at taking out some Iraqi positions out, the Iraqi's were beginning to bracket the Marines, especially the mortar teams. One Iraqi mortar round took one of the Charlie Company mortar teams out, killing one wounding several others. The AMTRAC's were becoming a fixture for the Iraqi Gunners realizing if they destroyed the vehicles, the Marines heaviest fire power would be eliminated. With the confusion of the battle, the FAC ordered the A-10's that had checked in to attack any vehicles or personnel north of the canal to prohibit the Iraqi's from pushing across the bridge to continue their attacks, using the AMTRAC that was destroyed by an RPG as a point of reference.

Castle turned the radio over to the battalion frequency. He shook his head as the sounds of chaos filled the net. Everyone with a radio seemed to be talking. "Geez what a clusterfuck. No radio discipline."

The gunner looked at Castle. "You think it's that bad sir?"

Castle was about to answer when he heard the roar of A-10's overhead, and the distinct sound of a Cobra's cannon going off. He popped his head out the hatch and looked in the direction they were traveling in. In the distance, there were dust plumes from exploding artillery rounds, the sounds of machine guns and rifles, as well as the distinct thunking noise of the MK-19 machine guns which threw out 40 millimeter grenades.

Castle dropped back down inside the tank. "Yea. It's definitely that bad. Make sure we got those rounds ready to go and quickly."

The gunner nodded as the tanks continued to approach the battle. Castle looked through his viewing blocks at the battle ahead wondering if that day would be the day he would be killed.

 **Castle's Loft**

 **SoHo, New York**

Kate leaned back into the couch as she watched the TV. The breaking news from earlier was just a rehash of the news of the Army convoy being ambushed, and unconfirmed reports of Americans killed and captured. So the ladies sat back and relaxed as the news drifted away from the war in the Middle East to more stories on the homefront. Kate looked around and saw Martha and Alexis asleep in their seats. Kate took the blanket off the couch and covered Alexis with it. She stood up and stretched as best as she could before walking over towards the island to make herself one more cup of coffee. She decided if nothing new broke here in the next hour, she would head home. Maybe it was a false alarm, and the battle ended quickly, and that is why there has not been any new updates since….

The shrill of her phone broke the silence, causing Alexis to stir on the couch. Kate quickly answered it. "Beckett."

"Beckett, its Ryan, you're on speaker" Ryan said on the other end of the line. In the background, Kate could make out the noise of traffic on the streets. "Are you still at the loft?"

Kate sighed. "Yeah, but I'm getting ready to leave here soon, since there hasn't…"

"Don't leave the loft, and don't turn on the news." Esposito now said as he came on the line. He was driving. He dodged around a truck doubled park near a restaurant. "We're on the way to you."

"Why what is going on?" Kate asked kind of curious and a little bit concerned now. She saw Martha and Alexis both stretched on the couch and the arm chair next to the couch. When the silence persisted Beckett became concerned. "Javi What is going on?"

Yet before she could hear Esposito's reply, Alexis shrieked. "OH MY GOD!"

Kate saw what she had shrieked at. On the screen in bold lettering was a breaking headline announcement on the screen. _**"Marines engaged in heavy combat in Iraqi City. Casualties have occurred but are unknown at this time."**_

Kate dropped the phone to the floor and followed it to the floor as Martha took Alexis into her arms to comfort the young girl, while Ryan and Esposito called for Kate who was sobbing now as well.

 **Additional note: Castle and his tanks arrive and begin to help turn the battle, as the friends and family of Castle gather in the loft for support and comfort. There are only two more chapters left for the day of March 23** **rd** **. So stay tuned. Thank you.**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello everyone. I would like to apologize for the delay in getting this out. I didn't mean to fall so far behind in posting, but we all know how life gets at times. I should be back on a regular schedule now since things have calmed down quite a bit. So I hope everyone enjoys the latest update here, and as always please leave reviews. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **An Nasiriyah, Iraq**

 **March 23** **rd** **, 2003**

Castle shook his head as his tanks began coming down the Euphrates River Bridge. Through his display he noticed the plumes of explosions around the area, and despite the noise of the tank, he could hear the sounds of the heavy machine guns of the Marines and the Iraqi's, artillery as well as the whizz of the RPG's. The sounds of a 50 caliber machine gun to the right announced that one of the members of the company was engaging with the enemy. Castle took a breath. "Gunner, loader, begin active search, and engage when you have positive ID."

The gunner and the loader acknowledged the order from Castle as he continued to look at his display. "Dawkins pull us up right next to Alpha Company Command track."

The driver replied immediately. "Roger that sir."

Castle nodded as he clicked the on the microphone and called out to the company. "All Panzer elements this is Panzer 6. Once we stop establish fire superiority for the company. Panzer 6 out."

The acknowledgments came in as the tank began slowing down. Castle saw the symbol of the Amtrac that indicated it belonging to the Alpha Company Commander. Castle unconnected his helmet from the radios and climbed out of the hatch as the tank came to a stop right next to the company command trac. Castle jumped down as the company commander for Alpha Company was walking up to the tank. "Damn glad to see you Major Rodgers."

"Like wise Captain Brooks." Castle replied with a hand shake. He took a look around. "What do you need?"

Captain Brooks nodded and pulled out a map and pointed to the company's positions. "I have a platoon here across the road from us, a platoon here on this side near those two buildings, and a platoon up the road on the left side taking heavy fire from machine guns. If you can put some fire into those positions it would really help."

Castle looked at the map and nodded. "Give us a second."

Captain Brooks nodded as one of Castle's tanks fired at an Iraqi position near where they were standing. Castle jumped back onto the tank and climbed back inside. He quickly connected back the connections to his helmet. "All Panzer elements this is Panzer 6, establish positions here, and conduct fire support. How copy over?"

The replies came at once as the four tanks of the company responded. Castle sighed as the tank lurched forwarded crossing over the median, crushing a guardrail and moving to the east side of the road to take up a firing position. That is when Castle noticed a burnt out Amtrac with the markings of Charlie Company. Castle looked as they passed the trac noticing the bodies and parts of some of the Marines. He shook his head. "What the hell happen here?"

He would come to find out later the ferocithE y of the battle that Charlie Company was engaged in. Charlie Company because of the breakdown in communications was basically on their own north of the Saddam Canal Bridge. Charlie Company was battling for its very existence on the north side of the canal. After losing a couple amtracs to rocket propel grenades or RPG's, casualties were loaded onto AMTRAC and with a escort sent south to run the gauntlet of enemy fire and take the wounded Marines to Alpha Company's position. Also on top of the enemy fire and the casualties, they were strafed by friendly aircraft. With the confusion on the battlefield, the pilots of the A-10 Warthogs were told anyone north of the canal were Iraqi forces. So the jets strafed Charlie's company position killing one Marine, and wounding several others.

To top it off, as the Amtrac's with the wounded Marines aboard cross the bridge and started to race towards the casualty collection point. Yet still thinking they were enemy vehicles, the A-10 pilots launched maverick missiles at the Amtrac's destroying the vehicle with the wounded Marines, killing most on board, and wounding several others. Yet the vehicle continued forward when the lead Amtrac was also disabled by a close explosion from a RPG. The confusion also led to another maverick missile strike onto the destroyed vehicle before a smart FAC recognized and called off the aircraft. After the airstrikes, Marines rushed into to pull the bodies of the dead Marines out of the vehicles as well as tend to any wounded. By the fate of God, or Chesty Puller, the Marines of Alpha Company pulled an alive Marine out of the wreckage and placed with other casualties at a collection point. Alpha Company called for a Medevac helicopter. In the midst of this, a platoon sergeant, leading a squad from Charlie Company, asked the company commander of Alpha for a ride back to Charlie Company, but the Alpha Company commander refused, stating the need for the need of the Charlie Company Marines on the line. He placed them on to the line to augment the Alpha Company Marines.

Castle shook his head as the tank came to a stop and the turret began to scan for targets as the Marine Infantry started to come towards his tank.

 **Castle Loft**

 **SoHo, New York**

Alexis was sobbing on the couch with Martha trying to consol the poor girl while Kate paced back and forth behind the couch as she watched the news reports on Fox News. It was the station they had currently landed on after flipping but other than the first reports they had seen, there was nothing to report. Kate was feeling the pain that Alexis was feeling, yet she was trying to remain strong for Martha and Alexis. She shook her head as the news they had seen earlier, repeated itself. "God, please just give us something, anything please."

However before she could start another circuit pacing behind the couch, a knock came from the loft door. Kate and Martha looked up. "It's Ryan and Esposito. They said they were coming over."

Martha nodded and turned to Alexis. "Will you be ok here darling, while I go put some coffee on?"

Alexis didn't reply with words, but only nodded. Martha gave her granddaughter a kiss on the head and got up off the couch and moved to the kitchen to start the coffee while Kate moved to the door. She opened it and saw the boys standing on the other side. "Hey guys."

"Hey Beckett." Ryan replied as he stood off to one side of the door.

"Hey Beckett." Esposito answered on the other side of the door. He looked around the loft from his position, and he noticed Alexis on the couch and Martha in the kitchen. "How are you and they doing?"

"I'm doing ok, but not great." Kate answered truthfully as she stood by and let them into the loft. She closed the door behind them. "Alexis isn't taking the news well, and Martha is trying to remain stoic."

The boys nodded as Martha came over with two cups of coffee. "Here you go Detectives."

"Thank you Ms. Rodgers." Both of them replied as they took the cups with smiles on their faces doing their best to reassure Martha, and Alexis who had gotten up from the couch.

"Hey detectives." Alexis said coming on over from the couch, her eyes red from crying them out. "Glad you stopped by."

"Well your dad is our friend." Ryan replied as he took a sip of coffee. He sighed and lowered the mug. "Of course we're going to be here."

Esposito nodded his agreement. "Especially now with the reports that are coming out."

Alexis gave them a soft smile before heading to the kitchen. Kate motioned for them to follow her out of the living room and into Castle's office. She leaned against the desk. "Esposito I know you called your friend after you hung up with me so what have you heard?"

Esposito sighed and shifted on his feet before answering. "Truthfully not much. The Pentagon is getting conflicted reports from CentCom(central command) and they aren't getting much from the Marine Brigade that Castle is attach too. So the answer my friend is giving me…."

"We don't know shit." Kate said finishing Esposito's statement while getting a nod from him as well. She took a breath and looked past the boys and into the main room to the kitchen where she could see Martha and Alexis getting some food out. "This stays between us. The news reports are helping and hearing this…"

"We got it Beckett." Ryan replied as he shifted on his feet. He took a breath before continuing. "So are you going to stay here all day?"

Kate nodded. "They need me as I need them."

Esposito nodded. "Then this is where we are then. Captain already cleared it unless you kick us out."

Kate smiled and squeezed the boys on the arms before leaving the office as a decent size spread of breakfast items were placed on the island. Martha looked up and smiled. "Well come and get it everyone. There is more than enough for everyone."

Kate and the boys thanked Martha as they walked up. Esposito looked around the room. "Where did Alexis go? She was just here."

Martha sighed. "Oh the poor dear went up to her room to lie down. The news just wore her out."

Ryan and Esposito nodded as Kate looked at the spread for a moment before she stepped away. "Excuse me."

"Hey Beckett, where are you going?" Ryan asked.

Kate looked as him as she climbed the stairs. "To check on Alexis."

Everyone nodded as Kate approached the top of the stairs. From her time staying at the loft, she knew where Alexis's bedroom was. The door was closed and despite this, Kate knocked. There was no answer, so Kate opened the door and walked into Alexis's room. Kate sighed at the sight. Alexis was passed out on the bed with a box of tissues nearby. Kate walked over and covered her with the blanket on the bed. She then kissed the girl of the cheek before walking out. "I feel your pain Alexis."

Kate closed the door to the room before walking back down the stairs to join the others in the living room.

 **An Nasiriyah**

 **North of the Euphrates River Bridge**

As soon as Castle's tank stopped, he told his crew to begin searching for targets and popped his head out the hatch, noticing a sergeant running up to his tank. The Marines around the area had large grins on their faces, knowing with the tanks arrival the battle would be turned more into their favor. Castle looked down as the sergeant came to a stop. "What do you need sergeant?"

"We're taking fire from the house with the blue door to your front sir?" The sergeant replied as another burst of machine gun fire from the Iraqi's in front of them swept the battlefield.

Castle scanned the area. "Which one?"

"Any or all of them." The sergeant answered truthfully. The Iraqi's were moving from house to house to confuse the Marines and not get pinned down, and also to try and cause civilian casualties, but the people who lived had already fled the night before. "Not quite sure sir."

Castle nodded and dropped down inside the tank. "Gunner target designate: house with blue door, all 3 of them."

The loader called out. "MPAT (multi- purpose anti tank round) UP."

The gunner nodded. "Identified."

Castle gave the command. "Fire and then independent firing"

"On the way the way." The gunner called out and depressed the firing trigger sending the first of several rounds into the houses.

Castle watched as his Marines began to take care of the enemy position and elsewhere the tanks that came with him began to turn the tide of the battle within Alpha Company's position. With wounded Marines in his position, Captain Brooks called for medevac (Medical evacuation) chopper to come in and picked up the wounded and the dead telling the crew who answered that the area wasn't secured. But despite that information the crew flew in anyway.

Castle heard the familiar thumping of the Ch-46 Sea Knight Helicopter coming and spun his commander's sight around and saw the outline of the Ch-46 approaching. "No way is he going to land. There are power lines, and telephone lines all over the place."

Yet to the surprise of Castle and the Marines on the ground, the pilot expertly pulled off the landing and stayed down for around 30 seconds as the Marines loaded up the wounded and the bodies of the dead Marines, before the helicopter lifted off and headed towards the field hospital. Castle shook his head, impressed that the pilot had pulled it off and actually conducted the landing along with getting out of that spot. "Well back to business to my front."

Castle turned back to manage the battle that he had going on in front of him as the tide slowly began to turn at Alpha Company's position but the situation was tedious elsewhere. In the area of Bravo Company they were still pinned down by heavy fire, but the fire from the Marines on the ground and air power were overcoming the firepower of the Iraqi's. The stuck vehicles were slowly being extracted except for a couple CAAT vehicles and a tank retriever vehicle which had gotten stuck as well trying to get the tanks out.

The situation in the area of Charlie Company was a little bit more uncertain. Casualties from the Iraq's and the friendly fire were growing, and the vehicles that Charlie Company needed to ride on were being knocked out. The squad that had escorted the two Amtrac's to the casualty collection point were still stuck within Alpha Company position. Charlie Company was calling for help but the breakdown in communications was still happening. One radio message had one of the Charlie Company marines to think a platoon was all that was left of Charlie Company, but that was not the case. There was a squad left from that platoon because of the spreading of the platoon out and casualties that the platoon had suffered.

For 2-8 they were facing their own problems has they started their drive to the Euphrates River Bridge. They came under fire from Iraqi forces as they pushed up the highway towards Alpha Company. The battalion dismounted from their vehicles and began to push towards the fire which caused the Iraqis to abandoned their positions and flee except for one that caused Golf Company to halt its advance and begin to dig in near the bridge.

At Marine Brigade Headquarters the fog of war had also reached the staff. The chaotic radio chatter had caused many in the staff to believe that Charlie Company had suffered over one hundred casualties. This caused the Brigade commander to contact 3-2 and have them leave LAR and recon to cover the western bridge and head towards the city and be a quick reaction force and possibly reinforce either 2-8 or 1-2. Within the brigade perimeter the commander of 2nd LAR awoke to his nap and walked into the operations center to find out the possible disaster that was unfolding for the brigade, feeling anger and disappointment welling up inside him. When Colonel Dowdy showed up at the operations center, he was informed of the situation that had befallen 1-2. Feeling a huge disappointment wash over him, he asked Lt. Colonel Ray what they could do to help to which Colonel Ray replied "Give them anything they need."

For Castle and men of the company and the battalion they were more worried about solving the problem of overcoming the enemy resistance and getting through the rest of the battle alive.

 **Castle Loft**

 **SoHo, New York**

For the family and friends of Castle they were sitting around the loft glued to the television, just like thousands of families where that day especially those of the Marines of the Brigade. They were flipping between stations trying to find updates on the battle but most stations were repeating the same story, and covering other parts of the conflict, but for Kate, Ryan, Esposito, Martha and the sleeping Alexis, who was still upstairs, the waiting was driving them a nuts.

"This is stupid." Ryan exclaimed as the local NBC station which was showing Good Morning America replayed the same story about Marines being engaged in combat. "You think they would provide updates."

"If nothing is coming in from the battlefield bro, they ain't going to report it." Esposito answered as he sat in a chair facing the TV. He sighed though. "Yet with a big of battle they are reporting there should be more reports."

Martha answered this time. "Well maybe it was just a big engagement, and they overwhelmed the Iraqi's."

"I hope so Martha." Kate answered from her position on the couch. She had her feet underneath her, and was holding her third cup of coffee. "Espo, you been in combat before right?"

Esposito nodded. "Small unit stuff, and Mogadishu after the Black Hawk Down incident. Yet I never been in a full fledge war though."

"Well what do you think is going on?" Ryan asked now curious. He knew of Esposito's military service, so he would have a insight of what is going on.

Esposito shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know, but if anything, the Iraqi's are just fighting to delay the Marines to allow their forces behind them to build defenses."

Yet before anyone could answer they could hear Alexis coming down the stairs. "Hey everyone. Has there been any new updates?"

Martha shook her head. "Nothing dear. Maybe the reporters got it wrong and your father isn't even close to the fighting."

"Maybe gram." Alexis replied as she walked over to the couch and sat down next to her Grandmother and Kate. "But I got this nagging feeling that something isn't right."

"And what is that little Castle?" Esposito asked getting up from his seat as he headed towards the island to put his coffee mug away.

Alexis shrugged her shoulders as a knock came from the door. "I don't know, but it's something."

Martha didn't answer as she got up and walked over to the door. She was surprised when she opened it. "Dr. Parrish?!"

"Hello Mrs. Rodgers." Lanie said giving the woman a hug as she walked into the loft. She looked around. "Hey everyone."

Kate got up. "Lanie what are you doing here?"

"Well I was told where you guys were, and I decided to come over." Lanie answered as she gave Alexis a quick hug before giving Kate one. "Besides it's the least I can do after what had happen the other…"

"Lanie its ok." Alexis said getting up and heading towards the kitchen to get Lanie a cup of coffee. "How long are you going to stay?"

"As long as you guys let me." Lanie replied as she nodded her thanks as Alexis brought her the coffee cup over to her. "He's my friend too so I want to be with…."

"OH MY GOD!" Martha exclaimed as she looked at the TV. She reached for the remote to turn up the volume on the TV as everyone turned and looked at the TV seeing what caused the reaction.

The channel had switched to one of the other news networks, and was breaking in with a new story with the banner headline underneath. _**Marines fighting pitched battle in An Nasiriyah. Heavy casualties suspected.**_

Then in a whirlwind Alexis screamed and started to cry as Lanie went to comfort her, as Ryan did to Martha as Esposito pulled out his phone to call his friend as Kate collapsed onto the couch too stunned to move or make any sound but wondering if the man she loved, whom she failed to tell that to, was one of the casualties.

 **North of the Euphrates River Bridge**

 **An Nasiriyah, Iraq**

Castle sat in his tank and watched as his tank poured the last of the rounds into the houses that the infantry had pointed out to him. On top of suppressing the enemy fire, the tanks had provided much needed heavier firepower and protection for the light skin vehicles. Yet his tanks were now again running low on fuel. The two tanks he came with had shut down their engines to conserve fuel, while his tank was also approaching the status of fuel critical again. Also he had received the report that the tank that had broken down in the beginning of the war, had caught up but instead of rejoining the company, they had been assigned to escort 2-8 through their missions. His other tanks were still stuck in the muddy field on the eastern side of the city. So right now Alpha Company was just six tanks involved in the battle and two of those were low on fuel. Castle sighed as he looked at his commander's display as the houses that the infantry identified collapsed from the fire from his tank. Yet despite the arrival of his tanks, the battle was still tenuous at best. Bravo Company and the Battalion Command Staff were still pinned down on the Eastern side, but they were slowly overcoming the fire from the enemy forces, while Alpha Company with the tanks of Alpha Company were overcoming the enemy fire.

That left Charlie Company who for all intent purposes was still in the battle for its very existence. The radio calls from the company filled the ears of Castle and the men of the company. The panicked voices of young Marines over the net as the sounds of the battle raged in the background. These voices ranged in Castle's ears as he looked around through the scope. He made a decision. "All Red elements this is Panzer 6. Red 3 form up on me break. Remaining Red Elements stay in position and continue supporting the infantry. Panzer 6 out."

As the acknowledgements came in Castle clicked on the switch that linked him to the intercom system of the tank. "Alright Dawkins once Red 3 pulls up lets head to the Saddam Canal Bridge and Charlie Company."

"Aye Aye sir." The young Marine answered as he made doubled check everything for the tank's movement was ready.

Castle nodded as the remaining crew looked for targets occasionally firing off machine gun runs at the Iraqi's who decided to make a appearance from around the rubble. Two minutes later, the tank that Castle called for came up to Castle's position. Castle got on the net. "Red 3 Panzer 6, let's move out. You cover the right flank to the front, while I cover the front to the left flank."

"Roger that Panzer 6." Red 3's tank commander replied. The tank was commanded by a sergeant who in civilian life was fire fighter who rescued people. Now here he was killing people. He found it odd.

Castle signed off as the tank began moving forward. The two tanks lined a breast and running forward towards Charlie Company. The Iraqi's saw this and began firing at the tanks, but Castle's crews were well trained and began to engage the targets with machine gun fire as they ran the gauntlet towards the bridge. Yet they weren't the only ones on the move. Bravo Company and the command staff minus the squad guarding the vehicles was starting to overcome the Iraqi fire and renew their push towards the bridge, while the tanks that were stuck were being extracted. In Alpha Company's position the tanks fire had turned the battle, and allowed the Marines to begin pushing the Iraqi's back from their positions. One squad with four wounded Marines from Charlie Company had taken position in building with a cross on the door. They nicknamed it the Alamo, and were situated and holding their position as Iraqi's forces fired at the compound as they retreated from the tanks. So as the Alpha and Bravo were starting to overcome their own company battles, Castle and his wingman raced towards Charlie Company, hoping to arrive to find Marines still fighting.

 **Additional Note: In the next update folks. Castle arrives at Charlie Company and finally turns it in their favor, while back home the team struggles to find any news about their friend and love one, and the bloody day of March 23** **rd** **comes to end for the Battalion and Castle.**

 **Again everyone this story is based on the Book:** _ **Marines in the Garden of Eden: The True story of seven bloody days in Iraq**_ **I was situated back in 2003 with Bravo Battery 1** **st** **Battalion 11** **th** **Marines 1** **st** **Marine Division outside the city waiting to go through and were hearing stories of false surrenders and ambushes and grenades dropped into amtracs from second story windows. Fog of War reaches all levels. I wrote a book on my experiences in the invasion and it's available on Amazon. It is title** _ **Comm Up: A Marine's reflections on the opening of the Iraq War.**_

 **COMM-UP-Marines-Reflections-Opening-ebook/dp/B07GBDQ81L/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8 &qid=1538412821&sr=8-1&keywords=comm+up**


	10. Chapter 9

**Authors note: Hi everyone. Sorry for the small delay in getting this out, but work has had me extremely busy for the past couple weeks, but I was able to finish this chapter. So I hope you enjoy this latest update to a important piece of my life. So as always please feel free to read and review. And this chapter is dedicated to two of the best Marines who I have served with who lost the battle with the demons that many veterans face this day. Thank you.**

 **Dedication: To SSGT William Baxter, and Corporal Phillip Gore: You Marines were some of the best I have served with, and may you find the peace that you never found in this life. RIP**

 **Chapter 9**

 **March 23** **rd** **, 2003**

 **Castle Loft**

 **SoHo, New York**

The loft was filled with the sounds of TV, Esposito on his phone, and the sounds of sobbing coming from two of the three most important ladies in Castle's life. Alexis was being consoled by Lanie, while Martha was being consoled by Ryan, both of whom were failing in their jobs. As for Kate she was torn in three ways in what to do. Should she go console Alexis and Martha, should she try and help Esposito in his phone call which seemed the less likely choice, or should she just stay there where she was sitting. Fortunately for her Esposito's call ended her internal debate.

"What do you mean you don't have any info!?" Esposito said into his phone to his friend on the other end of the line. "Thompkins you work in a building with the most advanced communication systems in the world. You are telling me you know nothing?"

Thompkins swung around in his desk chair. "That is what I'm telling you man. SecDef (Secretary of Defense) is requesting more information and Centcom doesn't have it and so they are asking 1st Marine Division for info who doesn't have it and so they are asking the MEB for info, but with the chaos right now and comm situation within the city it's hard to get a accurate picture So rumor has it one company has a hundred casualties but that is unconfirmed. So what are you seeing on the news is about as much as we know right now."

Esposito squeezed his nose. "Alright thanks man."

Esposito heard his friend give the reply before he closed his phone. He sighed and put it in his pocket. He motioned Beckett to follow him into the office. Kate waited until they were all the way into the room. "What's going Espo?"

Esposito sighed as he leaned against Castle's desk. "There's a lot of confusion. From Washington, to Central Command, all the way down to the brigade level. So everyone is scrambling for answers and according to Thompkins…."

"We know just as much as they do." Kate replied getting a nod from Esposito. She sighed and turned to look out into the living room where Martha and Alexis was still being consoled by Lanie and Ryan. "What should I do?"

"I don't know Beckett." Esposito replied shifting on his feet before he looked at her closely. "What about you though chica? How are you holding up?"

"I'm doing good." Kate answered half heartily. She then saw the look Esposito was giving her. She sighed. "I'm not doing too good Javi. I'm really worried about him. What do we do if he doesn't come back?"

"He'll come back Beckett." Esposito reassured her more confident than he really felt. He took a deep breath. "He's in the best tank on the planet, and he'll…."

Kate leaned in. "But what if he doesn't?"

Esposito sighed and looked at the ground for a second before he looked back up at her. "I don't know."

That is when Kate started to break down, just like Martha and Alexis. Esposito pushed himself off the desk and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around Kate as she lost all control.

 **An Nasiriyah, Iraq**

 **Saddam Canal Bridge**

Castle and his wingman approached the Saddam Canal Bridge, and through his view finder he was shocked at what he saw. Disabled, smoking Amtracs filled both sides of the road dust plumes from mortars and artillery strikes, Marines on both sides of the road were returning fire, with squad, platoon, and the company leaders were moving back and forth between the positions directing the fire and trying to keep their Marines motivated. The Company Commander Captain Whittman was relieved when the tanks showed up to the Company position. The armor would help provided much needed relief to his embattled company. So as the tank slowed down near the company command track, when Castle climbed through his hatch and dropped down to the ground. He walked over to Captain Whittman. "What do you need Captain Whittman?"

Captain Whittman, who Castle observed looked beyond exhausted and had a distant look in his eyes, shook Castle's hand. "I need you to provided fire for my Marines. Lt. Seeley is up the road. Can you send a tank up the road to support him?"

Castle nodded and motioned to his wingman to head up the road which it did as Castle turned his attention back to Captain Whittman. "Where is the most fire?"

Captain Whittman pointed to Castle's tank. "If we go to your tank, I'll point them out to you."

Castle nodded and so they started towards the tank. He climbed into the hatch ignoring the shots from the Iraqi's and connected to everything again as Captain Whittman climbed on. He pointed out to several houses in front of Castle's tank. "I'm taking fire from that house with the red door, the one with blue door, and the one with the black door. If you can take care of them, we should be able to turn this around."

Castle nodded and clicked on the intercom system. "Gunner targets designate: Houses with the red, blue and black doors."

"MPAT UP!" The loader called out from inside the tank."

"IDENTIFIED!" The gunner said from his position.

"FIRE!" Castle ordered.

The Gunner depressed the firing trigger. "ON THE WAY!"

While inside the tank when the main gun fired was loud, outside the tank it was deafening. The main gun sent a lethal round in to the building with the red door while Castle engaged the other positions with the 50 caliber machine gun.

"MPAT UP!" The loader said after slamming a round into the breach.

"IDENTIFIED!" The gunner told Castle over the intercom as he line up the gun on the next target.

"FIRE!" Castle ordered once again as he switch to the next target.

The gun fired once again this time into the house with the red door as Castle engaged the other targets. And the process was repeated for the next several minutes as the tank began to support the infantry, while up the road Castle's wingman began the same process of suppressing the heavy enemy fire from the Iraqi's and support the Marines. The battle began to turn in the Marines favor, so much to the extent that the casualties that were collected could soon be evacuated. Down in Alpha Company's position, the Marines in the Alamo called to Battalion for casualty evac.

Castle heard the call on the radio and turned to Captain Whittman. "Better get down Captain. I'm going for those Marines."

Captain Whittman nodded not happy about the news but the enemy fire had slacken from everywhere. The enemy fire at the second tank positions included artillery but airstrikes and tank fire had caused the enemy to withdraw. So with the situation under control Castle made the judgment call to go and get those Marines.

"Tomahawk Echo-6 this is Panzer 6, be advised we are enroute to your position." Castle called over the radio. As the reply came over net, Castle turned to his driver. "Alright Dawkins, let's head to their position. Remember it's the building with the cross on the door."

"Aye sir." Dawkins answered as he spun the tank around and started towards the bridge, as the gunner kept track of the houses they had fired into, but the Iraqis would not show back into those positions for the rest of the battle.

Castle scanned for threats as the tank raced towards those wounded Marines, with the simple mission to get them out of there.

 **Castle loft**

 **SoHo, New York**

Martha, Alexis and Kate had calmed down enough to the point where everyone could get something to eat. Yet the food came from the deli down the block from the loft, instead of cooking. However as the food was distributed, Alexis just picked at her food not really eating it. Everyone noticed this but didn't say anything, however after a few minutes, Martha decided to say something.

"Come on Alexis. You must eat." Martha told her granddaughter. She reached over and took her granddaughters hand. "You need your strength to get through this. Your father…."

"Dad would want what gram…." Alexis countered. She got up and started towards the stairs that would lead her towards her room. She turned and faced the group again. "Dad could be dead and we don't know anything. I wish he never left."

No one said anything as Alexis rushed upstairs towards her room. Martha had tears in her eyes as did Lanie and Kate. Ryan looked at Esposito who knew what his partner was thinking. He nodded and stood up. "Hey Kate. Can you come with me?"

Kate wiped her eyes as she nodded and got up from the table following Esposito to the stairs. They quickly climbed the stairs and found the door to Alexis's room closed. Kate knocked on the door. "Alexis can we come in?"

There was no answer. She knocked on the door again. "Alexis, its Kate, can we talk please?"

Esposito moved to open the door but Kate shook her head. "Sometimes a girl needs to be left alone."

Esposito bulked for a minute but then relented with a small nod. What he wanted to happen was happening. He wanted Kate to relay what he had told her to Alexis, and hopefully Alexis would respond to it. He moved off down the stairs towards the dining room again while Kate took a breath and knocked on the door once more. "Alexis, please. It's just me. I would like to talk to you and I promise it would just be me."

When there was no answer once again, Kate wiped away the tears that formed. She took a deep breath and sat down against the door. "Look Alexis, we are all worried about your dad, and I am just as scared about losing him as you are, but we have to keep up our faith that he is fine. He is in the best tank in the world with the best that we could send over there. So please stay positive and we'll get through this together. I promise ok. We love you and your family like our own, so we'll be waiting for you downstairs when you are ready to join us again ok? I love you."

Kate got up off the floor and moved back towards the stairs. She wiped again the tears away as she made her way down the stairs finding Martha waiting at the bottom. "She didn't answer, so I am assuming she heard and ignored us or is listening to music via headphones."

Martha looked on in concern. "So what should I do Katherine?"

Kate took a breath and reached out and took Martha's hand. "Well I can't answer from a military standpoint, but from a teenage girl standpoint; Just let her be and maybe she'll come around and back downstairs."

Martha nodded and started towards the table as Lanie picked up Alexis's plate. Kate came down the stairs. "Give it to me Lanie."

Lanie looked at Kate for a moment. "I was going to put it in fridge."

"I'll take it." Kate responded coming over and taking the plate from Lanie, who nodded.

Kate sighed and walked back upstairs setting the plate outside before knocking on the door once again. "Alexis your food is outside. Go ahead and eat it when you are ready alright sweetie? We'll be downstairs when you are ever ready to join us again. We love you."

Kate started down the stairs and stopped when she heard the door open and close a moment later. She turned around and saw the plate had been taken inside the room. Kate smiled as she started back down the stairs once again.

 **Saddam Canal Bridge**

 **An Nasiriyah, Iraq**

Castle and his tank raced across the bridge towards the position that the Marines at the position called the Alamo to pick up some of the wounded Marines from Charlie Company and get them evaced. With the battle at Charlie Company's position seemingly in the Marines favor now, Castle felt the risk for enemy counterattack was low so he could do this. As the tank came down off the bridge, the Alamo came into sight.

Castle swung the turret around. He then clicked on the intercom as the tank slowed as it approached the position. "These casualties are litter bounded. So I swung the turret around so we can lay them on the deck. So don't fire the main gun; only use the machine guns. Are we clear?"

"YES SIR!" The crew replied as one as the tank came to a stop.

Castle smiled and unattached his helmet from the connections before he climbed out of the tank. The squad leader met Castle by the hull as he climbed down. "Thanks for coming sir."

"No problem sergeant." Castle answered as some of the Marines in the position came out to provide perimeter security as Marines further down the road fired at the enemy. "Alright bring them out. I'll be on the deck of the tank to help set them on here."

The sergeant nodded. "Aye sir."

Castle nodded as well and climbed onto the deck of the tank as the sergeant waved to the men still inside the walls. A second later, a Marine and a Navy Corpsman came out carrying a stretcher and approached the tank. They lifted it up and started to slide it onto the tank's deck. Castle carefully guided it into position and then got himself in position for the next one. Then the process was repeated for three more times to which when it was finished Castle climbed back down on the ground.

The sergeant came forward. "That's all of them sir."

Castle nodded. "Got it sergeant. If you need anything else, just call and we'll come in guns blazing."

The sergeant grinned and nodded and shook Castle's hand before calling his Marines back into their position. They fell back into the Alamo never turning their backs to the enemy as Castle climbed back into the tank and stood up in the hatch.

"Alright Dawkins, lets, go." Castle ordered his driver to move out. He looked down at the deck. "Remember to take it easy though because we have these wounded Marines aboard."

Dawkins replied that he understood the order as the tank began moving and turning around. Castle locked the turret into the current position so when the tank turned, the turret would remain in its current position but luckily Dawkins knew exactly what to do and the movements were smooth. As Castle and his crew began to return to Charlie Company's position, around the area the rest of the battalion began to move as well. In Alpha Company's position the company commander ordered everyone to mount up and they began to move towards Charlie Company's position. The Marines from Charlie Company that came with the destroyed Amtrac's were trying to find ride out only to be turned away from most of the Amtrac's only to have one of the Amtrac drivers spotted his former drill instructor. He lowered the ramp after the two spoke for a moment. It was cramped, but everyone fit inside; once everyone was in, the Amtrac took off to follow the rest of the company escorted by the CAAT vehicles.

Castle's tanks had been ordered to hold the position because the vehicles that had been stuck had been mainly freed as Bravo Company was moving past the enemy forces. Yet the battalion commander had to make a tough decision. With the sun quickly setting, and not wanting any Marines left behind in the city at dark, any vehicles not freed would be destroyed. With all the tanks freed, one of the tank retrievers which was hopelessly stuck was stripped and destroyed by a thermite grenade while two other CAAT vehicles which were not freed were also destroyed as well. The tanks would race back up to the bridge and escort the rest of the battalion to the Saddam Canal Bridge and Charlie Company's position.

Yet in the Regimental position the Regimental commander was trying hard to make decisions based on the confusion of the battle. 2-8 was moving towards the bridge once again after experience heavy resistance, and would establish positions there, while his third battalion 3-2 would report to the cross roads to prepare as quick reaction force, leaving Light Armor Recon to guard the Western Bridge. With the confusion of the battle and possible heavy casualties that they assumed Charlie Company had suffered, the mood of the operations center was grim. The Fog of War had settled in at regiment.

 **Castle Loft**

 **SoHo, New York**

The loft was quiet for the most part. Martha had run upstairs to lie down in her bed after lunch, while the boys went out to get some air as well. Lanie had been called back to the morgue to help Pearlmutter when a fatal multiple vehicle accident brought in multiple bodies. So Kate was sitting in the living room watching NBC as the reports of the battle of An Nasiriyah were coming in. The reports had been pretty much the same. Heavy fighting, possible heavy Marine Casualties, and Kerry Sanders called it a knife fight in a phone booth but nothing really new in the last hour or so.

Kate sighed and turned off the TV. "Pretty much Esposito called it right. No one really knows anything."

"Kate?" Alexis's voice from the stairs startled Kate from her position on the sofa. Alexis looked on apologetically. "Sorry. Anything new?"

Kate shook her head. "Nothing really Alexis. Sorry."

Alexis nodded and came down the stairs and sat down on the couch. "Thanks for giving me the space earlier."

"No problem there." Kate answered as she brought her arm around Alexis's shoulder and let the girl lay her head onto her shoulder. "I haven't been through what you are going through with my parents. I was pretty much a college student when I lost my mom, but this is different, and being a teenage girl once myself, I considered space to be your best friend at that moment."

Alexis nodded. "It was. I pretty much cried myself to sleep after I ate the food."

"Yeah I know that feeling." Kate said remembering her doing the same thing after finding out her mother had been murdered. She shook her head to clear the thoughts. "Why don't you go out for a walk? It might do you some good."

"Sounds like a excellent idea." Martha's voice now came from the stairwell. She smiled as both Kate and Alexis spun their heads to look at her. "Some fresh air would do us all some good. What do you say Alexis?"

Alexis shifted in her seat. "I don't know."

"It be the best thing Alexis." Kate told her. She got up and pulled the young girl to her feet. "Come on. I'll go with you."

Martha beamed though Kate knew it was a show. "Excellent. A few times around the block or towards the river, and maybe when we'll get back there will be better news."

"I guess you are right." Alexis relented as the trio headed towards the closet to grab their coats.

"Of course we are." Kate answered. She handed Alexis and Martha their coats and put hers on as well. She then pulled out her department issued cell. "Let me call the boys and maybe they'll join us."

"More the merrier." Martha replied truthfully. She was just as anxious for news like the rest of them but she had to be strong for Alexis's sake and her own. "Come on now dearies."

Alexis fell in behind her grandmother who led the way down the hallway while Kate made sure she had the keys to the loft that Castle had given her in case of emergencies. She like Martha was hoping that the walk would calm them all down and when they got back the news would definitely be better than it had been the whole day.

 **North of Saddam Canal Bridge**

 **An Nasiriyah, Iraq**

Castle watched as the last of the battalion vehicles including his tanks came over the bridge as the sun was getting lower in the sky. Half an hour ago he and his crew raced across the bridge and brought the wounded Marines to the collection point. Those Marines were now on the way to the field hospital. Communications had improved when the battalion staff and other vehicles had gotten closer to their position. Yet he was disheartened when he heard the news of a Marine body was left behind by one of the destroyed Amtracs and the command told the Marines to keep pushing. They didn't want to risk a further ambush to stop and pick up bodies. That would have to be done in the morning. Also the Marines of the Alamo were almost left by themselves in the city, so Marines from Alpha Company raced back into the city and picked them up racing back as the battalion settled into its new position. So as the last of the vehicles came across and his company reorganized again, Castle took stock and called his company over to him since the battalion commander wanted to get a real sense of what happen to his command.

"Alright everyone. I know it was a pretty bad day." Castle called out to the assembled company. He took a breath and looked around. "Is everyone all present and accounted for?"

The platoon leaders and sergeants assured Castle everyone was present. Castle took the rosters that were handed him, and looked around. "No wounds or any major injuries?"

"Just my pride sir." Captain Cantos said with a frown on his face. He shifted on his feet. "We spent the whole day stuck in the mud engaging only sparingly."

Other members of the company nodded their agreement. Castle saw this and knew he had to bring them around quickly. "Look everyone I get it. Nothing went right today, and a lot of you didn't do what we trained months and years for but that is war. Nothing ever goes right, but I need you to keep focus. I don't think today settled anything here so we need to be prepared for tomorrow. I have to get to battalion. So fifty percent watch for the whole company. Sign is Rolling Stones, counter sign is Eagles. Questions?"

There was none, so Castle dismissed his company so Castle and Captain Albright headed towards the battalion command vehicles which had been freed from the mud. As they walked they noticed the battalion taking stock in the scale of the battle that Charlie Company had been involved in as well as the rest of the battalion. Officers, SNCO's and enlisted Marines gathered around to talk to each other trying to reflect on the events of the day. Some just stared out into the blackness that was settling in while others joked or eat. But for the men of Charlie Company they were trying to reorganize and get a whole sense of the chaos.

So when Castle and his XO arrived at battalion, Colonel Grabowski motioned everyone to sit down. He was not standing on formalities. He went into everyone to give a brief detail of what he saw and experienced and the staff did the same to him. Castle went quickly into detail what had happen to his company and him throughout the day and that pretty much lined up with what everyone else said happen. Then all eyes turned to Captain Whittman who obviously had the roughest part of the day. He had already explained what had happen, but everyone looked at him with solace and understanding. It was a miracle that Charlie Company wasn't wiped out.

Captain Whittman took a breath. "If it wasn't for your tanks Major Rodgers, I may not have a company left. So thank you."

"No thanks necessary Captain. We're Marines." Castle replied confidently even though he felt sorry for the man. "It's what we do for each other."

Everyone nodded their agreement as they turned back to Colonel Grabowski. "Alright everyone. I need casualties reports."

So the staff turned in their reports and updated rosters to Colonel Grabowski except for Captain Whittman whose hands trembled as he brought out a piece of paper. Castle noticed this as did Colonel Grabowski. "What is it Dan?"

Captain Whitman took a deep breath. "I got nine dead, nine missing and twelve wounded. The last known of the missing Marines is they were in the tracs heading towards Alpha Company."

The staff was in shock. Charlie Company had been pushed to the brink and suffered greatly for it. The casualties from the other companies didn't even equal that many Marines killed or wounded during the fight. Colonel Grabowski took a breath and nodded. "Give me the names and I'll get on the radio to regiment. If nothing else gentlemen that will be all. You already know the challenges. Fifty percent watch. Thank you."

Castle and Captain Albright got up and started towards the company again. It took them ten minutes and several challenges but they arrived back at their tanks. The company was on both sides of the road, with two tanks and their guns trained down the bridge. Castle climbed into his original tank and saw his crew had gotten it repaired, and brought everything back over to him. They were standing guard over the bridge, and Patterson was standing watch on the fifty with Donahue on the main gun, with Sanchez cat napping by the breech.

"Everything turn out alright for you guys?" Castle asked as came down into the hatch.

Patterson nodded. "The EPU shorted out which caused us to lose the power but we got it up and running again sir. We made it to Alpha Company's position and helped provide them support."

"Good." Castle said as he brought out his NVG's. He spotted a flashing blue light on the far bank. "Strange that is the first time I seen an Iraqi ambulance all day."

Patterson spotted the light as well. "Same for me sir."

Castle studied the light for a moment before looking at Patterson. "Get down in the tank and start it up. Donahue, call over to Jenkins across the road and tell him to start up his tank as well. Also get a squad from the maintenance platoon up here as well."

Both men nodded and did what they were told. Besides Castle observing the blue flashing light of the ambulance, Colonel Grabowski was also observing it as well. With everything that had happen today, he wouldn't put it past the enemy to try a suicide bombing with an ambulance. So as he saw the lights of the ambulance approach the ramp for the bridge, he lunged for his radio. "Panzer 6, Timberwolf 6. Don't let that ambulance get across the bridge."

Castle clicked on the intercom that connected him to Battalion. "Roger Timberwolf 6. We are already moving."

The two tanks roared to life and pulled out onto the bridge, turned and roared up the bridge aways and then turned putting their noses together and had their turrets pointing down the bridge. So as the ambulance roared to the crest of the bridge with every light on, the lights illumatned the tanks. The ambulance applied its breaks and screeched to a halt, a few feet from the tanks.

Castle swung the 50 caliber on the driver. He yelled out. "Driver you and all your passengers exit the vehicle NOW!"

To Castle's surprise the doors opened, and two men walked out holding their hands above their heads. The squad that Castle called for came up behind the tank. Castle turned and motioned them to move forward to secure the ambulance and the prisoners. Castle covered them with the machine gun as they approached, but a moment later the squad leader called for Castle to come forward.

"Donahue, cover me will you." Castle called out to his gunner as he climbed down out of the tank. Donahue appeared a second later as Castle walked up to the corporal. "What do you have Corporal Jameson?"

"Looks like we captured a colonel and his aide sir." Corporal Jameson answered as he handed over the ID card. "And he commands part of the enemy forces here in the city."

Castle studied the ID as the Marines continued to search the vehicle. "Anything else?"

"We got a burned Iraqi in the back of the ambulance sir." One of the Marines called out. Castle walked on to the back of the ambulance. "What do you want us to do sir?"

With everything that happened today, Castle wanted to say let the bastard die, but he turned and called out to Donahue. "Get a corpsman up here."

Donahue nodded and Castle turned back to the Marines. "Everything check out on the ambulance?"

Cpl. Jameson nodded. "All clear of explosives sir, and the only weapon was a pistol in the glove box along with a uniform which we secured."

"Good, so then standby." Castle ordered his Marines who nodded. He then started back towards the tanks, passing a corpsman who was jogging towards the Marines. He climbed aboard and put back on his helmet and pressed the button for the radio for battalion. "Timberwolf 6, Panzer 6 over."

"Panzer 6, Timberwolf 6. Send your traffic over." Colonel Grabowski called immediately replied.

Castle took a breath. "Roger. Be advised ambulance is clear of explosives break; we have detained three Iraqi military members one who is badly burned break; request permission to bring the wounded Iraqi and prisoners to our perimeter for detention and medvac. How copy over?"

"Solid copy stand by over." Colonel Grabowski replied. He turned and called over his operations officer and let him know what was going on. The operations officer went to the radio and called regiment and reported what they had found. The reply took several minutes to which the operations officer gave the reply from the regiment. "Panzer 6, Timberwolf 6 over?"

Castle came on immeditley. "Roger Timberwolf 6, this is Panzer 6. Standing by for your traffic over?"

Colonel Grabowski looked at the reply in the red light of the flashlight. "Roger. Medvac can't be here until the morning break; bring the prisoners and ambulance inside the perimeter break; set a watch on them until they can be loaded aboard the medvac, how copy over."

Castle sighed and pressed the button. "Solid copy over."

Colonel Grabowski could tell Castle wasn't happy. "Roger Panzer 6, Timberwolf 6 out."

Castle sighed and took off his helmet and looked at Donahue. "We're bringing them into the perimeter. Get a hold of Captain Albright and have him establish a area for the prisoners and the ambulance and get one our corpsman to look after the burned Iraqi, and establish a watch."

Corporal Donahue nodded as Castle climbed down and walked towards the squad of Marines who was standing by. They weren't as happy as Castle was, but never less they followed their orders and brought the vehicle and the prisoners inside the perimeter. The tanks reestablished their places as the ambulance and the prisoners were set against the remaining M88 tank recovery vehicle, with a single Marine guarding him. As for Castle as he watch Patterson settle into sleep on the tank deck while as Sanchez and Donahue kept watch, he couldn't sleep himself because his mind was filled with the events of the day. He was joined by the rest of the battalion as they almost everyone in the entire battalion would remain awake going over the events of the day.

As for the rest of the regiment, they were dealing with the effects of the battle as well. The staff of the task force and regiment was working on a plan to resupply 1-2 and get 1st Marines through the city. At the western bridge, the LAR Company attached to the regiment had engaged a small enemy force as they retreated from the city while they guarded the bridge. 2-8 was in positions on the southern bank of the Euphrates River Bridge and had strung barbed wire across it to prevent the enemy from infiltrating their positions, and 3-2 was sitting at the crossroads waiting for orders to reinforce either other battalion if they needed it. The enemy was caught between three forces stuck in the middle of the city which for the time being had become no man's land. Yet despite the death, destruction, and the victories of the Marines that day, the battle had only just begun.

 **Additional note: In the next chapter the family and friends parts way for the night and Kate stops someplace to ease her pain in a variety of methods and the battle continues the next day as the Marines of Task Force Tarawa continue to engage with a merciless enemy, and Kate regrets her mistake.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Authors note: Hi everyone. Sorry about the small delay in getting this out. We had moved and were late getting internet connected plus the unpacking we had to do. So I apologize for getting this update out there. So here it is and I hope everyone enjoys the latest update. And as always please read and review. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **March 23** **rd** **, 2003**

 **East Side, New York**

Kate Beckett descended the familiar steps of a place she goes to before or after work yet she hadn't been there in a couple weeks. She pulled open the heavy door and walked in heading right towards a door in the back of the large open space. She waved to a couple people she knew as she continued to head towards the door, when a familiar voice called out to her.

"Hey Kate." The male voice called from a desk near the wall. He came out and shook her hand. "Haven't seen you the past couple weeks. Where you been?"

"Busy with work." Kate told him truthfully as she could as she shifted on her feet. She took a deep breath before continuing. "Plus I've been glued to the TV hoping for news on a friend of mine who is in Iraq right now."

The man nodded as he picked up a clipboard from the desk. "I understand. I have a cousin who is with the army over there right now. So my family is also glued to the TV also."

Kate nodded her understand. "Well tell them I'll be hoping the best for them."

"Thanks I will." The man replied flipping a page over and checking the paperwork behind the page behind it. "Jerry is in tonight. I'll tell him to expect you."

"Thanks Sarge." Kate answered Tommy "Sarge" Patricks, who owned the police only gym where cops and retired cops can go to work-out and keep their skills fresh. Kate made her way to the locker room and quickly changed. She appeared several minutes later in sweatpants and tank top proceeding to the heavy-bag and mat in one corner of the gym. She walked over and shook a bald man's muscular hand. "Hey Jerry."

"Beckett. Been a few weeks." Jerry answered. Jerry used to be one of the best patrol officers in the city until 9/11 and injuries he sustained cut his career short. He overcame the doctor's diagnosis to the point where he now taught private self defense and worked at the gym. "You ready?"

Kate nodded. "Yep. Need to burn off some major stress today."

"I heard about your writer. I figured that is why you are here." Jerry answered. He smiled and nodded to the heavy bag. "Start on the bag before we go into grappling and scenarios."

Kate nodded and proceeded to hit the heavy bag. She worked with for a long fifteen minutes working up quite a sweat before being pulled off by Jerry to work on self defense, grappling and perp scenarios for the next forty five minutes. She then hit the heavy bag for another thirty minutes. After which she showered and headed towards the exit of the gym, to which she passed by the desk which had a TV on turned to the news. On the screen was the national news.

" _And with nightfall falling on the city of An Nasiriyah, fighting has come to end, but it was a day of heavy combat for the Marines. Our Fox News Reporter Alan Sherman has the story."_

" _The days started out as a simple mission for the Marines. Secure two bridges to allow their fellow Marines to use. Yet the saying that the plan never survives the first shot of combat proves true in this day."_

" _The mission started out like any other mission. Secure two bridges for a regiment of Marines from the 1_ _st_ _Marine Division to use. But for these Marines from Camp Lejune, the mission would go awry from the moment it started. First they encountered enemy resistance on the way to the bridges, then ran into two vehicles from army convoy that was ambushed. Then the Marines went to rescue those soldiers still alive from the ambush before pushing on to their objectives. Only when they did so, they began to encounter heavy resistance that was not expected…."_

Kate's eyes began to well up with tears and she made a quick exit out of the gym and onto the street startling some cops who were coming into and also in the gym. Once on the street Kate looked around and found a neon light indicating a bar. A moment later she walked in and straight to the bar. Her presence was noticed by quite few of the men present in the bar but she ignored them. As she settled at the bar, the bartender, a young woman came over. "What can I get you detective?"

Kate wondered how she knew then she remembered she had her badge on her. She pulled out her wallet from her purse and laid a twenty on the bar. "Bourbon straight up on the rocks and leave the bottle."

Twenty minutes later Kate was feeling the bourbon from the four glasses she had drank. She decided to call it quits after she finished her fifth, up until she noticed a brown hair man in a suit saddle up next to her at the bar. "Hey there honey. What are you drinking, because I'll buy you your next one?"

Kate shook her head. "No thanks not interested because I'm heading home after this one."

"Come on sweetheart." The man in suit said to her as he laid his ID on the bar. "I make it worth your while hooking up with the best detective in the city."

Kate rolled her eyes. "I said no thank you. I have a man fighting in the Mideast right now that I am waiting for to get home."

"You must be bad in bed then." The man in the suit replied with a smirk on his face. He leaned in close to Kate. "Because if it was me I shoot myself in the foot just to stay home to teach you a few things."

If Kate would have been sober, she would have plunked her badge on the bar, or toss a drink in the guy's face, or both. Yet the bourbon clouded her judgment, and with the events of the day and all the stress including seeing the new report about an hour ago clouded her judgment. So she did the one thing that she would never have done if Castle had been around. She punched the guy square in the jaw and then jumped up and clocked him again as he tried to fight back.

That is when the altercation led to a bigger fight. The suits friend jumped in to help him and despite the drunken state Kate was in, she, with a couple good samaritans, held her own until four uniform cops came running into the bar. The lead officer had his gun out. "Everybody on the ground NOW!"

Everyone in the bar fight complied with the officers orders, and as one came over and began to pat Kate down, she felt her problems of her day would about to get remarkably worse.

 **March 24, 2003**

 **An Nasiriyah, Iraq**

The sound of talking outside tank stirred Castle from the slumber that he found himself in. He checked his watch. It was a little after 0245 Zulu or Greenwich Mean Time. Reveille had to have been sounded, but no one woke Castle up. Castle stretched as best as he could in the cramp confines of the tank. He didn't even remember climbing down inside the tank earlier in the morning, but that didn't matter now. It was time to start the day; another day of combat in the city, and not sure of what laid in store for them, especially after the ferocity of the battle yesterday. So he climbed out of the tank and reached for his pack. Finding a razor a moment later he began shaving as Donahue finished rinsing off his face. He looked up. "Good morning sir."

"Morning." Castle answered as he ran his razor over his face. He looked about as the Marines of the Company began their morning routine. "What's the word?"

Donahue climbed up onto the tank and put his shaving kit back in his pack. "Not too much sir. Its been pretty quiet most of the early….."

"Panzer 6, this is Timberwolf 6 over." The radio blared to life as Colonel Grabowski's voice filled the handset near the hatch.

Castle groaned as he set his razor down. All he wanted was a few minutes to get himself together. "Timberwolf 6 this is Panzer 6. Send your traffic over."

Colonel Grabowski looked as a group of six vehicles started to get going. "Roger be advised that Timberwolf 5 and a group of six vehicles is heading towards your position break. They are heading to gather our log train and bring them back to our pos break. Be prepared to support them if necessary over?"

Castle took the binoculars that were near the bridge and did a quick scan. "Roger solid copy over."

"Roger. Timberwolf 6 out." Colonel Grabowski signed off.

Castle groaned and turned to Donahue. "Major Tuggle and six vehicles are coming this way. Get us up and running and tell Jenkins the same if we need to support him."

Donahue nodded and jumped down off the tank and ran across the road as Sanchez who had finished his morning routine and went to the latrine came back up to the tank. Castle filled him in what is going on as Donahue came back across the road and walked up to Patterson who was sleeping near his hatch. He woke him up and informed him what was going on. Patterson nodded and jumped down into his position turning the tank over. The tank roared to life as the small convoy of battalion vehicles approach the bridge. The tankers waved to their comrades as they drove by and on to the bridge. Castle watched them as they roared towards regiment and out of sight.

Castle breathed a sigh of relief as no reports of contact and no gunfire. He reached for the intercom. "Let her run a few minutes Patterson before we shut it down."

Patterson came up at once. "Aye sir."

Castle turned and signaled Jenkins to let his tank run. He saw the reply as Castle turned back to take care of his morning routine, wondering what his family was doing at that moment back home. Yet the sound of incoming mortars broke him out of his reverie. "INCOMING!"

The shouts caused Marines to dive for cover and their weapons, but the rounds fell short in front of Castle's tanks. But before Castle could get on the radio to ask if anyone spotted the mortar tubes, the sounds of counter-battery fire echoed from the south, and the sound of artillery whistling down in front of them and the explosions told them that the artillery battalion had picked the mortar fire and returned fire.

Castle scanned the area for a couple minutes before getting on the radio. "All Panzer elements this is Panzer 6, get me a complete personnel report. Panzer 6 out."

After Castle sent the transmission, he took a quick stock of his crew and was relieved that no one was wounded. He took a quick breath as the reports came in. The company came through with no one wounded, to which he reported it to battalion. He checked his watch and decided, his Marines needed to take care of themselves before the enemy really got going. He clicked on the radio. "All Panzer elements, this is Panzer 6, if no enemy contact persists for the next hour, conduct personnel hygiene and weapons maintenance. I say again, if no enemy contact persists for the next hour, conduct personnel hygiene and weapons maintenance. Panzer 6 out."

Castle climbed out of the hatch to watch as his company and the rest of battalion search for threats hoping that it was just some lone actor, and his company could continue with their morning routine without anymore interference.

 **28** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Kate groaned as she sat on the cot inside the holding cell for precinct to which she was taken. Despite the witness statements, she knew what she had done. She tossed the drink and threw the first punch on that pig of a detective whom she learned was from the neighboring precinct but owned the bar which she stopped at. Kate sighed knowing that she was probably going to be suspended indefinitely and probably face a disciplinary board for her actions despite the responding officers knowing she was a detective because they saw her ID. She didn't even resist them when they searched her and removed her gun and personnel effects. That was about three hours ago when that happen, and she had a chance to sober up. She hung her head as other prisoners talked around her.

A clang from the door and the sounds of familiar footsteps approached the cell where she was situated. Captain Montgomery appeared at the door. "Beckett."

"Sir I…" Kate started to say.

"Not a word Beckett." Montgomery told her. He saw her nod and so Montgomery turned to the officer standing nearby. "Let's go."

Beckett nodded and followed her boss out of the cell and towards the door leading out of holding. An officer was standing nearby holding a bag that contained her personnel possessions and a separate bag holding her badge, and gun. Several minutes later they were outside and in Captain Montgomery's vehicle.

He pulled away from the precinct before he spoke. "I can't say how disappointed I am in you Kate."

Kate hung her head. "Sir I cant say…."

"You are not to speak." Montgomery told her as they pulled up to a light. They waited for it to change green. "You assaulted three detectives, started a bar fight, and caused several hundred dollars in damage. I have cause to fire you right now, but turns out you are lucky."

Kate looked up in surprise. "Sir?"

"Captain Walker, and Patterson are two classmates of mine, so we worked out a little drug deal." Montgomery replied as he looked at her. He moved the car forward when the light turned green. "Witness statements said Detective Norris hit on you and didn't take the hint, but you still didn't have to hit him."

"Yeah I did." Kate replied. She was already in the dog house so she went for broke. "The man was a pig."

"What did I tell you about speaking?" Montgomery answered sternly and pinned her with a look. He waited until she looked out the window. "I could have turned down the deal, let you face departmental charges and you losing your job, but my friends have that much respect for me and your closure rate and they respect Castle."

Kate turned and looked at Montgomery questionably. Montgomery saw this and nodded. "Oh yeah, they know about Castle helping us out, and they are jealous. So that is why we worked out the little deal. Norris is screaming bloody murder, but he faces charges of harassment and conduct unbecoming a police officer. So he had no choice but to accept this deal and so do you."

Kate took a deep breath. "Am I allowed to ask?"

"You are now, and here is what we worked out." Montgomery answered as he pulled to a stop outside Beckett's apartment complex. "It's an unofficial suspension disguised as a vacation on the condition if either one of you steps foot in either of your precincts or the bar again for the next week, either of you will be suspended pending departmental hearings. Norris owns the bar, but his partner on the job also runs the bar with him so he can handle it. This is non-negotiable, do I make myself clear?"

Kate nodded. "Crystal sir."

"Good and Beckett…." Montgomery said giving her a hard look. He took a deep breath. "If you call the boys to check on them, it violates the agreement, so take this time and spend it with family or Alexis and Martha. I know they need a friendly face, especially now."

Kate looked at the Captain and nodded for a moment before opening the door and getting out of the car. She took a breath before walking into her building to begin her "suspension".

 **An Nasiriyah, Iraq**

Castle watched as his company finished their breakfast and morning routines as the rest of the battalion did the same. Castle roughly felt a little bit better since the enemy fire they had taken seemed to be alone actor. Other than the enemy fire and the convoy, the morning had been quiet, but Castle and his company kept their readiness to support the convoy if called upon. Once the small convoy from the battalion made it through without enemy territory without any problems, Castle took the opportunity to clean up and take a field bath. After letting his XO know where he was going, he grabbed his hygiene gear along with his weapon's, he walked about a hundred meters from the tanks and behind a clump of trees. Once there, he stripped his chemical warfare jacket along with his shirt off and soaked his body with water from his canteen. He then lathered up and scrubbed his upper body before rinsing off with water from his canteen. Then he repeated the process for his lower body. Once he completed he quickly dried off, got dressed and walked back to his tank. From the time he left to the time he arrived back, he was gone about twenty minutes.

"Feeling better sir?" Patterson asked from in front of the tank. He was cleaning his personnel weapon.

Castle nodded. "Yes I am thank you Patterson. Anything happen while I was gone?"

Patterson shook his head. "All quiet around her sir. Maybe the Iraqi's….

Yet before Patterson could finish his sentence, a burst of machine gun fire from their front, sent the company scrambling into their tanks, and for those without armor, for their weapons. Castle climbed in and connected to everything. "All Panzer elements this is Panzer 6, has anyone spotted that enemy fire?"

"Panzer 6, Diablo 6." Captain Cantos replied to Castle's inquiry. He spotted the fire through his commander's scope. He lased the target. "Target is a building 500 meters distance. Request permission to engage?"

Castle reacted at once. "Roger Diablo 6 permission granted. Take that target out."

Captain Cantos didn't even reply as he swung his turret in the target's direction. He then directed his two wingmen to do the same. Once they were locked on, the platoon began firing. Castle watched as they poured the first rounds into the target to take out the enemy gunner. Then the sound that became very familiar yesterday to everyone of the mortars, artillery and machine gun fire started up again. Yet unlike yesterday, there was clean communications, and Castle could hear the forward observers and forward air controllers calling in support for the battalion.

" _Nightmare this is Timberwolves. Fire Mission. Enemy troops in a trench line. Coordinates are 579809. DPICM (Dual Purpose Improved Conventional Munition) and HE (high explosive) in effect over._

" _Gunrunner this is Green Machine, request immediate air support. Enemy mortars in the tree line. Coordinates are 579806. My position is 579796. Marker is green smoke."_

Castle groaned and turned back to his part of the battle. He shook his head. "Looks like its going to be another long day;"

That thought was echoed by another shot from one of his tanks brought that thought to the forefront.

 **Kate Beckett's Apartment**

Kate brewed coffee as she placed the icepack on her cheek. She had showered once she walked into the apartment and winced at her image in the mirror. She had a black eye, a huge puffy bruise on her cheek, scrapes on her knuckles and torso. If Castle had seen her, he would have probably offered to ice her bruises. She winced at the chuckled that escaped from her lips. Getting drunk probably wasn't the best idea she could have come up to do.

"Damn you Castle." Kate said angrily to herself as she poured herself a cup of coffee. "If you were here, it could be like it was and not this."

Kate shook her head and moved towards the couch when a knock came from the door. She sighed and set her coffee down and moved towards the door. She was surprised when she opened it to find her best friend on the other side. "Lanie. What are you doing here?"

"Coming to see how you are doing Freeda Foremen." Lanie answered with a smirk as she came in with a bottle of wine and whiskey. "Do you want any one of these?"

Kate shook her head. "No thanks. I'll just take my coffee."

Lanie nodded and set the bottles down on the counter and went to the coffee pot. "So how was life in the big house?"

Kate groaned. "Let me guess. Esposito?"

"You know it." Lanie replied chuckling as she came over with her own mug of coffee. She sat down on the couch. She then turned serious. "What were you thinking Kate? You know what kind of favors and deals…."

"I know. I know." Kate responded quickly cutting off her friend. She sipped her coffee wishing it was the whiskey or wine instead. "You don't have to remind me. Montgomery already laid into me pretty good about my actions."

Lanie gave her friend the eye. "So why did you do it Kate? You could have gotten drunk at home, or called up Josh and Demming to burn off that…."

"I don't know Lanie, damn it, I don't fucking know!" Kate countered quickly. She got up and paced around the living room. "It crossed my mind to call Josh or Tom but I couldn't do it, and the bar just seemed like the best place to go at the time."

"Why?" Lanie asked already knowing the answer

"Because of god damn fucking Castle and the latest news report." Kate replied walking to the kitchen. She poured herself a healthy shot of whiskey before continuing, forgetting about the hangover she had. She walked back over to the couch. "If he had just stayed here, everything would just be like it was and instead….."

"You mean normal like you stringing along Castle while in a relationship with Josh." Lanie said cutting off her friend. She ignored the look Kate gave her. "Girl I understand your frustration but no offense you brought it onto yourself last year when you Demming to goad Castle, then waited too long, and yes I know he did the same to you with Gina, but you two are equally responsible. And now you getting into a bar fight, especially with cops…."

"I know Lanie." Kate said exasperated as she placed her cup onto coffee table. She blew out a sigh. "What if Castle finds out and looks at me differently after this. What if I lose him after this."

Lanie shook her head. "Girl, if you think Castle will look at you differently because of this, then you really don't know him then. That man will go through the gates of hell and back for you, and I know you know that, but until you get your head out of your ass and admit it to him, then you'll continue to hurt each other."

Kate sat there looking at her best friend, knowing that again Lanie spoke the truth. Yet Kate wondered if she could it like Lanie said.

 **An Nasiriyah**

Castle walked back towards his tank. For most of the day the battalion had been dealing with distance attacks from the Iraqi's who were using machine gun and mortars to try to build on the success they almost achieved yesterday with Charlie Company but with the battalion all in one place and now clear communications, air and artillery kept the enemy at bay. Yet the battalion had been low on ammunition so the Marines conserved most of their rounds until they absolutely needed to use them. Then early in the afternoon, the battalion XO returned to the battalion with the battalion's log train and the last of Castle's tanks which brought the company back up to its full complement. Along with the battalion's logistics train, Castle had his logistics train included as well. Now refueled and resupplied, the battalion felt confident in its positions.

Also at the meeting, the battalion learned the rest of the regiments depositions within the area. 2-8 had broken down its positions and began to attack Iraqi positions near them which included the abandoned Taliqi Hospital which had a large supply of gas masks, and abandoned weapons and munitions. They had also encountered some stiff resistance as they pushed into the city and its surrounding areas. To the west, LAR and Recon company continued to stand guard over the western bridge, even beating back a enemy force that had retreated from the city. To the south, 3-2 was moving north to reinforce 2-8 and secure the route for RCT-1 who was preparing to make its run through Ambush Alley.

So as far as the regiment and battalion was concerned the majority of the fight shifted south, but battalion was still concerned about its area. So Colonel Grabowski decided to take on the enemy since they had been taking fire all day along. So he Charlie Company to take the 23rd Division's headquarters as Alpha Company pushed into the city with a platoon of tanks to secure the T-Intersection to prepare for the passage of 1st Marine Regiment. So as Castle walked up to his tank he saw his crew eating their chow.

Donahue spotted him first. "Evening sir. What is the good word?"

"The word is standby to support Alpha Company and the passage of LAR and the First Marine Regiment." Castle answered as he walked up to the tank. He had ordered Captain Albright and 1st Sgt. Williamson to brief the rest of the company as he did the same. It had taken twenty minutes longer, but Castle decided to do it this way to get the word out. "Also we're shifting section 3 out to support Charlie Company before the sunsets."

The tank crew nodded and began to pack up their trash. Patterson climbed onto the tank deck and passed down the box of MRE's for Castle to go through. Castle shifted through the case and picked out tuna noodles. He nodded his thanks. "Make sure we turn the engine over and have it ready in case they need us and do a ammo check."

The crew nodded and moved to carry out the orders as Castle began to eat. Twenty minutes later Castle climbed into his position and conducted his own check on his area. Finding it adequate he brought up his display as his radio came alive. "All Timberwolve elements this is Timberwolf 6. Be advised LAR is enroute. Estimate time at our pos(position) is 2-0 mikes. I say again be advised estimate time of LAR arrival is 2-0 mikes. Timberwolf 6 out."

Castle sighed and picked up the microphone. "All Panzer elements this is Panzer 6. LAR is enroute to our position. ETA is 2-0 Mikes. Turn over engines and begin scan. Panzer 6 out."

Once Castle set the handset down, the tanks of the company began to turn over to prepare for any action they may be called upon to take part of. Castle settled in to wait as did the rest of the company. As LAR approached the bridge, 3rd Battalion 1st Marines moved in behind LAR to set a picket line to secure the route. One of the company's from the battalion moved into the wrecked Amtrac from Charlie Company to check it out. During their search, they found a body of a Marine killed in the first day fighting, but were told to leave it. The task force wanted to have the job of recovering all the bodies of their deceased Marines, so the 1st Marines left the bodies alone. At about 1800 LAR crest the bridge and drove down by Castle's tanks. Castle stood up and waved to the lead member of the convoy as they passed his tank.

"Maybe we'll be done with this damn city within the next day or two." Castle said to himself as he watched the light armor vehicles pass his position. He couldn't have been more wrong.

 **Additional note: I know, you guys were expecting something else. I hit everyone with a military maneuver known as a feint. Fake you one way and hit you another. Lol. I know I'm mean. In the next update, 1** **st** **Marines are slow in moving through the city, Kate comes back from her "vacation", Castle and his company are involved in the rescue of Jessica Lynch, Kate talks to her dad during her "vacation", and the Marines of Task Force Tarawa leave Nasiriyah.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Authors note: Hello everyone. I am so sorry for the delay in getting this out but between work, settling into a new house and other issues I wont go into on here, I fell way behind where I wanted to be in the updating mode. But that is neither here nor there, so putting that out there, here is the latest update I hope everyone enjoys. So as always please feel free to read and leave reviews. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 11**

 **March 24-25** **th** **, 2003**

 **An Nasiriyah, Iraq**

Castle groaned as he watched the slow process of the 1st Marine Regiment passing by their position in a long convoy. They were supposed to pass through 1-2 positions a few hours ago, but the regimental commander, Colonel Dowdy had been agonizly slow getting his regiment on the road and on the move. With the slow move the Marines of the 1st Marine regiment, who had heard the rumors and stories that made its way down the line, were nervous, and the first battalion when they approached 1-2's position had opened fire, wounding one of the Marines of the battalion in the shoulder. It could have been worse if Colonel Grabowski didn't act quickly and have his Marines break out chem lights to mark their position. Once the firing stopped, Colonel Grabowski had a few choice words with the Marines commanding officer before they moved off.

"God this is a total clusterfuck." Donahue said as he watched the slow progress of the convoy as well through the night vision goggles that Castle had. "At this rate, it will be well past daybreak by the time the last of the convoy clear the position."

"No kidding." Sanchez answered from his position on the tank deck. It was late, but with the passage of the regiment, Colonel Grabowski had the entire battalion at 100% in case the entire decided to attack which seemed unlikely, but they weren't taking any chances. "They make a nice fat target for a piece of Iraqi artillery."

Patterson chimed in now from his position on the ground near his hatch.. "Or some Iraqi pilot."

Castle chuckled. "Highly unlikely Marines, but good theories."

The crew chuckled as they continued to watch the slow moving convoy. Castle sighed as he shook his head. "We paid a high price to secure this route, and they take their time getting through it."

The crew nodded in agreement, and the feeling was mutual throughout the battalion as everyone watched the passage of 1st Marine Regiment. Colonel Grabowski sighed and reached for the radio. He made a decision for the good of the battalion. "All Timberwolves elements this is Timberwolf 6. Go to 50 percent watch. I say go to 50 percent watch. Timberwolf 6 out."

Castle chuckled and checked his watch. It was just after midnight. He reached for the radio. "All Panzer elements this is Panzer 6. Reveille is 0600. I say again reveille is 0600. Panzer 6 out."

As the replies to the message came in, Castle looked at his crew. He took a moment and decided before he looked. "Me and Sanchez will take the first watch. We'll wake you and Patterson at 0300, but wake me if anything happens."

Both Marines nodded so Castle and Sanchez settled into the take the watch, as Patterson and Donahue pulled out their sleeping bags and laid them out on the deck of the tank. Soon the Marines were passed out as Castle and Sanchez kept a faithful watch as the battalion did the same.

 **Lower East Side**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Kate ran down the street avoiding people as she approached the river. She was trying to sweat out the frustration and anger from last night. Lanie stayed for an hour as Kate told her about the fight and the aftermath, leading up to when Montgomery came and got her. Lanie left shortly after that, with the promise to come and visit Kate during her "vacation", after which Kate went to bed. She woke about an hour ago and since she didn't have to be anywhere, she threw on her running shoes, shorts and running shirt and ran. Normally she ran about four to five miles, but today she was above that. She decided to turn around when she reached the river and head back to her apartment. Of course when she reached the river, she noticed the boys leaning up against the railing.

She slowed to a walk. "I'm pretty sure Montgomery said I wasn't supposed to talk to you guys."

Ryan pushed off the railing. "I think that only applies at the precinct, and you contacting us."

Esposito nodded as he pushed off the railing now. "And as you can see we are running into you."

"Yeah right." Kate answered sarcastically but with a smile on her face. She saw Esposito with a folder under his arm. "Does it have something to with the case you currently have?"

"Yes it does." Esposito answered as he pulled the file from the folder and handed it over to Kate who scanned it. "Building super was gunned down outside as he did maintenance on a window. We talked to everyone in the building, and they all said the same thing."

Kate nodded and handed the file back. "He was a great guy, took care of our complaints, and was like a father to everyone in the building."

Ryan nodded now. "And according to everyone, he cared enough to take his complaints up to the building manager. The tenants had complained about low water pressure, to rats, and roaches, and….."

"As Castle would say, everyone has a story." Kate said as she crossed her arms. Without the whiteboard and actual seeing the evidence she had to think outside the box, and it hit her after a moment. "Castle said the city started a complaint board for landlords and supertentients. I would see if your victim lodged a complaint with them."

"But why would they kill him over that?" Ryan asked.

"Probably money dude. They want to jack up rent, and force people out." Esposito answered as he nodded at Kate. "Someone at City Hall and the building manager would lose out on big bucks if the city investigated and ordered the building manager to fix the problems.."

Kate nodded. "So they gunned him down to keep him and the residents quiet. Check with board, and I think you will find a name."

Both Ryan and Esposito nodded at the suggestion. Esposito patted Kate on the shoulder. "Still the best detective I know despite the bar fight."

"Yea, yea. " Kate answered with a smirk on her face. She gave Esposito a hard stare and glanced at Ryan who had a smirk on his face. "Keep it up and when I get back, both of you will find yourself running down cold leads in Fairbanks."

"And here it is I thought you love us?" Esposito said laughing as he and Ryan walked past Kate. He spun around and walked backwards for a moment. "If you ever need to talk Beckett, about anything, you call me ok? I'll pick up anytime."

"Thanks Esposito." Kate answered. She then let out a sigh and walked to the river looking out over the brownish river. "Oh Rick, I wish you were home."

She pushed off the railing and turned to start her run back. She had to run back to her apartment to clean up and decide what to do that day. She could call Martha or Alexis, but they had gone out for mani-pedi's to take their minds off Castle. Kate groaned. It was not going to be an easy day.

 **March 25** **th** **, 2003**

 **An Nasiriyah, Iraq**

Castle woke to the sounds of Marines chatting outside the tank. After standing watch until 0300, he and Sanchez had waken Donahue and Patterson to take over for them before he climbed down in the tank and passed out. Castle looked over and saw Sanchez curled up on the wall of the tank near the gun. Castle smiled as he wondered how the Marine was comfortable, but then Castle winced as he stretched as best he could remembering the position he had slept in until just now.

"Maybe he is comfortable." Castle thought to himself as he looked at Sanchez once more. The man's legs were stretched out. Castle chuckled. "You are small enough to really do that Sanchez."

Sanchez didn't move at the comment, so Castle smiled and climbed out of the tank to find Donahue and Patterson finishing up with their morning routine as well as shaving. They looked up and saw Castle climbing out of the tank. "Morning sir."

"Morning you two." Castle answered as he stepped down onto the tank deck. He looked over and still saw a long convoy of vehicles passing through their position. He shook his head. "Still haven't cleared out of the area yet?"

Donahue shook his head. "No sir. They been stopping and going for the better part of our watch. More stopping than going than anything."

Castle nodded his understanding and began his morning routine. He nodded to Sanchez who had awaken and climbed out of the tank and began his morning routine as Castle dug out his razor and began to shave as he watched the convoy slowly crawl by their position. He looked to the sky behind the convoy. He saw a hint of tan and orange in the air. "Looks like a sandstorm may be coming men. If you don't want sand in your gear, I suggest you cover your packs, and bring what you want inside the tank. It may be a day or two before we can get fully into our packs again."

Donahue and Sanchez nodded as Patterson looked confusingly at his commanding officer. "How do you know this sir?"

Castle smiled at the young Marine. "Oh just a hunch Patterson; just a hunch."

The young Marine looked on as Castle continued his morning routine.

 **Castle Loft**

 **SoHo, New York**

Kate walked to the loft door and knocked on it. She wasn't really expecting anybody to be home during the day, but she left a couple things behind when she stayed earlier in the month, and she wanted to get them since she was on "vacation".

Yet she was surprised when Martha opened the door. "Oh Katherine its lovely to see you today."

"Martha, what are you doing home today?" Kate asked in surprise. She shook her head at the stupidity of the question. "Sorry about that. I mean it's your home, and you obviously don't need a reason…"

Martha smiled at her. "I know what you mean dearie, but I don't have to be at the theater until 3, and Alexis is actually at school today so?"

Kate nodded her understanding. "Oh good for her."

"Yes, but why are you here Katherine?" Martha asked as she stepped aside and allowed Kate into the loft. She closed the door behind her. "Why are you not at the precinct today?"

"Oh I am taking some vacation days." Katherine answered while withholding the truth from Martha. She took a breath. "So I was doing some much needed laundry and I realized I don't have a couple things. I left them here when I spent the night a couple weeks back."

Martha nodded. "Oh yes. We already cleaned them dear. They are in the dresser in the guest room."

Kate nodded her understanding and thanks, and proceeded upstairs to the guest room. She looked and found her sweatpants and top in the dresser drawers. She placed them in her bag and walked back downstairs. "Thank you Martha. You didn't have to do that."

"It's quite alright Katherine. It was no trouble at all." Martha replied with a smile on her face. She walked Kate towards the door. She opened it. "Oh and don't worry. I won't write to Richard about the bar fight you got into."

Kate was shocked. "How did you…."

"Mothers privilege and the bartender is one of stagehands and aspiring actress." Martha answered with a smile on her face. She reached over and kissed Kate lightly on the cheek. "Don't worry dearie. It will be our little secret."

Kate smiled at the comment and nodded. She gave the motherly woman a hug before walking back down the hallway and to the elevators feeling a little better about herself.

 **March 26** **th** **, 2003**

 **An Nasiriyah Iraq**

Castle and his crew huddled in their tank along with the rest of the company protecting themselves from the onslaught of Mother Nature. Castle had been right about the appearance of the sandstorm. It roared in the previous afternoon, and stuck around, bathing the area in an eerie orange haze and reducing visibility to just a few yards. To top it off it started to rain that evening, so it started to rain mud as well. So for the infantry manning the perimeter it was a cold, miserable night in the elements, but for Castle and his tankers, they were somewhat comfy inside their tanks, albeit a little stuffy with that many bodies unmoving inside their tanks.

"Any change in the weather sir?" Patterson asked from his position in the front of the tank. His eyes were closed, catching up on some sleep. Despite some weather, a watch still had to be manned.

Castle who had taken the second watch had been checking the scope every now and then, with the infrared. He switched over to the regular sight. There had been an improvement. "Still a little bit hazy but better than it was yesterday."

But before anyone could answer the radio came to life. "All Timberwolf elements this is Timberwolf 6. FRAGO. All Timberwolf elements will move to location 567890 break. Panzer 6 you will detach a platoon to the Western Canal Bridges to support Alpha Company break. All elements report ready within 3-0 mikes. How copy over?"

Castle clicked on the radio transmit button. "Solid Copy over."

Patterson who had heard the conversation over the speakers, turned the tank over as Donahue, and Sanchez checked the gun. So Castle turned his attention to the radio. "All Panzer elements this is Panzer 6. FRAGO. Timberwolves will be moving to position 567890 break. Blue 6 you will move to support Alpha Company at Western Canal Bridges break. 2nd Platoon in lead with 1st platoon and command group providing flank security break. Report ready in 2-0 mikes. How copy over?"

The replies came in immediately from the company as Castle opened the hatch and stuck his head out. He checked the ground immediately around the tank. While soaked, the tank should be able to handle it. There was still sand in the air, but it was better than it was the previous day. Castle looked around and saw his company moving about to get ready to leave. Except those that manned the perimeter during the storm, most of the Marines had taken shelter inside their vehicles. Those Marines rotated every couple hours to get dry and warm up inside the humvees. Now everyone is double checking the area in preparation to leave their position.

Twenty minutes later, all parts of the company reported in ready to depart which Castle reported it up to battalion which Colonel Grabowski acknowledged. A few minutes later, Colonel Grabowski's voice came over the net again. "All Panzer elements this is Panzer 6. Move out. CAAT and tanks in the lead. Panzer 6 out."

The battalion began to move out, with CAAT approaching the tanks's position Captain Canto's and his platoon linked up with Alpha Company as Castle being the last vehicle to take its position. Five minutes after it started its movement, the convoy approached its destination.

Castle sighed and shook his head. "Guess we ain't leaving anytime soon if we are taking over an Iraqi Army compound."

The battalion rolled into the army compound and the companies rolled to their designated areas of the compound under the watchful eye of its Battalion commander and executive officer. The realization sank in for every Marine in the battalion. They were going to stay and pacify the city before moving on.

 **March 28** **th** **, 2003**

 **Upper Eastside, New York**

Kate walked into the diner near her father's law firm. They usually had breakfast together, but that was on the weekends. But with her being on "vacation", she called up her dad and asked him to lunch to talk about Castle and get his opinion on what to do. She wanted to have an opinion from someone who didn't have to deal with Castle on almost a daily basis. Yet she in her conversations with her dad always brought up Castle despite telling herself on numerous occasions saying to herself she wouldn't. Today however the main subject would definitely be Richard Castle while they had lunch.

"Katie over here." Jim Beckett called out from a table at the back of the diner. He stood up and gave her a hug as she arrived at the table.

"Hi dad." Kate replied giving her father a squeeze. Once the hug broke, they sat down at the table. "How are you doing?"

"Pretty good." Jim answered as he waved the waitress over to the table. After they both ordered their drinks they picked up their menu's. "How are you doing? I heard you got into a little bit of trouble."

"Where did you hear…" Kate looked at her father in shock. She then realized something and groaned. "That pig of a detective is a client of one of your colleagues."

Jim nodded. "And as a head up Danny gave me a run down; his client isn't happy."

Kate shrugged her shoulders. "Don't really care dad. The man was a pig, but I know what you are going to say. You didn't need to drink that much, and you could have walked away."

Jim chuckled. "That would be my typical dad speech, but I'm going to give you the answer that I gave Danny. He probably deserved it."

"He did deserve it, but what did Danny say?" Kate asked as she set her menu down on the table, since she knew what she wanted. "Is the asshat pressing for a civil suit?"

Jim shook his head. "No because if he did, the details of the incident would have to come out, including any or all security footage. So it was in the best interest of everyone involved this go away quietly. Yet Katie you know how lucky you were?"

"I know dad, I know." Kate said exasperated as their waitress came over with their drinks. They placed their lunch orders, both of them ordering lunch sandwiches, Kate's being grilled chicken, and Jim's being Roast Beef. "Montgomery laid into me pretty good when he got me out, and so did Lanie."

"But there is a reason for them laying into you Katie." Jim answered as he shifted in his seat. He took a bite out of his sandwich and followed it with water. "You did the one thing you swore you never do, which was get drunk, and started a bar fight like I did a couple times after we lost your mother."

Kate nodded her agreement. "I know dad. I know. Trust me I feel bad about it."

"Good, because that is the first step in taking the path to changing yourself." Jim answered her comment. She gave him a look and waved her off. "I'm not asking you to stop drinking, but maybe at times cut it back."

"Yea, I swore off alcohol for a while after Lanie laid into me." Kate answered truthfully. She had locked away the alcohol in her apartment in a cabinet. She shifted in her seat. "Truthfully dad, if Castle was here, I don't think I would have done that."

"I know you wouldn't sweetie, but I find it a little strange that Castle would get this opportunity with the Nikki Heat books doing so well." Jim answered as he finished off his sandwich and drink. He shifted in his seat. "He could have turned it down you know. There are plenty of other authors…."

"Trust me dad, he couldn't turn it down." Kate answered semi truthfully. She sighed and took a sip of her water and pushed the sandwich plate forward. "But I know he wishes he was home."

Jim opened and closed his mouth quickly. He could still read his daughter like a book, and he knew she was holding something back but didn't press her on it. He also knew how she felt about him. So he decided to table the issue for now. "Have you heard from him?"

Kate shook her head. "Not since his last letter, but we figured he is near the city that the Marines were fighting over."

Jim nodded his head. "An Nasiriyah. I saw the reports. Did you get a chance to tell him you broke up with that Doctor boyfriend of yours?"

Kate again shook her head. "I wrote every letter I could think of and it came out wrong. So he still thinks I'm together with Josh, but I'll get around to it I promise."

"When?" Jim asked her. He shifted in his seat again and signals the waitress for the bill. "When he is home or if the worst he is killed?"

"Dad, everyone told me not to write about this to him. He needs to stay focused on what he is doing." Kate answered more harshly than she meant too. She took a deep breath. "But I promise, I will tell him."

Jim didn't say anything so he nodded as the waitress brought over their check.

 **March 31** **st** **, 2003**

 **An Nasiriyah, Iraq**

Castle and his platoon commanders walked into the battalion command post as Colonel Grabowski called the meeting to order when they arrived. Standing towards the front of the room of the building they occupied was a man in tan colored chemical warfare and a rank insignia on his helmet. On the man's flak jacket instead of the usual equipment contained speed reload pouches, a SOG knife, and a field expedient medical kit. Castle whistled. "Wonder what the Rangers want?"

"Alright gentlemen listen up." Colonel Grabowski started to say as he quiet the room. He nodded to the young Marine close by who flipped over a tarp that covered a tact board. On the board was a updated satellite photo of An Nasiriyah. "This is will be a large scale operation to rescue an American POW being held at the Saddam Hospital here in the city. Yet the task force is not taking the actual point on the mission. We are the diversion. 2-8 will be firing into known Iraqi positions, while us and 3-2 will be conduct diversionary maneuvers in our area. Major Rodgers you will support the diversionary maneuvers, while also providing a platoon to cover a platoon from Alpha Company and Sergeant Danielson and his Ranger team as they search the grounds."

"Yes sir." Castle answered as he quickly made notes in a book before he looked up and saw Colonel Grabowski waiting for him. "What time are we kicking off this operation sir?"

Now it was Sergeant Danielson turn to answer. "2nd Battalion, 8th Marines will launch the diversionary attacks shortly after 2400 hours. Once the attack is launched, Delta, Rangers, and Green Berets will chopper onto the roof and retrieve our POW, while my team and I will search the grounds for any American remains, and any other POW's that may be there. Are there any other questions?"

Everyone shook their heads because they knew what the mission meant. Since the big battles of the 23rd and 24th, the task force had been dealing with resistance in certain areas of city that included the railway yard where Iraqi Forces had supposedly massed but they were dealt with by the artillery battalion while other parts of the city were quiet and the Marines were conducting civil and humanitarian missions. There still had been casualties, but nothing on the level of the first day. This allowed the battalion to search for its missing Marines which they recovered all but one of the missing Marine and everyone in the regiment was scouring every inch of the city searching for the missing Marine. But that was on the backburner now, as pointed out by Colonel Grabowski.

Now Colonel Grabowski looked around the room before continuing. "Alright everyone. We'll meet once again at 1600 to finalize plans with everyone, but Major Rodgers I need that platoon and the commander that you are sending before we leave here."

Castle nodded, and he had the platoon in mind for this mission. "Captain Cantos sir and third platoon."

Colonel Grabowski nodded as Captain Cantos smiled behind Castle. Colonel Grabowski nodded as the staff wrote it down. "Good. Now getting going and start preparations, and again 1600 meeting to finalize everything. Dismissed."

The assembled officers and SNCO's got up and left the room to head back to their units and start preparations. Castle followed behind his officers as they walked towards their company area. He was mentally going over on where to send the remainder of his platoons to help with the diversion. Everyone knew the importance of this mission because no matter what branch they served in, there was a common rule that everyone followed. They would leave no one behind, and they would do everything in their power to bring everyone home. That is why after the big battle and since they had been searching for the missing Marines and the missing army soldiers.

Castle walked into the garage that housed his company headquarters. Right now several humvees where being worked on next to his CP while outside the garage a couple of first platoon tanks were also being worked on. Castle motioned his hand for his company officers and SNCO's to join him. "Alright Marines, we have a task before us, so let's get going."

Castle and his company staff gathered around a make shift table and went to work. Tweleve hours later, Castle climbed onto his tank and fired it up as did the rest of the company minus third platoon. After the company meeting and conducting prechecks on the tanks, Castle went back for the final battalion briefing. The details were simple and seemingly straightforward. All company's minus the squad from Alpha and Castle's third platoon would push out north of the city to conduct nighttime operations to distract the enemy and have their focus on the battalion while the other battalions would distract the enemy forces in their sector. Theory being is the enemy focus would be on 2-8 diversionary fire for 3-2's push into the city, while 1-2 conducted blocking operations north of the city. The enemy would be so focused on the regiment; they wouldn't notice helicopters landing at the hospital and the special forces rescuing the American POW, who would later turn out to be PFC Jessica Lynch from West Virginia, until the operation was over with. Castle hoped it would work because so far nothing seemed to go right since they arrived at the Naz as the troops had taken to calling the city.

"All Timberwolf Elements this is Timberwolf 6." Colonel Grabowski came over the radio. He was also going out on this operation. If his Marines would be on the line, so would he. "We are t-minus 5 minutes from kickoff. Start towards the gate. I say again start towards the gate. Panzer 6 you and your company have the lead."

"Roger solid copy Timberwolf 6. Panzer starting to roll towards the gate." Castle answered the radio call. Castle took a breath and clicked the button for the company frequency. "All Panzer elements this is Panzer 6, head towards the gate. Panzer 6 out."

Castle's tank lurched forward as Patterson began moving the behemoth machine towards the gate of the complex they were in. Castle took a deep breath and said a silent prayer hoping this operation would go better than the one that started the whole mess in city. For this plan though, it would survive the first shot of contact. Though they would find out much later, the distractions had proved successful, and the Delta Force rescued PFC Lynch from the hospital, while Rangers would search the grounds and find ten bodies, nine belonging to Americans; eight bodies were those of the missing soldiers from the ambush, while the ninth would be one of the missing Marines from the battalion, and the ten would later be identified as Iraqi. A 11th body would later be discovered about a week later and recovered which turned out to be the last missing soldier from the Army Convoy that was ambushed. By the time Baghdad would fall, all American remains were recovered. Nobody would be left behind.

 **April 1** **st** **, 2003**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Kate sat at her desk staring at the murder board. It was her first day back from her "vacation" and she had come on to a case the boys had landed in which a juror on a high profile murder case was found dead in the jury room. They quickly brought her up to speed on the case, and then went into the list of suspects. The current problem the boys and her were facing is that all their suspects had solid alibis. So they were now looking into the victim. She turned to Esposito. "You find anything out about the victim?"

Esposito nodded as he came over and sat down next to Beckett on her desk. "Your hunch about him paid out. Found out he fought to get on the jury, and fought like hell to make sure of it. Found it strange because most people fight to get out of jury duty."

Kate nodded as she looked at murder board. "So what was about this particular trial that had him so determined to sit in on the jury?"

Ryan now came over. "Don't know but I ran the victim's financials. He got a ten thousand dollar deposit just the day after the trial started and he began his duty as a juror."

Kate sighed and looked at the murder board for a moment, and decided she knew what Castle would say. "Ryan you and Esposito do what Berstein and Woodward were told to do?"

Esposito looked confused as Ryan chuckled. "Follow the money."

"Right and I guarantee you'll find out why this guy wanted on the jury so bad." Kate said laughing as her desk phone began to ring. She nodded as the boys went back to their desk. She picked up the handset. "Beckett."

A familiar voice on the other end came on. "Kate its Alexis."

Kate immeditaley went into a panic. "Alexis. Is everything ok? Is it your dad, or Martha, or you? Did you get…."

Alexis picked up on this. "Oh no. Nothing like that. As far as dad goes, I talked to dad's reserve battalion commander. The last word he received was that no one was hit in the battle, as far as he knows from dad's company. Yet that was just after the 27th. I was wondering if you were free for dinner tonight. Gram has a rehearsal, and most of my friends are busy tonight so but if it's too much of a problem…"

"That is no problem Alexis. I can meet you for dinner tonight." Kate replied feeling badly for the girl. She saw a bit of herself in Alexis with her dad being gone right now. "I'm working on a case right now, but I can get away for dinner. How does Remy's sound?"

Alexis breathed a sigh of relief. "Sounds good Kate. Seven ok?"

"Seven is good Alexis." Kate answered with a small smile on her face. She shifted in her seat for a moment before she continued. "I'll see you then."

"See you then Kate." Alexis answered as she shifted in her seat from her bedroom. "Bye."

"Bye Alexis." Kate said into the phone. She hung up her phone before going back to the murder board and the current case.

Several hours later Kate left the precinct as she had just finished going over the victims financials with Ryan and Esposito who had left for the evening when she left for dinner. She had planned on leaving from Remy's to head home, but with the victim's financials and the paperwork she was behind on, she put that on hold to make a dent in the pile s on her desk. So as she was preparing for a late night, she walked into Remy's and spotted Alexis sitting at a booth near the middle of the restaurant. She wave to Kate who waved back as she walked over.

Alexis stood up. "Hi Kate. Thanks for meeting me."

Kate smiled at the young girl whom she gave a hug too. "No problem Alexis. I have to stay later than normal to catch up on some paperwork while I was out the previous week."

Alexis nodded and raised her hand for air quotes. "I heard about your "vacation."

"How did you hear about it?" Kate asked in shock as the waitress came over. Kate ordered her normal cheeseburger, fries and strawberry shake, while Alexis ordered a cheeseburger, fries and chocolate shake. Kate waited till the waitress was out of earshot before she continued. "Only members of the department, and district attorney's office….."

"One of my classmates parents works at the district attorney's office." Alexis said with a soft smile on her face. "She let it slip to me quietly."

Kate buried her hands in her face. "Oh god…."

Alexis laughed. "It's all right Kate. Dad won't think any different of you because of what happen."

"This is all I need." Kate answered in a exasperated tone as the waitress brought over their food to them. They waited until the waitress left before Kate continued. "I'm so sorry Alexis."

"Kate you don't have anything to be sorry about." Alexis replied to Kate's statement. She popped a couple fries in her mouth before she continued. "Dad and gram raised me not to judge people without hearing all the facts, and I know in due time you'll tell me or dad."

Kate looked at Alexis for a second before she nodded. "You may be right Alexis. But for now I'll keep it to myself, because no offense I find it…"

"Embarrassing. I totally understand." Alexis answered with a smile on her face. She took a bite of her cheeseburger and followed it up with a sip of her milkshake. She decided to move on. "But that is then and this is now. So tell me what you did with your time off."

Kate smiled in appreciation of Alexis deciding to move on with subject. "Well let's see. I worked on getting caught up on things I had been neglecting such as books I meant to read, and…."

So Kate launched into telling Alexis what had happened to her during her "vacation" and Alexis did the same as they ate their food and enjoying each other's company. Yet the man they both loved was never far from their mind.

 **April 2** **nd** **, 2003**

 **An Nasiriyah, Iraq**

Castle and the rest of the battalion staff waited in the building that housed the battalion headquarters group. Since the mission to rescue PFC Jessica Lynch, the battalion had continued its mission up until a couple hours ago. The entire battalion was ordered to cease patrolling operations and ordered back to the battalion's temporary base to meet up. Rumors were swirling among the enlisted and officers of the entire task force since they all had received the same orders. Some thought they would be sent to reinforce the 1st Marine Divison on their drive to Baghdad, citing rumors of a pause and stiff resistenance north of their position, while others thought they were heading back to Kuwait, their mission completed. The last rumor was that the task force would be ordered west towards the Iranian border to be a deterrent in case Iran jumped into the conflict. However for Castle he had a different feeling, but he would wait to see if he was right since Colonel Grabowski walked in, and the entire room jumped to their feet.

"As you were gentlemen." Colonel Grabowski told the assembled officers and Staff NCO's. The entire room sat down as Colonel Grabowski nodded to Major Todd who was standing nearby. "Alright gentlemen, I know you are all wondering what is going on with the orders to stop patrolling and consolidate back here. Well you can tell your Marines the rumors going around are not true. Our mission for the entire task force now is to secure the route behind the 1st Marine Division for passage of supplies to them unimpeded."

The assembled staff looked at each other for a moment, taken by surprised by this news, except for Castle who had figured this out. He kept the chuckle deep in his chest as he watched Colonel Grabowski give the room a moment. "I know this isn't what you were expecting, but this is our mission. So beginning at 2200 we will be moving towards a town called Al Diwaniyah to secure it before moving on from there."

The assembled officers and SNCO's looked at each other for a moment. Colonel Grabowski sighed and continued. "Regiment will move in the following manner. Our battalion in the lead, followed by 3-2, regimental headquarters and support then 2-8 with CAAT and Major Rogers tanks will provide front and flank security LAR will be bringing up the rear. Captain Whittman, I understand you are short of vehicles so we are going to spread your company among the remaining company Amtrac's and battalion seven ton trucks."

Castle and Captain Whittman nodded and jotted this down as did the rest of the officers. Colonel Grabowski looked around for a moment. "So we will stage inside the compound at 2000 hours. It will be a long night so make sure your Marines get plenty of rest. Questions?"

There were none, so Colonel Grabowski dismissed the staff to go begin their preparations for the movement. Castle had already decided on where to line up his tanks. So as the company officers arrived back at their area, Castle called a staff meeting. "Alright here is the word gentlemen. The Task Force will be leaving An Nasiriyah as of 2200 tonight. The battalion is in the lead with our company providing front and Flank security. 3-2 will be next followed by regiment and support units, then 2-8 with LAR providing rear security. We will be staged by 2000 hours. That gives us a little over nine hours to complete. I want all checks down by 1400 hours, with a sleep plan in place by 1500 hours. Captain Cantos will be in front, followed by second platoon on the left flank and first and company headquarters on the right flank. Are there any questions?"

"Destination sir?" One of the maintenance leaders asked.

"Al Diwaniyah, and beyond." Castle answered. He shifted on his feet before continuing. "Our mission is to secure the route behind the 1st Marine Division so supplies and other materials can reach them unimpeded. Does that answer your question?"

The Marine nodded as Castle looked around. "Are there any other questions gentlemen?"

There were none from the rest of the staff so Castle took a breath. "Alright Marines, we got a lot to do and not a lot of time to do it. Let's get to it. Dismiss."

The meeting broke up so the leaders of the company could carry out their assignments. Castle looked about for a moment before he went to his little area that held his gear to run the company and stay on top of everything. About twelve and half hours later as the task force was moving on the road leaving the city behind, Castle looked back through his night vision googles at the outline of the city that for almost two weeks, the Marines of the company and the task force struggle to gain control of, losing friends, and comrades but in the end they accomplished their mission. They kicked open the door for their brothers and sisters in the 1st Marine Division. Now it was onto their next objective. Castle turned back around and scanned the area keeping a watchful eye for more threats.

 **Additional note: So the battle of An Nasiriyah is over for our favorite write, but we are nowhere near the end yet. In the next update, the Marines of the task force continue their new mission before heading south then towards, while Kate works on new cases that come in keeping a close eye on the war news. Kate and Castle hit a rough patch when Castle gets word of a case close to Kate, then is hit with blindsiding news.**

 **As fans I would say 90 percent of us hated season 8, but I have a idea for that part of the story but its not totally set in stone yet. I will be making my decision on how I want that part of this story to go in the next few days, so stay tuned. Thank you.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Authors note: Hello everyone, I hope everyone had a great holiday season and wonderful New Year. I would like to apologize for the tardiness of this update, but between the holiday season, the work load at my job, preparing for the holidays, family and top of that being sick, find time to even write was a challenge, but I got it done. So here is the latest update, and I hope everyone enjoys it. As far as season 8 part of this story line I would say about 65 percent of you are interested in what my take would be, but as I said before nothing is set in stone as of yet how or if I will even I will do season 8 in the story, since this is a AU/Canon storyline. I will be making my decision shortly. So stay tune, and enjoy the update, and as always please leave reviews. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 12**

 **April 4** **th** **, 2003**

 **Al Diwaniyah, Iraq**

Castle yawned as he sat in the hatch of his tank drinking his coffee. The task force and the regiment had made an all night road march and reached their destination shortly after daybreak. They had secured the city without firing a shot and settled into positions in an old Iraqi Army base to await further orders. That was a few hours ago and except for those on watch; the entire regiment and other elements of the task force had fallen asleep. Castle was on watch right now, along with Donahue. He was letting Patterson get extra sleep figuring they would probably move on that night or early the next morning. But that was just a guess from him anyway but until they got official word of what their next destination was they would patrol the area…."

"Major Rogers." Colonel Grabowski's voice from in behind Castle startled him a little bit, but Castle quickly recovered. "Sorry. I got an update for you."

Castle nodded and climbed down from his position on the tank and joined the colonel on the ground. "Yes sir?"

"1st Marine Division is closing on Baghdad so we are moving up tonight." Colonel Grabowski replied to Castle's statement. He shifted on his feet before he continued. "Our objective tonight is a crossroads on the way to a town called Al Amarah. They need us to secure an airfield near the city."

Castle nodded. "Understood sir. Same movement order as last time?"

Colonel Grabowski nodded this time as well. "Correct. We'll be starting out at 2100 tonight. After arriving at the crossroads we'll spend the day there holding it to conducting patrolling operations in the area before moving on to Al Amarah. Do you have any questions?"

Castle shook his head. "No sir."

Colonel Grabowski nodded and patted Castle on the shoulder. "Good now get some rest. I'll see you tonight."

"See you tonight sir." Castle answered. He took a breath as Colonel Grabowski moved off towards the next the headquarters area. He climbed back onto the tank and reached for the handset that was connected to the company radio. "All Panzer elements this is Panzer 6. Company staff meeting in 6-0 mikes at command tank. I say again. Company staff meeting in 6-0 mikes at command tank. Panzer 6 out."

Castle set the handset down and looked down at Donahue. "Let Patterson sleep for about another 30 minutes before we wake him and then conduct prechecks."

Donahue nodded as he made notes in his notebook as Castle pulled out a map to find the crossroads that the Colonel was talking about and to gauge the route they would take. Castle shook his head. The task force would travel up towards Baghdad and then turn east at the crossroads towards their next objective. It was a long road march but they would do it easy. As Castle begin to make notes on a blank page as he studied the map again, his thoughts wondered back to home wondering how his mother, daughter, the boys, Lanie and even Kate were doing at that particular moment.

 **April 5** **th** **, 2003**

 **SoHo New York**

Kate walked down the hallway towards the loft, after receiving an urgent phone call from Alexis. After being assured it was not about Castle, Kate had told Alexis she would be there as quick as she could. Her and boys were busy dealing with a case of a reporter found dead in a pizza oven of a pizza parlor called Authentic Nicks. They were in the process of trying to run down any of the known associates of reporter as well as trying to find out what he was currently working on for a story but the paper was being rather difficult when it came to telling them about any threats or problems that the victim had in the line of his work. So for Kate, it was a welcoming break when Alexis had called her sounding desperate.

"Kate thank god." Alexis said opening the door to the loft sweeping Kate inside. "I need your help."

Kate was confused as she looked around the loft. "What is wrong Alexis? You said you had a problem."

Alexis nodded. "I need your advice and Gram would give me one advice while dad another, but I need someone…."

"I got it so what is the problem." Kate asked as she shed her coat and sat down on the couch with Alexis joining her. "Obviously it's not involving in your dad and grandmother."

"Yeah, thank god but it involves my best friend from school." Alexis answered. She then went into the whole story about what had transpired between her and her friend from school. From being disinvited from a party but her boyfriend Ashley wasn't to the fight they had in the hallway. "Now I don't know what to do. I mean we were best friends before, and now we are constantly fighting. Ashley says I should…"

Kate chuckled. "I think I found the problem between you and your friend, and it's somebody with a girl's name you are currently dating."

Alexis looked at Kate with a stunning looking on her face. "Oh my god. This whole thing is over me having Ashley as my boyfriend. How stupid is this."

"Actually is pretty common, especially amongst adults." Kate replied with a small smile on her face remembering the time she arrested her best friend since high school Madison Queller over a suspicion of murder charge. "This happens all the time Alexis. The only advice I can give to you is talk to her, as well as try and make time for her as well. From what your dad told me, is that you spent a lot of time with Ashley, and you have been neglecting your other friends."

"Well he is my boyfriend Kate." Alexis countered even though she already knew the answer coming up.

Kate nodded her understanding. "I understand that Alexis, but take a look at it from my perspective. My best friend and I had boyfriends in high school that we spent every waking moment with, but we still made time for each other, either by sitting together at lunch once a week or having a girls night out a couple times a month. Trust me because if this continues, you will the one end up being hurt the most by burning your relationships or hating your friend for years to come."

Alexis thought about this for a moment while Kate looked on. Her department issued phone pinged with a message. She pulled it out and looked at it. It was from Esposito. _"We got a lead. We are bringing in the victim's editor in to question him."_

Kate sighed and put the phone away. She hated to leave Alexis alone but she has to get back to the case. "Look Alexis if you need any more help, I'm willing to give you all the advice I can, and I would love to stay but…."

"I get it Kate, but thank you for coming by." Alexis answered. She stood up with Kate following suit. She gave Kate a hug with Kate reciprocating it and then the both of them walked to the door. Alexis opened it. "Thank you for all the advice Kate. You gave me a lot to think about."

"No problem Alexis." Kate said giving Alexis a squeeze on the arm as she walked out the door and turned in the hallway. "Just remember if you need anything, I'm a phone call away."

Alexis nodded. "I remember, and thanks again Kate. Good luck on the rest of you case."

"Thank you Alexis." Kate replied. She gave the teenager one more quick hug. "Have a good night."

Alexis nodded. "Night."

Kate started down the hallway as Alexis closed the door with both women feeling a little bit better about their relationship.

 **April 7** **th** **, 2003**

 **Al Amarah, Iraq**

Castle sat on the chair at the small desk setup near his tank as he worked on the company's enlisted Marines performance reviews, and reviewed his officers and SNCO's fitreps. Despite being in a war zone, the paperwork and administrative needs of the Marine Corps needed to be met, so as the Task Force arrived very early that morning, Castle passed words, until they moved again, the company leadership would get to get the performance reviews and fitreps completed once everyone who needed some would get some, while others would get a jump on it. Castle groaned and rubbed his hands over his face. He had gotten a couple of hours of shuteye since arriving, but he was still tired, but he plugged on. He had his laptop plugged into the extension cord they had that was connected to the generator that the company had. He, if he had time, would also knock out some chapters of Nikki Heat yet that may wait until after he took a nap.

"Major Rogers?" The battalion executive officer Major Tuttle said as he came over near the tank. Castle looked up and stood up on his feet. Major Tuttle shook his hand. "How is everyone doing?"

"We are doing good." Castle replied as he pointed to the chair next to his desk. He waited until the executive officer sat down before he sat down. "I got half the company on a rest stand down, and the other half on watch or maintenance."

Major Tuttle nodded his understanding of what Castle told him. "Good. Colonel Grabowski is sleeping right now too, but he wanted me to check on the battalion. It looks like we'll be here a couple days before moving again."

Castle nodded. "Understood. Have you heard of any news from around the 1st Marine Division?"

"We got word a little while ago. The army captured Saddam Hussein International Airport and has conducted armored raids into the city." Major Tuttle answered as he looked as Castle leaned back and stretched in his chair. "As far as the 1st Marine Division goes. They have attacked the university and into parts of Saddam City but not yet in force."

Castle nodded his understanding before he continued. "That's good to know. Since we are going to be here a couple days, I'm having the company staff get caught up on all the admin work that we need to get done."

"Good which crosses off another thing Colonel Grabowski wanted me to cover." Major Tuttle answered with a smile. He stood up with Castle following suit. "If you can get those to the battalion commander as soon as you can we'll get them submitted before we move again."

"Which is when Major Tuttle?" Castle asked curiously.

"Depending on when the British show up." Major Tuttle answered with a laugh. He patted Castle on the shoulder. "We're not expecting much trouble so the patrols won't need tank support, but be ready just in case."

Castle nodded his agreement. "Aye, aye."

Major Tuttle nodded and again patted Castle on the shoulder before moving off in the direction of the battalion which was located in a building across the tarmac from Castle's company which is located in a hangar. The airfield was built on the old Soviet design, but was run down since the first Gulf War. One of the runways and a couple of the taxiways along with several harden hangars were still destroyed. However the airfield was still in decent enough shape that the regiment was able to use it as a base of operations to work from

Castle sat down and sighed as he looked at the photos on the desk next to the computer. He had photos of his mother and Alexis, the boys and one that he liked was one that Alexis had sent him of Kate looking out the windows of the loft with the sunset lighting her just perfect. Castle smiled at the photo. "Soon hopefully Kate. Soon hopefully I'll be home."

Castle smiled at the photos before turning his attention back to the paperwork that he needed to finish.

 **April 10** **th** **, 2003**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Kate walked down into the morgue wondering how Castle was doing. Yesterday, US forces captured the city of Baghdad with Marines toppling a statue of Saddam Hussein on worldwide television. Kate called Alexis and Martha with the news to which they were overjoyed with the news but were worried about Castle since they really haven't had any word since the battalion commander had informed Alexis that none from the company had been injured or killed during the battle of An Nasiriyah. So everyone was wondering where Castle was, and glued to TV's around the precinct, but the call of a body of a Olympic hopeful broke everyone out of their reverie and back on the job. So here Kate was with her focus on the case, but still in the forefront of her mind wondering where Castle was.

"What have you got Lanie?" Kate asked as she approached the table where the body was located.

Lanie was sitting at her desk. "Cause of death is like I determined at the scene but that is not why I called you down here."

Lanie got up and walked over handing Kate a clip board of test results. Kate scanned it. "He had cocaine in his system."

"Yep, and not enough to kill him." Lanie told Kate as she came up and walked around the body. She took the clipboard back. "Looks to be a recreational amount he had. I don't know if that helps your case any?"

"It does; tells me our squeaky clean swimmer boy here was not as squeaky clean as his friends led us to be." Kate answered looking at the body for a moment, thinking of her next strategy to take in this case. She sighed. "Alright, thank you Lanie."

"Hold on girl." Lanie called to Kate rushing over and grabbing her friend by the arm stopping her. She spun Kate around and looked at her with a curious look. "That's it?"

Kate looked at her friend in surprise. "What more did you want?"

"Well for starters, where are the smiles at the news from Iraq?" Lanie asked curiously as she pulled another roll away stool over to her. She sat down on it. "Or the comments that Castle may be home soon. You are all business today?"

Kate sighed and walked over to the desk near Lanie. She half sat on it. "What do you want me say Lanie? Am I happy the war is winding down and Castle may be home soon? We don't know if he is or isn't yet?"

"But he's a reservist so wouldn't that mean he be the first…." Lanie started to say but a look from Kate answered all she needed to know. "Oh I see."

"Yeah…" Kate answered looking down at the floor for a couple moments. Then she picked her head up and looked at her best friend in the eyes. "Espo said just because he is reservist doesn't mean he be the first one home."

Lanie looked at Kate sympathetically. "Oh honey I'm so sorry."

Kate jumped off the desk and nodded. "Thanks but feel bad for Alexis and Martha. They want him home just as bad. Plus I still have to write Castle that I broke up with Josh."

Lanie looked at Kate in shock. "You still haven't written to him about that yet."

"Nope and now I have to find a way to." Kate said as she started towards the door. She turned her head back over her shoulder. "Maybe like Castle the words will strike me."

"Well you better find them quick." Lanie called to her as she followed Kate to the door. "Otherwise you might never get a chance too."

Kate spun around smiling. "Lanie I got all the time in the world to get them right."

Lanie and Kate shared a smile, but not knowing how close those words would never come close to coming true.

 **April 16** **th** **, 2003**

 **Al Kut, Iraq**

Castle sighed as his tank pulled to a stop in the company area where the tanks where set up. It had been another day of escorting the infantry on a patrol of the area in and around the area of Al Kut. Since the task force's arrival five days ago, they had been doing nothing patrolling and conducting stabilization and civil operations in and around the area. While there was some disappointed they would not be going to Baghdad, their mission did have its important objectives as well. The task force was building valuable contacts in the area in its search for weapons, Ba'ath party members and suspected weapons of mass destruction. So far the task force had recovered over 150 weapons, and disposed of closely to a thousand tons of explosives. Yet no Ba'ath party members had been found nor had the weapons of mass mess destruction, but that did not hamper the efforts. But for about 95 percent of task force, with their mission complete, they wondered when they would be going home.

That was also on the mind of Castle as he jumped down out of his tank. He turned to his crew. "Write down any issues and get them submitted."

His tired crew nodded and moved off to look after the tank. Castle shook his head. His company needed a pick-me up and hopefully soon. He took a deep breath. Maybe he could organize a….

"Mail call sir." 1st Sgt. Williamson said coming over pushing a cart they had found. It was filled to the brim with mail. He stopped by the tank and started to sort through the mail. He handed Castle a stack of letters. "Here is your mail sir. We're still going through the bags that came in."

Castle smiled as he took the stack from his company 1st Sgt. "Well this should improve morale."

"Yes sir." 1st Sgt. Williamson replied with a smile of his own. His stack of mail was equally as large from the first batch of mail. "How you want to handle this with the Marines?"

Castle sighed and checked his watch. It was about 1045 in the morning local time. "Tell the Marines to break for chow. It will be a two hour chow."

1st Sgt. Williamson smiled and nodded. "Aye aye sir."

"Good." Castle told him. He looked over his shoulder at his tank crew as they went about their tank. "Go ahead and make their day 1st Sgt."

The 1st Sgt nodded and moved off to hand Castle's crew their mail as well. Castle turned back to his stack of mail and leafed through it. It was from everyone, from his mother and daughter, Ryan, Montgomery, Esposito, a couple of the uniforms at the precinct, and most of all Kate. He knew he should open the letters from his mother and daughter first, but he decided to open Kate's first. He walked back to the tank and leaned against it as he set the mail on the deck. He found the oldest letter from right when the war started. He tore the letter open.

" _Dear Rick, I want to start out by saying that I hope you are well, and taking care of yourself. We just found out that we bombed Baghdad and the invasion had started. We are all worried about you. Your mother called me and told me that your daughter is in a near panic. Esposito says you guys should roll right over the Iraqi's with no problem…."_

Castle laughed at the comment about Esposito thinking they would roll over the Iraqi's with no problem. He suspected the reports of the fierce fighting in the city as well as the problems of the advance and other tough battles he had received himself at briefings probably had been also prominent on the news at home. He shook his head and turned back to the letter. Kate's letter continued to talk about the news from home, as well as one of their cases.

" _It be wrong to say we just miss you a little bit Castle. We miss you all a great deal, especially me, your mother and daughter. We know you have a job to do Rick, but please be as safe as possible doing….."_

"Major Castle." Colonel Grabowski called as he walked towards Castle who was leaning against the tank. Castle stood up straight. "Sorry to interrupt the mail call, but I wanted to give you a heads up. We will be relieved by a unit from the 1st Marine Division within the next few days before we head back to Kuwait. So start all preparations so we can do a smooth changeover."

Castle nodded. "Understood sir."

"Good." Colonel Grabowski replied with a smile on his face. He patted Castle on the shoulder. "I'll let you get back to your mail."

"Thank you sir." Castle answered with a smile on his face. He looked at his stack of mail while going over what he had to do for possible relief in place. The smile grew wider on his face. "It can wait a little bit while I get caught up with news from home."

Castle didn't begin working on his on his turnover paperwork till after noon chow.

 **April 30** **th** **, 2003**

 **35,000 Feet over Kansas**

Kate looked out the window of her 1st Class seat as the plane cruised through the night towards New York City. Three days ago, Mike Royce, her training officer had been killed, when she had been at dinner with Martha and Alexis when she received the call. Martha and Alexis consoled her as she broke down and let her stay the night in the guest room. She started working the case despite her feelings for her former training officer. She began to run reckless to the point where Montgomery took her off the case despite evidence leading to Los Angeles and her demand to go out there which Montgomery denied. So she took "vacation time" and boarded a flight for LA, finding out that Alexis had figured out her plan and bumped her to first class, and got her the most luxurious suite in the hotel that Castle had stayed at, including Maurice who had wrongly assumed that Castle would be there as well and set up a spa and champagne but Kate canceled it when she explained that Castle was "currently following the Marines in Iraq" story to him.

Despite the problems of being in Los Angeles and working the case despite being ordered to by the local detectives and ordered home by Montgomery she was still able to solve Royce's murder and get justice. So as she sat on the plane somewhere over America's heartland she pulled out the letter Royce had written her, that she had been reading on and off since she had received it.

" _And now for the hard part kid. It's clear that you and Castle have something real, and you're fighting it. But trust me, putting the job ahead your heart is a mistake. Risking our hearts is why we're alive. The last thing you want to look back on your life and wonder "if only""._

Kate closed the letter and put it back in the envelope as the tears began to flow again as she again looked out the window. She knew she had to tell Castle everything the first moment she got, and she would just as soon as she could, but forces were already in motion to put a stop in their plans.

 **May 3** **rd** **, 2003**

 **Camp Shoup, Kuwait**

Castle and the battalion staff waited for the Colonel to arrive back from Regiment with their orders. They had arrived back in their camp a couple days ago and found that the rear party Marines had upgraded the camp significantly since they had been gone. There were now trailers for showers, and flooring in all the tents, along with improvements in the chow hall. Yet there was no phone or internet service at the camp yet so the Marines still relied on letter writing to let folks know of everything. The second day since arriving back in the camp, the regiment held a memorial service for everyone killed during their operations in Iraq, including the battle cross, which was a rifle with the bayonet on the end of a rifle stuck in the ground, helmet on top of the rifle, dog tags hanging from the rifle and boots in front of the rifle. After the service was completed everyone came up to the crosses and paid their own respects to Marines that gave their lives in operation in Iraq, yet for Castle he felt, even though Colonel Grabowski told him a few times it was just the nature of war, could have done more.

Yet for Castle his thoughts were broken by the sound of the Battalion Sergeant Major calling out. "ATTENTION ON DECK!"

Everyone jumped to their feet as Colonel Grabowski walked in. "Take your seats gentlemen."

"I want to thank everyone for their good work in getting back here, and the smooth transition we had with 7th Marines to which we got compliments on." Colonel Grabowski told the assembled officers just a moment after everyone was situated. He took a pause for a moment. "Now for the next phase, which is the on-loading back to the ships."

There were general sounds of excitement coming from the group of officers sitting in the tent. Castle smiled thinking of all the things he had to do once he got back aboard, and the most important were phone calls and emails. He knew three people who were going to be overly excited about receiving their calls.

Colonel Grabowski quieted them quickly with a wave of their hands. "Now we have orders to break down the camp as we move so we will have to consolidate everything as we go along, but the Regimental Commander wants all vehicles on-loaded first which means our tracs, trucks and tanks will be heading down to Kuwait Naval Base for an AG wash down. So for us that means a working party to go with the vehicles to conduct the wash down while we breakdown the camp."

The collective groans went up from everyone in the tent. For most everyone in there, they had done one form of a wash down or another to which, except for most of Castle's Marine Reservists, is a pain in the ass procedure in which every nook and crany of the vehicles had to be clean and inspected. If the AG inspectors who were civilians or tight ass MP's conducting it, found one spec of dirt the whole vehicle would be deemed a failure and they would do it again.

"I hear you." Colonel Grabowski said with a smile on his face that earned a few chuckles from everyone there. He shifted on his feet and looked at everyone before continuing. "Vehicles will be heading down to the base three days from now, so get everything ready, and keep your Marines informed. If there are any changes, I'll let you know. Questions?"

There was none from the group so the Colonel dismissed them all and everyone left the tent. Castle sighed and followed everyone knowing as the time got closer they would be told how the tanks would be moved to the base for wash down. He chuckled though when he thought of the response his company officers and SNCO's and others would give when they found out the word. In the end Castle was right; the response when Castle told them what was involved in the wash down was spot on. The collective response was FUCK, from everyone. This would be some story to tell Kate when he got a chance to call her.

 **May 12** **th** **, 2003**

 **New York County Courthouse**

Kate nodded to the uniform officer who held the door open for her as she walked into the courtroom for the arraignment of Hal Lockwood. On the outside she was all business, but on the inside she was smiling like crazy. Castle had sent everyone email a couple days ago stating he was back onboard the ships. She sent a email welcoming him back to the modern world and gave him a quick update with the going on's around the precinct, including their last case which involved a dead beauty contestant winner, as well the past couple weeks. As for Castle he just gave a brief overview of what happen from the time he left for the border to the time he arrived back on board the ships, but he skipped over the worst of the news, which was the battle for An Nasiriyah."

So for everyone they were relieved that Castle made it through the worst of the fighting and was on his way home. So here was Kate sitting in the courtroom listening to the proceedings for Hal Lockwood when she turned her head towards the officers sitting just across from the aisle from her on the defendant's side. Something about the officer seemed off. She scanned the officer and noticed the badge, which were made of a different metal. The officer's badge was made of tin, and that got her attention. But before she could do anything the officers jumped up, drew their firearms and shot the baliff's and freed Lockwood, and forced everyone to the ground as they raced towards the door leading out of the courtroom. Once they were out, Kate gave chase only to find them boarding a helicopter and flying away from the courthouse. So as she walked back into the courthouse, she found her team and Captain Montgomery waiting for her.

"You alright Beckett?" Montgomery asked her. He gave her a quick look over as she nodded. He took a breath. "Look I know this is linked to your mom's case, but I think you should back off this case for now."

Kate shook her head. "No Captain. I'm not backing off this case. Lockwood arranged this, and I'm going to get him. Please Captain, let me get him. You owe me this."

"I don't owe you anything Beckett." Montgomery answered with a sigh. He thought about it for a moment. "You focus on finding Lockwood, and bring him back for his arraignment on his original charges and the new ones he'll be facing."

Kate looked at her captain with gratitude. "Thank you sir."

"Don't thank me." Montgomery replied with a tone that everyone knew when he was serious. He started towards the door. "Just catch the son of bitch."

Everyone nodded as he left. Kate turned towards her team. "What do we got?"

Ryan shifted on his feet. "We have two dead bailiffs and two wounded officers who tried to stop the escape who caught rounds in either the shoulders or legs."

Kate nodded her understanding. "What about the helicopter?"

Esposito spoke up now. "We are pulling up the security footage from the roof to get the registration number, but Air traffic control didn't have them on radar, which means…."

"They flew under the radar to the river before they climbed to altitude." Kate sighed. She looked around the room for a moment. "What about security footage of our fake officers entering the courthouse?"

"We're getting the footage now." Ryan replied as he looked around the room for a moment too. "It will be ready for us as we leave."

Kate nodded. "Alright. Esposito you and Ryan work on our fake officers. I'll get up with Lanie and get the visitors logs from Rikers to see who visited Lockwood."

The boys nodded and moved out to carry their orders as Kate looked as Lanie worked on the dead bodies of the bailiffs. She debated on whether or not to write Castle about this, before deciding she would, since his insight might prove useful. She didn't know where it would lead in just a couple days.

 **May 13** **th** **, 2003**

 **5 KM's of Kuwait, Persian Gulf**

Castle sighed and stretched as he finished his run on the flight deck of the USS Ashland. For the men of the 1st Battalion, and Castle's tanks, the load plan had been the absolute same as they arrived at Kuwait Naval base. For the past week, the battalion had been involved in the extensive cleaning and maintenance of their vehicles before they were on-loaded back to the ships. The whole task alone for first battalion took the better part of five days before it was complete. Then the on-loading of the actual vehicles came the next day which for the Marines was a good thing. Hot showers, TV, email, and phone calls started to become the norm again as they waited for the rest of the regiment to be on-loaded.

With access to email again, Castle was able to get caught up with the news without having to wait for the slow US mail system to deliver the letters to him. However the downside with the email Castle was worried about Kate especially now with Lockwood escaping and him being stuck in Mideast instead of being back home able to protect her or trying to at least. But he couldn't be, so at least he could do is provide insight to the case to help the team solve it quickly and protect Kate. So Castle took a swig of water from the water bottle he brought with him and headed towards the interior of the ship to shower and get ready for the day. He would probably stop by Officer Country and check his mail before the workday would begin.

 **May 13** **th** **, 2003**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Kate stared at the murder board trying to figure out where Lockwood could be. Since his escape, they had failed to find him, his accomplices or the helicopter. The only lead they had was a quick screen grab from a building security camera that caught the helicopters registration number, but that lead turned out to be a dead end, literally, when they discovered the owner's body in the office of the helicopter business he owned. Checking of the security footage showed the fake cops and one more suspect coming in and talking to the owner before they went off screen. Lanie had determined the owner had been dead two hours before the helicopter appeared at the courthouse. Every clear image failed to bring up a ID on the fake officers or the pilot.

Kate sighed in frustration. She turned to the boys. "Anything?"

Ryan shook his head. "Nothing Beckett. Unless these guys were dropped from space, there is no record of them anywhere."

"How can that be Ryan?" Kate asked pushing herself off her desk and coming towards him. She looked at her junior detective. "Are you saying someone wiped them from all systems?"

Ryan nodded. "Could be, but I'm still looking."

"Good luck with that bro, because most likely these guys are former special forces." Esposito answered as he stood and stretched his back out. "Or spooks, which means in either case our efforts may raise a few red flags with people who are trying to keep their identities a secret."

Kate shook her head. "No I refuse to believe that Esposito. Someone must know who they are. What about the helicopter?"

"Same story, vanished." Esposito replied as he looked at Kate. He could tell the frustration level growing inside her. "Hey Beckett, relax. We got everyone within the three state area, plus Pennsylvania looking for him…."

"I don't care." Kate told her with a tone in her voice. She leaned forward towards Esposito. She didn't see Montgomery seeing the whole exchange. "I want him found now."

"BECKETT MY OFFICE NOW!" Montgomery said from the door way of his office. He stood there waiting as Kate walked over after looking at him for a moment. He shut the door as she walked in and stood in front of the desk. He walked to his desk. "Kate how you doing?"

"I'm fine sir." Kate answered. She saw the look he was giving her. "I am sir."

"Bullshit you are." Montgomery replied. He sat down in his chair. He took a breath. "You have been running yourself ragged looking for Lockwood and his crew; working 20 hours days since the incident, and eating very little, snapping at your fellow detectives and officers."

"That is because I am determined to get him sir." Kate answered steadfast. She shifted on her feet. "He had a hand in my mother's murder, and I want him held accountable."

"I understand that I do, but you need to take a step back." Montgomery told her. He looked out into the bullpen. "Let Ryan and Esposito take the lead on chasing down Lockwood and you take the lead on trying to find the helicopter, and the accomplices."

Kate scoffed. "Sir no offense, no one knows Lockwood like I do. I'm the one that brought him down. So I should be the one hunting him down."

"I understand that Kate, but you are tired and you are prone to make a mistake." Montgomery answered. He stood up, picking up message forms. "These are from everyone above me, asking me why I haven't taken you off the case and called in the FBI, and I am thinking they are right. You don't need to be on this case."

"Sir, I do deserve to be on this case." Kate countered. She leaned forward and placed her hands on his desk. "I can get him sir. I just need more time."

Montgomery knew she was like a dog with a bone when it came to particular cases, especially a case involving her mother. His mind formed a plan to convince her to back off, for her own safety, because he knew where Lockwood would show up and he had it all arranged. He decided to set in motion. "I'll think on it, but you need a break, and I'm talking longer than four hours. Go home, and I don't want to see you in here till tomorrow morning, and I'll know because I'll have all entrances watched. You get me Detective?"

Kate stood up straight and nodded. "Crystal sir."

Montgomery nodded in return. "Dismiss."

He watched Kate leave his office and gather her stuff, saying bye to her team and walked on to the elevator. Thirty seconds later, the desk sergeant called saying she had left the building. Montgomery thanked the desk sergeant and hung up the phone before taking a deep breath and turned to his computer. He sent the email hoping Castle could convince her to back off the case until he had Lockwood handled.

 **May 14** **th** **, 2003**

 **Persian Gulf**

Castle sighed as he sat down in the company office aboard the USS Ashland. He looked at the phone sitting next to him debating on whether or not to make this phone call. He didn't know what Roy was thinking; like he could talk Kate down off the case especially with Lockwood and his involvement in her mother's case. But he could understand why Montgomery would ask him to try and reach Kate on this. Yet Castle knew this was still a long shot to at best, and it was going to take everything he had to try and talk her down.

"Ugg. Roy you are asking for the moon here." Castle said to himself as he took a deep breath. He looked at the photo sitting in his cover for a moment. The picture was one of him and Kate at the precinct a few weeks before he left for Iraq while they were enjoying a moment after wrapping up a case. He knew how he felt about Kate, and if doing this helped her, he would do it. "Hopefully you'll understand Kate."

He picked up the phone and dialed the number.

 **Kate Beckett's Apartment**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Kate sat on the couch looking at the murder board and the information she brought home with her hoping to find a connection where Lockwood could go. She knew she should take Montgomery's advice to relax and get some sleep, but with Lockwood out there she couldn't. At least not until he was back behind bars she decided. She shook her head to clear it as the information began to blur together as her apartment phone began to ring. She stood up and stretched hoping the phone would stop ringing. Yet it continued to ring and going on the assumption it was probably Castle, Kate picked it up.

"Hello." She said into the receiver.

Because of the delay it took a second for the answer to come through. "Kate its Rick."

Kate smiled at the sound of his voice which did wonders for her inside. "Hey Castle. How's the ship life treating you again since you got back onboard?"

"It's going good. Just chilling out waiting for whatever comes next." Castle answered without giving away what they were really doing. The Marines were just waiting for the rest of the regiment to load aboard the ships before they started towards home, which hopefully would be completed within the next couple days. "How's it going there with everything?"

"It could be better with the case and everything. Lockwood is out there somewhere." Kate answered. She took the receiver and walked back to her couch. "But we'll get him. I know we will. We shouldn't need more than a couple more days to do so."

Castle sighed. He was hoping Kate wouldn't bring up Lockwood and the case. He was hoping to have a nice conversation before going to be. Crap. "Yea about that Beckett…."

Kate sighed. "I cant believe Montgomery got to you too Castle. It thought you have my back."

"I do have your back, but I can see his point." Castle answered. He leaned back in his chair. He thought about his next words carefully. "If you let the boys look for Lockwood and you search for the helicopter I gurantee you might find something. We call it in the military shifting axis of attack."

"Well I call it retreating." Kate bit back harsher than she meant too, but now she was angry. Angry at Montgomery for going to Castle, and at Castle for just trying to do what a good partner would do. But what she said next came out before she had a chance to stop herself. "Why do you even care about this case Castle? You haven't been here for a process?"

"I care because I care about you Kate." Castle responded. He shifted in his seat, because her words hurt him. And like Kate the words that came next came out before his brain even tried to stop it "Ever since I went into this case, I have seen what it does to you. I have seen you climb into the hole, and it has allowed you to be in relationships where you haven't been happy. You deserve to be happy"

The hurts hit Kate like a ton of bricks. She knew he was speaking the truth but the angry and stress came bubbling over before her heart answered for her. "You know what Castle. We are done. I'm glad you are safe, and I'll be here to see when you come home but after that, we are through."

She slammed down the phone in the receiver as the tears came free flowing, as her department cell phone chirped with a text. She got up and checked it. It was a text from Montgomery saying he found Lockwood, and also found out he was leaving out of the country later that night from an airfield in New Jersey. He wanted her to meet him at the airfield. Kate checked the time and saw if she hurried she could be there just after Montgomery arrived. She wiped her eyes and went about to get ready. While in the Mideast, Castle stared at his phone and deciding try not to call again. He sighed as his computer chirped with a email from Montgomery, basically saying the same thing to him as he did to Kate but this with the plea to somehow get someone to the airfield to help Kate out. Castle took a deep breath knowing he couldn't call the boys.

"Well Esposito and Ryan would stand their ground with Beckett and Montgomery." Castle said to himself. He rubbed his head, and then remembered the one person who could do it despite the deep loyalties he had. He dialed the number and waited as the person on the other end answered. "Hey its me. I'm good, but I need a favor. Can you be at this address tonight and you cant tell Beckett. Check in with the Captain."

Castle wished hopefully that the backup would arrive in time.

 **Executive Airport**

 **Hoboken, New Jersey**

Kate pulled her cruiser besides the hanger that Montgomery said in the latest text message to meet him at. Kate shut the car off and wiped her eyes again. Her fight with Castle stung her deep, especially after what he told her about her relationships, which she knew was true, but who was he to say it to her. She would freeze him out for the next couple days before contacting him. She would still kick him out of the precinct, but at least explain why, and take him out to dinner to make it up. But before she could further work out the details, she caught movement in the hangar. She wiped her eyes again and climbed out of the car and started towards the hangar. She walked in and saw Montgomery standing in the middle of the hangar. "Sir?"

"You know when I first caught you looking into your mom's case in the record's room, I could have fired your ass." Montgomery answered as he looked out of the open main hangar doors. He turned out around. "But I didn't because I felt it was my duty to do what I could do with your mother. Protect you."

"Sir what are you talking about?" Kate asked confused as she came closer to her captain. Then it hit her. "Are you part of this?"

Montgomery looked at her with concern in his eyes. "I was a young rookie; looking up to Raglan and McAllister as heroes. I was a fool for getting involved with him, but I did, now it's my mistake I'm cleaning it up. Once we got involved with kidnapping mob bosses, and taking our money we broke the oath we swore to uphold. Then we killed Bob Arman and framed Joe Pulgatti for it. Then he found out and blackmailed us for the money we took in."

Kate took a step towards her captain with tears in her eyes at the man whom she considered a father figure and mentor. "Who Captain? Who's a part of this?"

"Then your mom found out and started her own investigation." Montgomery continued. He noticed lights approaching the gate in the far distance. He shifted on his feet. "I tried to warn her, to protect her. But he found out who she was and had killed her."

Kate's tears were free flowing now as she stopped in her tracks. She ignored the lights in the distance coming closer. "Please Roy give me his name. I at least deserve that."

Roy shook his head. "No can do Kate. I give you his name, you will go full speed at him and end up being killed, and I can't live with that. So this is where I will stand side by side with you. This is where I make my stand."

Kate then realized what her captain was going to do. "No Roy. We can do this together and….."

"I failed to protect her Kate, and I'm not going to fail again." Roy answered as he took a quick glance as the lights grew closer. He then nodded to the figure standing in the shadows. "LT GET HER OUT OF HERE!"

"NO ROY! WE CAN DO THIS!" Kate screamed as she saw LT come rushing over and wrap her up in his arms. "LT LET ME GO. NO ROY!"

Kate struggled to get out of LT's grip but to no avail as they were quickly outside and behind a big black box van that LT had brought. Kate struggled to scream but LT covered her mouth as Roy Montgomery stared down and talked to Lockwood before the gunfire from inside the hangar erupted. Kate's eyes shut as the tears flowed with earnest now as the sounds from the hangar started to die out. Once the shots ceased, Kate finally broke from the grasp of LT and rushed into the hangar. There she collapsed at the body of Roy Montgomery and in front of him the bodies of Lockwood and his cohorts. She broke down as she knelt down by the bodies. LT pulled out his phone and called Esposito as the lights and sirens of the Local New Jersey police were screaming towards the hangar.

 **May 16** **th** **, 2003**

 **Strait of Hormuz, Persian Gulf**

Castle made his way towards the privacy of the company office to place the call to Ryan to listen in to Kate's speech to her team. He knew she would freeze him out after his comments, he expected it, but according to Ryan and Esposito she was pissed that LT had done what he asked to pull her out of the hangar. But Castle knew why he did it. He was totally and madly in love with Kate Beckett, and had been for a while. He knew what the death of his wife did the Jim Beckett, and losing Kate would kill him along with Castle. Plus he did it to save her from herself. But the problem on how he felt about Beckett and what he would do about it would have to wait. He had to make the call, and knowing Kate had agreed to this because of all they work they did together earned him this right.

Castle sighed as he walked into the office and towards the phone. He picked it up and dialed the number from memory. It was answered a moment later. "Hey Ryan."

"Hey Castle." Ryan answered somberly. He sighed and pushed a button on his phone. "Okay. You're on speaker."

 **Kate Beckett's Apartment**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Kate sighed as soon as Ryan said that Castle was on speaker but she didn't want to not include him in this. Despite everything, Castle had become a valued member of the team, and the death and betrayal of Montgomery hurt everyone, but besides LT who they knew wouldn't say anything, everyone who knew anything was there in her apartment or on the phone. She sighed and began telling everyone everything that Montgomery had told her inside the hangar.

"The only people that actually know about Montgomery's involvement is right here, Castle and LT." Kate said sternly. She shifted in her seat before she continued. "And it's going to remain within our little family. If it gets out, his family loses everything. So this stays between us."

Ryan and Esposito nodded their agreement as Castle stated his agreement as well. So Kate stood up. "I'll see you at the funeral."

Yet before Castle could say anything, Ryan said by and ended the call. He and Esposito stood up and gave Beckett a quick hug before leaving her apartment. Castle back on the ship after hearing everything, decided to just lay it on the line. He picked up the phone and dialed Beckett's number knowing he get the answer machine.

" _Hi this is Kate Beckett, Detective with the NYPD. You can reach me at my official number with the 12_ _th_ _Precinct if this is regarding police business. If this is a personal matter, please leave your name, number and brief message, and I will get back to you as soon as I can. Thank you."_

Castle took a deep "Hi Beckett. I know you are not speaking to me right now because I did what Roy asked me to do but if I was there in person I would have done it as well. I know you are thinking why did I do it, but I'm pretty sure you already know. You are the most beautiful, smart, sexy, savvy, infuriating woman I have ever met. I bring you coffee and a bear claw donut every morning to see you smile and seeing warms my heart. What I am trying to say is Kate is I love you. I love you with everything I got, and you if stay with me even with me outside the precinct I will spend a lifetime showing you how much I love you."

Kate hearing all of this as she was getting ready started crying her eyes out, knowing she would have said the same thing, but as much as she wanted to pick up the phone she couldn't because of this issue. So she threw on her dress blue jacket as Castle continued. "Anyway I got to go. I know you will say to everyone you know I wish I was there. Say a prayer for me. I love you. Bye Kate."

Kate wiped her eyes, and mouthed I love you too as she grabbed her hat, and gloves and walked out the door.

 **Cypress Hill Cemetery**

 **Queens, New York**

Kate looked out at the crowd gathered in front of her. Everybody from the commissioner to the deputy chiefs, precinct captains, and scores of other police officers besides the officers from the 12th is there. She took a breath as she continued her eulogy of her captain.

"Roy Montgomery taught me what it meant to be a cop. He taught me we are bound by our choices, but we are more than our mistakes. Captain Montgomery once said to me we that there are no victory, but only battles and in the end, the best place you can hope for is to find a place to make your stand. And if you're very lucky, you will find someone willing to stand with you."

Kate looked over to where she knew Castle would be standing then up noticing a flash in the distance. She then felt a sharp impact in her chest then a sharp pain radiate outward as she fell to the ground. She felt the area and saw her glove was red. She heard screaming from the around her, as she heard Lanie yell for an ambulance as Esposito called for the cops to start a search for the shooter.

"Damn it girl, don't you die on me." Lanie screamed as she ripped opened Kates uniform and placed her hand on the wound and searched for a exit wound. "WHERE'S THAT AMBULANCE. I HAVE A LARGE EXIT WOUND!"

Kate passed out with the words of everyone around her, but Castle's words he said to her before she came to the funeral.

 **Presbyterian Hospital**

 **Manhattan, New York**

The ambulance screamed to a stop just outside the ambulance entrance to the hospital. A team of nurses and doctors threw opened the doors and pulled the gurney out with Lanie on top of Kate giving CPR as the EMT's followed suit. "She crashed twice in route; we've pumped in adrenaline and shocked her. Pulse is thready, BP is 97 over 55 and falling. She has a large exit wound in the back."

"We don't have time for the ER; take her straight to surgery." The head of the emergency department said as they pushed Kate towards the elevator. Everyone piled on as Lanie continued chest compressions. "Type her blood right away and get the blood bank to…."

"SHE'S AB NEGATIVE." Lanie said as she continued to work on Kate. She was tired, her arms hurt and she was crying but she was not quitting. "DAMN IT KATE. STAY WITH US."

The lead surgeon appeared. "Ma'am we need to you to stop. We're taking over."

"IT IS DOCTOR AND I'M…." Lanie started to say but felt the arms of Esposito who had been running interference for the ambulance, and ran after the gurney pulled her off. "JAVI NO. I NEED TO BE…"

Esposito spun her around and looked her in the eyes. "LANIE YOU DID EVERYTHING YOU COULD. ITS NOW IN THE HANDS OF GOD AND THE SUREGONS."

Lanie started to cry harder now as Ryan, Martha, Alexis, and Jim Beckett came almost sprinting up the corridor towards them. Alexis stopped panting. "Have you heard anything?"

Esposito shook his head. "They just took her into surgery so there hasn't been any news."

"Damn ." Ryan said getting nods from everyone around him. He ran a hand through his hair. "So there is a chance…."

Lanie turned and gave Ryan a glare which made him shrink back. "DON'T YOU DARE THINK THAT RYAN. DON'T EVEN SAY IT. SHE'S GOING TO MAKE IT."

Ryan nodded as Alexis wiped her eyes. "Should we let met my dad know."

Esposito shook his head. "No, because mainly we don't know anything, and two he'll try rushing to get home and what is you know…."

Martha nodded her agreement as well. "I agree with Detective Esposito. If he calls we should tell him to stay put, because I'm pretty sure it will be shown on the Armed Forces Network soon."

But before anyone could reply to that comment, the surgical doors flew open and Josh Davidson came out. He was fuming, and he looked around, and saw the group standing down the hallway. He shook his head and started to storm towards them, with fury in his eyes.

"WHERE IS HE?" Josh said as he approached the group. He stopped right before them. "WHERE IS THAT ASSHOLE?"

"Who are you talking about?" Esposito asked already knowing the answer. He took a defensive stance.

Josh looked at Esposito. "RICHARD CASTLE, THAT'S WHO I'M TALKING ABOUT. WHERE IS THAT ASSHOLE?"

Lanie shifted on her feet now angry at Josh. "HE'S NOT HERE. HE HASN'T COME BACK YET."

"STILL PLAYING WITH THE MARINES HUH? HE'S A COWARD." Josh responded. He scoffed as he looked at group. 'PLAYING MARINE WHILE HIS FRIEND WAS INVESTIGATING A CASE HE HAD NO BUSINESS REOPENING. WHEN HE GETS BACK I'LL…"

Esposito lunged forward, grabbing Josh by the scrubs and pushed him against the wall. Josh looked stunned. "GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF OF ME!"

"YOU COME ANYWHERE NEAR RICHARD CASTLE OR HIS FAMILY I WILL END YOU." Esposito answered. He used his elbow to keep the doctor in place after releasing him. He then nodded over his shoulder towards Lanie. "AND THAT LADY RIGHT THERE WILL MAKE EVERY BIT OF THE EVIDENCE DISAPPEAR."

"ENOUGH." Jim Beckett said loudly enough to get everyone's attention. Once everyone was looking at him he took a deep breath. "Right now my daughter is fighting for her life, and there is no one to blame. So let's focus our thoughts and prayers that she makes it through this."

Everyone nodded as Esposito released Josh who looked at the group before shaking his head and storming off down the corridor. Jim took a breath and collapsed down into the bench near the wall. Everyone else settled in for the long wait ahead.

 **Arabian Sea**

Castle walked into the company office, just after having breakfast in the wardroom, to work on the administrative matters of the company, while the SNCO's and NCO's would handle the maintenance that needed to be done on the tanks. One of the things he needed to complete was the paperwork on the lost tank retriever vehicle that they had to destroy in An Nasiriyah. Apparently the Marine Corps and the Marine Corps Reserve need thorough documentation why they needed to leave the vehicle behind and destroy it.

He shook his head as he opened his computer and turned it off standby, going to his email. "This is why I don't do paperwork at the precinct. Maybe if Kate and I…."

Castle had opened his email and clicked on a link from Gina marked urgent. When he opened it, he saw a news article with Kate's picture stating that she had been shot at Montgomery's funeral. Castle all but leapt for the phone.

 **Presbyterian Hospital**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Everyone sat or paced around the corridor as they waited for news. Jim had his head lowered looking at the floor, while Ryan and Esposito paced around the floor as Lanie and Martha were rubbing Alexis's shoulders. The surgery had been going on four hours as they sat. No one had left to get coffee, soda or anything to eat. Except for the sounds of the hospital it was all quiet where they were at.

Ryan stopped pacing. "Is it supposed to take this long?"

Lanie looked up and then at the doors. "I don't know sweetie, but no news is good news. But all we have to do is hope and pray."

Ryan nodded as Esposito sighed as he looked around. "This waiting around is getting to me. I'm going to go ask someone."

"And all you are going to get is she's still in surgery Detective Esposito." Alexis answered as she straightens up. She stretched as she put her arms above her. She then heard her phone ring, so she dug into her purse to find it. Her face came up with a shocked look. "It's dad!"

Everyone looked at the ringing phone in shock. Martha was first to break the awkward silence. "Gina or Paula probably emailed him the news."

"Well you might as well as answer it sweetie." Lanie added in as well. She shifted in her seat before she continued. "Otherwise he'll keep calling anyone of us."

Alexis nodded her understanding and clicked on the answer button. "Hi daddy."

"Alexis is it true?" Castle asked with a hint of nerviness in his voice. He shifted in his seat inside the company office. "Was Kate shot at Montgomery's funeral?"

Alexis took a breath before she answered. She put the conversation on speaker. "Its true dad. She was in the middle of her eulogy when she was shot by a sniper."

"How is she?" Castle asked urgently. He shifted on his seat before he continued. "And how did a sniper…."

"We don't know how she is dear." Martha now answered the first part of her son's question. She looked around before she continued. "She's still in surgery."

"As far as the sniper knows, nobody knows how he got in so close." Ryan answered now.

Esposito continued the thought process. "This has something to do with her mom's case, and stand made by Montgomery."

Castle if he could would sink lower into his seat. "This is all my fault. I did this. I opened up her mother's case and started this process."

"Rick, even if you didn't open up the case, she would have gone back to the rabbit hole evidently." Jim Beckett added in as he looked up now. He shifted in his seat. "The case with Cooan would have led her right back to it."

"Mr. Beckett is right sweetie." Lanie said trying her best to reassure Castle and possibly herself with her line of thought coming up. "This wasn't your fault. She would have gone back to it…."

Lanie stopped talking as the doors opened, and she saw the doctor walking out. Everyone also saw him coming towards the group so they all stood up or waited until the doctor approached them. "Family of Katherine Beckett?"

Jim Beckett nodded. "I'm her father, but these are her friends and coworkers."

"That's fine." The Doctor answered. He looked tired. It had been a long surgery and a grueling on. "She made it through surgery, but the next 48 hours are critical. We removed the bullet from the heart and repaired most of the damage, but its going to be touch and go for the next couple days."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, including Castle who had heard the news. Lanie asked the question for everyone. "When can we see her?"

"She's in recovery right now but immediate family only until we know she survives the next couple days." The doctor answered. He shifted on his feet before continuing. "When she makes it that far two people per visit, and that includes you sir."

Jim Beckett nodded his understanding. "Thank you doctor."

The doctor nodded. "Your welcome, but if I can suggest something? If any of you are religious or like to pray, I would ask for some favors from the man upstairs."

Everyone nodded as they thanked the doctor again who again acknowledge their thanks before moving off. Castle who was still on the USS Ashland started to break down a little bit. He cleared his throat. "Alexis?"

"Yeah daddy?" Alexis answered after she heard her fathers voice and getting hugs from everyone. She took him off speaker. "What do you need?"

"I need you to go to the flower shop for me." Castle told his daughter. He took a deep breath. "And get me this arrangement please."

Castle spent the next five minutes describing what he want his daughter to get and what to say on the card.

 **May 18** **th** **, 2003**

 **Presbyterian Hospital**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Kate sat up in bed listening to Josh drone on what she needs to do to ensure her recovery would be without complications. She had spent the better part of the first day and half flat on her back being poke and prodded to ensure her surgery was successful. Then today she was the first day sitting up in a half sitting position. She wished Castle would call, because even though she was still mad at him, the sound of his voice would make her feel better.

"Kate are you listening to me?" Josh asked her in a voice that sounded annoyed.

Kate looked at Josh. "Yes I am, but my surgeon already explained this to me Josh so you don't need to explain it to me again like I am child."

Josh rolled his eyes. "Well you sure aren't acting like it. Just to be sure, I will be joining you at your place or your dad's cab….."

"NO you aren't." Kate answered sharply which caused a pain in her chest. She gritted her teeth and looked glaringly at Josh. "We are broken up Josh. I will handle my own recovery just fine."

"Will your tag along be helping you with that?" Josh asked her accusingly.

"No he won't because he's not home yet." Kate said again sharply. She gritted her teeth again against the pain. She shifted in her bed. "What I do for my recovery or who I spend it with is none of your concern Josh. We broke up remember. Now GET OUT!"

Josh threw up his hands and walked out of Kate's room as Kate's lead nurse walked into the room bringing a computer and a mid-size TV screen. She quickly connected everything before turning to Kat who had a surprised look on her face.

"I'm getting movies?" Kate asked in surprise. She grimaced as she tried to shift again. "That's sweet Lori, but…."

"It's a mobile video conference center." The nurse answered with a smile on her face. She powered everything up and started the process of starting the conference. "Your father and your friends arrange this to talk to someone they think would make you smile. So we decided to grant the request."

Kate was confused now. "I don't know who it would be…"

The screen lit up with Castle's face on the screen just showing his head and a partial ships bulkhead in the background. Castle smiled when he saw Kate. "Hi Kate."

Kate fought a little smile. He looked haggard and tired. "Hey Castle. You look like shit."

Castle laughed and smiled at her. "And you looked beautiful."

"Thanks Castle." Kate answered with a straight face. Inside she was filled with love, anger, confusion. She knew what she was going to tell him would hurt him but it was the best. "I want to say thank you for the flowers. They are beautiful."

"You are welcome. Looks like you have a flower shop in there." Castle told her. He shifted in his seat before he continued. He was nervous. "Look Kate, I know you are angry at me, and rightfully so, but I did it because a friend asked me to and I would do it again. Heck I would do it for you if you asked me."

Kate nodded. "I know you would Castle, and you are right I am angry at you but I understand."

Castle nodded. "I figured you would. I know I have to do a lot to earn that trust back and I want you to know that when I get home…."

"Look Castle, about that." Kate said to him cutting him off. She was on the verge of tears but she had to do this for the both of them to reach that point, and for herself as well. "I'm getting out of here. I'm going to my dad's cabin to recover."

"Oh is someone going with you?" Castle asked in shock. He was getting a feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach.

"My dad is taking me, and will be staying with me while I recover." Kate answered truthfully. The next part hurt her the most. "I don't know how long its going to take for me to talk longer, but I should be able to receive email and phone calls but I will need some time to do recover enough."

Castle's heart sank to the floor. He nodded. "Of course Kate. Do you know when you will be able to do so?"

Kate's heart shattered with the words she was about to say. "I'll email you."

"Of course." Castle answered when the 1MC went off paging for all Marine Officers to report to the wardroom. "That's for me. I need to go. Take care of yourself Kate, and I'll talk to you later."

"Talk to you later Castle." Kate answered. She briefly waved by as Castle signed off, then the tears started to flow. She then said to herself "Its for the best what I'm doing Castle. For the both of us."

Even Kate's heart broke more with the lie she just told.

 **A/N: So there we are folks. Castle is back aboard ship and Kate is going to hide out in the cabin. In the next update, Castle anxiously awaits word on Kate, while working her case from afar and a possible another mission as Kate recovers. The pair reunite, and travel through the challenges of dealing with their own personnel struggles in their relationships and their experiences while he was away. Hint: Castle will be dealing with the same issue as Kate did in season 4. So stay tuned.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Authors Note: Hi everyone. Here is an update before we really dive into Season 4 of the series. The chapter was becoming so long, I decided to break it up. This chapter takes us in between Season 3 and 4 while the next chapter will be all season 4. So as always, please read and review, and enjoy. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 13**

 **June 10** **th** **, 2003**

 **Off the Coast of Liberia**

Castle was at attention at the back of the formation waiting for the orders to make his way to the front of the battalion. It was an award ceremony on the flight deck of the flag of the Amphibious Readiness Group, the USS Kearsarge. Usually this formation would be done on the individual ships of the group, but today General Natonski wanted the entire battalion on his flagship for the ceremony. They were sitting off the coast of Liberia as 3-2 was currently in the country helping evacuate American citizens from the country. So the rest of the task force was on standby to assist if necessary but for now they were cutting circles in the water. For Castle he was wondering about Kate who was at her dad's cabin. He had abided by her wishes not to contact her while she was gone, besides the one email he sent stating he would be out of touch for a while. He didn't know if she read it but it was the right thing to do.

"PERSONNEL TO BE DECROATED FRONT AND CENTER." The Task Force Sergeant Major called out. Despite the sounds of the ship, and the wind over the deck, the voice cut above all that. "MARCH!"

The group began marching towards the front of the formation. Being the senior Marine, Castle was in charge of the group. He waited until the right spot came in before he called the group to halt. He then gave the order to face their commanding general and presented the group. Since they were underway, the battalion wore no covers, so there was no salute. General Natonski gave his acknowledgement and the Task Force Sergeant Major began reading the awards citation.

" _To all who shall see these presents greetings. This is to certify that the President of the United States by consent of the Secretary of Defense has awarded the Bronze Star with Combat V to Major Richard A. Rogers, Alpha Company 1_ _st_ _Battalion, 8_ _th_ _Marine Tank Battalion attached to 1_ _st_ _Battalion, 2_ _nd_ _Marines, for Meritorious Service while engaging in combat with regular and irregular Iraqi Military Forces on March 23_ _rd_ _, 2003 in the city of An Nasiriyah, Iraq. Major Rogers while attached to 1_ _st_ _Battalion 2_ _nd_ _Marine Regiment led a patrol to rescue members of the 507_ _th_ _Maintenance Company, as well as provide direct fire support on enemy positions during the actions in and around the city of An Nasiriyah. After his tank suffered a mechanical breakdown, Major Rogers switch to another tank to continue leading his company. Major Rogers while in direct support of Charlie Company, 1_ _st_ _Battalion, 2_ _nd_ _Marines personally headed to a Marine position to retrieve wounded Marines and bring them back to the battalion location for evac. His professional, dedication and espirt de corps reflects highly upon him and keeps with the highest traditions of the Marine Corps and the United States Naval Service. Given under my hand in the city of Washington D.C., this twenty-second of May in the year of our lord two thousand and three. Donald H Rumsfeld, Secretary of Defense._

General Natonski pinned the medal to Castle's uniform. "You set a great example of what the Marine Corps and the country expects of us Major. Keep up the great work."

Castle remained at attention. "Thank you sir."

General Natonski shook his hand and said a few more words of encouragement before moving down the line. Castle's focus remained locked ahead as the ceremony continued until the time came ten minutes later as the General and Sergeant Major returned to their orginal spot and the group of Marines who received their awards returned to their old position. Once that was completed, the ceremony was concluded, and the Marines of the battalion began to congratulate those awarded. Castle's thoughts were not on the award he received but of Kate and wondering how she was doing.

"Congratulations Major Rogers." Colonel Grabowski said breaking Castle out of his thoughts. He shook Castle's hand. "You performed extremely well. This award is well deserved."

Castle shook the Colonel's hand. "Thank you sir."

Colonel Grabowski nodded and patted Castle on the shoulder as he moved off as the rest of the battalion staff came up and shook his hand as well. Once it was over, Castle moved off to the photographer who had snapped the photos and asked for about half a dozen copies to be made. After the promise of a six pack, whether it be in a liberty port or at home, Castle walked away from the ceremony still wondering about Kate, and hoping the picture of him receiving his award would make her feel better, whenever she would receive it.

 **Jim Beckett's Cabin**

 **Catskill Mountains**

 **June 15** **th** **, 2003**

Kate groaned as she walked down the stairs towards the kitchen of the cabin where they were currently staying. She was healing all be it slowly from the gunshot wound she had received at Montgomery's funeral about a month previous. She had spent a week in the hospital before walking out against medical advice to head to her father's cabin. Since her arrival it had been a struggle just to do daily task. She had spent a lot of time sleeping and laying outside on the couch her dad had on the covered porch. A visiting nurse and physical therapist, both provided by the NYPD, made daily appearances to check on her in the beginning, but the visits had been tapering off as she continued to improve, but they were at three days a week right now.

Yet for Kate the worst she was suffering from right now was the nightmares. Two or three times a night she would awake with a start and feel a tightening in her chest. Every nightmare was the same with the glint, and impact of the bullet in her chest, but every nightmare had one constant person in it besides Kate and the shooter. Castle was standing next to her but he was also shot by the sniper as well, and he was in his Marine Uniform. These dreams scared her most of all. And as hard as she could to try and forget about Castle to focus on her healing, he was always on her mind. Especially now that he was on his way home according to the last email he sent, but that was a few days ago when he was saying he would be out of touch for a while. That broke her heart the most, because she didn't know now what was going on. It was easier when he was home, because she could have followed along on the book tour front, but that was delayed for the considerable future. Yet that was the future problem, her current problems were sitting right in front of her.

"Morning Katie." Jim said from the kitchen as he worked in front of the stove. Kate was having trouble keeping down some food with the medications but the instructions were clear. Keep taking the medication with food, even if it was bland food. "How did you sleep?"

"Okay dad." Kate answered with a lie to her father, that she knew he probably picked up on it. She sat down at the table since she couldn't sit at the island yet. Her dad set a plate of plain toast, oatmeal and water in front of her. She wanted coffee, but until the nurse or her doctor cleared her to drink it, she was limited. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Jim answered with a soft smile as he sat down in the chair opposite her. He looked at her taking a small bite of her breakfast. He was worried about her, as was his job as a parent, but the lack of talk or conversation about a certain writer really worried him. "How are you doing today?"

Kate after taking a bit of her breakfast answered her father. "I'm ok dad, really?"

Jim took in the answer and then looked at his daughter. "I don't think so honey. Ever since you been here you have been miserable, and it's not because you are healing. It's because you haven't talk to your writer since the day after your surgery."

Kate opened her mouth to say something but she nodded. "But it's for the best dad."

"Why?" Jim asked as he played with the napkin that was in his place.

"Because he loves me, and he broke my trust as a partner." Kate answered truthfully as she played around with her breakfast. She took another small bite of her breakfast before she continued. "He did what Montgomery asked him to do, but he should have said no. But he proved his love by getting me out of that hangar by having LT come and drag me away."

"Isn't that what a partner is supposed to do?" Jim asked his daughter. He shifted in his seat and waited for a second before he continued. He hoped Kate would see she was wrong in this and come to her sense. "Protect his or her partner no matter what even if it goes against his partner's wishes."

"Yes but he's knew my wishes dad and he should have respected them." Kate answered sharply. She grimaced at the tug of her still healing scars. She shifted in her seat. Her eyes tear up at her next words. "And him going against them shows me how he really feels about me. He would protect me no matter what I do or ask. So this is the best way to go about this. I have to get better for him, for us."

Jim shook his head. "But Katie…."

"I know what I'm doing dad trust me." Kate said cutting her father off harshly. She shifted again in her seat and looked at the calendar on the wall. "Dad you been here since I been released. I will be fine on my own. Go home and get back to your life. I'm sure your law office could use you."

"Katie no, you need me here." Jim countered his daughter's statement. He stood up and looked at her. "You need all the help you can get especially now…."

"Dad, Cynthia and Sarah come three days a week, plus the neighbors can swing by and cook for me if you want." Kate said pushing her breakfast away. She was full despite taking a few bites of the meal. "But I need to be left alone. To heal and think."

Jim started to open his mouth to say something, but he closed it. Kate was like her mother in every which way including the stubbornness that comes from Johanna. So he could see her point where she wanted to be left alone to heal on her own. On the other side of the coin, Jim's paternal instinct took over by wanting to stay and protect his daughter from the dangers that could still be out there. So he had to make a judgment call and prayed it was the right one in the end.

Jim sighed. "Okay Katie I'll go. But I will be back every Friday afternoon to spend the weekend with you. But if the nurses or the neighbors get really worried, I'm back up here in a heartbeat."

Kate sighed and nodded her surrender to the concession. "Alright dad. I can agree to that."

"Good." Jim replied. He got up and walked around the table and gave Kate a kiss on the cheek. "I'll leave this afternoon after getting you set up with a few meals."

Kate nodded her understanding and said thanks as Jim moved off towards the bedroom to start packing as Kate broke down knowing that she was building her walls once again.

 **June 20** **th** **, 2003**

 **Off the Coast of Liberia**

Castle shifted in his seat as he finished typing up the email to Colonel Grabowski with an update on his tanks. He sighed as he hit send on the email as they continued to sit off the coast of Liberia as the Marines of 3-2 continued to evacuate Americans and other Nationalities from the country as Liberia descended further into civil war. Yet this was an infantry job, so he and his tankers were on the ships waiting around right now for whatever orders were to come down the pipe to them. So maintenance and training was the main order of the company right now. On top of that, he was trying to help Ryan and Esposito solve Kate's shooting, yet without seeing actually board and evidence he was banging his head against the wall because he, Ryan, and Esposito were stuck.

The video chat on his computer started to go off on his computer. Castle looked at the name, and sighed. It was Ryan, and not Kate. Shaking his head, he moved his mouse over the answer icon and clicked on it. Ryan's face appeared with a African American woman behind him. "Hey Ryan."

"Hey Castle." Ryan answered as he shifted slightly in his seat. He nodded in the direction of the woman behind him. "This is Captain Victoria Gates. She is Captain Montgomery's replacement."

Castle nodded at the woman. "Captain Gates. Richard Castle nice to meet you."

"I appreciate the sentiment Mr. Castle, but I cannot relay that." Captain Gates said with a stern face. She gave him a look. "I understand and thank you for all your efforts Mr. Castle in helping our team, but from this moment forward you are hereby banned from the 12th Precinct."

Castle was shocked as Esposito came over to stand next to Ryan. Castle opened and closed his mouth. "Can I ask why Captain Gates?"

Captain Gates looked at him surprisingly. "I thought it was obvious Mr. Castle. You are not a cop, but a writer. I can't help a dilettante writer putting my detectives and officer lives in jeopardy by running around and playing detective. So safe travels home and good day."

But before Castle could respond, Captain Gates walked off as Ryan and Esposito shook their heads. Esposito looked over his shoulder before saying anything. "Sorry Castle. We tried everything, including bringing in officers including LT, but she wasn't having any of it. She has even closed Beckett's shooting case, for lack of movement."

Castle sighed and nodded his head. "I can understand kicking me out, but closing the case. Doesn't she know that the shooter is still out there?"

"She does, and she said if anything related comes up, she'll reopen it." Ryan answered this time for the pair. He shifted in his seat before continuing. "But until then, her orders are to focus on closing our cases that are still open."

"And we aren't happy about it." Castle said as he heard the door open. He saw Ryan and Esposito nod their heads. He turned his head and saw his executive officer standing in the hatchway. He held up his hand. "I got to go guys. Keep me updated."

Ryan and Esposito nodded their heads knowing one of Castle Marines was in the room. Esposito said the farewell for the both of them. "Alright safe travels home Major Rogers."

"Thanks Esposito. Bye." Castle answered before disconnecting the call. He sank down in his chair before turning his attention to his XO. "What do you have Ray?"

"A reply to our inquiry from 2nd Tanks." Captain Albright answered. He shifted on his feet as he handed the paperwork over to Castle. "They would prefer that we change the tanks over as soon as possible. But with our current status, we don't exactly know when that is going to be."

Castle nodded his understanding. "Yeah, and even I don't know that. Alright, thanks Ray."

Captain Albright nodded and left Castle alone with his thoughts about what just happen, and wondering what Kate was up too.

 **Jim Beckett's Cabin**

 **Catskill Mountains**

 **July 3** **rd** **, 2003**

Kate slowly walked into the kitchen of the cabin from her daily walk to rebuild her cardio strength. Today she was up to three miles which before her being shot she would have run that in about 15 minutes, but walking especially now took her about 45 minutes. Her doctor, nurses and dad said that by the end of July she would be back to running but not as far, and by the end of August if everything was fine, she would be back to her normal distance.

She grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator as she saw her dad come back in the cell phone in his hand. "Of course I'll be there. Email me the information and I'll plan it for the both of us. Okay bye."

Kate sat down at the island. "Who was that dad?"

"Detective Esposito; Alexis spoke to him, and apparently Richard Castle is on his way home for good this time. The ships left the coast of Liberia, and will be home in about 10 days." Jim answered his daughter's question. He failed to notice the look on her face. "So we got the time and place he'll be home, and I figured we both go….."

"I told you no dad, I don't want to see him right now." Kate answered harshly. She got up and started towards the living room. "I'm glad he is coming home, but I will see and speak to him when I am ready."

"And when will that be Katie?" Jim called after his daughter. He moved towards the door. "When he realizes you don't care anymore?"

Kate stopped yet she didn't turn around. The tears started to come as she bypassed the living room and went to the stairs and went up to her room. Jim just shook his head and went back to the kitchen. He already knew what he was going to do, and he didn't care what Kate would think or say.

 **Jim Beckett's Cabin**

 **Catskill Mountains**

 **July 11** **th** **, 2003**

Kate was drying her hair with a towel as she came into the living room. She had expected to see her dad there already. Usually on Fridays, her dad arrived at the cabin early, but he wasn't there yet. In fact it was eerily quiet in the cabin at the moment. She wasn't concern because maybe he was stuck trying to get out of the city. She heard a noise coming from the kitchen, so she figured he left the bags in the car and decided to work in the kitchen. So she made her way into the kitchen, but she was surprised to see her nurse Cynthia there at the house.

"Cynthia what are you doing here today?" Kate asked in shock to see her standing at the sink filling the coffee pot. She came close. "I thought your last day was Monday."

"It was, but I am here as a favor to your father." Cynthia replied as she poured the water into the coffee pot. She picked up a paper and handed it over to Kate. "He left this for you."

Kate took the paper and began to read the note. _"Katie, I know you are not interested in going to see your partner, and while I respect your view, I think you are wrong. He did what you would expect from Ryan and Esposito, or any other detective or police officer. But you think he broke your trust when he had your fellow officer save your life, but you he really did do the right thing. So I'm going to go down and welcome him home for the both of us. You may be angry at me for doing this but like what he did, I'm doing the right thing. See you Sunday. Love dad."_

Kate put the note down and turned and left the kitchen leaving Cynthia wondering what was going on and why Kate was crying again.

 **July 12** **th** **2003**

 **Camp Lejune, North Carolina**

Rick shifted as best as he could in the tight seat of the Landing Craft Air Cushion Vehicle or LCAC's as they were known, as it made its way towards the beach of North Carolina. After spending a little over a month off the coast of Liberia, the entire task force was now back off the beaches of the United States and Camp Lejune. The familiar sight of the coastline of North Carolina never looked so good to everyone, including Castle. They had arrived back off the coast the previous night except for the black-bottom ships which had tied up to the piers of Morehead City earlier that morning. Offloading from the amphibious ships began around 6 that morning as well. Now after 4 hours after waiting for the LCAC's to become available, Castle and his Marines were a few minutes away from the landing back in the US.

Castle's thoughts turned to his friends and family and he was wondering who would be waiting for him at 2nd Tank Battalion. He knew his mother and daughter would be there, but he expected that would be it. He didn't know if Esposito and Ryan could get the time off, nor Lanie. He hadn't heard from Kate since May, so he really didn't expect her, nor her father. He sighed as the thoughts of Kate blowing him off because she was healing and possible still pissed at him irked him. But that was a problem for a later day since his main concern today was get his company reunited with their families and get the tanks turned back over to 2nd Marine Tank Battalion. Colonel Grabowski, along with Colonel Bailey and General Nantonski had sent their complaints to the Commanding General of 2nd Marine Division and the Commanding officer of 2nd Marine Tank Battalion about the conditions of the tanks when they had received them. So when the tanks would be offloaded at the beach, the remain behind party of 2nd Tank Battalion would take the tanks back to the battalion area. The other vehicles would be loaded onto contracted flat bed vehicles and driven back to the base. So for the next few days the company was going to be busy, but in the end it was worth it.

The sounds of the landing craft and the slight bump from the beach brought Castle out of his thoughts as the large vehicle slowed to a stop and the engines began winding down. Castle unhooked himself and climbed down from his seat in the cockpit and moved towards the hatch. "Welcome home Marines."

The Marines of the company who were in the cabin with him smiled and undid the safety restraints as the Navy Crew opened up the hatch, and Castle walked out taking in the green trees near the beach, and smell of home. Yet the difference from the desert to North Carolina was humidity along with the heat. "Welcome home indeed."

The bow ramp of the landing dropped and Marines in green digital camouflage utilities walked on. The senior Marine, who was a Staff Sergeant, spotted Castle and walked over to him and saluted. "Welcome home sir. Staff Sergeant Jenkins of the 2nd Tank Battalion. We'll be taking care of the tanks for you."

Castle returned the salute. "Thank you Staff Sergeant. They are all yours."

The Staff Sergeant nodded and motioned the working party to begin the process of helping the crew of the LCAC unlatch the chains and hook that secure the tank to the landing craft. Since the M-1 was so big, the LCAC could only fit one at a time, so it was going to be a couple hours before the entire company of tanks would be offload.

The crew of the LCAC showed which way for the Marines to exit the vehicle. The Marines gathered their gear and began to move quickly out of the way so the crew could offload the landing craft. Castle was the first one down and spotted the buses that were waiting for them. "Alright Marines, there are our buses let's get aboard."

The Marines walked down the ramp and towards the buses. Ten minutes later, the buses took off towards away from the beach. Castle watched the scenery pass by the window as he sat in the front bus. It was different than the constant flat surface of the desert or the ocean they had been experiencing. Yet being home was a different than the last time. It didn't feel right as Castle shifted nervously in his seat. Several times throughout the course of the voyager back, Castle woke up in a sweat. He contributed it to the temperature of the cabin, but other times when he woke up with a start at thoughts of what happen in Nasiriyah came to light. But he shrugged it off as him decompressing like the last time.

His thoughts were broken as the bus pulled up to a stop in the parking lot of the Second Tank Battalion. There was a larger crowd than he expected. Castle grabbed his gear and climbed down out of the bus and started towards the crowd. It would be another three or four hours before the entire company would be offloaded, while most of the regiment had been offloaded the previous day or earlier that morning. It would take three days to offloaded the entire task force. But for Castle right now his thoughts were on finding his mother and daughter before settling in…..

"Dad." The familiar voice of Alexis called out over the din of the crowd as family located and found relatives.

Castle searched and found the familiar mess of red hair as she slammed into him after a full run. "Hey pumpkin."

Alexis cried into his chest. "Daddy."

"Richard my dear boy." Martha said now coming over and giving her son a wet kiss on the cheek. She was decked out to the nines despite the heat and humidity of the North Carolina summer.

Castle had tears in his eyes. "Hello mother."

"Are you alright?" Martha asked as she began checking him over like he was a young boy once again. He nodded. "Are you sure?"

"I'm okay mother honestly." Castle replied honestly. He kissed her on the cheek and Alexis on her head as he saw, Ryan, Esposito, Lanie coming over along with Jim Beckett. "Hello Ryan, Esposito, Lanie, Mr. Beckett."

"Welcome home Writer…" Lanie started to say but she caught herself. She cleared her throat. "Marine."

Ryan nodded his agreement with Lanie's sentiment. "Welcome home Rick."

"Welcome home sir." Esposito also said. He looked at the ground. "Glad to see you in one piece."

"Thank you everyone and I'm glad to be in one piece." Castle answered the compliments. He then turned to Jim. "How you doing Mr. Beckett?"

"I'm doing just fine Rick. Thank you for asking." Jim answered truthfully. He shifted on his feet. "Are you sure you are ok?"

"I'm fine really." Castle nodded as he answered. He shifted on his feet. Might as well as get to it. "Has anyone heard from her?"

Everyone shook their head no. Lanie answered for the group. "She sent one text around the end of June giving up update, but other than that…."

Castle nodded as Jim decided to take the plunge. "Look, Rick to be honest, no one really knows how she is doing. I've been with her a lot and I'm getting mixed messages. She's trying to do this on her own and its not working out."

"She's being selfish, that's what she is." Alexis added in harshly. She ignored the shocked. She looked at her father. "It's true."

Lanie kind of jumped to Kate's defense. "To be honest Rick, she went through a pretty bad traumatic experience, and she is thinking she needs to deal with it on her own, but we agree with Mr. Beckett. Nobody really knows how she is doing."

Castle nodded his understanding but he was angry now because Kate was shutting out the people closest to her. He decided to change the subject. "How long are you all in town?"

"Our flight leaves tonight. So we are going to be leaving soon for the airport." Esposito answered for everyone. He shifted on his feet. "Otherwise we would all go out to dinner, but Captain Gates wouldn't…

"I understand I do. It's great to see all of you." Castle told them as everyone shared a smile. Then he caught a two familiar forms coming towards him. He let go of Alexis, straighten to attention and saluted. "Good Afternoon Gentlemen."

"Afternoon Major Rogers." Colonel Grabowski replied after returning the salute. He noticed the group. "I'm sorry to intrude on your reunion. Everyone I'm Colonel Grabowski. I want to welcome you all here to welcome home these Marines. It does mean a lot."

Everyone nodded and said thank you as Colonel Beauchard. "I echo Colonel Grabowski's sentiments everyone. Thank you for being here."

Everyone nodded and said thank you again before Colonel Grabowski continued. "At ease. Major Rogers, once your entire company is here, secure them for today, until Monday. Then you begin the process of turning over the vehicles to 2nd Tank Battalion again."

Castle nodded. "Yes sir."

"We expected you to be deactivated by the end of July Major, so you'll do all your medical and dental work here at Camp Lejune." Colonel Beauchard said to him. He took a deep breath. "Then leave could come before you come back to Fort Knox for your deactivation. But you'll know more when we do."

Castle nodded his understanding again. "Understood sir."

Both senior officers nodded. Colonel Grabowski came over and patted Castle on the shoulder. "Good. Now enjoy the next couple days off with your friends and family. You deserve it."

"Yes sir." Castle replied. He came to attention and saluted. "Afternoon Gentlemen."

Both senior officers returned the salute before turning and walking away. Castle breathed a sigh as everyone turned their attention back to him. Castle smiled. "Are you guys hungry? I can get us a table at the officers club?"

"That sounds wonderful dear, since it sounds like it be another couple hours." Martha said. She moved towards Lanie. "And we should celebrate properly because everyone has to leave shortly."

Ryan, Esposito, and Lanie agreed as well as Jim. So Castle called over one of his platoon sergeants to let him know where he was going to be and gave him Martha's number and instructions to pass the word to the XO and company first sergeant. The Staff Sergeant nodded and moved off to carry out his orders as the group began to move towards their cars.

Castle caught up to Jim as they reached the cars. "Hey Mr. Beckett can you do me a favor?"

"Of course son." Jim said. He shifted nervously on his feet. "Whatever you need?"

"I want you to give Kate this please." Castle said. He reached into his bag and pulled out a copy of the picture of him receiving his bronze star. "I would have sent her a copy but I don't know if she would have opened the email or envelope. So can you give this to her please?"

Jim took the photo and looked at it for a moment before he nodded. "No problem. Happy too."

Castle nodded his thanks. "Thank you."

Jim said you're welcome before looking at the photo and climbing into the car with Ryan and Lanie. Kate wasn't going to like this.

 **Jim Beckett's Cabin**

 **Catskill Mountains**

 **July 13** **th** **, 2003**

Jim walked into the cabin leaving his bags in the car. He wasn't planning on staying long. He wanted to check on Kate and get some papers he forgot to grab before he left the cabin the last time. They weren't important, but he needed them to continue his research into the case that was coming up for litigation at the end of the month. At has he started towards the staircase, he was surprised by Kate coming out of the kitchen.

"Katie, what are you doing in the kitchen?" Jim asked as he stopped by the bottom of the first step. He took a step towards her. "I thought you be at least on your walk."

"I did it earlier." Kate answered plainly and without emotion, which Jim noticed. Kate took a deep breath. "Why did you do it dad? Why did you go against my wishes?"

Jim crossed his arms as he decided it was time to make a stand. "Technically you said you didn't want to go. Nothing was mentioned about me."

Kate glared at him. "I am your daughter and you are supposed to respect my wishes."

"I did respect your wishes." Jim answered just as harshly. He took a step forward. "I went to welcome you friend, your partner, a hero home. A man who did what Marines are known for both in Iraq and here. Taking care of their own and leave no one behind. He may have broken your trust Katie, but he did what he knew was right."

"BUT HE SHOULD HAVE RESPECTED MY WISHES DAD!" Kate screamed at her father. She took a step towards him. "He should have let me make that stand with Montgomery."

"And let you lose your life, and leave you behind." Jim shook his head as he decided to pull out his secret weapon. He looked at it before presenting it to Kate. "Then you really don't know him; here."

Kate took the folded paper opened it, noticing a picture of Castle receiving his bronze star. "What's this?"

"Just what your partner got for doing what any member of the police or military does." Jim answered. He turned and headed up the stairs. "I'm grabbing the papers I need and some clothes I left behind. I'll see you next weekend."

Kate didn't answer her father but stared at the picture of Castle in his desert utility uniforms with the sleeves rolled up showing his arms. Castle wasn't the most muscular man, but he did have some definition to him, and it showed. Kate bit her lip as she looked at the picture. Then she looked at the attached sheet. It was a copy of Castle's citation. That is when the tears started.

"He put himself on the line for others and me all the time." Kate said to herself as she climbed the stairs and into her bedroom. She collapsed onto her bed. "And all he does is making sure they come home like I try to do for him. God I am bitch."

She then collapsed into quiet sobs and cried until she fell asleep. Jim checked on her before he left a half hour later. Two hours later, Kate woke up and went downstairs to check to see if her dad had left. Since the car was gone, she knew he had left while he was sleeping. She wiped her eyes.

"Dad's right. Castle did what he's been trained to do his whole life, and I'm a bitch for blaming him. I have to start by making this right." Kate said to herself. She went into the kitchen and picked up the house phone and dialed a number since the person didn't have a cell and hers was upstairs next to her bed. "Hi Ms. Parker, Kate Beckett. No I'm fine, but I was wondering if you can take me into town to the bus station."

She was heading home to start the process of healing and making herself better for him.

 **Additional Note: Kate shows back up to the precinct and finds out all what occurred while she was gone while seeing Castle again. Castle meets up with a mysterious stranger who wants him to stop Kate from investigating, and the pair deals with their own personal demons while dancing around the truth of everything that each of them knows. So stay tuned.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Authors note: Hi everyone. So sorry for delay but I decided to scrap the original draft of this and go with a new one. It took me longer to write, because I focused on several key items, such as the beginning of Season 4, as well as the episodes of Cops and Robbers, 47 seconds, Limey, the sniper episode as well as Always. I also took a different path with Jacinda in the Limey that I hope you find interesting. So I hope you find the new update to your liking, and as always please leave reviews. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 14**

 **August 14** **th** **, 2003**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Kate tapped her foot nervously as she waited for the elevator to deposit her on the homicide floor of the 12th Precinct. It felt strange being back in the precinct. She hadn't been in the precinct since right before she was shot, and despite her being back in the city almost a month she had not visit anyone or let any of them know she was back. She had seen the press release saying Castle had been back from the war and was considering writing on his experiences. He was also on the latest book tour to catch up on the dates and cities he missed. She had thought of stopping by the loft and saying hi to Martha and Alexis and seeing if they had a updated number for Castle, but she decided not to because she didn't how she would be received so she didn't go there. So she sat in her apartment waiting getting ready for her first day back.

The elevator dinged and discharged her on the homicide floor. Her fellow detectives and officers noticed her and started clapping. Then everyone else started to do the same as Kate made her way towards her desk. Her face went to a bright shade of pink as everyone cheered loudly. She waved her hand to quiet everyone down.

"Thank you everyone. I'm glad to be back." Kate replied. She shook a few hands as everyone clapped before going back to their work. Kate saw LT coming on over towards her. "Hey LT. Glad to see you."

"Good to see you too Detective Beckett." Lt. answered as he shook her outstretched hand. He shifted on his feet. Then he looked at her in the eyes. "I'm sorry that I dragged you out of the hangar. But the major asked me as a fellow Marine and friend so I…."

Kate waved him off. "I understand completely LT, and I completely understand. I would have done it too, trust me."

LT nodded his understanding as Esposito and Ryan came over. Esposito smiled and shook Kate's hand. "Welcome back Beckett."

"Thanks Espo." Kate said smiling and then giving Esposito a hug. She then turned and gave Ryan a hug as well. "How you doing Kevin, and how is Jenny?"

Kevin shifted on his feet. "We're doing good. Planning for the wedding and everything is going full tilt. Just working on the cases we have."

Kate nodded her understanding. Then she looked around. "Where's Castle. I thought he be here at least to welcome me back?"

Esposito looked at her. "You don't know anything do you Kate. Our new Captain had him banned while he was on his way home. Said he didn't belong."

"She said something about not having a dilettante writer playing cop." Ryan added in as he shifted on his feet nervously and looked at the Captain's office. "She also found out he was helping us your case and looking over everything trying to find something…."

"Needless to say she flipped." Esposito said finishing the line of thought. He sat on his desk as he watched Kate looked over her shoulder at the office before turning her attention back to him. Esposito continued. "She made us call him on board the ship he was on bringing him home."

But before Kate could respond Captain Gates came to the door of her office. "Detective Beckett, welcome back. Please come into my office."

Kate nodded and moved towards the office, walking in a moment later with Captain Gates closing the door behind her. Kate remained at the front of the desk as Captain Gates came around and sat down and opened a folder. "I see that you are cleared the physical, but the mental health exam is not in here."

"I am seeing my department appointed psychologist this afternoon ma'am." Beckett replied. She shifted on her feet a little bit. "I wanted to stop by and check in."

"I understand, but let's get a couple things straight. First of all my mother is not around, so you will address me as sir or Captain. Do we understand?" Captain Gates told Kate who nodded and answered yes ma'am. Captain Gates took a breath before she continued. "Good, now as far as Mr. Castle goes, I have banned him from the precinct. We don't need some dilettante writer playing detective."

Kate bristled with anger. Ryan and Esposito warned her, but she ignored her instincts. "Despite all the cases and justice he helped us get."

"Yes because despite all that he's not a trained officer." Captain Gates told her now. She stood up and eyed Kate up and down. "And I don't need somebody like him putting my people at risk. As far your shooting and the current status of the case goes, it has been shelved for now."

Kate went red. "May I ask why Captain? It's my case, and I should be the one investigating it."

"It was my decision and I am not in the habit of wasting my precinct resources on cold cases, especially those involving my people." Captain Gates replied. She looked at Kate sternly now and trying to pin her down, but she could tell Kate wasn't that impressed. "When we get leads we will investigate, but you will not be investigating, and if I find you investigating any aspect of this case, your ass will be mine. Do I make myself clear?"

Kate wanted to say he is way more trained than our officers, but she kept her mouth shut. "Crystal sir."

Captain Gates nodded and sat back down in her chair. "Good, now go and get that clearance from the psychologist. Dismissed."

Kate took a step back, turned and walked out of the office in a huff. She walked over to her desk where the boys were waiting. She shook her head. "You weren't kidding."

Ryan nodded. "It shocked everyone, and we tried to get a petition going, but she didn't even bother considering it."

"She said if we wanted to see Castle, we better be arresting him or invite him to an official precinct function." Esposito added into the sentence that Ryan had started. He shuffled his feet for a moment. "So we are out of options for right now. What are you going to do?"

Kate took a deep breath. "Go get my mental health paperwork, and then I don't know. Try and find Castle I guess."

Ryan and Esposito looked at each other before Ryan patted her on the shoulder. "Good luck Beckett."

 **Upper West Side**

Kate sat on the couch as Dr. Carter Burke sat across from her. She had arrived about an hour ago. The session began with the general introductions of each other, and then Dr. Burke who had Kate's initial sheet in front of him launched into why they were there as well as her current state. Kate was uncomfortable about what answering the questions as well as she was uncomfortable with Dr. Burke despites his attempts to keep her calm.

"Kate you do realize this is a safe space right?" Dr. Burke asked her. He looked at her as he waited for an answer. He saw her shift in her seat. "Kate?"

Kate took a deep breath and nodded. "I do realize that this is a safe space. I just don't know why this is necessary. I am fine."

"Physically yes you have recovered." Dr. Burke replied. He took a breath himself before he continued. "But have you recovered mentally from your shooting?"

Kate nodded. "I think so."

Dr. Burke wrote this down. "You think so? Because if you are not certain or lying to me, I won't clear you to return to the field."

Kate sighed before she continued. "Okay. I have had nightmares and some emotional change, but I have a handle on it."

"Hmm." Dr. Burke answered. He then wrote that down before he looked back up at Kate. He took a deep breath. "What about your sleeping habits?"

"I'm sleeping ok." Kate told him. She shifted in her seat and noticed the look he was giving her. She took a deep breath. "Alright I don't much sleep."

Dr. Burke wrote this down. "Nightmares, flashbacks?"

Kate nodded. "I get nightmares some nights, and I have had only a couple flashbacks since my shooting. Twigs snapping, sudden noises, that sort of thing."

"That is typical but with treatment we can mitigate these." Dr. Burke told her. She nodded as he glanced at the clock. "Tell me about your partner, Richard Castle?"

Kate shifted uncomfortably. "Castle. Why do you want to know about him?"

"Because you mentioned him when you first starting talking." Dr. Burke answered her question. He glanced at his notes. "And you mentioned that he has done a lot right by you and has angered…."

"Fine I'll talk about him." Kate answered. She shifted uncomfortably once again. "Doctor, everything I said stays between us right?"

Dr. Burke nodded as he turned a page over. "Of course. You have the same expectation of privacy as everyone else. So please feel free to share anything with me."

Kate nodded. She then went into detail about her partnership and her relationship with Castle. Right until she came back from the cabin. "Castle is one of those men, who keeps surprising me. How much do you know where he was the last few months?"

Dr. Burke looked up from his notes. "I know he was in Iraq covering the Marines for a potential book. Then he came back late July and has been on a book tour…."

"He's a Marine reservist who is battalion executive officer and company commander with a tank battalion." Kate said cutting off Doctor Burke. She shifted again in her seat. "Only a few of us know about the truth, and if it gets out, he can no longer trust us. And that would destroy me since I care very much for him."

Dr. Burke wrote this down and looked at her. "Don't worry Kate. I'm the only one that transcribes my notes, so no one will see them."

"Thank you." Kate answered. She took a deep and looked at the clock on the wall before she continued. "Doctor what do you think? Am I clear to return to duty?"

"Well you went through pretty traumatic experience and it's normal to experience some effects of it which you are suffering from, which is PTSD, or Post Traumatic Stress Disorder." Dr. Burke answered her question. He looked over his notes for a minute before he continued. "But I do believe you can function, but I want to see you on a weekly basis."

Kate was shocked. "Can't you give me medication or recommend…"

"This is a process Kate, and it can't be solved over night or by medication." Dr. Burke told her. He sat up a little straighter now. He took a deep breath. "It takes time with a combination of therapy, and medication. Yet trust me, you will get there. And think how you want to try and mend your relationship with your partner because from what I seen how you feel about him when you mentioned him, you can't truly purse a relationship until you mend that relationship."

Kate nodded as she took this in. She stood up and shook Dr. Burke's hand and walked out of the office with a prescription in her hand. She made her next appointment and left the office heading back to her apartment and to get ready to talk to the man who held her heart, and hoping she didn't break it and them.

 **Baskin Books**

 **Upper West Side, New York**

Castle was tired. He wasn't this tired when he was in Iraq fighting in the war, but ever since he came back and was deactivated he has been on a world wind tour. Paula and Gina were taking advantage of the publicity of him being "observing the Marines". Yet for him the publicity didn't matter. He had reunited with everyone, except the one person who he was totally in love with. But with him on tour, his focus was getting through this and getting back to his mother and daughter who had taken a vacation on his suggestion to the Hamptons then Europe while he was on tour. They had landed earlier that day and would be at the loft when he returned home later on that day. Yet first he had to get through this last signing.

He sighed as he handed the book back to the person in line and looked down to get a new marker. The copy of _Frozen Heat_ appeared in front of him. "Who do I make it out to?"

"Kate." Kate said loud enough for Castle to hear. She was nervous. She didn't know how Castle would react when he heard her voice and saw her. "You can make it out to Kate."

Castle looked up in shock and his eyes went dark. He turned his attention back to the book, and quickly signed it. He handed the book back to her. "Here you go Kate. It was good to see you."

Kate took a deep gulp and nodded before moving out of the way. She would have to wait until Castle was finished with the book signing so she could try and talk to him. So she left the bookstore and went to the corner coffee shop and grabbed a coffee before heading back to the bookstore to wait for Castle. It was going to be tough to get through to him and she knew it. She had basically destroyed him and his actions showed.

Forty-five minutes later, Castle walked out of the bookstore through the backdoor and headed towards the street. Kate saw him. "CASTLE WAIT!"

"I DID WAIT BECKETT." Castle answered turning to face her with a fury in his that Kate had never seen before. She thought to herself this must be what he is like on the battlefield. Castle got in her face. "I waited for days for you to contact me, I didn't get one email, not one message."

"I needed time Castle." Kate countered sadly in her defense knowing it wasn't the truth.

"You should have said that." Castle countered also. He turned angrily and started up the alleyway towards the street. "Rather than kept me wondering if you were alive or dead. I had to find out from your father and our friends to find out."

Kate gave chase after him. She caught up to him and stood in front of him. "I was shot in the chest Castle at Montgomery's funeral. A man we considered a friend. I needed help after the hospital to get up, get dress, eat, go the bathroom, and even walk in the beginning. I couldn't let you know….."

"JOSH HELP YOU WITH ALL THAT?!" Castle asked harshly. He was angry and it was starting to show, and people took noticed when he said that, but right now he didn't care.

The words stung at Kate like Castle had slapped. "We broke up."

Castle scoffed, and then noticed the look on Kate's face. "Really?"

"Yes. I ended it right before the war started." Kate answered. She noticed the crowd starting to gather. She grew nervous. "If you want to talk more I'll be at the park down the street."

Castle watched her walking off towards the park while the small crowd that gathered murmured. He gave them a quick smile and took off down the street after Kate. Five minutes later, he came to the park and saw her sitting on the swings.

"I was going to tell you, but I didn't." Kate told him as he sat down in the swing next to hers. She took a deep breath. "I was going to tell you, but I could never get the wording right in every letter I tried to write you about it."

"Why did you guys break up?" Castle asked her. He saw her take a deep breath. "Was it me?"

"Partly." Kate answered truthfully. She shifted on her swing as she thought of the words carefully. "Mainly it was because he was jealous, and had trust issues. I liked him Castle, really, but I can't be in a relationship like that."

"I know the feeling." Castle answered truthfully. He looked at her with concern before deciding to ask the next question. "How much do you remember from the day of and the following days?"

Kate knew what she was going to do and she hated herself for it. "Not much. Bits and pieces."

Castle nodded. "Okay."

Kate sighed and sat up straight. "I've been cleared to return to the field, but I don't want to be there without my partner by my side. So what do you say Castle, do you feel like making a call?"

Castle looked at her for a moment before smiling.

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Captain Gates fumed as she listened to the mayor tell her that until Detective Beckett decided that his services were no longer necessary or she left the precinct, Richard Castle would be lending his services to the 12th Precinct, and the homicide team of Beckett, Esposito and Ryan. She gave her reply and set the phone down in the receiver and tossed a look over to Kate and Castle.

"You think you are so slick Mr. Castle?" Captain Gates said getting to her feet. She looked at Kate as well before turning her ire back to Castle. "You calling your friend the mayor to get you back in the precinct. Well I don't care who your friends are, you screw up or put my people in danger, I will arrest you and have you charged and even your high power friends can't help you then. Do I make myself here?"

Castle nodded. "Yes ma'am."

"It's captain or sir Mr. Castle now get out." Captain Gates replied to Castle's statement. She pointed to the door and Castle got the hint and walked out. She then turned to Kate. "I don't know what you are thinking Detective Beckett, but we are not starting out on good terms."

"When I go back into the field sir, I want my partner by my side; speaking of which…" Kate said pulling the target out from behind her back and setting it down on Captain Gates's desk. "I would like my gun and badge back."

Captain Gates looked at Kate before picking up the target and looked at it. She saw all the shots were in the kill circle. She then looked at Kate who was looking at her with a growing impatience. She sighed and opened a desk drawer and pulled out Kate's gun and badge and set them down in the middle of the desk.

"Welcome back Detective." Captain Gates told her as Kate reached down and grabbed her badge and gun. She took a deep breath. "Just make sure you keep that writer away from me."

Kate nodded. "Understood sir."

Gates nodded as well. "Good now dismiss."

Kate nodded and walked out of the office towards her desk where she saw Castle talking with to the boys. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw him, but she took a breath to calm herself before she approached. "What do you have?"

"We have a dead socialite from the upper west side." Ryan answered as he pointed to the murder board. He waited as Kate settled in. "She was found in the apartment she shared with her boyfriend. Now he claims he's innocent, but we can't confirm his alibi."

"Bring him in and talk to him." Kate ordered the boys who nodded. She then pulled out a notebook and took a quick look towards Gates's office. "Castle and I are going to go and talk to the fire inspector who claimed the warehouse fire that housed a lot of my mom's office files was a accident."

The boys and Castle looked at her. Ryan took the leap. "Are you sure you want to do this Beckett? I mean are you sure you want to anger the new captain already?"

"Don't worry, she won't know because we'll be helping you out also." Kate countered. She stood up and looked at the murder board. "Have you confirmed the boyfriends alibi?"

Esposito shook his head. "Not yet but we're about to go and bring him in to talk to him."

"Go."Kate told the boys who nodded and moved off. She then turned to Castle who had a concerned look on his face. "Look Castle if you want to leave, I can handle it myself."

Castle shook his head. "No way Beckett. I'm coming with you and there is nothing you can say to tell me different."

Kate smiled at her partner and nodded. She grabbed her stuff and started towards the elevator with Castle right on her heels. She felt better than she had in months, and hoping down the line they could take that leap, but right now she had to focus on her to make that leap.

 **Castle Loft**

 **SoHo, New York**

Castle walked into the loft, after spending the rest of the day chasing down leads in the warehouse fire that destroyed the records that it held, including Joanna's records from her law firm, and finding the fire marshal who had been in charge. After questioning the man, they could determine somebody had gotten to him and scared him to the point where he refused to cooperate. Frustrated, Kate turned her wrath to the current case, and the boys had informed her that they had finally confirmed the boyfriends alibi. They were now pursuing the girlfriends' story. Kate had stayed behind to get caught up on paperwork that had piled up on her desk while she was gone. So Castle took the opportunity to leave the precinct before Gates would leave the office to berate Beckett, the boys or him. He, himself, was going to get caught up on things that needed his attention back at the loft from the time he left for his deployment to the time he got home. So now as he walked into loft, he still had several hours' worth of work left.

"DAD HOW COULD YOU?" Alexis said in frustration as Castle closed the door. She gave him a fiery look. "HOW COULD YOU GO BACK TO WORKING WITH DETECTIVE BECKETT?"

Castle looked at his daughter. "Last time I checked I was the adult and it was my decision; also how did you know I went back to working with Kate?"

"Dr. Parrish told me." Alexis answered. She placed her hands on her hips and stared sternly at her father. "So why are you doing it dad, after how she treated you."

"Pumpkin we came to an understanding and for now we reached an understanding." Castle answered his daughter's harsh question. He took a deep breath. "And despite everything she makes me happy and I care very much for her."

Alexis opened her mouth and shut it quickly. She then gave a nod. "I see how she has made you daddy, and I can understand your reasoning. I may not like it but I respect it. So if you want to work with her, I will support you."

Castle smiled and walked over to give his daughter a kiss. "Thank you pumpkin. I appreciate it."

Alexis nodded and moved off towards the staircase and her room while Castle moved towards his office. He arrived at his desk a moment later and sat down at his desk looking at the pile of paperwork on his desk. He took a deep breath and dove into it. Most of it was press requests asking for the earliest possible interview time to talk about his experiences in Iraq, while others were just financial stuff that his manager handled. At the bottom of the pile was a brown envelope with a small lump in the middle of it. He saw his name on it but no return address.

"Ahh Darling. How was your signing?" Martha said coming into the office looking to the nines as she had her purse slung over her shoulder and several bags in her hands. "I heard you are working with Detective Beckett again. Are you sure about this?"

"Everything went well with the signing. As far as Beckett goes…"Castle answered. He shifted in his chair. He then looked at his mother. "She explained everything to me and right now I am taking it one day at a time."

Martha looked at her son before she continued. "You have it my boy. That look of true love."

Castle looked at his mother. "What am I going to do mother? She doesn't remember much."

"Just keep showing up my boy." Martha told him. She came over and gave him a pat on the cheek. "Sooner or later she'll show you how she truly feels."

Castle nodded his thanks as Martha moved to leave the office. Castle took the brown envelope and opened it. Inside was a prepaid cell phone and a note card on it. Castle took both out and looked at the note card. _"Major Rogers, or Richard Castle however you may want to be called. You don't know me, but you can call me Mr. Smith when you call. I have information that will protect Detective Kate Beckett from further harm. If you would like to know more, please dial the number on the back of the car."_

Castle took a breath and looked at the back of the card. Sure enough there was a number on it. He should call Kate, but knowing her as he did she would call it and have it traced and run full bore at the case. On the other hand he could find out as much as he could to try and help Kate out and protect her, and risk drawing her anger. He should come to this as her partner and friend, but the Marine, and protector took over.

He dialed the number. It rang for several moments before a deep voice at the other end answered it. "Major Richard Rogers I presume?"

"It's Richard Castle Mr…." Castle started to say.

"You can call me Mr. Smith." Mr. Smith replied from behind his desk in his office that overlooked Central Park. He took a deep breath. "And we both know who you really are Major Rogers but in order to move the process along we'll go by your psyenoum."

Castle took a deep breath. He didn't know how this man knew about his real background but he decided not to press it. "What can I do for you Mr. Smtih?"

"Its what I can do for you." Mr. Smith said to Castle. He looked at the clock on the wall. "Meet me on the bottom level of the parking garage near Madison Square Garden in 45 minutes. Come alone, and do not tell Detective Beckett."

"And what is this in reference too Mr. Smith?" Castle asked as he wrote this down. He looked at the clock.

Mr. Smith stood up. "This is in regard to our mutual friend Captain Montgomery and Detective Beckett. You now have 42 minutes. Good bye Major."

Castle looked at the phone as it disconnected and then at the clock in the office. He had just little less than 40 minutes to make it across town to the parking garage that Mr. Smith was referring too. Castle hurriedly gathered his wallet and keys before hurrying out the door to make his meeting. After paying the cabbie he flagged down extra to get him to the garage quickly.

Thirty five minutes after leaving the loft, Castle was walking down into bottom level of the parking garage. It was dark and dimly lit. "Hello. Mr. Smith?"

"Welcome Home Major Rogers, but I'll call you Mr. Castle." Mr. Smith answered emerging from the darkness. "Glad to see you made it."

"I am too, but you said this concerns Detective Beckett." Castle countered. He took up a defensive position just in case this was a trap. "And concerning Captain Montgomery?"

"Right to business I like that." Mr. Smith said smirking. He took a brown envelop from his jacket. "Roy sent this to me as a backup to protect your detective friend, but I got it after she was shot. Too late to stop what had been set in motion, but I am holding off any other action for now because of this. All the interested party request is that she drop her investigation."

"And in return you can guarantee her safety?" Castle asked getting a nod from Mr. Smith. Castle looked the man over before taking the plunge. "Do you mind if I look over these documents to verify they are authentic before I agree to anything?"

Mr. Smith shook his head. "No deal there Mr. Castle. If I give you those files, you will eventually give them to your partner. So take or leave as the terms currently stand."

Castle growled. "I'll take it."

"Excellent. Now Mr. Castle, do not contact me anymore." Mr. Smith said backing away into the darkness of the garage. "If anything comes up I will contact you."

Castle opened his mouth to say something but before he could say anything Mr. Smith disappeared into the darkness He shook his head as his cell phone pinged with a message. Castle sighed and pulled out his phone. It was Kate sending him a message stating they had a break in their murder case and wanted to know if he was interested in seeing it through. He sent the reply before walking off shaking his head.

 **Upper West Side**

Kate sat down on the couch as the receptionist closed the door. They had solved the murder with the band mate killing the victim whom she had been having an affair with. She had frozen up a couple times when the boyfriend and then the suspect drawing on her as well. Both times Castle had stepped up and protected her. Ever her protector, ever more the Marine. At the end Castle had suggested they back off her mother's case for now, just until more leads come in and Gates wasn't so suspicious of Beckett and him. She reluctantly agreed to this. But the main reason she was back was because she needed help because she was couldn't be freezing up all the time when a suspect pulled a gun on her, and Castle wouldn't always be around.

"So Kate, you made a appointment to come back." Dr. Burke said to her after taking his seat across from her. He looked at her with sympathy. "Are you ready to talk about everything?"

Kate nodded. "Yes I am."

Dr. Burke smiled at her. "Good. So tell me what do you remember about your shooting and everything afterwards?"

"I remember everything." Kate answered. She took a deep breath before she continued. "I remember everything."

 **October 5** **th** **, 2003**

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Castle sat back and watched as the team began to fill out the paperwork on their latest case which turned out the victim was dying from a disease and the killing had been done by his wife. The body had been taken to a cryogenics lab for preservation right next to her husbands who was there shortly after he died. Despite everyone feeling some sense of connection and reasoning behind the cause they had still arrested the wife who in turned committed suicide in holding. Castle and Beckett had just arrived back from seeing the wife's body in the lab. Castle was down, because of Alexis's situation at home. His little girl was depressed at being rejected by Stanford and a chance to reunite with her boyfriend.

Beckett looked over at him. "I could have dropped you off at the loft Castle. I know paperwork isn't your thing, and trust me now I know the reason why."

Castle laughed as he looked around. "Yeah we Marines live on a sea of paperwork, but that is not that. Alexis got rejected by Stanford."

"Oh." Kate replied. She leaned back in her chair. She knew that Alexis had applied to Stanford. "They say why?"

Castle nodded. "They did and I think it's a load of bullshit but she doesn't want me do anything. My little girl is hurting and I…."

"Castle, this may be one problem you can't fix." Kate told him. She leaned forward. She took a breath. "I know she was looking forward to being with Ashley, but she only applied because she wants to try and make it work with her first serious boyfriend. It will take time but she'll get over it."

Castle looked at Kate before nodding. "I know she will. But I feel like I should be doing something."

Kate smiled at him. "Just be there for here and let her be the teenager who had her heartbroken. She'll come around to talk to you about it."

"I guess." Castle said. He sighed and stood up and placed his hand on Beckett's shoulder. "Thanks Kate. I'm heading home to be with her."

Kate smiled. "Night Castle."

Castle headed towards the elevator as Kate watched the departing form of her partner, wishing she could come clean and tell him so they could take that leap. But not yet.

 **October 29** **th** **, 2003**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Castle was bored as he listen to his mother go back and forth with the bank manager. He didn't know why he agreed to come along with his mother when she announced she was going to try and get a loan for her acting school. He wished his mother had let him give her the loan for the school, but she wouldn't hear any of it. She wanted to do this on her own, and so they went to his bank so she could get the loan. But what should have been a relative simple matter was turning into a complicated situation. He wished there was a case like the missing art piece that him, Beckett, and Serena Kaye had looked for and found, or the case of the dead ghost hunter who was murdered by his friend. He needed something like that, or be back at the loft getting ready for the battalion ball at next month's drill.

"Mother why don't I cosign for your loan?" Castle told his mother hoping to move this process along. He shifted in his seat. "Or loan you the money?"

"No no my boy. This is between me and Mr. Davenport right here." Martha replied. She gave the man the evileye. "This is about the principal."

The bank manager remained calm. "No Ms. Rogers, it is about the interest."

Castle had had enough. "And you just lost mine. Excuse me."

Castle got up and walked away from the pair who continued to argue when he saw the door open and medical personal come into the bank. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number. At the 12th, Kate was doing her paperwork when her phone rang. She had a slight smile on her face. "What do you want Castle?"

"Tell me you need me?" Castle replied as he leaned against the desk.

Kate was shocked. "What?"

"That you have a murder or a suspect." Castle answered as he continued to look at the entrance as the medical people stood around. "Something to get me away from this. I wish she would let me loan her the money."

"Nope sorry Castle, nothing going on here but paperwork." Kate said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. She continued to write deciding to tweak the tail a little bit. "You could do your fair share you know?"

Castle then noticed the trio of medical people pulled guns out of their scrubs. "Uhh Beckett I think this bank is about to be rob."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Really are you that bored you make up a fake robbery?"

The shouts from the medical people and the firing of guns got her and Castle's attention as he moved quickly back towards Martha. "Definitely not fake."

Kate spun in her chair. "Ryan, Espo, call in a 10-30 at the New Amsterdam bank on Lex."

Ryan looked confused. "Since when do we handle bank robberies?"

"Castle is there." Kate replied. The boys jumped to action as Kate went back to getting as much intel as possible. "All right Castle tell me how many are there?"

"I can make out three." Castle replied. He felt the presence of a muzzle on the back of his head and the sound of a hammer, and Martha gasping. "Make that four."

"So you're the hero I'm going to make an example of." The robber said. He reached down and took the phone from Castle. "Hi. I hope you wished your friend goodbye, because I'm going to kill him. Who is this?"

"This is Detective Kate Beckett." Kate replied. She watched as Ryan and Esposito get up and come on over towards her desk. "Walk away now, and you wont be pursued."

The robber looked down at Castle. "You called the cops?"

"We were on the phone already." Castle countered.

"Well Detective Beckett, I hope you and your friend here have said your good byes." The robber replied. He pointed the gun at Castle's head. "I'm about to kill him."

"Listen cops will be there in a few minutes." Kate told him trying to buy time for the responding units to get there and protect Castle's life. "Walk away and this wont be a mention in the lifestyle section."

The robber laughed as he heard the sirens and the rest of his crew signal to him. "That's the problem Kate. I want to be on the front page."

The robber hung up as Kate blew out a exasperated sigh. She then decided the consequences be damn and moved towards the elevator with the boys right behind her. Twenty minutes later they rolled up to the crime scene where Kate rushed out of the car and began talking to the on-scene commander as Esposito talked to his buddies in emergency response team.

Kate walked over fuming to Esposito and Ryan. "He doesn't want our help."

"Well its his show." Ryan responded as he turned and looked over his shoulder towards the bank. "What do we do know?"

"Espo you have friends still in ESU right?" Kate asked getting a nod from Esposito. She took a deep breath before continuing. "Ask them what the chances of everyone getting out of there alive if they do a breech?"

Esposito nodded as a uniform officer walked on up. "Excuse me Detective; Captain Peterson would like to see you."

Kate nodded and gave the boys a look before she followed the officer to the command trailer. Captain Peterson was waiting. "I don't know what you are trying to do Detective Beckett, but the suspect inside the bank will only talk to you. Just remember the playbook and try to build rapport."

Kate nodded and picked up the headset. "This is Detective Beckett. I understand you want to talk to me."

The robber inside the bank laugh. "Yeah Kate. I don't like that guy."

"Yeah, neither do I." Kate replied. She saw the look she was getting from Captain Patterson. She covered the mic and said softly. "I thought you wanted to build rapport."

Captain Peterson smirked as Kate uncovered the microphone. "So what do I call you?"

"Oh Kate are you trying to use that idiots playbook with me." The robber said from inside the bank where he kept an eye on a majority of the hostages including Castle. "But for now you can call me Trapper John."

Kate sighed knowing this could take a while. "A M.A.S.H. fan huh. I can relate….."

Inside the bank things were tense, but everyone was still safe. Castle had also been able to convince the robbers to allow bathroom breaks, and allow a pregnant woman to lie down. But now his military training kicked in and he was trying to gather intelligence to relay to the what he assumed was the army of police and FBI agents outside. One of the customers agreed to help.

"Hey while I was going to the bathroom, I saw what looked like blocks of plastic around one of the safety deposit boxes. 120." The man told Castle as he sat down. "I also noticed yellow writing on the blocks. Plastic explosive, C…"

"C-4." Castle replied. He sighed and rubbed his head. "Military grade plastic explosive."

"How do you know that?" The man asked looking confused.

"Trust me he does." Martha answered. The man nodded as he looked on. She then leaned in close to her son. "So my boy, I see those wheels turning. What is that Marine mind thinking?"

"I'm going to send a message to the army of cops that are outside right now." Castle replied to his mother's question. He then pointed at his watch. "Using this. It should work since I saw it on Die Hard."

Martha groaned and rolled her eyes. "Oh god."

Castle chuckled softly. "Relax mother. I took a course while I was on duty. Survival, Evasion, Resistance and Escape training, so this should work."

"I hope so." Martha answered as gave a small smile to her son. She took a quick look around for the robbers and their locations. "Because I hate to tell Alexis her father was shot trying to be a hero."

Castle chuckled softly as he took a quick look around also before he began to flash the message. In the command van, Kate and Captain Peterson were listening to the team going back and forth about the current plan. The robbers had demanded a bus and clear path to the airport, when they would arrive safely, they would let the hostages go. The plan that Kate and Captain Peterson decided upon was SWAT to take down the robbers. Yet the others disagreed with the plan stating it was too risky. Kate sighed as she was getting to tired of listening to this and the glare that kept hitting her in the eyes wasn't helping.

"Someone close the blinds to block out that damn glare." Kate said. A uniform nodded and got up from the chair. Then something hit Kate. It wasn't that sunny enough to cause that type of glare. "Hold up, that is Morse Code. We're getting a message."

Captain Peterson looked on in shock. "Who do you know it's Morse Code, and who do you know would send it?"

"Trust me I know who is sending the message." Kate answered as she began to decipher the message from the flashes. "And my grandfather taught me the code. He was a radio operator during World War 2."

Captain Peterson nodded his understanding. "So what does the message say?"

"Safety Deposit Box 120." Kate replied to the question. She wondered what the message meant so she checked the records the bank headquarters sent over. She pulled out her phone. "Espo, you and Ryan need to get over Agnes Fields apartment, and check with her. Don't ask me how I know, just trust me."

Just as Kate hung up her cell phone, the phone inside the trailer rang. "Yes Trapper?"

"Where's my bus Kate?" Trapper John said almost shouting into the phone. He walked over towards Castle. "I gave you three hours and that time just past."

"Yes the bus is coming." Kate answered the question. "Yet it is caught in traffic, and is twenty minutes away. We just need to remain calm and keep talking."

Trapper John groaned in frustration and turned and pointed his gun. "I'm done talking."

Then there came a loud shot. Kate's heart dropped. "What was that?"

"A warning shot." Trapper John answered Kate's question. He pointed the gun at Castle. "The next one goes into your boyfriend."

Martha lunged forward only to be grabbed by two hostages. "Don't you touch him you bastard."

Castle looked at his mother. "HOLD HER BACK!"

Trapper John pointed a gun towards Castle's throats. "I'm going to paint a red stains out of your boyfriend Kate. I got my gun pointed at his throat, and I'm goanna paint a Jackson Pollack with his insides."

Captain Peterson looked at Kate. "You need to keep him calm."

"Look Jackass I don't control traffic." Kate said harshly. She placed her hands on the desk and took a deep breath. "So you're goanna have to give me twenty minutes."

Trapper John. "You got one minute Kate."

"No I got twenty." Kate replied harshly. She balled up her hands into fist. "Because if you pull that trigger, I will walk into that bank myself and put a bullet into your head."

Trapper John took a moment. He then lifted his gun. "Ok Kate. You have twenty minutes."

Kate breathed a sigh of relief as the phone hung up. Captain Peterson smirked a little bit."That's a hell of a way to negotiate."

Kate gave a slight smile as uniform officer walked in from outside. "Excuse me Captain. There is a Alexis Castle demanding to come inside the line."

"That's my partner's daughter." Kate replied. She pushed herself off the desk and headed towards the door. "I'll talk to her. "

Captain Peterson nodded as Kate walked out of the trailer while in the bank Trapper John smirked at Castle and said "Your girlfriend has some balls on her" to which Castle replied Kate wasn't his girlfriend, though he wish she was. Kate walked out of the trailer and noticed the officer escorting Alexis over.

"Detective Beckett, what is going on?" Alexis asked Kate as she looked around nervously. She held out her phone. "I tried dad and gram, and they don't answer and they always answer."

Kate took a deep breath. "They were inside the bank when the robbery started. I was on the phone with your dad."

"Oh my god." Alexis exclaimed. She went white and began to wring her hands. "They have to get out. What are you doing to get them out? You have to get them out. I cant lose them."

Kate took a breath and then took Alexis's hands. "Don't worry Alexis. I will get them out."

Alexis looked at Kate sternly. "You better."

Inside the bank, another situation was brewing. Castle and Martha were sitting around with the other hostages when the man who gave the information on the plastic explosive and safety deposit boxes got up and started towards the entrance. The female bank robber began calling out and pointing his weapon at him, when he collapsed by the door and started shaking. Castle slowly got up when the female robber turned her weapon on him.

"Let me check on him. Otherwise you won't get what you want." Castle said to the female robber. She nodded, so Castle moved quickly over to the man and saw the bracelet. "Great epileptic. This man needs help."

The female robber looked sternly at Castle and pointed her gun at him. ""So help him."

Castle looked just sternly at her. "Look Dr. Quinn. This guy is having a grand mal seizure. Unless you really are medicine woman, this guy needs a doctor."

The female robber turned and called another robber and had him bring over Trapper John. Outside the bank Alexis and Kate were continuing to talk as a officer walked up. "Detective, pardon me, the suspect is calling."

"Right." Kate replied with a nod. She then laid a reassuring hand on Alexis's shoulder. "It will be all right."

Alexis nodded, so Kate and the officer moved to the command post. As they walked in Captain Peterson nodded towards the headset which Kate picked up. "Yeah Trapper John?"

"I know I gave you twenty minutes Kate, but I have a man in here having a seizure." Trapper John said into the phone as he looked at Castle and one other hostage. "I will allow one paramedic in to take him out as well as the pregnant woman."

Kate wrote that down. "We'll need more than…."

"Just one Kate." Trapper John answered. He pointed the gun at Castle and the other hostage. He then took a breath. "If I see more than one I'll kill two hostages by starting with the red headed old woman."

"Done." Kate agreed. She ended the call and took off the headset. She saw the look on Captain Peterson's face. "Look I know the protocol, but this is the best option."

"I agree but with two we could have slipped in an officer dressed as the other paramedic." Captain Peterson answered. He shifted on his feet. ""Who do you have in mind?"

Kate didn't hesitate for a second. "Me, and before you say anything trust me I know what I'm doing and my partner has a way to get me info."

Captain Peterson contemplated what she said a moment before he nodded in agreement. Kate sighed and moved off to get changed while in the bank Castle had been allowed to grab a pillow. Taking a chance, he grabbed a pen and a piece of paper. Ten minutes later came a knock on the door, and Dr. Quinn opened the door, and to Castle's surprise Kate walked in dressed as a paramedic. After getting a quick pat down, she motioned with her gun for Kate to head to the man having a seizure.

"How you doing sir? My name is Donna, and I'll be taking care of you." Kate said as she took out the automatic blood pressure meter. "Any other signs other than the seizure, or something else I should know?"

Castle picked up on her hint. He had quickly written out the note. He slipped her the note when Dr. Quinn looked away. "Nothing I picked up on. The man has a medical ID bracelet."

Kate nodded and pocketed the note. "Alright, his blood pressure concerns me. Help me lift him on to the gurney."

Castle nodded and helped to get the man onto the gurney and strapped him down. He then went to the pregnant bank employee and helped her to her feet and walked her to the door. He held it open as Kate wheeled out the man and the pregnant woman was met by another paramedic as soon as she left the bank. She saw Alexis.

"They are alright." Kate answered. She saw Alexis breathed a sigh of relief as Kate pulled open the note. Her mouth dropped. "Oh god."

Alexis went back to being alarmed. "What is it?"

Kate motioned over an officer to come quickly. "I need you get back behind the tape. Take her back beyond the tape."

The officer nodded and moved aside to escort Alexis towards the tape, while in the bank the robbers began to round up the hostages and move them to the vault to complete their plan, while in the trailer, Kate relayed what she had found out from Castle.

"C-4?" Captain Peterson asked getting a nod from Kate. He gave a slight disbelieving breath. "Are you sure? Could your partner have been mistaken?"

"No, no way." Kate replied. She shifted on her feet trying to get him to believe her without giving away Castle's secret. "Trust me Captain. He knows what the explosive is. I trust him."

But before Captain Peterson could counter Kate's statement, a large explosion came from the bank, echoing around the area. Kate braced herself against the desk for a moment before she raced out of the command trailer, with Ryan and Esposito who had just arrived back from Agnes Fields apartment. They stopped at the stairs as Kate raced ahead with ESU right behind her. They breached the doors of the bank. No one was inside.

"CASTLE?" Kate called out she gave the area a look over. ESU and other officers began to fan out inside the bank. "CASTLE?"

"BECKETT?" A voice from the back of the bank; It sounded like Castle. She turned and started towards the back of the bank. "Beckett in here."

Kate and the ESU team rushed towards the vault and opened the door. Much to their collective relief all the hostages where in the vault as Kate rushed over Castle. "Castle are you ok?"

"I'm fine thank you." Castle answered as Kate cut the zip ties off his hand. "I see you got my message about the C-4. Glad we were in here when it exploded."

As ESU Members began to free the hostages Kate gave a audible sigh of relief. "Me too."

Her and Castle stared at each other for a moment before Martha held up her hand. "Katherine do you mind?"

Kate chuckled. "Oh Martha. I'm sorry."

A few minutes later, everyone left the bank as the county morgue team moved in to collect what remained of the robbers. Alexis broke away from the tape line and hugged her grandmother and father. A few hours later after Castle made a joke about being the perfect partner and Kate replied about him not sharing the paperwork duty, the family and Kate sat down and had dinner together as Kate and Castle had a back and forth about the times they saved each other.

 **November 9** **th** **, 2003**

 **Fort Knox, Kentucky**

Castle watched as Alexis danced with PFC Patterson. Alexis decided at the last minute to come to the ball this year instead of the original plan of her staying at home and studying. Castle really wasn't in the partying mood not since the impromptu bachelor party he and Esposito threw Ryan in Atlantic City while on a case, and also that soon since the bank bombing. He thought the ball would help him unwind but between the war and what has happen to him in the past couple months, he was still pretty wound up.

"Major Rogers?" Colonel Beauchard said from behind Castle. He waited for a moment as Castle turned around. "Sorry to interrupt you at the ball, but I wanted to talk to you for a moment."

Castle nodded. "Yes sir."

They stepped away from the activities and headed outside the ballroom and towards of the pool of the hotel in Lexington where the battalion was having its ball. They were holding it on their drill weekend, and had spent the day before conducting last minute inspections and training before the ball. That morning they had conducted a birthday run around the base before dismissing the battalion to get ready for the ball. Now everyone was enjoying themselves but Castle could tell something was up.

Castle shifted on his feet. His medals clinked together as he did since he was wearing his dress blues. "What's going on sir?"

"Rumor mill but leaning towards a strong possibility." Colonel Beauchard said as he pulled a cigar out of his pocket and lit it. He took a deep pull before continuing. He offered it to Castle who shook his head no. "Headquarters has orders to consolidate down the reserve forces. And for us, they are looking at deactivating our unit and consolidating our battalion into fourth tanks."

Castle was shocked. "With the military's expanded involvement in Iraq and Afghanistan, they want to shrink the size of the reserve forces?"

Colonel Beauchard nodded. "To save money and they have no need for armor in Afghanistan at the moment. So all reserve commands have been notified as well as active duty units. Final decision will be coming down in the next couple month, but I wanted you know first."

"Yes sir." Castle answered as they looked out over the closed pool and the lights of the city behind the wall. "When do we let the battalion know, and what happens…."

"I don't know Rick I don't." Colonel Beauchard replied. He finished his cigar and stubbed it out in the ashtray near the pool entrance. He spotted Alexis coming. "But when I do you'll be the first one to know."

Castle nodded his understanding as he spotted his daughter as well coming outside. "There you are dad. Corporal Donahue said you came outside. I want to have a dance with you."

"That is my fault Alexis I apologize." Colonel Beauchard said to Alexis. He walked over and patted her on the shoulder. "I needed him for a few moments. Enjoy the rest of the ball Major."

Castle nodded. "Thank you sir."

Alexis watched as Colonel Beauchard headed back inside the hotel before turning back to her father. "What was that about?"

"A little Marine business pumpkin." Castle replied half truthfully. He walked over and offered his arm. "That is all. Now let's have that dance."

Alexis looked at her father for a moment before nodding and hooked her arm through his. Then they both went back to the ball where the future laid uncertain for many of the Marines inside.

 **November 16** **th** **, 2003**

 **SoHo, New York**

" _Timberwolf this is PaleHorse6. We need immediate support at our position over."_

" _Mustang 3, I need you to put fire on the house with the red door to suppress that heavy machine gun."_

" _We need Corpsman at our position now. Charlie 207 has just taken a missile from a friendly aircraft. There are Marines inside!"_

" _WHERE IS OUR TANK SUPPORT!?"_

Castle sat up in bed with a start, covered in sweat. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He reached over and picked up the towel that he had been placing on his table. It was a habit that he started on the trip back and started to pick up more and more since he came home. He dried himself off before climbing out of bed and stripping it clean before heading to the bathroom to shower. Twenty minutes later he was walking out cleaned and into the kitchen. He took out the fixings for breakfast and started to put breakfast together when he noticed the card on the refrigerator. Castle walked over and studied the name on it. It was therapist by the name of Carter Burke who was a expert in PTSD. He had experienced in helping members of the FDNY and NYPD post 9-11. Esposito had given him the card when Castle had let slip what had been happening to him when they had gotten together for drinks before Kate came back. He remembered what the battalion chaplain and surgeon had said about symptoms of Post Traumatic Stress and what to do if it presented itself.

Castle sighed and pulled the card of the refrigerator. "Can't hurt to give him a call."

Castle picked up his cell and punched in the number as he continued to prepare for breakfast. He waved to Alexis as he was connected by the secretary to Dr. Burke. "Hi yes Dr. Burke. My name is Richard Castle. I was given your number by a friend. I was in Iraq."

"I read the news Mr. Castle." Dr. Burke answered from inside his office. He spun around the chair and looked out the window. He would recommend someone else due to the relationship Castle had with Kate. "I generally don't talk to civilians and would recommend you find…"

"The news had it wrong Dr. Burke." Castle said as Alexis came over and grabbed a bowl of cereal and juice. He took a breath. "Look I will explain everything if you see me."

Dr. Burke took a breath and thought about it for a moment. "Alright Mr. Castle. I have an opening now for the next hour and half. Can you make it?"

Castle looked at clock. "I'll be there in forty minutes Doctor and thank you."

The men then said good bye as Alexis looked on from her position at the island. "What's going on dad?"

"I have an appointment to go talk about what happen to me in Iraq." Castle answered coming around the island and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Have a good day pumpkin."

"I will dad." Alexis answered as she continued to eat her breakfast. She thought about what her father said and spun around on the chair. "Daddy are you sure you are ok?"

Castle nodded knowing he wasn't. He hated lying to her. "I'm good Alexis. It is just a recommendation."

"Ok dad." Alexis said. She sighed and then smiled at him. "Have a good one."

Castle nodded and waved to her. He quickly moved to the bedroom and got changed before walking out of the loft and down to street level. Twenty minutes later Castle arrived at the address Dr. Burke gave him. Castle paid the cabbie and walked into the building and found the floor and office number. Two minutes later Castle walked into the empty outer office and sat down. A moment later the door leading to the room where Dr. Burke and his patients talked, opened up.

"Mr. Castle, Dr. Burke, please come in." Dr. Burke said coming over and shook Castle's hand. He then stood off to the side as he motioned Castle into the office. Once they were inside Castle shut the door. Dr. Burke took the seat right across from the Castle. "So Mr. Castle tell me why you are here today?"

"Well doc, despite what the news said, I was not observing the Marines, and what we say here stays here right?" Castle asked getting a nod from Dr. Burke. He took a deep breath. "Well prior to me becoming Richard Castle, I was Richard Rogers…."

And for the next twenty minutes, Castle went into detail about everything. Dr. Burke took notes and listen. It matched up to what Kate had told Dr. Burke. Castle then went into the battle of An Nasiriyah. "I have never experienced anything like it doc. The complete utter confusion and chaos of the battle, and I fought in a war before. It was nothing like this."

"Well I was always told every war is different." Dr. Burke replied to Castle's statement. He looked at Castle for a moment and noticed no change. "Why is this different for you?"

Castle eyed the doctor. "This was just different. Different from what we were told to expect. Different from everything we trained for. Nothing seemed to go right, none of the communications were right, gear broke down or got stuck with personnel, units out of position…."

Dr. Burke nodded his understanding and cut off Castle. "So it was a chaotic and very confusing situation. That can only be natural shouldn't it?"

Castle shook his head. "Doc it was different. Way different. And I was stuck trying to get fuel for my tanks for a large portion of it. "

"Ahh." Dr. Burke said writing that down. He had picked up on something. He wrote something down before turning his attention back to Castle. "Tell me how that made you feel?"

"What?" Castle said in shock. When Dr. Burke asked the question again, Castle took a deep breath. "Honestly doc. I am disappointed and angry. I'm mainly at myself for not doing more."

Dr. Burke wrote that down. "None of what happen during the events you described are your fault Mr. Castle."

"Then why do I feel like this." Castle asked. He shifted in his seat. "I wake up with the night sweats, dreams…"

"Because of what you went through and what you saw. Your body and mind is trying to make sense of it and protect you and it." Dr. Burke said to Castle. He looked at the clock. "Here is what I want you do. Write down everything you go through, and next week when I see you at your appointment we'll talk more about it."

Castle leaned forward. "So you'll continue to see me."

Dr. Burke nodded. "I may be a police psychologist, but I am also a doctor, and you came to me for help, and from what you told me, I'm taking you on as a patient. Now we'll keep the time as is, and I'll email you all the forms and such to fill out to you."

"Got it. Thank you Doctor." Castle answered. He got and shook Doctor's Burkes hand before heading out of the room and through the office and to the elevator. He pressed the button. "Hopefully this helps me."

A second later, the elevator dinged and the doors opened and Castle stepped on. A second later the other elevator opened and off stepped Kate who headed towards the office. She was running a tad behind for her appointment, but thankfully her cruiser and its police decal allowed her to park her cruiser close to the building. She walked into the outer room and checked in with the receptionist with Dr. Burke also in there.

"Good Morning Kate." Dr. Burke said with a smile on his face. He closed Castle's folder and tucked it under his arm shaking her hand. "Give me a minute to lock this in my private cabinet, then we can begin. Just give me a second."

"Of course." Kate replied. She watched the man walk into the room where they would have their session. She turned to the receptionist. "Does he usually do that?"

The receptionist nodded. "With very confidential patients he does. I usually transcribe most of the notes without the patients' names but with those files, he handles everything himself."

Kate nodded as she watched Dr. Burke come back towards her. "Sorry about that Kate. Come on in."

"Thank you." Kate answered. She shook his hand and followed the doctor in to the office. She took her spot on the couch as he took his spot in his chair. "You had a patient before me?"

Dr. Burke nodded. "It is just a new patient who wanted complete anonymity."

"Oh." Kate said as she shifted on the couch. There was a hint of a familiar smell inside the room. She shook it off. "Thank you for taking me early Dr. Burke."

"Its not a problem, since I understand it's your off day." Dr. Burke replied. He flipped pages on his notepad. "So last time we talked it was introduction session and we talked about your post traumatic stress disorder and your partner. So today I would like to start by seeing how you are sleeping to start off with?"

Kate took a breath. "I have been sleeping so so. Every time I close my eyes, I see that glint, and hear those words Castle said on my answering machine and the only thing that seems to help me get some sleep is taking…."

"A few shots of alcohol." Dr. Burke replied getting a nod from Kate. He wrote this down. "That is not a treatment Kate. It will lead to future problems."

"I know, but I don't know how else to get to sleep." Kate countered. She sighed and reached into her purse pulling out pills. "I got these from my doctor, but they don't seem to work, and I have tried warm milk, tea…"

"You have to give them time to work." Dr. Burke replied. He shifted in his seat before he continued. "When did you get them?"

Kate took a breath. "As soon as I arrived back in the city and was taken off my pain medication."

Dr. Burke nodded at the information. "Well give them time to fully work Kate. Now I want you to tell me, I know you told me everything but I would like you to start over once again."

"Why?" Kate wondered aloud.

"Because talking about it helps your body to begin to cope with the traumatic event." Dr. Burke told her. He saw the look on her face. "Talking about it helps your brain rewire itself to help you and it recover fully."

Kate nodded. "Alright, I guess it makes sense."

Then Kate went into talking about everything once again. From the fight she had with Castle, to the time she got back into the city. She was almost shaking when she recounted her meeting with Castle at the book signing. She took a moment to collect herself.

"Then we reached an understanding and he came back." Kate said. She took a deep breath before she continued. "But it took me to basically beg him to come back."

"And why do you think that is Kate?" Dr. Burke asked her. He saw the confused look on her face. "Is it to help you solve your shooting and your mother's murder or because you care about him more than a partner should be?"

Kate was going to answer, but a vibration in her pocket saved her from answering. "Excuse me Doctor. I'm on call today."

Dr. Burke nodded. "Of course."

"Thank you." Kate replied. She pulled out her phone and the dispatch number and she checked the message. She stood up. "Have to go doctor. There…"

"I understand Kate, so I won't keep you." Dr. Burke replied standing up as Kate did the same. They began walking towards the door. "I would like to see you as soon as your case is solved to continue this."

Kate nodded. "Of course."

They shook hands as Kate walked out the door waving bye to the receptionist as Dr. Burke filled her in. Ten minutes later she was walking up to the crime scene as Castle was arriving too.

"How did you get here so fast?" Kate asked him as they approached the tape.

Castle held it up for her. "I was down the street eating breakfast when Espo called me. He said Dispatch could not reach you."

"Yea I was busy…" Kate started to say before a glint caused her to hit the ground as Castle walked past. Castle turned and looked at her. "Sorry. I thought I saw something."

Castle looked at her knowing something was up. "What?"

"Don't want to talk about it." Kate replied. She walked over to the team as they were standing by. "What do you have…."

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

The shooting and its victim turned out to be linked to a sniper who was targeting people across the city and leaving paper dolls of the victims at his nest. The city was at a standstill as the NYPD, and Feds were having a difficult time tracking the sniper down. On top of it, Kate was having a very difficult time as well. So much so, she drank half a bottle of tequila when she thought someone shot at her. She broke her glass coffee table in the process when her landlord knocked on the door. Castle saw this and her previous actions and became worried.

He looked at Esposito. "We both know she isn't fine Esposito."

"What do you want me to do huh Castle?" Esposito said quietly in the break room without looking around. He took a breath. "Why don't you talk to her since you are a Marine after all."

"We both know she won't listen to me." Castle told him. He pushed the coffee cup forward and looked out into the break room where Kate was sitting down on her desk. "You also served. You were wounded in action as well by a sniper. It has to be you."

Esposito looked at Castle for a moment before nodding, knowing Castle was right. He finished his coffee and got up. Five minutes later he and Kate were walking into the evidence locker. Kate looked around. "What are we doing here Esposito?"

"This." Esposito replied. He walked over to the table and pulled the sheet off the weapon that they had recovered. "This was the weapon that was used to try and kill you."

"You are way out of line." Kate answered. She started to back up towards the door. "I don't need…"

Esposito continued without letting her leave. "Look at it Beckett."

Kate shook her head. "What the hell are you doing Javi."

"Just look at it." Esposito ignored her. He picked up the rifle and held it out. "Look at it."

"I'm fine Javi." Kate countered feeling the fear build up even more.

Esposito shook his head. "You are not fine. I've been where you been Beckett. You are not fine, but just acting like it. But look at this weapon. This is just a tool someone used. It has no magical powers, and the son of a bitch who shot you is not some all powerful god. He is just a man with a gun like me. Just like the one we are hunting now; and he's damaged goods just like every other bad guy."

Kate wiped her eyes. "So am I Javi."

Esposito set the rifle down and then came over to her, placing a brotherly hand on her shoulder. "That's right. That's ok. You think it's a weakness. It's a part of you, and you make into a strength to go out and get this guy."

Kate looked at Esposito for a moment then to the weapon. Esposito nodded to her before leaving her alone to look at the weapon. Kate walked over to the rifle and studies it before she nodded in agreement with Esposito's words. She then walked out of the evidence locker to rejoin the team. Early the next day, they corner the sniper after Castle used his connections to find out the next target with the paper dolls. A couple hours later, Kate was sitting in Dr. Burke's office discussing the case and how she felt about it.

After listening to Kate talk about the case and the link to her shooting and her mother's murder, Dr. Burke looked at her for a moment before giving his perspective. "The only person you can let down is yourself... Her death is a part of you. And you're goanna have to make peace with that, just like you're goanna have to make peace with the scars from your shooting... But it doesn't have to limit you."

Kate sighed. "How am I supposed to let go?"

"I can help you." Dr. Burke told her immediately after she asked the question. He gave her a moment. "But question is are you ready?"

Kate sat for a moment before nodding. "Yes, I think I am."

Dr. Burke nodded and made notes of this. A short time later, Kate took one elevator down as the other one opened and Castle walked off and into Dr. Burkes office. He shook the hands of the Doctor, after checking in and proceeded inside the treatment room. Dr. Burke got settled into his chair.

"How are you doing Mr. Castle?" Dr. Burke asked once he grabbed a new legal pad from his desk. "Are you sleeping any better?"

Castle shook his head. "I haven't had much sleep as you can imagine and this case made it worse."

Dr. Burke nodded and made notes of this. "How has it made it worse if I can ask?"

"I have been fine at scenes before and since I been back. But this was different." Castle answered as he wrung his hands together. "It feels like…."

"Like you it could have been you." Dr. Burke replied. He got a nod from Castle so he made a note of this. "It's understandable but let me ask you this. How did this particular case make you feel?"

Castle took a deep breath and looked at the doc for a moment. "Scared. It made me feel scared like I was not going to be going home this time. Just like when I was in Iraq."

Dr. Burke again nodded and wrote this down. Today marked a big step in Castle' and Kate's treatment towards the process of them healing.

 **January 6** **th** **, 2004**

 **Manhattan, New York**

In the break room everyone was looking at Ryan who was a cleanse and drinking a green drink to serve as his meal, and giving him some razzing about it. Then Ryan walked on over to the table where Kate, Castle and Esposito were sitting.

"Castle, Jenny said you RSVP'd with a plus one?" Ryan asked taking another sip of his drink. "She is finalizing the chart."

"You're bring a date?" Kate asked in shock. She saw him nod. "Who?"

"Oh well she is beautiful, intelligent, funny, and the way she smiles at me melts my heart." Castle replied taking a sip of his coffee. "It's Alexis."

Everyone in the break room shared a laugh before getting notifications that they had call out. The body was a dead male who had black book of women in it including Jenny before she and Ryan became exclusive. Castle was convince the man had some espionage up his sleeve, but couldn't prove it. The following morning when he asked Martha and Alexis what they would do if they found out the man they were in love with did them wrong, he was shocked at the answers he received. Yet in the end, it was a scorn lover who found out the man was a corporate raider who was trying to steal secrets from his girlfriends company. She had poisoned him to protect those secrets and get her revenge. Now at the wedding, the team showed up minus Alexis who had a date with the son of the dressmaker who got into a black-tie event where Jennifer Lopez was performing.

After sending Ryan up to the altar to avoid him seeing Jenny, Kate turned to Castle. "So what are you going to do now Castle since you are stag for this thing?"

"Well I figure since we are both alone for today I figured we can be each other's plus one." Castle answered. He held out his arm. "Shall we Beckett?"

Kate nodded and smiled.. "Why not?"

Together they both walked into the church for the wedding.

 **January 15** **th** **, 2004**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Castle watched from behind the glass as Kate interviewed the mayor about the murder he was connected to. For Castle it didn't make sense. He knew the man personally, was friends with the family. He knew his friend could not have anything to do with the murder. He needed to find a way to prove it. He saw Kate get up and walk towards the door. He waited as she made her way into the observation room.

"Kate he didn't do this." Castle told her. He saw her give him the look. He shifted on his feet and took a deep breath. "He may be a politician, but he's a good man. He's no murderer."

Kate sighed. She believed Castle, but she had to follow what she had. "I understand your belief's Castle, but the evidence is strong against him, and he has no alibi for the murder. No remembers seeing the mayor where he said he was."

"It was a event attended by hundreds." Castle countered pointing to the newspaper on the table in the middle of the room. "Not everyone…"

"Castle I get it. I DO!." Kate answered. She took a breath herself now. "But I have to follow the evidence. If you can find some evidence to clear the mayor, then we'll look elsewhere. Until then…"

Castle nodded and looked away into the interrogation room where the Mayor was sitting. Kate left the observation room. Castle knew that the one man who might hold the answers. Several hours later, after the mayor making a press conference and talking it over with Martha, who reminded Castle that his belief in his friends has lead to more trouble than its worth, Castle made a phone call.

"You're pushing your luck Mr. Castle." Mr. Smith said from the shadows of the parking garage where they were meeting. "What makes you think I know…."

"You know people with this kind of power. Someone to punish the mayor." Castle told him sternly. He had brought his 1911 45 Caliber Colt that he kept in his safe. It was resting in the small of his back right now. "I need to know who?"

Mr. Smith sighed. He heard a car coming and saw his opportunity. "All you need to know is that you need to listen to the evidence."

Castle was confused. "What do you mean?"

"That's all I can say." Mr. Smith countered. He took a step back as the car started to come closer. "Just listen to the evidence."

But before Castle could counter, the car flew by him and Mr. Smith was gone. Castle gave a exasperated sigh. He knew what he had to do. Several hours later, he and Kate were interviewing the aide to the Mayor for what he knew of their victim's murder before they were stopped by a lawyer who came in and stopped the interrogation. As Castle bid Kate a good night, he saw Captain Gates come over to Kate's desk.

"Well you got Jordon on criminal facilitation." Captain Gates told Kate who was taking down the murder board. "And our mayor lives to fight another day."

Kate sighed. "Yeah, but I wish I could get the person behind Laura's murder though."

Captain nodded her understanding. "I understand Detective I do. Just keep working it."

Kate nodded and finished packing up the murder board as a worried Castle looked on. He shook his head before leaving. A little while later, he was sitting with the mayor in the loft drinking scotch.

"This is it." Mayor Weldon said from one of the chairs in the loft. He took a sip of his scotch. "My wife has left me Rick and any dreams of higher office have been squashed by people higher on the food chain."

Castle looked at his friend in concern. "But you were cleared. Surely you can come past this."

Mayor Weldon shook his head. "Nope. This is far as I'll get. Just being the Mayor of the greatest city on the planet and you know what? I am going to go out being just that."

Castle looked at his friend before nodding. They sat for a while drinking scotch. A couple hours later, Castle was back in the bottom floor of the garage waiting for Mr. Smith to show. He still had his Colt on his back. He looked around for Mr. Smith.

"Twice in 24 hours Mr. Castle, or Major Rogers to those close to you." Mr. Smith said from the blackness. He walked slowly into the light. "I know about the gun on your back, so I suggest you keep it there."

Castle sighed and moved his hands to his front knowing he was at a disadvantage. "I need to know who was behind this? Who went after the mayor and kept him from moving up?"

"So the write slash Marine wants to know more. Well I'm afraid I cant tell you." Mr. Smith answered with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. He cut off Castle's protest. "Do you play chest Mr. Castle. You know people over look the pawn, but in fact they are very important pieces."

Castle was getting angry now. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?"

"Simple. I told you where to find the evidence, because if the mayor went down, so does your presence in the precinct." Mr. Smith told Castle. He started to back up into the shadows. "With you gone, there be no one to stop Detective Beckett from looking into her shooting and her mother's case. You are a pawn Mr. Castle, one that is keeping your queen alive. So if I may offer word of advice to? KEEP HER THAT WAY!"

Castle reached behind his back to grab his weapon but by then Mr. Smith was gone. He shook his head knowing it was getting real serious now and he had to do something.

 **March 12** **th** **, 2004**

 **Fort Knox, Kentucky**

"FALL OUT AND FORM A SEMI-CIRCLE AROUND ME!" Colonel Beauchard called to the assembled battalion formation. It was drill weekend, and he had arranged for the entire battalion to be present at Fort Knox for this. The battalion fell out and formed a semi-circle around their commanding officer. "I want to let you know what is going on."

Castle knew what the briefing was going to be about. The rumors began to fly around the battalion shortly after the ball when inspection and maintenance records on all vehicles were copied and sent to Headquarters Marine Corps. They were being deactivated; or at least that was the rumor. On top of it Castle had had a pretty couple weeks. Him and Kate were drawn into a case where the victim was a former analyst for the CIA, and Castle's former lover was at the center of the investigation. After a few close calls, their suspect turned out to be Castle's former lover who tried to get in Castle's mind about some nonsense about his father. They stopped her just in time but since then Castle shut himself off from the precinct to decompress. He had even talked to Burke about the betrayal without going into details. Yet that really didn't help. Hopefully drill weekend will help him forget about everything.

"Now I know you heard all the rumors and sad to say they are true. We are being deactivated."Colonel Beauchard told the encircle Marines. He gave the Marines a moment. "I know, I know, but it cant be helped. So let me explain what I was informed by Heaquarters Marine Corps, and Marine Reserve Commnah.

Over the next few minutes Colonel Beauchard laid out the plan. For those Marines close to retirement, the Corps would offer early retirement at full pension, while those wishing to stay in had the choice of going active duty, changing their MOS, or transferring to 4th Tanks, while the Marine Corps was offering to buy out the contracts of those wishing to get out. Castle had a feeling what headquarters had in mind for him.

"That's all I have gentlemen. Major Rogers, a word once formation is over. FALL BACK IN!" Colonel Beauchard ordered. The Marines got to their feet and rushed back over to their company formations. "Sergeant Major."

A few minutes later after the companies received their orders for the day, Castle walked over to the battalion building to where Colonel Beauchard was standing. He returned Castle's salute. "Rick, now I know you are wondering what the Corps has planned for you?"

Castle nodded. "Yes I do sir, and I suspect that they will offer me retirement."

"Actually no." Colonel Beauchard answered. He started walking with Castle to his left and slightly behind him. "They are offering you a promotion, and your own battalion command."

"Excuse me sir?" Castle asked in shock. He looked at his battalion commander. "A promotion and my own command?"

Colonel Beauchard nodded. "Yes. It comes with a promotion to Lieutenant Colonel. 1st Tank Battalion CO is moving on to take a position in Headquarters Marine Corps, while the XO is taking over 3rd Tanks since their CO is retiring. So you would be required to go back on active duty but the command is with First Tanks at 29 Palm. And since your record is above everything so your name came up."

Castle took a deep breath before answering."I understand sir I do, but I feel like I would be leapfrogging people sir."

"They thought they would say that, so they have given you a window to give them your answer." Colonel Beauchard said. He patted Castle reassuringly on the shoulder. "You have until May 15th to give them your answer. So let me know by then."

"Yes sir." Castle replied. He shifted on his feet. "And thank you."

Colonel Beauchard nodded, and then both men exchanged salutes before Colonel Beauchard walked off leaving Castle to think about everything.

 **March 23** **rd** **, 2004**

 **Manhattan, New York**

It had been a pretty busy couple days for everyone in the precinct. A bombing at a anti-war rally sent everyone into overdrive. Everyone was trying to find a suspect. All the obvious suspects had alibi out except for one. A young kid named Bobby who was last seen in the area where the bomb originated with a backpack similar to the one that was identified that carried the bomb. Kate had brought the kid into interrogation without Castle who hadn't arrived that morning. Now after about a half a hour later she was growing frustrated.

"Come on Bobby you MUST REMEMBER SOMETHING ABOUT THAT DAY!?" Kate said angrily to the scared young man on the other side of the table. "ANYTHING?"

Bobby looked at Beckett pretty much scared out of his mind. "I don't remember. It's the trauma."

Kate shook her head. "It's the not trauma. You don't get to use that bullshit excuse."

Bobby looked at her more scared now. "I DON'T REMEMBER."

"THE HELL YOU DON'T REMEMBER." Kate answered. She then got up and slammed her hands on the table. "DO YOU WANT TO KNOW TRAUMA? I WAS SHOT IN THE CHEST, AND I REMEMBER EVERY SECOND OF IT. BEFORE AND AFTER."

Unknown to Beckett in the observation room, Castle was watching. "All this time…You remembered?"

Castle then walked out of the observation room and to Beckett's desk. He set her coffee down and walked out of the bullpen. A short time later he was back at the loft. He sat at his desk in front of his computer. He wanted to talk to Kate earlier in the case about something, but something always came out. Now he sat at his computer, furious, frustrated and unsure of what to do.

Martha had picked up on her son's mood when he came home. So she carefully walked into his office. "Richard is everything ok? Because only one person in the world could make you like this. What did Katherine do this time?"

"She lied to me mother." Castle answered as he sat in front of his computer not working on anything. "She said she didn't remember but all this time she did."

"Oh." Martha replied. She came over and sat down in the chair next to his desk. "Well she must have a perfectly good explanation."

Castle shrugged his shoulder. "Yeah she doesn't feel that way about me."

"That isn't true Richard." Martha said. She reached over and grabbed his hand. "Anyone can see that girl is crazy about you."

"No she isn't mother, and her lying shows that." Castle replied. He got up and went to the drink tray. Upon his returned from drill weekend, he had informed his family of the offered. He agreed with their request to think about it. "I know what I have to do."

Martha sighed. "You promised you think about it dear."

"And I am. " Castle said. He sat back down at his chair and drained his drink. He then looked at his mother. "I will give her time to come clean to me, but if not I'm taking that assignment."

Martha opened her mouth to say something but then closed it before nodding. She nodded her agreement and got up and left her son alone with his thoughts. The next day they had solved the case when the reporter was exposed as the one who planted the bomb to try for a promotion to news anchor. After wrapping the case up, Gates offered her congratulations, and told everyone to head home and worry about the paperwork later. Kate wanted to go out for a drink, but Esposito and Ryan turned her down to head home either to relax or spend time with Jenny.

Kate then turned to Castle. "Feel up for a drink?"

"No. I think I'm going to head home." Castle replied. He gathered up his things. "See you tomorrow."

"Night." Kate answered. She then remembered that Castle had wanted to talk to her. "Oh Castle what did you want to talk to me about?"

"It can wait. Night." Castle said. He then boarded the elevator and gave Kate a hard look as the doors closed.

 **April 2** **nd** **, 2004**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Kate and Lanie were sitting in Kate's apartment. She had called her best friend over to discuss the change in Castle's behavior. "I'm telling you Lanie something is different about him. It seems like he is pulling away."

Lanie sighed and set her glass of wine down. "Lately? Kate, it's been weird for four years."

"No this is different." Kate said. She set her glass down also. "It's like he is pulling away."

"Well can you blame him Kate? Its obvious. The guy is crazy about you." Lanie answered as she looked at her. She saw the look Kate gave her. "Was that a big secret?"

"Yes, no." Kate answered. She shifted on her feet as she thought about it for a moment. "You think he knows?"

"Do you remember how he used to be? Girl on every arm, but that is not him anymore." Lanie countered Kate's questions. She held up her hand when Kate tried to counter her. "I know you are dealing with stuff. But how long do you expect him to wait unless you are ok with him pulling away."

"What if it doesn't work out?" Kate asked her best friend. She shifted on her feet before continuing. "What if ends up like you and Javi?"

"Then you gave it a shot, with the occanisal booty call." Lanie said with a smirk on her face. She then got serious. "What are you so worried about losing?"

Kate didn't miss a beat. "A friendship."

"Please girl what you and I have is a friendship." Lanie told her. She then got up and walked over to Kate. "What you and Castle have is a holding pattern. How long do you expect that to go on before the fuel runs out?"

Yet before Kate and Lanie could continued their conversation, a call from dispatched letting them know a body had dropped interrupted their evening. Lanie rushed back to her apartment to get changed, while Kate hurriedly changed herself before heading to the crime scene. As she was pulling up she noticed Castle's familiar red Ferrari pulling up as well. Castle was in the driver seat with a blonde hair passenger sitting right next to him who was laughing at something Castle said as he climbed out.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Why do I feel like I'm watching a bad episode of Miami Vice."

"There are no bad episodes of Miami Vice." Castle replied as he waved at his passenger. He then turned to Beckett. "We were having drinks when you called me. That is Jacinda."

Kate just shook her and moved to the body. "Hows it look Lanie?"

"Like you waited too long." Lanie answered. She looked at Kate and then to the blonde in the car. "Who is that?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "Jacinda. Some bimbo he probably picked….

"Hey Rick, I'll drop the car off at the loft." Jacinta said from the passenger seat. She motioned Rick over. "I'll take a cab to the hotel."

"Nonsense, just take the car to…." Castle started to say.

Jacinda waved him off. "I think the General and the ambassador would have go ape shit."

Castle just sighed and nodded before opening the door. A pair of long legs in nude stockings and a dark blue skirt appeared, and then the form of the well endowed female appeared in dark blue military jacket with ribbons, shooting badges and an eagle on the lapels. Ryan and Esposito were slacked jawed. So was Kate and Lanie, as the female reached up and gave Castle a kiss on the cheek before walking around the car to climb into the driver's seat and leaving with the car.

Kate looked at Castle. "Who was that?"

"Jacinda. I told you." Castle replied. He saw the looks on their faces. "What?"

"How do you know her?"Lanie asked Castle as she stood up. She was impressed as well as a little bit sad for her best friend. "I mean where did you meet her."

"OCS at Quantico. We maintained the friendship over the year. She is Marine Intelligence Officer. She's here for a General Assembly meeting at the UN." Castle answered. He walked towards the body and saw the looks. He grew frustrated. "WHAT!?"

Esposito pointed at the car as it turned the corner. "You are friends with her. Like in relationship or platonic or…"

Castle rolled his eyes. "We had some fun in the past but we are just friends. Now can we can get back to the body?"

Everyone shook their heads knowing that they wouldn't get any other answers out of him anytime soon, so they turned their attention back to the body. Naomi Allen had been identified and when the investigation revealed a number to a local hotel, Kate and Castle went to the room where the call was placed, and saw a handsome English man who identified himself as Scotland Yard Detective Colin Hunt. After being taken to the precinct and allowed in on the investigation Kate seemed to take a shine on him as Castle had lunch with Jacinda. Lanie confronted Beckett in the morgue with Kate shaking Lanie off. The investigation led them to discover that Naomi worked for the Deputy British Consul Nigel Wydman and she sighed for something for him. After trying to get the information before escorted out from a ball at the consulate, they discovered that Nigel didn't kill Naomi but the prints did match a rapper and music producer.

So the team and Colin were discussing their next steps as Castle walked in. "I got it. The numbers that Naomi signed for is a diplomatic pouch. Jacinda recognized it as diplomatic pouch addressed to the General Consul."

Kate rolled her eyes. "How does she know this?"

"It's her job as intel officer and because she has escorted many of those during her career." Castle replied snarkily to Kate's comment. He then turned back to the team. "The pouch weighed over 200 pounds and was carried on the British Airways flight that came from Uganda, with a layover in London."

"What could weigh that much?" Colin asked as he looked at Castle. "And who would have a record of it?"

"Homeland security would." Castle answered as he walked over and wrote on the board. He shifted on his feet and took a shot before departing. "Just because it's diplomatic, they still have to log it."

Kate watched the departing form of her partner. "Espo, get to airline and get that information."

Esposito nodded and grabbed Ryan with Colin following along behind them. Kate took a breath and looked for her partner who was in the break room. She walked in and closed the door. "CASTLE YOU BROKE PROTOCOL AND GAVE EVIDENCE TO A UNAUTHORIZED PERSON."

"OH PLEASE. JACINTA HAS A HIGHER SECURITY CLEARNANCE AND MORE CONTACTS TO FIND OUT INFORMATION THAN YOU." Castle countered harshly. A little too harshly Kate thought. He then leaned forward and got in her face. "YOU'RE JUST UPSET SHE BROKE THE CASE FOR YOU AND BETTER THAN YOUR SCOTLAND YARD BOYFRIEND EVER DID."

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND." Kate countered just as harshly. She took a deep breath. She had to deescalate this. "Look Castle I appreciate the information, but next time check with me."

"Whatever." Castle answered. He blew past her and towards the door with a shock look on her face. He turned to face her. "You look at her and just think she may be making her way through the Marines on her looks, but she went to Georgetown earing a degree in foreign policy and relations. She was military aide to multiple ambassadors. She is slated to become the first female to command a Marine Intelligence Battalion. So maybe you should look inward before making judgments or decisions without consulting as well."

Kate watched with an open mouth as Castle left the break room. She never had Castle talk to her like that, and it hurt a little bit. She did find Colin a little bit attractive but she didn't want a fling. She wanted the man who just walked out of the break room and possibly her life. A day later, after interrogation of a rapper/producer/smuggler, they had arrested the deputy Consul and the rapper on variety of charges. Colin informed them he had been called home to answer for his actions.

He turned to Kate. "Well I have to go back to checkout and I have a few hours still. Would you like to get a drink?"

"Ahh thanks for the offer Colin." Kate answered as she saw Castle on the phone. She then pointed at her desk. "I have plenty of paperwork to do."

"I understand but if you change your mind." Colin said to her. He placed a card on her desk. "Here's my issued phone."

Kate nodded as Castle came over and shook Colins hand. She then turned to Castle. "Umm Castle do you have a second to talk."

Castle shook his head. "I don't think so. Jacinta has the Ferrari double parked down stairs. We are having drinks before she takes leave to head to Pendleton."

"Wow that is four dates in three days." Kate countered. She shifted on her feet. "Are you sure about her?"

"What do you mean?" Castle asked kind of annoyed at the question.

Kate waited a moment. "I mean she doesn't seem like your type of woman."

Castle grabbed his stuff. "Well she is just out of serious relationship and just wants fun and uncomplicated. Kind of what I'm looking for right now."

Kate watched as Castle walked away from the desk. She looked at the card on the desk and decided if Castle could play that game, so could she. She picked up her phone and dialed the number. "Hi its Kate. Do you still want to buy me that drink?"

 **April 15** **th** **, 2004**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Kate sighed as she sat down on the couch in Dr. Burke's office. She had booked an appointment after seeing Castle hanging around with Detective Ethan Slaughter from Narcotics, since she was getting ready for a big court case. It had worried her because of the reputation of Slaughter and getting his partners shot, so she sent the boys to look after her partner. But as watched him paling around with another detective stun her pretty deep.

"Kate?" Dr. Burke called to her. He saw her look at him. "You were saying?"

"What if he is pulling away from me to protect himself?" Kate said. She crossed her legs on the couch. "I wasn't ready to hear his declaration of love back then, and maybe he got tired of waiting. He's moved on from me."

"Well you were healing Kate." Dr. Burke told her to reassure her. He then shifted a little bit in his chair. "But maybe you are right. He's protecting himself from being hurt."

"So what do I do?" Kate asked.

"What do you want to do?" Dr. Burke countered this time again trying to force Kate to answer her own question.

The next day after helping solving the case and having the bust take away from Slaughter, Castle paid the price by taking a punch to the gut while the boys and Kate stood by and did nothing. After Castle walked away, Kate walked over to Esposito.

"Hey Espo do you think Castle's behavior is odd?"Kate asked her friend. She saw the confused look Esposito was giving her. "Could it be he's pulling away from us? I mean could it…"

"Be from his time in Iraq." Esposito said cutting off Beckett. He blew out a sigh and gathered up his stuff for the night. "I don't have an answer for you Beckett, and the only one that can answer that is him, and you have to ask him. Night."

Kate looked at the departing form of her friend as she pondered his words and the words of Dr. Burke. She knew she had to come clean to Castle and do it soon. She looked at the photo of her mother on her desk for a moment before nodding and making the decision to do the right thing. At the loft Castle looked at the print out that had come to him from Colonel Beauchard. It was the paperwork authorizing to go back to active duty. Castle had filled it out, and all it required was his signature. But he hesitated. He was going to take until the beginning of May before finalizing his decision.

 **April 21** **st** **, 2004**

 **SoHo, New York**

Castle watched as Alexis rushed upstairs to get ready for laser tag. For the past couple days the team had been involved in a pretty interesting case where the victim had been viciously attacked and killed by someone biting him to death. The investigation led them to the underground world of zombies. Unfortunately the suspect they arrested had been set up because the real perpetrator a man who found that his fiancé had been sleeping with their original suspect. After wrapping up the case, he and Kate had a talk.

" _You know he's going to need a lot of therapy to get over what happen." Castle said as they watched the departing form of the man who just lost the woman he loved. "It's not easy to get over a think like that."_

 _Kate nodded her understanding and agreement. "Yeah but it will take time. Maybe when he feels safe."_

 _Castle looked at Beckett. "I didn't know you were seeing a therapist."_

" _Well I didn't want to broadcast it, and I just wanted to do my job." Kate replied. She sat down on her desk and looked at Castle who was in zombie makeup that was crucial to get their killer. She gave him a warm look. "But I wanted those walls around me, and my mom's shooting to come tumbling down and you know what they are."_

 _Castle nodded. "I would like to be there when they do. But without the zombie makeup."_

" _So would I." Kate answered. She then smiled at Castle. "But keep the make up Castle. It suits you. See you tomorrow?"_

 _Castle nodded. "Tomorrow."_

Then he walked away from Beckett and headed home to the loft where he was now waiting for Alexis. He was torn as he walked into his office. The paperwork for his returned to active duty was still on his desk awaiting his signature but after the conversation tonight he was debating on to sign them or not. He looked at the photos on the shelf behind his desk. One of his family, the others of the team, and Kate, and last few of where of him and his tank crew and company in various stages of their deployment. For Richard Castle he faced a real dilemma.

 **May 1** **st** **, 2004**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Castle signed the paperwork that would send him back to active duty. He hadn't made up his mind and promised himself he would wait until after Alexis's graduation. He had to let Colonel Beauchard know prior to the unit being deactivated but he understood it was a big decision for the family.

"Richard, I thought you were waiting until after the graduation ceremony." Martha said from the door way to the office. She walked in. "Why did you sign the paperwork?"

Castle didn't even look up. "Because I rather be prepared, but I'm going to keep my promise. I won't make a decision until after the ceremony."

Martha nodded and looked at her son, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "When are you planning on tell Katherine dear?"

"Tonight. Since it will just be me tonight." Castle replied as the local TV station decided to run the weather report. "Also a good night for a movie marthaon tonight."

Martha nodded her agreement. "I agree. Well my dear Richard, hopefully you two will get everything settled then. I'm off for the Hamptons."

Castle nodded as his phone began to ring. He looked down and saw it was Kate. He sighed and picked up the phone. It was a body drop a few blocks away. Castle sighed and moved to get dress. Thirty minutes later he was waiting for Kate with cups of coffee in his hand.

"Thanks. How are you holding up?" Kate asked as they ducked under the crime scene tape. She took a sip of her coffee. "Is her speech complete for graduation?"

"Yep it is. She is excited." Castle replied as he took a sip of his coffee as they approached the body. "As for me, I'm happy for her, but also a little sad. It just seemed like yesterday she was in diapers, now she is on her way to college."

"Well that is how every parent feels Castle." Kate told him reassuringly. She threw away her coffee cup with Castle's coming right behind hers. "So she has plans after the ceremony?"

Castle nodded. "She is going to a party and mother will be in the Hamptons. Would you like to come over? I have to talk to you about something and maybe have a John Woo Marathon."

"I would like that. I'll bring the popcorn." Kate answered with a beaming smile. Her walls had finally come down and hopefully tonight they can reach a understanding when she told him the truth. "I would like to talk to you too."

"Good." Castle replied. So they turned and went to the body of the young Hispanic man laying on the ground. "God. What is he twenty?"

Lanie shook her head. "Twenty five. Name is Orlando Costas. And he had this with him."

"Burglary tools." Kate replied as she took the kit from Lanie and examined it. "Let's run him through the system and find out if he had any priors."

The boys nodded as the body was placed on the gurney. Once they got back to the precinct, they ran the victims name and found out he did indeed have a prior record for gang activity. Yet he had given up the life and joined the army, up until he got out. It now seemed like he rejoined the life. As the team was learning more about their victim Ryan came rushing over stating that there was a robbery at Captain Montgomery's address. The team, without informing Gates what had happen, rushed over to the address.

Everely Montgomery was visibly shaken but was glad to see Kate. "Kate, thank god."

"Everely, are you and the kids ok?" Kate asked getting a nod from Everely. She gave the woman a hug. "Do you know what was taken?"

"I don't know. I saw our financial information is still there." Everely replied. She looked into the room. "Good thing I took Roy's gun out. I've been sleeping with it ever since he was killed."

Kate nodded and wrote this down. "Are you sure?"

Everely sighed and looked once again. "Wait a minute. Roy kept some file folders in there as well as a laptop. I saw them after going over the financial information after Roy died. The file said Smith on it. I didn't look at it, so I figured it was an old case that he occanisly checked on. But I saw the guy who did this and took a shot at him. I think I hit him in the shoulder. I saw the laptop in his backpack as he climbed out the window after I shot him.

Kate nodded as Castle looked on. His heart dropped when he felt the burner phone vibrate in his pocket. He decided to ignore it as the team continued in its investigation. Back at the station, they scoured video footage of the surrounding area as Castle's burner phone rang again. This time it was a text message.

" _Things are no long in my control if she continues to investigate."_ Was the message from Smith. Castle slammed the cover on the phone down.

"Hey Beckett, got something." Esposito said coming over with a printout. He slapped it on the murder board."This guy was spotted outside your shooting last year, and he was picked up by a traffic camera a few blocks from Captain Montgomery's house."

Kate looked at the picture. "Gotcha. Do we have a id yet?"

Esposito shook his head as Ryan shifted nervously on his feet. "Hey Beckett, maybe we should let the captain know. If this linked…."

"No Ryan." Kate countered angrily. She pointed hard at the picture. "If she finds out its linked to my shooting, she'll pull me off the case."

Castle decided to take a shot. "Maybe you should be off the case."

"What the hell bro?" Esposito looked at Castle. Esposito shook his head. "Never thought you as a Marine would…"

"Let another team take the lead, while we attack from another direction." Castle said cutting Esposito off.. He pointed at the board. "The money trail and he shooter has to have a origin. Let's follow the money."

"No Castle." Kate said angry now. She turned back to the board. "We'll be fine and take this head on."

All Castle could do was shake his head and look at Ryan who agreed with him in silence as Esposito gave him dagger eyes. Castle turned and left the precinct a half a hour later as the team identified the person as Cole Maddox. Castle sat down and opened his email and saw a email from one of his former Marines who was back with 1st Tanks. He had sent the address for the battalion. Castle sighed and sent something to the printer, knowing he had one last shot to convince her, but she had made up her mind, and so did he.

"Richard, the ceremony starts in a couple hours." Martha said from the door to the office. She looked at her son who was disheveled. "Oh dear. I know that look, let me guess.."

"She's going to go and get herself kill, and I can't stop her." Castle replied. He got up and drained a scotch he poured the moment he got home. "But I need to try."

Martha sighed as she watched her son pull something out of the printer. "Just don't take too long dear. We have a graduation to attend."

"I'll be back mother in plenty of time to get ready." Castle replied. He gathered his suit coat, phone, keys along with the printout. He gave his mother a kiss on the cheek. "Promise."

Castle then exited the loft as Martha went over to the printer. Apprantley Castle had printed out two copies of what he had written. Martha picked up the second knowing what it was as she blinked away the tears. In the upper left corner was the Marine Corps emblem, while in the upper right was a unit emblem. She recognized it from years earlier as she silently read the words. _"Colonel Richard A. Rogers, Commanding Officer 1_ _st_ _Tank Battalion, Marine Corps Air Ground Combat Center 29 Palms, California."_

"Oh Richard." Martha said as she set the business cards down and turned to leave the office. "Its your choice my son."

Thirty minutes after leaving the loft, Castle arrived at Beckett's apartment prepared to fight the war that he knew was coming. He decided to take the stairs forgoing the elevator so he could prepare himself for reaction. So as he arrived at her door, he took a deep breath and knocked on it.

"Castle." Kate said in surprise as she opened it. She let him into the apartment. She closed the door a second later. "I thought you be getting ready for Alexis's graduation."

"Yeah, I will be but I came by to talk to you." Castle replied to Kates statement. He waited until she was near the murder board on the shades of her apartment. "Kate you need to drop the investigation."

"Castle trust me, I'm fine." Kate said with a heavy voice. She really didn't want to have this fight again. "I have it under control."

"No you don't, because if you keep investigating they will kill you." Castle told her. He sighed and shifted on his feet. He decided to take the plunge. "A week after I got home, I got a message from someone who claimed to know Montgomery. He called himself Mr. Smith. He claimed to have information as way to protect you from who shot you at Montgomery's funeral. He's been keeping them at bay with the threat of releasing it on the condition that you stop investigating your shooting and your mothers case. They also wanted me to stop you from investigating it as well."

"What?" Kate said in shock. She then got tense and stood ramrod straight. "Are you a part of this?"

Castle shook his head. "No. I didn't even know about it until I got home and started to go through the piles on my desk."

"Who is he Castle?" Kate demanded. She crossed her arms. "Who is this man? Because he may be playing you."

"A voice on the phone, a shadow in a parking garage." Castle replied. He saw her posture and took a defensive one as well. "And he has been right about all of this."

Kate's anger started to rise. "AND YOU DIDN'T THINK TO TELL ME THIS? YOU CUT A DEAL FOR MY LIFE CASTLE THAT WASN'T YOURS TO MAKE. HE COULD BE PART OF ALL OF THIS. WHY DID YOU DO IT?"

Castle couldn't keep it in anymore. "BECAUSE I LOVE YOU BUT YOU ALREADY KNEW THAT FOR ABOUT A YEAR?"

Kate backed away as if she had been slapped. "You were behind the glass the day I interviewed Bobby Rodriguez."

Castle nodded. "And you been lying to me since I been home. I may have cut a deal Kate, but I had my reasons."

Kate was at a boiling point now. "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO TRUST ANYTHING YOU SAY?"

Castle had reached his breaking point now. "HOW AM….BECAUSE OF EVERYTHING WE BEEN THROUGH TOGETHER. FOUR YEARS I HAVE BEEN HERE. FOUR YEARS JUST WAITING FOR YOU TO OPEN YOUR EYES TO SEE THAT I'M RIGHT HERE. AND I'M MORE THAN JUST A PARTNER. EVERY MORNING I BRING YOU A CUP OF COFFEE JUST SO I CAN SEE A MSILE ON YOUR FACE BECAUSE I THINK YOU ARE THE MOST REMARKABLE, MADDENING, CHALLENGING, FRUSTRATING PERSON I'VE EVER MET. AND I LOVE YOU KATE AND IF THAT MEANS ANYTHING TO YOU, IF YOU CARE ABOUT ME AT ALL JUST DON'T DO THIS."

"IF I CARE ABOUT YOU?" Kate fumed as she took a step forward toward Castle. "CASTLE YOU CUT A DEAL FOR MY LIFE LIKE I WAS SOME KIND OF A CHILD. MY LIFE. MINE! YOU DON'T GET TO DECIDE THAT!"

"You keep going with this they are going decide." Castle said trying to lower the tension a little bit but knowing he would fail. "There going to come for you."

"Then let them come. They sent Coonan, and he is dead. They sent Lockwood and he is dead and I'm still here." Kate said harshly. She noticed him trying to lower the tension, and she lowered her voice, but she didn't care. She was angry. "Castle, I'm ready for them."

"Ready for what? To die for your cause? This isn't a murder investigation anymore Kate." Castle told her. He took a business card out of his pocket. The last one after he sent the rest to the precinct and Gina and Paula. "They've turned it into a war you cant win."

Kate shook her head and backed away just too angry now. "If they want a war, then I will bring them a war straight to their doorsteps."

"It's a war you will lose. Well, I guess there's just nothing, I can say, is there? Ok, umm…Yeah, you're right Kate. It's your life. You can throw it away if you want, but I'm not gonna stick around and watch you so this is, um…over. I'm done." Castle said harshly. He placed the business cared down on the counter and looked at her before shaking his head. He took a step back towards the door. "If you make it through this, that is my new address. I'm going back to active duty and back to 29 Palms and war Kate. Bye."

With that Castle turned and walked out of the apartment and Kate's life as she stood there in shock at the news he dropped on her, not just the deal but him going back on active duty. She took a step forward with the intention of going after Castle to say something, but her departmental cellphone rang and she reached for it. It was Ryan saying they caught a break. She wiped away the tears and moved to get dress to head towards the precinct. An hour later at the loft, Castle waited downstairs for his mother.

Castle looked at his watch. "Come on Mother. We don't want to miss her speech, or the entire graduation."

"I'm coming." Martha said coming from the stairs. She started down the stairs and saw the look on his face. "Oh dear. It didn't go so well. Did you tell her you were going back on…"

"I did and I was planning on letting you know later." Castle answered. He placed a hand on the small of her back. "It didn't go so well and let's say I'm not sticking around to watch her die mother. We'll talk more in the car, but let Alexis's have her day and night before I break the news to her."

Martha placed a light kiss on her son's cheek and nodded reluctantly as they left the loft. It pained her to see her son in pain, yet she will respect his decision. While at the precinct Kate walked into the bullpen in a huff.

Esposito noticed her mood and lack of company. "Where's Castle?"

"He quit." Kate said shortly to Esposito. She ignored the looks. She sat down on her desk. "What do you got?"

Ryan looked at her before he started. "We caught a break. Cole Maddox was spotted outside this apartment complex on the East side. Turns out our victim worked there as maintenance man. There is apartment registered to shell company but list Maddox as tenant."

"That means that must be where they are keeping the files." Kate said. She stood up and gathered her badge and gun. "Esposito come with me. Ryan you stay here and keep working on finding Maddox."

"Whoa Beckett hold on." Ryan told her. He stepped in front of her before her and Esposito could leave. "This guy tried to kill you and he executed our victim in the back of the head. Let's tell Captain Gates and get ESU to back you up going over there."

Esposito shook his head. "No chance bro. The Captain will pull us off the case."

"And we don't know who we can trust." Kate told him. She brushed past him and started towards the elevator. "We should be in and out before Maddox figures out we are there."

Ryan grabbed Esposito by the arm. "Javi you know this is wrong. This guy is a trained killer."

"Bro we got this. We should have her back. Stop being a coward and man up." Esposito told him shrugging off the arm. He started towards the elevator. "We'll be on channel 2."

Ryan looked as Esposito ran to the elevator. He sat down in his chair looking at the murder board and then to Castle's empty chair. That is when he noticed the picture that he had never seen. It was of Castle in the hatch of his tank, taken by one of the Marines during the battle of An Nasiriyah. Castle was pointing out to something. Seeing that stirred something in Ryan, so he stood up and walked over to Captain Gate's office and knocked on the door. Twenty minutes after leaving the precinct, Kate and Esposito had a security guard open the apartment door.

They began to clear the apartment. Kate spotted a desk with the file and a photo album. She heard Esposito call out clear. "Clear. They grabbed Montgomery's wedding album. I got his laptop as well."

Esposito looked as Kate began to flip through the album. "They must be looking for someone."

"Looks like they found him." Kate answered the statement as she spotted a missing a picture. She closed the album, grabbed it and began to move towards the door. "We'll speak to…"

Kate never finished the statement as Maddox grabbed her and slammed her into the wall, knocking the album out of her hand. She tried to reach for her gun only to have it knocked out of her hands as Maddox landed blows on her. He then threw her to the floor as her gun clattered away from her and towards the body of the security guard. She got up as she heard Maddox fighting with Esposito who didn't last long. She grabbed her weapon and fired at the retreating form of Maddox as he raced up the stairs. Kate, ignoring every instinct to check on Esposito and get out of there, went after Maddox. As she approached the roof, she began slowly to clear the area in front of her and to her sides. That is when Maddox struck. Again using his training, size, speed and strength, he quickly overwhelmed her. He kept knocking her back towards the edge.

Kate tried to catch her breath which was tough. "Just tell me who is behind this."

Maddox laughed. "You are wasting your time Detective. You don't know who you are up against."

Kate snarled and lunged at him. "Neither do you."

He smiled as quickly defeated her. He picked her and literaly threw at the edge. She bounced up and over, instinctively reaching out and grabbing the little ledge that was there.

Kate looked down as she grabbed on with both hands. "Oh god."

Maddox looked down smirking at her. "We know exactly who we are facing Detective. You should have listened to your partner. You're not as tough as we thought."

He stepped down and on one of her hands which forced her to let go. Kate waited for the other foot to come, but Maddox backed away from the edge. Kate looked down and started to realize this was it. She would never get to say good bye to her dad, all her friends, Lanie, Ryan, Esposito, Alexis, Martha and Castle. She would never get the chance to Castle that she loved him ever since he first met her at that book signing all those years ago. She would never get the chance to try and change his mind about going back to active duty, and to say she was sorry for everything.

Her grip started to weaken. "Oh god. Castle. Come on please."

"Beckett?" A voice sounding like Castle's called from the roof. "Beckett where are you?"

"CASTLE." Kate called. She tried to renew her grip which was failing. "CASTLE OVER HERE."

"BECKETT!" Castle's voice sounded again. It was coming closer. "HANG ON!"

"I'M SLIPPING." Kate said to him again. She watched as her fingers slowly gave way. "CASTLE."

"HOLD ON." Castle's voice said again as black combat gloves reached over the side and grabbed her just as she let go. They pulled her up and to her dismay it wasn't Castle but Ryan. "Are you ok?"

"He got away." Kate answered Ryan's question. She then looked as the ESU team began searching. "Espo's…."

"We got him." Ryan told her. He then saw her seeing Captain Gates behind him. "I didn't have a choice Beckett. You guys needed the backup."

Kate didn't even look at Ryan as she saw the fury in Captain Gates eyes. Once Esposito had been given the all clear, and the building cleared without any signs of Maddox, everyone went back to the precinct where they all walked into Captain Gates office. She slammed the door and stood behind her desk.

"Withholding evidence, lying to a superior officer? What you did *dishonors* the city and dishonors the badge." Captain Gates said harshly. She looked at the both of them with fire in her eyes. "Not only are you off this investigation, I'm putting you both on administrative leave, effective immediately."

Kate tried to defend herself. "Sir…"

Captain Gates didn't want to hear it. "Don't sir me. Now hand over your badge and your weapon. Right now."

Esposito unclipped both of his and put it on her desk. Captain Gates looked at Kate and called her name. Kate unclipped it and looked at it for a moment. Then she tossed it onto the desk. "Keep it. I resign."

Kate turned and walked out of the office, grabbing a empty box that was sitting on the floor. She went over to her desk and cleared all her personal items before heading out. Ryan tried to apologize to Esposito who didn't want to hear it. Kate went to her apartment and cleared off the murder board she had as the weather outside began to pour. She looked at photo of her and Castle that was taken just prior to him leaving for his tour in Iraq. Her heart broke, taking in everything he said about her, and him. She left the apartment and went out into the storm. Ignoring everything and everyone, she went to their park. She loves Castle, and everything he has said to her right before he left was true. She needed him not just at the precinct and as a friend, but her one true soulmate. She knew what she had to do and hopefully he would be there when she arrived.

While the team had been battling itself and Maddox, Castle was sitting in the huge auditorium of Marlowe prep as the graduation ceremony began. His thoughts were turned to Kate, and what they had said to each other. He knew it would probably be the last time he would ever see her. By August he would be in command of his old active duty battalion and proably heading to Iraq. Yet when Alexis took the stage to give her speech, his thoughts could not get off Kate but he listen to the words his daughter had written.

Alexis looked out at everyone. She saw her family and the look on her father's face. She knew he had been hurting, because he told her about Beckett. Hopefully her words could offer him comfort. "There is a universal truth we all have to face, whether we want to or not. Everything eventually ends. As much as I've looked forward to this day, I've always disliked endings. The last day of summer... the final chapter of a great book... parting ways with a close friend. But endings are inevitable. Leaves fall, you close the book... You say goodbye... Today is one of those days for us. Today, we say goodbye to everything that was familiar, everything that was comfortable. We're moving on... But just because we're leaving, and that hurts... there are some people who are so much a part of us, they'll be with us no matter what... They are our solid ground, our north star, and the small clear voices in our hearts that will be with us, always."

At the end of the speech, there was a resounding applause as everyone loved the speech including Castle who could gave her a warm smile, but on the inside he was still hurting. Yet after the ceremony as Alexis handed her tassel to him and kissed him goodbye for the night, he knew what he would have to do once he got home. The words were right. Kate would always be a part of his life, but he needed to move on.

"No Alexis. I will be fine. I have my Play Station and a plethora of games at my disposal. You have a good time. Alright good night. I love you too." Castle said into the cell. He hung it up and set it down on the desk. He went to his desk and picked up the file he had received along with his own notes. He set it in the safe and would destroy it later. He then hung up the tassel over the lamp when a knock came at the door. He went over to it. Once he opened it he saw a very wet Kate Beckett on the other side. "Beckett what do you want?"

"YOU!" Kate answered. She then crossed the threshold. Framing his face and kissing him deeply she poured every ounce of emotion and love into the kiss. Breaking a moment later she put her forehead against his. "I'm so sorry Castle. I'm so sorry."

Castle backed up a moment. "What happen?"

Kate looked at him with wet eyes not from the rain. She had every emotion on her face as he told him. "He got away, and I didn't care. I almost died, and all I could think about was you. I want you."

Hearing those words was enough for Castle. He pushed her against the door, slamming it shut as their mouths began the dance of passion. Hands began wondering as the pair who for years had a tension building let it all go against the heavy door. Kate felt her body give as Castle began to work wonders with his mouth. Her breath began to shorten quickly as Castle hit her spot and she quivered. She never felt this with anybody; so when she felt him pull away she was confused. Yet she saw it. He had undone her shirt and saw the scar. She took his hand and softly placed it over the scar as she lightly kissed him which he returned. Taking his hand she led him through the office and into his bedroom. Once there she let her shirt drop with his help as he marveled at her body as she did his. They began kissing once again, more slowly this time with Castle easing her back onto the bed. It didn't take long before clothes were removed the intimacy began. Kate never felt such passion and love in any encountered she had, but with Castle, he took her beyond everything she could image, and for Castle he felt the same.

For the pair, it was a beginning of something magical and special for the both of them. As for Cole Maddox, he had tracked down the mysterious Mr. Smith threatening to end Kate once and for all. Though things were looking bad, that night Castle and Kate had each other.

 **A/N: Kate and Castle get close to the top of the chain of man behind everything. Kate sees the struggles of dating a reservist during war time and other factors come into play that threatens the happy couple. So please stay tuned. Thank you.**


	16. Authors note

Hey everyone,

This is an note just to let you know that I am hard at work in the next update for Love and War in the Garden of Eden. While I don't mind negative reviews, it is the blatant calling out saying I say should do this or that, or why is Esposito so upset at Castle because Castle hid the fact of his military service from everyone when he should have understood. This is AU/Canon combine, with the story based on a book that a account of one of the worst battles at the start of the War in Iraq. So to Guest reviewer who doesn't have the you know what to attach his name to the review I say this. I AM THE AUTHOR YOU ARE NOT. IT IS MY CHOICE TO INCLUDE WHAT I WANT IN MY STORY AND HOW TO LAY IT OUT. YOU DONT LIKE IT, THEN STOP READING THE STORY. YOU CAN PERSONALLY MESSAGE ME WITH YOUR CONCERNS, BUT YOU DONT HAVE THE BALLS EVEN TO DO THAT. SO TO QUOTE THE GREAT BEN AFFLECK MOVIE ARGO; ARGO F**K YOURSELF.

If anyone is offended by my language, I apologize for it. I hope to have the new update sometime soon. Thank you.


	17. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello everyone. I am so sorry for the long delay in getting this update out there. But between work and taking some time off to do some thinking, I have an announcement to make. I will be closing out my Castle AU series with the last story I have written, and also after writing one more Castle military fiction, I will also close out the military side of the story too with partial updates to my Report to the Front one shot series. I know this will disappoint my fans, but the time and effort putting these out has put me far behind other projects I am working on. I self publish books on Amazon Kindle, and I am far behind on a lot of my projects. Maybe in the future I will come back to either side, but for now one more military story after this. So I hope you enjoy the update and please review. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 15**

 **May 2** **nd** **, 2004**

 **SoHo, New York**

Castle sat up with a start. The sun was shining through the windows as Castle looked around. Last night seemed like a dream. A soaked to the skin Kate Beckett showed up to his door wanting him after nearly being killed. After explaining why she didn't care the perp got away, it led to a passionate night that Castle was sure a dream….

That was until the long slender legs of Kate Beckett came into his room wearing a shirt of his with only a few buttons buttoned. Despite the love making and her hair askew, she looked radiant. "Brought you some coffee."

"Thanks." Castle replied with a large smile on his face. He eyed her as she approached the bed. "So it wasn't a dream."

"No, it was definitely not a dream."Kate replied a smile on her face just as large as Castle's. She came over and handed Castle the coffee as she sat down on the bed. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Castle answered. He took a sip and smiled at her. He set the cup down on the night stand. He then looked at Kate and grabbed her hand. "You were right. I had no idea."

Kate smiled at him. "So you liked it?"

Castle nodded and smiled. "Yeah."

Kate looked desiringly at Castle. "Especially when I…."

Castle gave her the same look. "Especially when you did that."

Kate smiled at him. "Good."

"So you're on board with this right?" Castle asked her as he stroked her knuckles with his thumb. He took a deep breath. "This isn't I lost my job, almost died, I'm in some crisis."

"No, I am most definitely on board." Kate answered with a smile on her face. She then began to stroke his knuckles with her thumb. "But I did just quit my job, so I am free all day."

"So what are we going to do all day?"Castle asked trying to hint at what he wanted to do. "We could stay in bed."

Kate picked up on the hint. "Or we could read."

"Or we could go for…" Castle started to say when a voice came from the living room.

"Richard." Martha's voice sounded through the loft. It caused the both of them to fall of the bed with a start.

What followed was a comedic series of events where Castle had Kate hid in the closet as Martha came into the bedroom. After finding Alexis hung over, Castle distracted Martha and Alexis as Kate snuck out of the loft after retrieving her bra. After apologizing to Kate about his behavior their attempts to go for more romantic time was interrupted by Ryan. Yet unlike that morning, and Kates plea to hide as well, which Castle correctly stated it wasn't like earlier that day, they let Ryan in. To their dismay Maddox had not been caught and was still out there. Since then, Kate and Castle were working on trying to track down the mysterious Mr. Smith. After identifying a watch that Mr. Smith had purchased around the time of Montgomery's wedding. Using the information they discovered they were able to track down where Mr. Smith was located and discovered he had been tortured by Maddox who had left only minutes before. After getting a partial address for an apartment he had had rented where there was another copy of the file. When they entered the building and approached the floor that Smith had his apartment on they were captured by Maddox and zipped tied with the knowledge that Maddox once he retrieved the files would kill them. Well Castle wasn't having any of it.

"I'm not getting anywhere with this." Castle said as he tried to cut the zip ties with a dry wall screw. "A month long course in survival training and I can't break free."

Kate squirmed in her restraints. "Hurry Castle. I hear him coming back."

"I'm trying." Castle said in reply. He continued his efforts to try and cut through the restraints using the drywall screw. "Man if we get murdered right now, I will feel so ripped off."

Kate nodded her agreement as she looked at Castle with sadness. "Yeah, me too."

Castle continued to struggle as the footsteps came closer. "At least…."At least we had last night. We should have done that four years ago."

The footsteps came to the door and when it opened it revealed to be Esposito. "Done what four years ago?"

"Nothing." Castle and Kate said together as Esposito came over and cut the restraints. Kate looked at Esposito. "How did you find us?"

"I had a buddy run Maddox's face through DOD databases. His real name is Cedric Marks and he worked for Antarus Solutions. They are some sort of military contractors." Esposito answered as Kate and Castle stood up and rubbed their wrist. "So I put a Bolo out on his car and a uniform spotted it. I came over and spotted your car. So Michael Smith has his apartment here?"

"Yea." Kate replied as she looked at the room number they were in. She then gave Esposito a firmed look. "523 is just around the corner. Epso you have an extra piece?"

Esposito nodded and handed a gun that he kept in an ankle holster. "Nice. What about me?"

Esposito smirked. "You mean an extra extra piece."

Castle chuckled as they quickly followed Kate out their current location and towards the apartment. They quickly caught up and spotted the Kate taking up position on the door peering in. She and Castle quickly took cover on the other side as Esposito took cover as well. They peered in and saw Maddox working on something on the floor. It must have been a floor safe.

Kate nodded to Esposito who nodded back. She and Esposito swung into the door way. "Maddox. Freeze NYPD."

Maddox just laughed. "You're not a cop anymore Beckett. You don't have the authority."

"I do." Esposito replied to the smart ass remarked. He pointed his weapon at Maddox. "So back away from you are doing and put your hands in the air."

"You think by arresting me will stop this." Maddox replied as he continued to work on the safe. He finished dialing in the combo. "We will stop at nothing to make sure that she dies and anyone along with her…."

He opened the safe grabbing the files as the sound of rapid beeping started. He looked on in shock and then turned with the same face to the trio at the doorway before he looked back at the safe. Castle grabbed Kate and took cover as Esposito did the same as the bomb inside the safe exploded taking Maddox out as the three remained safe. As the explosion subsided and the sounds of sirens in the distance could be heard, Esposito, Kate and Castle walked on in. They all saw pieces of paper floating down out of the air.

Castle looked. "Directional shape charge. Smith wasn't playing around."

Kate shook her head sadly. "No he wasn't; the file."

They nodded as police reached the doorway. They raised their hands and approached as Captain Gates stood in the doorway. A couple minutes later they were downstairs with everyone including Kevin who was outside setting up a perimeter. Gates looked at the trio sternly.

"So let me get this straight." Gates started to say. She looked around before continuing. "You three were just walking by when you heard the explosion."

Castle attempted to deflect. "They do say that walking is the best form of…."

Gates warned him off with a look as she continued. "And as private citizens after you heard the explosion you rushed in."

Kate nodded. "That's right."

Captain Gates looked at Esposito who nodded his agreement. Castle started to say something but she wasn't having any of it. "Don't patronize me Mr. Castle, you specialize in fiction. Lets say you happen to be in the area; so how do you explain that the man who shot you last year, the killer we been searching for is laying dead up there in the apartment?"

Castle didn't miss a beat. "Bad karma?"

Kate stifled a laugh as Esposito nudged Castle to shut him up. Gates sighed and turned to Ryan. "Detective Ryan what do you know about any of this?"

"It seems at it appears." Ryan replied. He held up a baggie. "The safe was rigged to blow when Maddox opened it."

Gates sighed. "What was inside the safe?"

"Papers of some kind." Ryan answered. He smiled as Gates turned her back to him. "We are still sorting through them."

Gates nodded without seeing the smile. "I don't suppose you know what the papers were, or what was in the safe?"

Kate shook her head. "Like I said. We were just walking by."

Gates looked at them suspiciously before just nodding and walking by them with Ryan following along close by ignoring a harsh look from Esposito. A couple hours later Kate and Castle were sitting in her apartment holding each other after talking about this. Castle offered to take her away to which she stated that no where would be safe. A moment later, a knock at the door revealed Ryan and Esposito standing outside the door. After determining why they were there, the team began sorting through the scraps of paper. After a few hours later, Castle pieced together something.

"I got something." Castle said to the group. Everyone got up and came over to him. "It looks like an account number."

Kate looked over his shoulder and nodded her agreement. "It is account number. How do we run it without the resources of the precinct?"

Kevin thought for a moment. "We still have access to that federal database for account numbers from the bombing case."

Esposito looked determined as well. "And I still remember the password."

Ten minutes later Esposito was logging into the federal database where he entered in the account numbers. "Are you sure about this Beckett; this might raise a red flag somewhere?"

"They killed my mom and they tried to kill me." Kate said sternly. She gave just a stern of a look to Esposito. "Run it."

Esposito nodded and ran the numbers. The results came back within a minute. Ryan looked at the results. "Results come back to a bank account linked to the district attorney's office opened in the 80s."

"Yet the account was closed…" Esposito said clicking on the additional information that was founded. "I don't believe it. It was closed by William Bracken."

Kate looked on the table and found the pamphlet. "Senator Bracken?"

Castle nodded. "Makes sense. He got his start in the DA's office as a assistant district attorney cracking down on the mob back in the day."

"That is when he probably came across Raglan, Montgomery and McCallister's kidnapping scheme." Ryan added on. He took a breath before continuing. "But instead of turning them in, he demands a cut of the money."

"That is what the Captain was talking about." Esposito said. He took the pamphlet from Castle and looked at Kate. "But why? He made his whole career taking guys like Pulgatti and Simmons down."

Ryan added in. "Probably saw greener pastures in the illegal side, or got fed seeing guys like Pulgatti or Simmons walk all the time."

"So he takes a cut of the kidnapping money from Montgomery and the others, and then gets involved with Simmons." Kate replied more coldly than she should have. "He claims to have cleaned up Harlem heights, but really kept the police off Simmons back for him to run his drug operation where he also got a cut of the profits."

Kevin shivered at the thought that just crossed his mind. "Its suspected that he'll be launching his bid for president soon."

Castle nodded on the same thought. "Yeah, with blood and drug money backing him the whole way, and he won't stop till Kate's in the ground."

Everyone including Kate nodded on that fact, and agreed to come up with a plan in the morning for how to handle it, but as Kate laid awake all night looking at Castle who was sleeping next to her, she came up with her own plan. So early the next morning after finding out the location where Bracken would be that morning, Kate left a sleeping Castle still in her bed as she slipped out after grabbing her back up piece Thirty minutes later she arrived at the hotel where Officer Anne Hastings was screening people in. Kate saw the metal detector and shifted on her feet. She then came up with a plan and walked over to Hastings.

Kate smiled at the woman. "Hey Hastings."

"Detective Beckett hi." Hastings replied as she watched the crowd get scanned by the Secret Service. "What brings you here?"

"I got word to be part of the detail at the last minute." Kate said lying to the young woman. She hoped what happen next wouldn't get the young woman in trouble. "You think you can…."

Hastings didn't even hesitate. Kate and Castle had kept her nightly vigilante missions of the books involving her and her fiancé off the case books. "Go right ahead. Senator is twenty minutes away from giving his speech."

Kate nodded her thanks as Hastings let the rope down and Kate into the event. She took a deep breath and made her way towards a covered portion where she could observe everything. While she was sweet talking her away into the reelection event for Bracken, Castle had awaken to find Kate gone with her weapon missing and the list of events for Senator Bracken circled in the paper. Castle quickly called Ryan and Esposito who rushed over.

"You lost her?" Ryan said in shock. He pulled out his phone and looked around. "How did you lose her?"

"I didn't lose her. I got here and she was gone." Castle said lying why he was there already. He took a breath. "What about that team you had that was supposed to be watching her?"

"They didn't see her slip out the front. Damn." Ryan replied. He looked at the paper and circled list of events. "You don't think she would….

"Rather not take the risk." Castle said reaching over and grabbing his coat with Esposito and Ryan behind him following. "Hopefully we can stop her in time."

As Castle and the boys made their way towards the hotel, Kate kept an eye out for the Senator. Using her charm she was able to get the number for the Senator's cell phone. When she spotted the Senator approaching from the ballroom after giving his speech, Kate dialed the number.

Senator Bracken answered his phone. "Hello?"

"This is Kate Beckett." Kate said from her spot. She spotted the reaction from the senator. She almost chuckled. "That's right. I see you know the name."

"What can I do for you Ms Beckett?" Senator Bracken answered. He motioned his staff to go forward. "Because I don't know what this is about and I'm not interested in playing games."

Kate got serious. "Well you better get interested, because I have information that will destroy your career, and I will you use it unless you do directly as I say."

Bracken sighed and nodded. "Agreed."

"Good, meet me in the kitchen in 20 minutes." Kate said. She pulled out her gun and gave a look around. "And Senator come alone or the information gets released."

As Kate hung up the phone and made her way to the kitchen, with Senator Bracken making his way towards the kitchen a moment later, Castle and the boys arrived at the site. After parking at the front using the placard that Ryan placed on the dashboard, they moved inside noticing the line of supporters waiting to get into the event.

Esposito noticed Ryan going to dial his phone. "What are you doing? Are you calling Gates?"

Ryan looked at his partners face. "Javi…."

"Put that phone away." Esposito told him. He took a step forward to get in Ryan's face. "Or I'm going to break her arm."

"Javi we can't let her throw her life away." Ryan countered. He took a deep breath and puffed up his chest. "We need to stop her from doing something stupid."

Castle took a deep breath. "Ryan, you make that call and you label her an assassin. There's no coming back from that no matter what happens. Now before we make that call, lets go in there and try and stop her before she crosses that line."

Ryan nodded as the group moved off to search for Beckett. As they proceeded inside the event, down in the kitchen of the hotel Senator William Bracken walked in alone. He spotted Kate standing near one of the big stoves. Senator Bracken stopped near one of the preparation tables.

"So Detective Beckett I presume?" Senator Bracken said from where he was standing. He looked her over for a moment. "Glad to see you survived your shooting."

"Spare me the pleasantries." Kate answered harshly. She had her gun at a lowered guard position. "I would like to know the truth? Why did you have my mother killed, and why did you try and kill me?"

"I did no such thing." Senator Bracken answered with a smirk. He shifted on his feet as he kept constant eye contact on her. "I don't tolerate false accusations."

Kate brought her gun up a little higher. "Spare me the political speech. I want the truth from you. Why did you allow my Captain and others to continue their kidnapping scheme, and why did you allow Vulcan Simmons to continue his drug operation in Harlem Heights? And again why did you have my mother killed and try and killed me?""

"You want the truth from a politician?; fine." Senator Bracken relented. He had this lie and half truth down cold. "When I was 14 I tutored a kid named Lamar from Harlem Heights. Nice kid who wanted to go places and escape the neighborhood. Then one day he didn't show up for our session so I went by apartment. And there he was dead, so was his little sister. Their mom had poisoned them with drugs she bought. She had lost her job, and they were getting evicted from their apartment. I vowed never to let that happen again. By letting the crime lord do a little business and getting paid for doing so, while my policies help create jobs, I am ok with that."

Kate fumed. "Who do you think you are talking too? How can you justify yourself to me? My mother was stabbed and left in alley because of you. She was left to bleed to death alone in a garbage pile! So save me the political speech about what you have done for them."

Senator Bracken laughed and turned to leave. "It's not about who holds the gun but who holds the power. It's all about the power and you have none. You're a delusional washed up former detective who is obsessed with your mother's murder. You have nothing."

"That's not true." Kate said to Senator Bracken who had completely turned to leave. He turned to look at Kate. "I have the file; Smith had another copy. 08672241 is the account number of the bank you deposited the money orders. You're right. Its about who holds the power, and I guess that's me now since I could release the file and destroy you, but that means my life expectancy gets drastically shorter if I do that. So here how it is now. The deal you had with Smith, that's our deal now. If anything happens to me or anyone I care about, that file will get out to the public? Am I clear?"

When Senator Bracken didn't responded Kate took a step closer to him and pinned him with a stern look. "That is a yes or no question."

Senator Bracken nodded. "Yes."

"Good and one more thing. Whoever it is you think I am, whatever it is you think about me, you have no idea what I'm capable of or how far I will go. I'm done being afraid, and now its your turn." Kate told the Senator. She then did something she had been wanting to do since the man starting talking. She pistol whipped him across the head. The wound started to bleed profusely. "That's gonna leave a nasty scar. So every time you see it, think of me."

Kate turned and walked away from him. She felt better than she had in years. She finally declared herself for Castle, letting the walls finally crumbled. She wasn't going to let her mother's case dominate her life anymore. For the moment she was going to live her life and love Richard Castle and his family with her whole heart.

As she walked out into the main area of the hotel, Kate noticed Castle, Ryan and Esposito coming towards her. Castle looked concerned. "Kate please tell me you didn't?"

Kate shook her head and pointed over her shoulder with her head towards Senator Bracken who was walking out of the kitchen holding a handkerchief to his cut. "We came to an understanding."

Esposito looked as Senator Bracken walked away. "What about getting justice for your mom?"

"I'll get justice for her one day Javi." Kate replied as she smiled at Castle. She noticed Gates and other officers coming up towards them. "Just not today. Till then I will get justice for others."

The group nodded as Gates arrived. After getting the statements, they all reported back to the precinct. After questioning Kate about placing a guard on Michael Smith, Kate gave her response. Captain Gates then made the remark about down the line gaining the trust and confidence of Kate and her team, while Kate inquired about returning to duty tomorrow.

Castle looked at surprise at Kate as they walked towards the elevator. "What do you mean no?"

"That is what she said. She said no." Kate replied as they arrived at the elevator. She pressed the button. The elevator doors opened and they walked on. "I have to serve out my suspension like Esposito."

Castle smiled. "What are we going to do in the mean time?"

Kate smiled and grabbed Castle's crotch. "I think I have a pretty good idea."

They went back to her apartment and fell into each other's arms and made love long into the night.

 **May 15** **th** **, 2004**

 **Fort Knox Kentucky**

Kate watched in awe and love as Castle marched his company past the reviewing standing for the final time. She was in amazement at all the pomp and circumstance that went into deactivating a unit. For the Marines of 8th Tank Battalion it was a bittersweet day. The top brass at Headquarters Marine Corps and the politicians in Congress decided that the Marines didn't need two reserve tank battalions and decided to consolidate the force into one. Yet doing so would put 4th Marine Tank Battalion too many Marines over the authorize amount. So Headquarters Marine Corps decided to give the Marines of the battalion an option. Those still with time on their contract could take a early out at the active duty rate, transit to active duty or a new MOS, fill a billet with fourth tanks or wait for a slot while filling a non vital billet at another reserve unit. For those nearing retirement, or at least four years remaining before retirement were given early retirement at the active duty rate. However Castle while he rated for retirement was not offered it. Instead, Colonel Beauchard wanted to speak to Castle after the ceremony.

Ten minutes later, the final dismissed was given after the colors of the 8th Tank Battalion were cased, and the Marines for the last time fell out as a Battalion. Kate, Martha and Alexis stood and clapped along with everyone else as the Marines began shaking hands with each other. Castle was shaking hands with members of his company, finishing with his tank crew. "Glad to serve you Marines."

Donahue who was promoted to Sergeant and decided to transfer to active duty shook his hand. "Pleasure to serve with you sir."

"Same here sir." Corporal Sanchez also added in. He had decided to take advantage of the offer of an early discharge. "You taught us a lot sir."

"Same here Sanchez." Castle replied. He then turned to Patterson who remarkably decided to stay in and change his MOS to Amtrak Crewmen. "Hope you do all Patterson be a trac driver."

"I should be sir. I was told its esstenially the same thing as driving the Abrams." Patterson replied with a small smile on his face. His smile then grew wider. "And don't worry sir. We'll keep the identity of you being Richard Castle a secret."

Castle was in shock. "YOU KNEW!?"

"Of course we did sir. The whole battalion knew." Patterson replied with a smirk on his face. The whole group laughed. Once they calmed down, Patterson shifted on his feet. "We're Marines sir, but some lowly Army punk."

Castle wiped his eyes. "I should known this could never been a secret that long."

Everyone had a good laugh at that before saying their good-byes one more time. Castle moved then to the area where the families were waiting. Castle stopped and admired the sight of his mother and daughter standing there along with Kate who was still on suspension. While Martha and Alexis were in very elegant sundresses, Kate was in a very simple red sundress and matching heels. They got separate hotel rooms but she snuck into his the past couple nights since his family didn't know about them yet. They were talking to Colonel Beauchard's wife as the Colonel made his rounds.

Castle thought about the previous evening when the Colonel came to him after their final reherasl for the ceremony. _"Major Rogers, a word?"_

" _Yes sir." Castle replied. They walked away from the battalion to have some privacy. "What can I do for you sir?"_

" _I understand you turned down going back to active duty." Colonel Beauchard said as they stood in the middle of the parade field. "I just want to make sure you know what you are doing?"_

 _Castle nodded as he watched Kate pull on up with the rental car. "I am sir."_

 _Colonel Beauchard followed Castle eye line. "Well I'm happy for you Rick I'm, however since you are not going back on active duty, the Marine Corps doesn't want to lose you, so they are assigning you to S-3 department at Headquarters 4_ _th_ _Marine Division."_

" _A Staff position sir?" Castle asked in shock. He shifted on his feet. He took a moment before answering. "To be honest sir, I always saw myself as a tanker sir, rising no further than maybe Battalion Commander sir."_

" _I understand, but with what is being projected to be a long conflict, the general needs all the experienced people he can get." Colonel Beauchard told him. They started walking back towards the reviewing standing. "If you want to retire, I completely understand."_

 _Castle took a breath before replying. "Can I get you my answer tomorrow sir?"_

 _The colonel nodded as they arrived back at the reviewing stand. They parted ways a moment later as Castle walked on over to Kate who gave him a quick kiss. "What did your commanding officer want?"_

" _They want me as a staff officer at Division Headquarters." Castle told her. They climbed into the car. Castle started towards the gate of the base. He caught Kate's look at him. "I got permission to give him my answer tomorrow."_

" _Well whatever you want to do Rick, I'll be behind you." Kate answered. She reached over and took his hand. "Martha and Alexis will be happy."_

 _Castle nodded and brought her hand up to his lips and gave it a quick kiss. "I think they will support me no matter what I do."_

True to those words, while wishing their hopes he would retire, Alexis and Martha would support Castle in his decision no matter what he decided. So when he informed them that morning before the ceremony, the woman in Castle's life kept their word.

"Major Rogers, you have done a remarkable job under my command." Colonel Beauchard told Castle as he came over and shook hands. "General Clark is looking forward to having you in the operations section of the division."

Castle smiled as he looked at his family and Kate. "And I figured it would be a good experience for me as well sir."

"I know it will be." Colonel Beauchard replied. They started together towards the reviewing stand. "If you need any help, I will at Headquarters Marine Corps Reserve Office."

Castle nodded and shook the Colonel's hands before saluting and saying goodbye. He walked over to where his family and girlfriend were saying good bye. Martha looked at her son. "Are you alright my boy?"

Castle nodded slightly. "Yeah I am. A little sad though, but I'm doing ok."

"Maybe you wont have to leave anymore dad." Alexis said to her father. She caught Kate and Martha nodding out of the corner of her eyes. "I know we were all pretty stressed the last time you left."

Kate reached out and took Castle's arm. "Alexis is right Castle. With you at this new assignment, maybe your combat days are over with."

'Yeah maybe." Castle answered as he looked around as he saws members of his company and battalion starting to leave. "Maybe."

The women didn't pick up on this as they watched as Castle stared at the departing forms of the Marines of the now deactivated 8th Marines Tank Battalion.

 **October 10** **th** **, 2004**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Castle and Kate were relaxing on the couch as they had just finished dinner with Alexis and Martha following their case of the storage unit murder. It had been a strange case but in the end, though pissing off Gates by breaking a valuable collectable porcelain doll that they had found to contain the evidence they needed to put the murderer away. During the course of the investigation, Martha and Alexis had found out about Castle and Kate's relationship and were ecstatic for the pair. Now following their outing to Castle's family they were more relaxed. Kate snuggled into close with Castle.

"Oh I feel so much better knowing your mom, and Alexis are happy for us." Kate said as she layed with her head on Castle's shoulder as they tried to watch a movie, but was failing at it. "I was worried that they would hate me."

"Why would they hate you?" Castle asked as he paused the movie. He looked at her curiously. "They love you."

Kate sat up a little bit. "I know, but I was worried they would shun me or give me the degree they way I treated you over the past year and…"

Castle took her hands. "Kate, no matter what has happen, its in the past. They are happy for us. I can assure you of that."

Kate looked at him and smiled knowing he was cheering her up and it was working. "I love you."

"I love you too." Castle answered. He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss. He looked at her for a moment. "Have you gotten your dress for the ball?"

Kate nodded. "Alexis helped me with the selection. Are you sure you don't want to…"

"No she is fine with it." Castle answered her as he brought her close and wrapped his arms around her. "She has a project due anyway."

Kate nodded and inhaled in the scent of him, knowing that the family was happy with their relationship as everything looked bright.

 **November 13** **th** **, 2004**

 **New Orleans, Louisiana**

Kate watched as Castle talked to the 4th Marine Division Commander at the Division Headquarters Battalion ball. She was amazed at the site of him in his full dress blues adorned with his medals and ribbons. The highest of which was his bronze star from his actions in Iraq which was proudly displayed. She had nearly jumped him when he put on his uniform, but contrary to how he acted when at the precinct; he was the consummate professional when it came time to be on duty with the reserves which to Kate made him even hotter. The general called him over once dinner was over to quickly talk to him as Marines and their dates filled the dance floor.

"Enjoying the ball Ms. Beckett?" A gruff voice from behind her sounded.

Kate nodded and turned around to come face to face with the Sergeant Major of the Division Sgt. Major Kirk Johnson who was also in his blues. "Yes I am sir. It's amazing experience. I have never seen anything like it."

"Please sirs are reserved for men like Major Rogers over there. I work for a living." Sgt. Major Johnson replied with a smile on his face. "Glad to here it ma'am. The Marines pride ourselves on the tradition and history that is ingrained into our culture. So the major said you were a detective with the New York City Police Department?"

Kate nodded. "Yes I am, and we've been working together for over four years."

"Well if he is anything like he is while he is on duty, you should be proud of all he accomplished." The Sgt. Major said. He reached over and shook her hand. "I hope you have a good time at the ball this evening."

Kate said thank you as Castle came over and placed his hand on shoulder. "What did Sgt. Major Johnson talk to you about?"

Kate spun around and laced her arms around his neck. "Asked if I was enjoying the ball which I am. What did the general want to talk to you about?"

"Not much. Reserve unit call ups and man power issues." Castle replied as he kept his hands professional on her waist. He so wanted to get out of here. "Glad to hear it."

Kate smiled and quickly placed a kiss on his lips. "So when can we leave?"

Castle looked around as the ball room of the hotel. A slow song began to play. "After this dance."

"Sounds perfect." Kate said taking his hand and led him out onto the dance floor.

 **January 5** **th** **, 2005**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Castle and Kate walked off the elevator towards the loft following a relatively quiet day at the precinct. They had one to follow up on a case that had landed on the team prior to New Years, and they were just closing it out due to the lab being behind on processing evidence previously. Compared to the past couple months, they would take the day they had. First the dinner with Jim and Martha had not gone well, especially with Castle and Kate almost getting killed trying to get a witness to a safe house. But that witness turned out to contact the mob he was selling out for a safety from the bounty on his head. Then the holidays were tough, even though Kate who had worked Christmas's in the past changed her plans at the last minute to join Castle, and the Castle women at the loft for the holiday. So yeah, they were going to take the day they had and call it a good day.

Kate blew out a breath. "Whew what a day. We could have closed out this case sooner babe if the lap hadn't been behind on processing evidence."

"I know that, but it's always a good feeling when we do close the case and get justice for the victim and their family." Castle answered as they neared the loft door. That is when he noticed the uniform officer of the US Army and a chaplain. He nudged Kate along at a hurried pace. "Come on let's get into the loft and eat dinner….."

"Rick what is going on. I'm tired…." Kate started to say when she noticed the uniforms. Then she heard the scream. "Castle what happened at the Browns apartment? Why are those…"

"It's a casualty notification team." Castle told her as he unlocked the door and led her inside the loft closing the door. "Gerald and Janine son Tommy is in the army. Assigned to some place near Samarra."

Kate looked at Castle with a concerned look on her face. "And he was just killed in combat?"

Castle nodded. "Yes he was. They wouldn't have sent that team when if he was just wounded."

"I see where the first responders get the idea from." Kate answered as she made her way towards the wine rack. She poured herself a large glass and felt herself shutter as wondering what her dad came close to over a year ago. "Terrible."

Castle nodded as he came over and poured himself a glass of wine. "Yeah it is, but the actual idea of letting the families know about love ones falling in a war came from the Spartans of ancient Greece. The famous quote of with your shield or upon it came from them."

Kate set her glass down on the counter. "I see. Maybe we should go over and…"

"Kate no." Castle told her lightly grabbing her arm. When she started to protest he took a breath as he let her go. "Right now they are absorbing the worst news a parent wants to hear with a child serving in a war zone, and they are letting family members know."

"So what are we supposed to do?" Kate asked a little bit upset. She shifted on her feet as Castle looked at her. "Wait till they come to us Rick? That seems a little cold."

"It may seem that way Kate, but it's the best way to handle this." Castle answered her. He came over and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "It's their right who to share it with. I'll run the bath since we ate at the precinct."

Kate nodded as Castle turned and walked away from her. She sat there wondering if they lasted that would be her one day getting the news that the neighbors just received.

 **January 10** **th** **, 2005**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Thank you for letting me stay here Richard."Meredith said to Castle from near the front door of the loft. She had come to loft and forced her way into staying after finding out Alexis had mono. Though it was a surprise visit her staying was putting a strain on Castle and Kate, who was staying in the loft while her apartment was being fumigated. "I really do appreciate it."

"Well Alexis appreciated you being here." Castle said from the other side of the island. He set the towel down. He was stressed, and the case that the team had just solved where the victim was a welcome distraction from his ex-wife. He didn't know why he agreed to let her stay. "The car will be here shortly to take you to the airport."

Meredith nodded. "Thank you Richard. Kate can I talk to you for a minute please?"

"Sure." Kate answered. They walked over close to Castle's office. They stopped by the entrance. "What can I do for you Meredith?"

"First of all I would like to thank you for helping out with Alexis before I got here." Meredith told her. Kate nodded her thanks. "But I would also like to talk to you about your relationship with Richard."

Kate shifted on her feet. "Look Meredith, I'm not looking at replacing you as Alexis'….."

"OH I know that sweetie." Meredith said cutting of Kate. She leaned in a little close so only Kate and her could hear. "But I'm talking about has he told you everything?"

Kate leaned back. "What do you mean?"

"I mean when we were married and he was on active duty he kept things from me." Meredith replied as she took a step closer again. "Like the fact he wrote a book without telling me, or not being open up about things."

Kate took a breath before answering. "Is that the reason you got divorced, or the fact is you cheated on him?"

"There was a lot of reasons sweetie but he's not a very open person." Meredith answered as she saw Castle coming over. "I'll be a surprise if he ever opens up to you with some very personal things."

Kate stood there contemplating as Meredith was told the car had arrived and Castle escorted her to the door. She wondered if Meredith was right, would they last because each of them tend to hold back information especially now since they were together.

 **February 18** **th** **, 2005**

 **New Orleans, Louisiana**

Castle sighed and signed off on another form. He had arrived last night and checked in for his drill weekend that morning. He was glad to be out of New York. The past few cases had been pretty rough for the team and Kate and him. They had to defend Senator Bracken, the man responsible behind Kate's mother murder, from an assassination attempt. They had also a case in which a reality star was murdered. The case took unexpectant turns, including Castle and Kate almost getting caught when Kate's Valentine's Day Gift accidently wound up in Gates possession which turned out to be embarrassing onto itself. So he was glad to be out of the city and doing his drill weekend, though he was missing Kate and his mother and daughter.

The ringing of his desk phone snapped him out of his reverie. He reached over and picked it up. "4th Marine Division Operations, Colonel Rogers speaking?"

"Hey babe." Kate said from her apartment. She was laying in bed staring at the side of the bed that Castle slept in. "You busy?"

Castle sighed and leaned back in his chair and looked at the clock. "No, just signing off on deployments and training. Why aren't you at the precinct?"

"Captain Gates has us on call today." Kate replied. Her hand slipped over the pillow that he slept on. "So I'm just laying in bed wishing you were here."

Castle groaned. "Oh don't get me going Kate. I'm at the office."

Kate chuckled. "I know. I wanted to tease you."

"Oh Sunday night can't come soon enough." Castle answered. He saw the Division General coming into the door "Got to go Kate. Talk to you tonight."

"Ok Rick have a great day." Kate replied. She sighed as she saw the drawer of the dresser which was closed. "Love you."

"Love you too. Bye." Castle said. He heard the reply and hung up the phone before getting to his feet. "Good morning sir."

"Morning Colonel Rogers, I didn't mean to interrupt your call." The Division Commander Major General John McMichael's said from the doorway. He motioned for Castle to stand at ease. "You have been doing a outstanding job since coming on the divisional staff."

Castle nodded. "Thank you sir."

"You are welcome." General McMichael replied. He walked in and took a seat opposite from Castle. He motioned him for him to take a seat as well. "Now I know you have some time before your two weeks active duty training is required, but have you given any thoughts on what you want to do."

"Yes sir." Castle answered. He dug through the piles on his desk and pulled out a form and handed it over to the General. "Fourth Tanks is scheduled to take part in a CAX from June 2nd through the 16th. I put in the request to join them on the exercise."

The General looked at the form before answering. "I see, but can I ask why?"

Castle nodded. "Of course sir. It's a chance for me to remain proficient in my MOS as well as getting some valuable training time."

"Well I can't fault you there, especially during what is going on right now in Iraq." General McMichael said. He reached over and took a pen signing off on the paperwork. "So how is it looking for the next series of orders and training for the Division?"

For the next ten minutes Castle went into detail of the future of the reservist units of the Division. "There are units slated to join Marine Expeditionary Units because of operational tempo and be attached to RCT's for deployment to Iraq."

The general nodded his understanding. "And training?"

"Per headquarters Marine Corps all units are focused on counterinsurgency and supporting those operations." Castle replied to the general's question. He took a deep breath before continuing. "Infantry units are scheduled to conduct their training from May to July. With some going to the CAX that I want to attend."

General McMicahel nodded. "Good. I wanted a list of those units heading to RCT's and MEU's. I want them to rotate to the CAX's before other units."

Castle nodded. "Very well sir."

"Good. Let me let you get back to work. Get me a status update by the end of the day." General McMichael told him. Castle nodded and stood up as the General left the room who chuckled as he waved at Castle. "By the way, I have enjoyed the Nikki Heat series very much."

Castle groaned as he sat down. "Hopefully the rest of the office won't find out about this."

Castle shook his head and went into the pile of paperwork to get the information that the General requested.

 **February 22nd,** **2005**

 **Queens, New York**

Kate looked at the wounded suspect on the bed as they tried to press him for information on Alexis's whereabouts. Earlier that day the team had been called out to a murder scene. The dead body was a body guard of a classmate of Alexis. The course of the investigation led the team to video evidence of Alexis and the girl being kidnapped. The FBI had been called in to help with the search but so far they had come up with nothing. Their investigation led them to a suspect who had done prior kidnappings and now since her and Castle's arrival to his apartment they took fire from the suspect who was now on the bed wounded in the leg.

"Kate, leave the room." Castle told her. He saw her give him a look of concern. He turned to the man then Kate again. "Please Kate. Give me the room."

Kate thought about it for moment before nodding and giving Castle a concern and loving look. She went to the door and walked out closing it behind her. "Hope you know what you are doing Rick."

Inside the room Castle took off his jacket and tossed it onto the dresser. He walked over towards the bed. "Now you will tell me where you took my daughter and her friend."

The man looked defiantly at Castle. "FUCK YOU!"

"Well that was definitely the wrong answer." Castle replied. He took a knife out and then with his other hand press down on the wounded leg. The man screamed out in pain as Castle brought the knife close to the wound. "Now you will tell me where you took my daughter and her friend or this knife will accidently find its way into the wound."

"FUCK YOU." The man cursed again as Castle pressed down harder on the wound. He gave Castle the evil eye. "YOU WON'T DO ANYTHING YOU ARE A COP."

Castle set the knife down on the bed and brushed back his coat. "You see a badge on this belt or did you see a badge when I walked in. So I'm no cop, just a father right now looking for his daughter. Now are you going to talk?"

The man gave Castle the evil eye again. "FUCK YOU."

Castle picked up the knife and stuck it in the wound causing the man to scream out in pain. Outside the room, Kate listened to the screams of the man. Inside she was torn. She should go in there and stop it, but at the same time she understood why Castle was doing this. This was his daughter, a girl Kate had come to love and view as a girl she hopefully consider her own one day. So she stood outside the room as the screams continued until they stopped.

A moment later Castle walked out of the room. Kate looked at him with concern. "What happen in there Castle?"

"I just had a little talk with him." Castle answered Kate's question. He came over and handed Kate a piece of paper. "This is an address he took the girls too."

Kate took the paper from Castle and looked at it before giving him a look again. "What about…."

"I called Ryan, who called an ambulance." Castle replied as he started towards the door. He didn't bother to look over his shoulder. "Don't worry he'll live."

Kate looked at the departing form of her boyfriend as he left the apartment before tossing a look back over her shoulder to the room. She turned and walked out of the apartment as paramedics walked in. Several hours later after a raid to the farmhouse that the suspect had given him, Castle and Kate sat dejected in the bullpen. The boys kept their distance and gave their friend a concern look. Alexis was family and they were concern.

"Don't worry Castle." Kate said to him reaching over and grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze. "We'll find her."

Castle looked at the ground. "How Kate? She wasn't there, and now she can be anywhere."

"Bro you got to keep the faith." Esposito countered Castle's statement. He shifted on his desk before continuing. "Beckett's right. We'll find her."

Yet before Castle could answer Esposito's statement, his cell phone rang. Castle flipped it opened without checking the number. "Hello."

"Daddy!" Alexis said on the other end of the line. She had broken free of the cage that held her and her friend Sara. "Daddy, are you there?"

Castle sat up straight in his chair. "Alexis, Alexis where are you?"

Esposito leaped to his phone to call the FBI to trace the call while Castle put the call on speaker. "I don't know where we are. I don't recognize it."

"Alexis, can you tell me what you see?" Castle asked his daughter as Esposito turned and held up his hand with one finger in the air saying that the FBI needed a minute to trace the call. "What does the room look like?"

Alexis looked around the room and saw the cage that she and Sara were held in. "Just a regular room but with windows that look older. Like the ones we saw when we went to Paris that one time."

"Plenty of buildings have those type of windows here in the city." Kate responded quietly to Castle. She then leaned in. "Alexis what do you smell or hear?"

"I smell freshly baked bread and those pastries that dad and I …." Alexis started to say, but the call cut out. She heard someone coming and decided to end the call. She told Sara to be quiet and rushed out of the room towards the closest door. There it led to stairs with voices coming from below her. She decided to run up the stairs. A moment later she was on the roof and saw the Effile Tower in the distance and the sirens she was going to tell her dad about when the sounds of a person coming towards her caused her to end the call. "Oh Shit."

Back in New York, Castle stared blankly at his phone hoping Alexis would call back. Kate squeezed his hand and looked at Esposito. "Did they locate her Espo?"

"They got it narrowed down but not the exact location." Esposito replied. He wrote it down and walked over to Castle. "She is somewhere in Paris."

"Paris?" Castle replied as he took the note. He got up and read it and moved towards a open computer. "Freshly baked bread… She is somewhere near the river Seine."

"Castle, how would you know that?" Kate asked. She wanted to put her arms around him, but couldn't not at the precinct. "Paris is a big city and there could be a large…."

"Yet there is only one bakery that makes that pastry." Castle answered. He turned and pointed to the map on the computer screen. "And its right there."

The team looked at each other and then to Castle looking to refute the logic, but they couldn't, so Kate made the call to the FBI. Twenty minutes later, after being informed by the agent in charge they were waiting on the French to verify the information, and then give the FBI permission to join in the investigation before they launched a operation. Castle stood up and stormed out of the room when they were also informed by the French that Sara had been released but not Alexis when Sara's father paid the ransom for both girls despite Castle offering to help pay for Alexis. That was several hours ago, and Kate went to lay down as they were waiting for the FBI to verify the information. So as she came into the living room, Martha was there with the FBI agents assigned to the loft.

"Oh Katherine. Was Richard laying down with you?" Martha asked from the table that she and the FBI agents were sitting at. They were waiting around the set up that would allow the FBI to track calls. "He went up to the roof hours ago and then said he was going to lay down with you."

Kate shook her head. "No he wasn't and he wasn't there when I woke up. In fact his side of the bed hasn't been slept in."

Martha was in shock. "Then where is he?"

"Maybe he went to the precinct…." Kate started to say then remembered what Castle had said previously about doing anything to get his daughter back. "Martha, where does Rick keep your passports?"

"In the safe in his office but you don't think he would be that stupid." Martha replied as they started towards the office. Kate didn't say anything hoping that Castle wasn't that stupid as they approached the safe. Martha put in the combo and opened it. She dug into the safe. "It's not here."

Kate came over towards the safe. "You sure?"

Martha nodded. "Richard always kept them in the safe."

"Then where the hell is he." Kate replied to Martha's statement. She walked out into the living room area of the loft. She turned to the FBI agents. "Guys can you trace this call."

"We need permission from…." One of them started to say.

Kate walked over with fury in her eyes. "My partner maybe doing something stupid right now and I want to find him before he gets himself killed. Now trace the damn call."

The agent who tried to argue with Kate nodded as the other agent looked on as Kate dialed the number. "It's only been six hours since we last saw him. No way he made it to Paris that fast."

"You don't know my son." Martha replied. She sat down as Kate grabbed her hand as the phone rang. "He would find a way to do it."

Kate looked at Martha. "Hopefully he is here….."

"Hello." Castle answered on the other end of the call.

"Babe its me." Kate said into the phone as the agents held up their hands stating they needed at least 1 minute to lock on to his location. "Where are you? You're not at home."

Castle looked at his watch counting down the time. He waited until the last possible second. "I'm getting my daughter back."

"Babe wait…."Kate started to say but the call disconnected. She looked at her phone in frustrated. "He hung up."

"Couldn't lock onto his precise location, but he's in Paris somewhere." The agent who was said Castle couldn't do it. "What now?"

Kate, Martha and the other agent looked at each other for a moment not sure what they would do. In Paris, Castle took out the battery out of his phone and ditched the battery in one garbage can, and the actual phone in another. He made his way past the Arch and towards a seedier side of Paris to meet up with an old contact from the DGSE or French Intelligence Agency.

A few minutes later, he walked into a café that was dimly lit. "Hello Claude."

"Ahh Mr. Castle. Welcome to Paris." Claude Pierre replied to Castle's greeting. He motioned to the chair across from him. "I hope you had a pleasant journey."

"I did but you know why I am here Claude." Castle said to his friend. He passed over a photo of Alexis that came in the email. "On the back of the photo is the address where I believe she is being held. I need to know if everything is arranged."

"It is my friend, but I can ot help you." Claude countered. He took a folded piece of paper out of his pocket. "That came in as you were walking over. A Miss Detective Beckett called the Police headquarters here in Paris asking us to detain you and put you on the first plane home."

Castle shook his head. "Damn, I thought I would have more time. What can you do Claude?"

"All I can do is stall them for 12 hours my friend." Claude replied as he signaled the waitress over. She handed him an envelope with his glass of cognac. He handed the envelope over to Castle. "This man will help you my friend. We have used him in the past."

Castle opened the envelope and saw the name. "DGSE?"

Claude shook his head. "Let's say a man who takes jobs at a certain price."

Castle nodded his understanding and reached into his jacket, pulling out his own envelope which was large and bulky. "Thank you Claude."

Claude reached over and took the envelope. He nodded at the contents inside and handed the envelope over to the waitress. He drained his cognac and stood up. "I wish you luck my friend."

Castle nodded and stood up and shook the man's hand before throwing a few euros on the table before walking out of the café and into the crowded streets, heading towards the nearest payphone. He dialed the number given to him and spoke to the man who answered at the other end of the line. They agreed to meet at the location where Alexis called from.

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"So he thinks he has a better chance of finding here from Paris?"Ryan asked as they walked towards the bullpen after meeting up in a private area of the precinct to get updated. "Who does he think is, James Bond?"

Esposito shook his head at the comment. "More like Larry Bond."

"Whatever you think, he is acting like a father and we need to act like cops." Kate replied as they walked into the bullpen and moved towards their desk. "So we need to solve this case before he does something stupid and get him-self killed."

The boys nodded and moved to work the case while Kate took a moment to compose herself before doing the same. Two hours later the girlfriend of the man who kidnapped Alexis was sitting down in interrogation across from Kate who was fuming at the evidence they had collected. The van was reported stolen and taken to a private airport, while in Paris, Alexis and Sara were transferred by private ambulance before being whisked away. What was even worse for Kate, is that the French police is waiting for confirmation from the airports and airlines to see when Castle landed. They told her it would take up to 12 hours to confirm that, but she had a feeling they were stalling. This made her angry because the man she loved was in harms way and she could not have his back. So she needed to take it out on something and the reason was sitting across from her.

Kate leaned in and spoke hard to the woman. "Listen, I need to tell me everything you know about the men who are behind the kidnapping of my partner's daughter."

"Listen bitch. I don't talk to cops." The girl replied with force while sneering at Kate who was growing angrier at her for stalling. She leaned back in her chair. "So get me my lawyer…."

Kate had had enough so she stood up knocking her chair back with a force startling the girl. She leaned forward and slammed her hands on the table. "Listen here honey. This is about my partner who is over in France looking for his daughter. He may get killed doing it, so today I'm not a cop. Tell me what I want to know, or otherwise I'll put you so far into a hole, by the time you get out, you won't know what year it is."

After that the girl started talking.

 **Outside Paris, France**

For Castle he was in trouble. First of all the man that his friend Claude recommended had the look of a mercenary but Castle doubt seriously the man could find anything past the haze of wine and cigarettes. Though the man did find a wireless microphone in the wall, which if Castle had been thinking more clearly, he would have been suspicious of. Now there they were in the woods outside Paris, with a gun trained on him by the man Claude recommended and two others.

"I'm sorry about this my friend." Jacque said from behind him. He motioned with his head to the two men behind him. "But they offered more to bring you out here and kill you. Yet don't worry about your daughter, she'll make a nice bride to some…."

Three quick shots rang out and all three men dropped to the ground with holes in the center of their foreheads. Castle was stunned until he heard a noise from behind him. He turned and saw a man in a blue hat, tanned jacket and blue jackets walked out from the bushes. "You know Sonny, you might want to pick your friends better."

Castle wanted to reach for the weapon near his feet where Jacque dropped it, but decided against it. "Who are you?"

"Hunt." Hunt said as he came over and checked out the dead bodies. He then looked at Castle. "Jackson Hunt."

Castle looked at the man suspiciously. "Sounds made up."

"That is because it is." Hunt replied as he picked up a cell phone, studied it for a moment before smashing it. He then came over and searched Castle who started to protest. "HEY! Relax. Just trying to figure out how they knew where to find you."

Castle did what he was told until Hunt took off his watch and examined it before smashing it on the ground. "That was a three hundred dollar watch."

"With a GPS tracker on it. KGB issued." Hunt replied. He started towards the car with Castle there staring at him. "Well come on sonny. Unless you want to be here when the Russians show up and kill you for killing their men."

Castle looked around for a moment before taking a quick pace to the car and climbing into it. Thirty minutes later they pulled up to a rundown apartment complex not far from where Castle met Claude. Once inside Hunt, set a series of locks in place and turned on security cameras.

"So how do you know Claude there Richard?" Hunt asked as he sat down in a chair at the island. He had pulled a gun from his waist band and had his hand on it but on the counter. "And remember what I did out there."

"I met Claude when he was at Langley for an intel briefing." Castle replied as he took a step towards the counter but maintained a defensive stance. "That was when I was researching Derek Storm. Somehow while I was recuperating from Desert Storm someone got me clearance to go to Langley to get insight into the agency for Derrick Storm. Now its my turn. Is Claude dirty and why are you interested in this and my daughter?"

Hunt sighed and stood back up putting the gun back where it was. "No, Claude isn't dirty. In fact he didn't know the contact he gave you had decided to sell you out to the Russians after he contacted him. As far as the access to the CIA for your book…?"

"You got me the access?" Castle asked getting a nod. He shifted on his feet for a moment. He then looked Hunt directly in the eyes. "Then how were you able to get me…."

"I'm your father Richard." Hunt told him. He then went into a quick explanation with Castle listening intently. "So after I left, your mother left a message at the number I gave. That is how I found out about you. I still check in on you, Alexis and Martha occanisally….."

"My father is a spy with the CIA." Castle replied. He was in shock and just staring blankly out into the space in front of him. He then turned back to Hunt. "So you knew…."

Hunt nodded as his phone beeped. He looked down at it. "I did, but let's not focus on that right now. My agency contact traced the number that called the group that tried to erase you from the planet. The number is linked a former KGB agent and thorn in my side, Gregory Volkov. Now it makes sense why he released the other girl."

Castle caught on. "Its about you; its revenge. So what are we going to do?"

"We're going to get her back. That is what we are going to do." Hunt answered. He then laid out the plan over the next few minutes. He then got up and made a phone call which last a few moments before turning back towards Castle. "Once you know you can get away, head towards the embassy. Ask for Steven Jacobs. He'll be waiting for you and he'll get you home."

Castle nodded his understanding. "How do I know if you made it?"

"You won't Richard, but trust me if I did I will always be looking out for you and your family." Hunt said. He got up and grabbed a watch from a box and handed it to Castle. "Be careful with this. It will help you get Alexis out wherever they are holding her. Pull the little knob and the watch will do the rest. Just set it against the lock."

Castle nodded and picked up the watch. They worked out the details and then climbed into the car. Once inside the city, the car stopped several blocks from the apartment and Castle climbed out. He looked back and noticed that Hunt was gone. Castle then took a deep breath and moved slowly towards the address. Two minutes later he was intercepted by a pair of Russians who pointed a gun towards him. Castle raised his hands and was escorted inside the building.

"DAD." Alexis said from her cell that sat in the middle of the spacious room. She reached out. "You came."

Castle rushed towards the cage expecting a bullet but none came. "Alexis. How are you doing?"

"She is fine." A man replied from behind the cage. He stood up and came around to the front and faced Castle. "Mr. Castle as I live and breathe; I would shake your hand but that would just be futile since you'll be dead soon."

"Look you have me. Let my daughter go." Castle counted. He stood in between Volkov and Alexis. "You don't need her anymore."

"On the contary; why would I let the princess go, when I have the king?" Gregory Volkov answered. He pulled out a gun and looked Castle dead in the eye. "Your daughter will fetch a pretty penny for me, and you are the crown jewel in my revenge against…

The sound of gunfire from outside turned everyone's attention towards the sound of the fire, as the shouts of the Russian guards filled the room. Volkov's phone rang a moment later as explosions from outside filled the room also. He smiled as he answered it. "Jackson Hunt. You must have a death wish."

"No I don't Gregory." Hunt answered from his position from outside the residence. He fired off another set of rounds dropping more of the body guards who rushed out. ""I'm coming for my granddaughter."

Gregory laughed. "You won't make it past the front door."

Hunt laughed this time. "I wouldn't be sure of myself. If you listen to your bodyguards you know you are losing them quicker than you think."

Gregory looked as more of his men rushed towards the sound of the battle. He cursed in Russian before switching back to English. "I'll kill you myself."

"Come and get me than Volkov." Hunt taunted the man. He finished off the last of the guards and moved to cut off the escape. "I'll be seeing you soon."

Volkov motioned his remaining men to follow him as he tried to escape, but directed one man to stay behind and kill Castle and Alexis. A few moments later, gunfire erupted from behind the house readied his weapon. Another burst of gunfire temporarily distracted the guard. That is when Castle made his move. He quickly lunged at the guard who was focused on the gunfire. Castle clocked the man in the temple with an elbow, and then threw him to the ground, where he quickly got the man into an air choke. A few moments later

Castle jumped to his feet and moved to the cell holding Alexis. He placed the watch Hunt gave him against the lock. "Stand back Alexis. I don't know what this does."

Alexis nodded and stood back as Castle pulled the knob that would normally set the watch. As soon as he did it, he saw the hands spinning quickly. He took a step back as a small explosive device went off a minute later destroying the lock. Castle came up and opened the door. He gave Alexis a hug and quickly took her hand. They ran towards the front door ignoring the bodies and sounds of the police sirens screaming towards the neighborhood. Ten minutes later they were in the embassy with the contact that Hunt told them about as they waited for their ride to the private airport and a flight that will take them home. Castle just held his daughter as she began to sob uncontrollably as the nightmare was ending.

 **February 24** **th** **, 2005**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Alexis and Castle began walking down the hallway towards the loft. Castle had his hand reassuringly on her shoulder as they walked. On the entire flight back from Alexis had slept fitfully, waking up sometimes in bouts of sweat and shaking uncontrollably. Castle felt for her knowing he had gone through something similar not too long ago. He made a mental note to check with Alexis about getting some psychological help. Yet today was about reuniting with everyone.

"Honey are you ok with this?" Castle asked her. He saw her nod. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah I am daddy." Alexis replied. She stopped walking outside the loft door with Castle stopping right next to her. "Thanks for coming after me daddy."

Castle smiled and gave her a tight hug. "Of course pumpkin and I would do it again. Are you ready?"

Alexis nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek. So they moved to the loft door and opened it and walked in. Inside were Kate and Martha. They came running up to them with Martha hugging her granddaughter with Kate giving Castle a long kiss and tight hug. Castle looked at her apologetically. "I'm sorry Kate."

Kate nodded her acceptance. "Don't do that to me again Rick. Please promise me."

"I promise." Castle replied. He pulled her in for a quick kiss and a long hug. "No more solo missions."

Kate looked up and smiled at him. "Good."

The pair broke up their hug as Kate went to go hug Alexis and Castle hugged his mother. As Kate and Alexis began talking, Castle and Martha moved to the island and stood there. That is when Castle noticed the package on the counter. "Mother where did this book come from?"

"Don't know darling. It was here when I got up this morning." Martha answered her son's question. She watched him opened it. "What is it?"

"Casino Royale." Castle answered. He murmured that Hunt made it under his breath before he looked up at his mother who had a look of innocence on her face. "Mother we need to talk."

Martha nodded as Kate and Alexis came over to the island.

 **April 19** **th** **, 2005**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Kate smiled as she button his shirt with only three buttons and started to head towards the door way. For once the crime held itself at bay so she got to the loft at a reasonable hour after Castle had left earlier in the day. He had printed out some forms for his upcoming two weeks worth of exercises out in California along with new changes in the tanks that he would need before he would join the command. And tonight they were on call so she decided to take the time while they had it. She walked to the door and posed in her best flirty pose. He had just gotten out of his cast from his broken leg that he suffered while they were skiing in Colorado after Alexis's came home so this was the first time they could be intimate without the cast.

"OH Castle are you feeling frisky?" Kate asked in a seductive voice. Yet when Castle didn't answer her question, she looked about and was shocked at what she saw. Castle sitting at his computer looking bored with a headset on. She started walking over towards him She had a confused look on her face. "Babe what are you doing? I thought you had everything…."

"Yes sir I understand the changes in the tanks." Castle said into the headset. He looked up at Kate and mouthed sorry before going back to whatever was on his screen. "Yes sir. This CAX is designed with the current actions in Iraq."

Kate looked at her boyfriend with a shocked look. Apparently the reserve battalion that was going to California for two weeks which Castle was going to attach himself too was having a meeting and Castle got roped into it as well. She shook her head as her cell phone began to ring. It was a body drop and once she hung up she got dressed and headed towards the door.

"Sorry about that Kate. I wasn't expecting a meeting this late." Castle started to say coming out of the study and into the living area. "But they moved up the start of their drill weekend due to…..What's going on."

"Body drop." Kate answered more harshly than she meant too. She opened the door to the loft. She stopped in the entry way. "Babe where do you see us going?"

Castle was shocked. "What do you mean where are we going? I thought we were good."

"We are, but I would like to know where we are going." Kate said. Her phone beeped with a text message. She looked at it. "Look Lanie is here to take me to the scene. I sent you the address."

But before Castle could answer the question Kate walked out of the loft as he stood there gaping. Two minutes later Kate climbed into the car. "Thanks Lanie."

"You're welcome honey." Lanie replied to Kate's statement. She then saw the look on Kate's face. "Uh oh, what did Castle do now?"

Kate blew out a breath. She really didn't want Lanie know she was having doubts, but maybe an outside voice be useful. She quickly went into what happen. "Then I asked him where does he see us going. It just seems like we gotten into this rut and we can't get out of it."

"Sweetie, you knew that he could be doing this stuff when you got together with him. At least it wasn't a video game. He's been busy getting ready to head to his training. Javi says they get busy around that time." Lanie told her as they slowed up near the crime scene. She put her car in park and looked at Kate. "But a meeting at the last minute does hurt but its not his fault. But let me ask you this; where do you see you guys going, because if you can't be honest with yourself, its not going to last."

Kate didn't answer the statement because she didn't have the answer. She knew she loved Castle with all her heart but if they couldn't just get past the great sex and not talk about the future they wouldn't have one. She was thinking on that as they climbed out of the car and headed towards the scene. She ran into the boys. "What do we got?"

"A guy taking his dog out for a walk found the body of young man. Canvass turned up his ID." Esposito answered Kate's question. He handed over the ID. "Name is Arthur Felder."

Kate nodded as she made notes. She looked up and saw a man standing near the tape. "Whose that?"

"Eric Vaughn. The victim was his assistant." Ryan answered Kate's question. Then he saw the confused look on Kate's face. "The multibillionaire, the man who is richer than Gates and Jobs combine."

"Well that means he is good at what he does." Kate answered. She saw the man turned and faced them. He was a good looking man whose features fit him well and was muscular but not overly so. "But get him back from the scene."

Ryan and Esposito nodded as she and Lanie moved towards the scene. She nodded to Mr. Vaughn as they ducked under the rope and began the process of checking over the body and searching the scene. Twenty minutes later Beckett ducked back under the tape as Ryan came over. "What did Mr. Vaughn have to say?"

"He was in the restaurant when the shots rang out. This was confirmed by the staff." Ryan replied. He flipped the pages in the notebook. "So according to Mr. Vaughn, our victim stepped out to take a phone call, and after the shots rang out, Mr. Vaughn came out to check on his assistant, and that is when he found the victim."

Kate nodded. "He called 911?"

This time Esposito came over and answered. "He went inside the restaurant and had them call since his phone rings to the Los Angeles system."

"I have a New York phone; I just didn't bring it with me to dinner since it was last minute." Eric Vaughn said coming over. He held out his hand for Kate. "Eric Vaughn."

"Detective Kate Beckett." Kate answered as she shook his hand. She gave him a once over as she opened her notebook. Eric Vaughn was a good looking man that stirred a little thing in her but she saw Castle coming up to the scene, and that brought up a whole new set of feelings. "So the victim is your assistant?"

"Yes. We had arrived late from California, and decided to get a late dinner." Eric Vaughn replied as he nodded to Castle as he came walking up. "He said he had to make a phone call, and stepped outside to make it."

"That is when you heard the gunshots?" Castle asked. He got a nod from Eric as he looked over the scene. Kate gave him a look. "Espo texted me."

Kate nodded her understanding and then turned back to Eric. "So you came out to search for him?"

Eric nodded. "When I found him, I went back inside the restaurant. The phone I had is my LA phone so I had staff here call 911."

Kate nodded as she wrote this down. "Anyone you know had a problem with your assistant?"

Eric Vaughn shook his head. He looked at Kate with a look of strength and a little bit of desire she noticed. He shifted on his feet. "None that we know of here in New York, but I am what they say widely popular and known so…."

Castle interjected as he saw the look Eric Vaughn was giving Kate. "Which makes you a target, and by shooting your assistant…"

"They get to you." Kate said finishing the statement to which Eric Vaughn nodded. She nodded in response, and closed her notebook. "Thank you Mr. Vaughn. If someone is trying to target you, I recommend you come to the precinct so we can at least have you under protection and clear you as a person of interest."

Eric nodded and pulled out his phone. "Let me get a hold of my lawyer. Depending on how long I need to be at the precinct, they may need to postpone the meeting."

Kate nodded as Eric Vaughn moved off. Castle came up next to Kate. "Kate are you ok?"

"Yeah." Kate replied half truthfully. She didn't know since she saw the same look Castle saw. She shook it off and turned to her boyfriend. "Let's go Castle."

 **Execlisor Hotel**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Kate was on the phone listening to the boys and Castle give her a update. After clearing Eric Vaughn as a suspect and person of interest in the case, the team turned to try and find out who wanted to kill his assistant. Turns out that during the course of the investigation and following the evidence the real victim was Eric Vaughn who was being threaten over his business practices. And during every attempt trying to find out who was trying to kill him he continuously flirted with Kate, which made Castle jealous. And yes maybe she should have shut it down, but the past few weeks between cases and Castle getting ready for his two weeks of training they had fallen into a rut. She was enjoying the attention, and even Lanie picked up on it, which caused Kate to cut her best friend off.

To make it worse, with Eric Vaughn being the real target, One Police Plaza wanted to make sure he wasn't killed on their watch and offered him police protection. Eric jumped at the chance and requested that Kate be the one to provide the protection. This caused the green eyed monster to come to the forefront. Kate tried to assure him but it did little good. She didn't have time to calm him as they left for the hotel and now here she was in a suite overlooking the city as Vaughn was in the bedroom on his phone.

"Alright thanks Espo." Kate said into her phone. She placed her phone on the table as she processed the news. The information that Eric Vaughn gave the team prior to their leaving the precinct of all the threats and enemies he had arrived, and she assigned the boys and Castle on it, hoping it would distract Castle from the situation she was in at the moment. She saw Eric Vaughn come out of the bedroom. "Well the boys have gone through everything and everyone you mentioned has an air tight alibi."

"I figured as much. One or two might actually do something about it, but not out in the open like this." Eric Vaughn answered as he made his way towards the in suite bar. He grabbed a bottle of scotch. "Care for one Kate?"

Kate shook her head. "I shouldn't since I am protection duty."

Eric Vaughn poured her one anyway and brought it over to her. "You need this Kate. And it will just be the only one."

Kate sighed and nodded. Her instincts, feelings and emotions were conflicting with each other. She took the glass. "Ok. Just one."

"Good." Eric Vaughn replied. He walked over towards the window with Kate following to remain close by. He took a moment to sip his whiskey before turning to face Kate. "SO I understand you and Mr. Castle are in a relationship."

Kate was shocked but recovered quickly. She nodded. "Yes I am. We are going good."

"I think you hit a lull Kate. I noticed it when I first saw you and when Mr. Castle first walked up to where we were." Eric Vaughn as he took a step closer to Kate. He sipped at the scotch. "I noticed you were particularly upset that you had to come with me."

"Because I am following orders Mr. Vaughn." Kate replied. She took a small sip of her scotch and set her glass down. "But you are right we have hit a lull. We started out hot and heavy but now I feel like he has completely taken me for granted the past few weeks, but its not his fault. He had to get ready for something important."

Eric took another step closer. "Well he is a fool Kate. A woman of your beauty should not be taken for granted. No matter what he had going on."

"Well it wasn't entirely his fault." Kate answered. She knew she should have turned away but something inside was stirring in her. She was trying to ignore it and failing. "We never had the discussion on where we were going and that is partly my fault."

"It's not your fault Kate because he should have let you know from the beginning." Eric Vaughn told her. He was just inches from her now. So close Kate could smell him and it was intoxicating. "A woman like you should be celebrated every day and treated accordingly even if it is with just words."

Eric leaned into kiss her as Kate started to as well but then her brain broke through all the insecurities and mixed feelings. "No."

That is when Kate noticed the red dot on the window. She grabbed Eric and threw him over the couch with her following suit as the window exploded. "Get down."

A minute or two later the firing subsided as Kate hung up the phone calling for backup. She looked at Eric Vaughn who was uninjured, but Kate was cursing herself for what had transpired.

 **The Loft**

Kate walked into the loft after finishing up with the reports. She had been tempted to stay at her apartment that night, but she decided against it. After the shooting the boys and Castle arrived at the scene, and Kate had never seen Castle so pissed in his life; not even when they fought over her going after Maddox. She knew he had every right to be pissed and she was too. She let Eric Vaughn try to woo and charm her into bed, and had been drinking while on protection duty which was a violation. So after finding out it was assistant who responsible because fear of prison. So as she said good bye to Eric Vaughn, she saw Castle escort him to the elevator and see Eric Vaughn lean in and say something low. Castle then came back to gather his things, say good bye saying he had to take care of something and leave.

That was a couple hours ago as Kate wondered where Castle was. Martha had a show and Alexis was in class. She shrugged her shoulders and sat down on the couch and closed her eyes but his voice caused her to look up. "Kate can you come to the office for a minute please?"

Kate groaned as she got up. She didn't want to fight tonight but she knew she had to talk to him about this. "Castle look I know what I did was wrong but…."

Kate walked into the office with Castle standing next to his desk. There were candles lit in the office. "Look I know I have been paying much attention lately, and that is my fault, but tonight I'm making a change."

"Rick its ok." Kate answered half truthfully. She did know it wasn't all on him but at the same time she had to know where they were going. "You are getting ready for your two weeks and join back up with your old command…."

"I know and I told them if they really needed me to jump into the meetings I will video conference in." Castle answered. He held up the headset and cut the cord. "But I don't have to be in every meeting since I am just attaching myself for two weeks."

Kate walked over. "Babe no. You don't need to do that on my…."

"Yes I do. Now let me make it up to you." Castle replied. He took her by the hand and lead her towards the bedroom. "By first giving you a massage and then a bath."

Kate sighed knowing Castle was trying to make up for the other night but she needed an answer to her question from the other night. "Sounds good Rick, but have you thought about my question before all this started. Where do you see us going?"

The silence was deafening as Castle didn't answer as he looked at her and the look in her eyes scared her, so she recovered. "You don't have to answer right now because the massage and bath sound wonderful."

Castle nodded as he led her into the bedroom, but in the back of Kate's mind, Eric Vaughn's words came back up.

 **April 30** **th** **, 2005**

 **Chelsea New York**

Kate was feeling all these emotions coming up as the bomb tech explained everything to her and the team. The case had started out simply enough. A body was discovered in a apartment and the team responded. Yet as they searched, Kate walked onto a pressure plate which caused a timer to activate near Castle who screamed for everyone not to move. That began a litany of calling ESU, the bomb squad, Captain Gates, ATF, FBI and others to the scene. That was three hours ago as everyone tried to work on a solution of getting her off the bomb. The timer showed she had less than an hour to go, and the boys were racing to solve the case as Castle remained with her. Now the bomb squad was telling everyone to leave with Castle being the one trying to argue with them for him to stay.

Kate took a breath. "Castle go. It will be ok."

"Kate I'm not leaving you." Castle replied. He looked at her with pleading eyes. He shifted on his feet before continuing. "There's still time…"

"Castle, go there's nothing much more you can do." Kate told Castle. She watched the face on her boyfriend sink. "I'll be ok."

Castle looked at her for a moment before nodding. "Ok I'll go."

Kate nodded herself and watch Castle start towards the door. "Hey Rick. I love you."

"I love you too." Castle replied. He began to follow the crowd out. Once he was at the door, he shut it and then locked it to the protest of the bomb squad, ESU and Beckett. He turned and started back towards her. "If you think I would leave a man or woman behind, especially you, then you really don't know me."

Kate saw the look he was giving her. It was the same look in many of his military photographs. "You're crazy you know that?"

"We'll talk about how crazy I am later." Castle replied with a sly smile on his face. He retook his position close to the bomb and timer. "Now let's get back to our discussion about who fell in love with who first."

Kate shook her head with a smile on her face. Forty minutes later, the boys had called in with the information they had that helped cracked the code to defuse the bomb. Kate collapsed into Castle's arms after the bomb squad nodded that the bomb was indeed defused. A few minutes later, they walked outside and were met by everyone.

"Mr. Castle, if you ever do anything like that again, I will kill you myself after you kiss Detective Beckett." Gates told them. She laughed at the looks Castle and Beckett were giving her. "For a bunch of detectives I'm surprised you couldn't find out on your own."

Kate was confused now. "Why didn't you end it then?"

"Plausible deniablitiy; that way you have a cover if I am ever asked about it." Gates told them. She then patted Kate on the shoulder before again smiling at Castle. "Go on Mr. Castle."

Castle smiled and nodded as Kate and he put their arms around each other. "So are you ready to admit you feel in love with me first?"

"Only when you admit you fell in love with me first too." Kate replied as she leaned in and began kissing Castle.

Everyone at the scene chose to ignore the couple and went about their business not caring about two people in love.

 **May 6** **th** **, 2005**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Kate looked at the young man who was the son of their murder victim being led away by federal agents. Their victim, a leading man in drone design, had been found in his home. Yet as the team and Castle arrived back at the precinct they found federal agents taking over the bullpen. After battling the agents and finally agreeing to work together, they worked to solve case. Turned out the son was angry at his father for working on drones and using the technology to help the US in what the son viewed as a unjust war in Iraq and the killing of innocent civilians. Now with the case over and everyone turning over the paperwork, the lead agent pulled Beckett aside and asked her where she saw herself in five years and she didn't have an answer. She looked at Castle and the boys and for the first time she didn't know what she wanted. She saw her relationship with Castle fading, and the boys and her were stuck in perpetual cycle with a promotion freeze currently in place. Plus Agent Stack told her if she applied for the task force he was assigned too, she would be solving more cases like the ones they had just solved. She wanted everything, but being stuck in the city with no hopes of moving up at the moment and her relationship possibly going down the tubes she knew what she…..

"Hey ready to go?" Castle asked coming over to her. She had been so intuned into her thoughts she didn't see him come over. He gave her a look of concern. "You ok?"

Kate nodded and took a quick look about before grabbing his hand. "Yeah I am but do you mind if I spend the night at my place."

"Sure, I wanted to get some dinner and watch TV with you before I went to work on those new training regs and knock out a couple chapters." Castle answered. He looked her over once more. He could see something was up. "Are you sure you are ok?"

"Yeah babe. Just need to take care of something things." Kate replied. She leaned in and gave his a quick kiss on the cheek before letting go of his hand. "I'll call you tonight before I go to sleep."

Castle nodded and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek too before heading towards the elevator. Kate let out a deep breath. She hated lying to him, but she wanted to see if she could do this. She sat down in the chair and brought up a travel website. Two hours later she was walking into her apartment and headed towards her closet. She took out her travel bag, and threw a change of clothes and a night shirt. She then took out her best suit and put it in the travel bag before closing it up. She sighed and grabbing everything she needed to travel, she walked out of her apartment and down to the street before hailing a cab. Three hours later she was checking into hotel near the grounds of the capital. She went to sleep after a quick call to Castle. The next morning she ate breakfast, showered and got dressed for her meeting at the Department of Justice. She arrived early for her meeting, and after passing through security she sat outside the office of the head of the Task Force.

Ten minutes later, the door opened and the deputy attorney general who was in charge of the task force walked out. Kate stood up. "Detective Kate Beckett? Deputy Attorney General Patrick Donaldson. Please to meet you and come on in."

"Please to meet you sir." Kate answered they shook hands as she walked on in to the office which overlooked the Capital Building in the background. "Thanks for giving me this opportunity."

The Deputy attorney general smiled and nodded before taking a seat. The interview lasted an hour before it ended. Kate stood up and shook the man's hand again before leaving the office. Since she had a flight back to New York because she was on duty that evening, she grabbed her luggage from her hotel room and checked out before heading to the airport. Hopefully there won't be a body drop and she can get a chance to tell Castle about the job.

Five hours later she was in her apartment drinking a cup of coffee thinking about the interview when a knock came from her door. She walked over and opened it and was surprised by the visitor on the other side. "Castle what are you doing here?"

"I was going to call you this morning, but Paula and Gina called me this morning." Castle replied giving her a kiss as he came in. "They hauled me over the coals about my two weeks of training and how it effects my book tour. Then we had a argument and a very lengthy discussion on how we will do the book tour and my two weeks training. What a day already. How has your day been?"

Kate sighed as they walked over to the counter. She wanted to ease into the discussion. She went to the refrigerator. "Nothing to exciting right now. I haven't eaten yet. What would you like for lunch?"

"I'll enjoy anything you make or order in as I tell you about Alexis wanting to leave for Costa Rica during the summer." Castle replied. He moved away from Kate and towards the end of the counter. He cleaned off a couple spots on the counter and was prepared to throw the trash he collected when he noticed something in the garbage can. He bent down and picked it up. "Kate what is this? An airline ticket from DC dated today? Why were you in DC?"

Kate took a deep breath. She didn't want Castle to find out this way. She quickly formulated a plan. "You remember Agent Stack? He told me about the task force he was apart of and got me an interview…."

"YOU'RE LEAVING THE NYPD? YOU WENT FOR A JOB INTERVIEW WITHOUT TELLING ME?" Castle screamed at her. She was taken aback by it. Castle took a deep calming breath. "Why Kate?"

"He asked me where I saw myself in five years and told me a little bit about it. So I decided to go for the interview." Kate answered. She started towards Castle, who took a step away from her to her shock. "To be honest I don't think I'll even get the job. I figured since I won't get it there was…."

"Don't finish that sentence." Castle answered. He grabbed his stuff and went to the door. "I can't even be here."

"Babe wait. Its not like that. If you just…." Kate said to the retreating form of Castle who slammed the door behind him. She ran her fingers through her hair and cursed as her cell phone began to ring. It was dispatched and she answered it. "Beckett."

Twenty minutes later she was making her way towards the crime scene failing several times to get a hold of Castle. Over the next several hours, Kate continued to try to get a hold of Castle to no success. She groaned and tossed her phone down onto her desk with a force that got the attention of Esposito who was currently going through their current victim's financial reports.

"You ok Beckett?" Esposito asked her. He got up and started towards her desk. "You seem out of sorts?"

Kate shook her head. "No I am not Esposito, but its private. Thank you though."

"Are you sure Beckett?" Esposito asked. He was going to press the issue. He didn't like to see her hurting. "Because if Castle did something, me and Ryan will…..

"Esposito did you see me getting involved in your personal business when you and Lanie broke up?" Beckett replied to Castle's statement. She then got up and moved towards him. "So just stay out of my relationship with Castle. YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

Esposito taken back at Beckett's response nodded and went back to his desk. The next day with the case solved, and still no sign of Castle, Kate called up her dad and arranged a meeting with her father at their favorite diner. Thirty minutes after calling him, she walked into the diner spotting her father at a booth.

After giving him a hug and kiss she sat down across from her father. "Thanks for meeting me dad?"

"No problem Katie. I was just sitting at home preparing for my case." Jim Beckett replied. He took a sip of his coffee and then looked at her. "You said this is about you and Rick honey, so what is going on?"

Kate took a deep breath and then proceeded to tell her father about everything. "It's a great opportunity dad but if I take it dad I'm pretty sure that I will lose Castle."

"And if you don't take it, you may end up resenting him." Jim replied sipping his coffee. He didn't see a response from Kate so he set the cup down on the desk. "You're right Katie, it does sound like a great opportunity for you. Yet are you sure you want this? I mean are you happy with the NYPD and Rick?"

Kate sipped her coffee. "I just want to see what more is out there besides the department. And with Rick, we have been circling for a while. I mean what if all we have is this dance and we keep dancing, but what happens when the music stops?"

Jim looked at his daughter. "Then you move on, but he has changed you for the better Katie, but the question is again what do you want?"

While Kate contemplated her father's question, back at the loft, Castle and Martha were sitting in the living room talking. Castle had told Martha everything. He wanted a drink, but decided against it electing to remain sober. Martha could tell her son was upset but she was trying to play the role of the level headed mother trying to keep him calm about Kate and Alexis.

"I thought we were past all this mother." Castle said from the chair. He looked at Martha and taking a deep breath before continuing. "All the lying and keeping secrets from each other. How could she do this to us?"

Martha sitting across from her son sighed and reached across and took his hand. She was formulating her words trying as she tried to talk him off the ledge. "I don't know my boy, but I know you. You do not hold back... Except... this thing with Katherine. It took you, what, three years to tell her how you felt, another year to act on it. And now, the first sign of trouble, you're ready to run. Why?... And you're having a good time. You both are. And I know you say you love her. But, darling, this is who she is. So is it possible that the reason you have held back is because somewhere deep down inside, you don't think this is going to really work?"

"I do mother, but I don't want her to hate me for forcing her to choose?" Castle replied. He leaned forward in his chair and took a deep breath. "Because if I do, she will hate me because if she chooses to stay and pass on this opportunity, but if she goes I don't know what will happen with us."

"Then you know what you have to do my boy." Martha replied. She got up and came over to give him a kiss on the cheek. "And I'll support you no matter what you decide to do."

Castle nodded his thanks and took a moment to think, while at the same time Kate had just spoken to Lanie about the job offer and answered a call from the Deputy AG who told her she had been accepted. Both people knew what they had to do, but it was Castle who pulled out his phone first and dialed.

Kate looked as her phone rang. Her heart rate picked up a bit as she answered it. "Hey."

"Hey." Castle replied. He looked around the room for a moment before continuing. "We need to talk."

"Yes we do." Kate answered. She took a breath and moved towards her car sitting in the parking lot. "Meet you at the park at our swings?"

"Twenty minutes." Castle said. He hung up the phone and moved towards his desk, grabbing a little box and his jacket before heading out the door as Kate climbed into her car at the ME's office. He was closer to the park than she was, so he would arrive first.

Fifteen minutes later Kate parked her car and climbed out of it heading towards the swings. She was prepared for the eventual outcome of this meeting. She arrived at the swings and sat down next to Castle. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kept secrets."

"It's what you do. You don't let people in. I had to scratch and claw for every inch." Castle told her. When she tried to object, he cut her off. "Please let me finish. I've been thinking a lot about us, about what we have and where we are heading. I've decided I want more, we deserve more."

Kate nodded. "I agree."

"So whatever happens, and whatever you decide…." Castle told her. He then got off the swing and dropped to one knee. Kate's mouth opened as Castle produced a ring with a large diamond. "So Katherine Houghton Beckett will you marry me?"

Kate jumped up. "OH MY GOD. You are proposing."

Castle got to his feet as well worrying that Kate was going to say no. "Ok, you seem surprised."

"Of course I was surprised." Kate answered. She shifted on her feet nervously. "I thought you were breaking up with me."

"By offering you a ring?" Castle said taken a back a little bit by her statement.

Kate shrugged her shoulders. "Well you just seem so serious."

"Well of course I'm serious. This is the most serious thing I've done with you." Castle told her. He was surprised when she framed his face and kiss him. "So that is a yes."

Kate was a little surprised by the comment, but she wanted to tell him she got the job. "No wait."

Castle got deflated a bit. "NO?"

Kate was trying to find the words to explain everything. "No, no no. Not no."

Castle was confused now. "So yes?"

Kate was really struggling now. "I…"

Castle was getting deflated and a little bit scared. "Not Yes?"

"No, not not yes." Kate said to him. She wondered why this was so hard. She took a deep breath and decided to come out and say it. "There's something I have to tell ya... I got the job."

Castle looked at her. "In DC?"

Kate nodded and took his hand. "Castle, I love you... but this is my *shot*. And if I don't do this, I'll always regret it. Look, if this changes anything for you, if this changes the way that you feel..."

Castle gave her hands a squeeze reassuringly. "Kate, I'm not proposing to you to keep you here. Or, because I'm afraid I'm gonna lose you. I'm proposing because I can't imagine my life without you. If that means when things get difficult we have to figure them out, then I'm willing to figure them out, *assuming* you're willing to figure them out with me."

Kate then nodded and then held out her hand. "Well, in that case, Richard Edgar Alexander Rodgers Castle, yes. Yes, I will marry you."

Castle slid the ring on to her finger. Kate admired it as he took her other hand. "It's big."

Castle chuckled as he took her other hand and brought them up as he looked at the ring on her finger. "No, you have remarkably tiny fingers."

"We can do this right?" Kate asked after a long pause. She looked at Castle with concern as he looked at her curiously. "Between me in DC and you here?"

Castle nodded. "We'll make it work. Trust me we'll be great."

They then leaned in and kissed each other; happy and content with each other. One heading for a new opportunity with a new agency and the other heading to fulfilled his obligation to service and country. But who knew the difficulties that laid in store for the pair.

 **Additional note: So our favor duo is engage. Up next we see how Castle gets involved in the Dreamworld investigation, as well as the rest of the engagement. Next update should be shorter. I know I didn't include 3XK in the update, but look for him in a one shot in Report from the Front series.**


End file.
